


The Zodiac Vendetta

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Girls with Guns, Humor, Native American Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Revenge, Sequel, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 126,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly two years of trying to track down Blush, Fino and Alternate are hot on his trail. But the situation becomes problematic when they confront some old friends who are trying to protect the very thing Blush is after, and the one thing Fino needs to get the Zodiac Gun back.</p><p>Sequel to <i>Déjà Vu</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** _Et Cetera_ is a manga series that belongs to Tow Nakazaki. I own nothing. I am simply a fan and I like to write fanfiction sometimes, and I don’t profit from any of this.
> 
>  _Et Cetera_ is also a series that doesn’t concern itself too much with historical accuracy, but some research has been done to stay within reason. Sometimes I had to make stuff up. The main thing I concern myself with is canon and characterization.
> 
> Please leave a comment with any critique or thoughts you might have to offer, so I can improve and be encouraged to keep writing. :) Or you can leave kudos.
> 
> I should also note that this fanfiction takes place after _Deja Vu_ , so it's kind of a sequel, but you don't necessarily have to read _Deja Vu_ to know what's going on.

* * *

 

"'He has made everything beautiful in its time. He has also set eternity in the hearts of men; yet they cannot fathom what God has done from beginning to end.'"

The preacher in the pulpit gazed at the people in the pews sternly. "And what does this mean?" he asked them. "It means that we instinctively know we are eternal beings encased in flesh. In our world today, we desire eternity—to live forever—as if we are completely infinite in body and soul, yet many of us do no realize that eternity begins _now_. Only this life on earth is finite, but our spirits live forever."

Several people in the congregation nodded. In the unusual heat of the early summer morning, the ladies, somberly dressed in their Sunday best, waved fans to stave off the stifling warmth that clung to every living body in the room. The men with them endured the swelter with heroic stoicism, wearing black suits tightly collared around the neck.

Only one person in the room didn't conform to the standard of dress, wearing his shirt's collar unbuttoned. He leaned forward in his pew in the far back near the door, listening intently. His graying hair was neatly cropped, and his face was clean-shaven. Many people in the congregation would've scoffed at how casually he dressed for church that morning, but this particular man wasn't concerned about that. He cared nothing about what others thought of him.

As the preacher came to a close with a hymn, the man stood up and departed the church before the first line of the song had finished. He stepped out into the dusty street, adjusting his jacket and gazing around with narrowed eyes. The people of the town were taking the day off, it being Sunday and all, so the streets were almost deserted. He quickly strode across the street and toward the nearest saloon.

Normally a saloon would be closed on Sunday as well, but this part of the region had become particularly lawless and wicked, so many saloons remained open almost every day of the year, even if everyone else was closed. When the man stepped in through the double-doors, however, their creaking hinges easily echoed in the nearly empty saloon. Perhaps it was too early in the morning for reveling and debauchery.

Heading over to the slick bar, the man sat down and looked over at the bartender. Without a word, the bartender reached for a bottle and briskly poured the man a drink. When he handed it to him, the man looked up at the bartender with intent.

"Has he come yet?" the man asked in a low voice tinged with an English accent.

"No, sir," replied the bartender quietly, "but I'm sure he'll be here soon. He said he would."

The man at the bar folded his hands in front of him and seemed to concentrate on the bar. He hadn't touched his drink yet. "I cannot wait any longer," he muttered. "Either he comes today or I won't hire him."

"For as much as you're offering him, I'm sure he will." The bartender tried to sound assuring. "Mr. Barton, I'm betting you're the richest man around here."

"But people here don't seem to trust foreigners," Barton said as he finally picked up his drink. When he downed it, he cringed. "I don't know how you Americans can drink this, but it's better than that swill I had in Australia."

"Sorry about that, sir," the bartender said, ashamed. "There are a lot of tough men around here who don't care as long as it calms their nerves."

"I see," Barton grumbled. "I suppose it can't be helped." Standing up, he placed his money on the bar and turned to leave. "If he comes by here, tell him I'm at the North Star Inn. I'm not in the mood to wait here."

* * *

The hotel Barton was staying at was small and plain. Even though he was rich as the bartender had stated, he didn't wish to draw attention to himself. He knew this transaction had to be kept a secret, or else it could ruin his plans.

He barely acknowledged the clerk at the front desk as he walked in, and headed straight up the stairs to his room, but when he went to insert the key into the lock he stopped. Barton stared at the door's handle for a few moments before trying it. It was unlocked.

As he pushed the door slowly open, his hand simultaneously went for a small pistol in his jacket and pulled it out. When the door swung open completely, he had his gun aimed and ready. Confidently sitting in the room's single chair was a man with wild blond hair and a wide-brimmed hat, smiling. The chair seemed tiny under his large frame, and he looked at Barton with amusement. Barton noted the mocking glint in the man's eyes as they gazed back at him from behind a strange pair of tinted sunglasses.

"I know this wasn't our planned rendezvous," the other man said, almost laughing, "but I figured it'd be best if we weren't seen together in public."

Lowering his gun, Barton exhaled wearily. "I would advise you not to try this on me again," he said seriously. "I don't like games, especially these days. If you expect me to pay you the full sum, you'll do as I tell you, and that means meeting where I say we'll meet."

The blond man shrugged and grinned. "Eh, whatever. So, how much you offerin'?" His feet began to bounce eagerly on the floor as he leaned forward.

"Right down to business it is then," said Barton. He closed the door behind him and locked it, and proceeded to also close the curtains in the room's only window. Turning back to the blond man, Barton eyed him. "You said you wanted a down payment."

"I'll decide that later. How much you offerin'?"

"Fifty-thousand in American dollars."

The blond man whistled, impressed. "That's more than you said in the letter."

"That's for the down payment," the Englishman said. "You'll get another fifty-thousand if you bring the live cargo as well."

Stunned, the blond man nearly fell off his chair. "I-Is it really worth that much to you?"

"If I told you everything, you'd understand, but also keep in mind that I'm paying you to _keep your mouth shut_." The edge in Barton's tone made the blond man stiffen. "If you tell anyone of this transaction—or of the item—I'll see to it that you're silenced."

The blond man smirked boldly. "So, then, what am I looking for exactly?"

"A very unique piece of jewelry being carried by a young woman. This woman along with a few of her friends arrived in the port of a small seaside town in the Northwest about two weeks ago, and they've been on the run—from me, I'm presume. Though I've managed to arrive here ahead of them, I somehow lost their trail."

"Then why hire me?" The blond man scratched his hairy chin with interest. "Sounds like she's just a girl. Shouldn't be that hard to catch."

"It's more complicated than that," Barton replied. He removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket and daubed his sweating forehead. The heat of the day was beginning to spike. "The people she's with have proven to be very dangerous, and have outsmarted even the best of my men. I have heard that you're quick with the gun, and know this region. You were also recommended to me for being clever and ruthless. You're just the kind of man I need in this situation."

The blond man gave him broad and devious smile. "Then you've come to the right guy."

"Good to hear. Then it's settled. Tomorrow I will send you a telegraph further detailing your end the bargain. I have other business I must tend to this evening, so I must part with you now…" Barton then cocked his head curiously. "What did they say your name was again?"

Standing up from his chair, the blond man snorted. "You mean to tell me you don't remember? How can anyone around here forget the great name of Blush?"


	2. Prologue

"Geez, are you serious?" said the young man as he replaced his monocle. He looked at the row of playing cards in front of him, sitting on the floor of the large tipi. The flap of the conical structure had been pulled back to allow more light. The hide-covered floor on which he sat was further illuminated due to the smoke hole above him.

The young man wore a pair of blue trousers with a buckskin shirt. As he ran a hand through his unkempt brown hair, he grinned. "I can't believe it. You beat me again, Yaghi!"

The little Indian boy sitting across from him smiled. Slightly younger than ten years of age, he wore nothing but a breechclout and had his dark hair neatly braided down his back. He then giggled and rolled onto his back on the hides. Still laughing, he said, "I've been practicing while you've been away, Alternate! I've gotten good, haven't I?"

"You sure have," Alternate said in amazement. He scratched his head as he stared at the cards. "Not even Fino has managed to beat me yet."

Yaghi sat up and looked his friend in the eye. "You haven't been cheating, have you?"

Alternate shook his head quickly. "No, no. I wouldn't cheat with Fino—or you."

"But if it was some dumb guy in a casino you would." The boy smiled mischievously.

Alternate blushed and chuckled. "Well, maybe, but I'd never cheat in a game with my friends."

"You've come a long way," someone said dryly from the entrance of the tipi. A young woman around the age of sixteen looked down at Alternate with a sarcastic smile. Her form blocked the sun streaming in through the door. She wore a buckskin dress with a cape, and her chocolate brown hair was wrapped in two low pigtails over her shoulders. A red headband with a black zigzag design adorned her head. An eagle feather that was placed inside of it twitched as a gentle breeze blew in behind her.

Alternate's shoulders sagged. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I've been a good boy."

"That's not what I witnessed a few months ago when you duped those two bandits into giving you back my tomahawk, and that wasn't the end of it, either. If I remember correctly, you also stole their money." Her voice was serious, but Alternate could see the amusement sparkling in her black eyes. If _he_ remembered correctly, she appreciated his effort to get back her weapon.

The young man straightened. "Well, it's not my fault they were so stupid. They should've been watching their backs. That's a basic rule of survival in these parts."

It was true. For almost two years, the both of them had been searching for Blush who was a former member of the Syndicate, as well as the person who killed their parents. After the Syndicate fell, Yaghi had been left at a village with some of his close relatives, but every day he anticipated a visit from his sister and Alternate. There were times when they would be gone for weeks, even a few months at one point, only to return empty handed. They had only clues to follow, and they achieved in finding Blush twice. He escaped each time, further frustrating the duo.

To pay for their frequent trips, Alternate returned to his father's collapsed gold mine to dig out any gold that was left, and cashed it in. It had been difficult for him to return to such a familiar place, leaving Fino stunned that he would do this for the both of them. Much of the gold pieces he had recovered were items fashioned into jewelry by his own father. Fino hadn't been aware that Gordy had experience with such artistry. She'd commented on their high quality from a trading standpoint.

Their most valuable possession, however, was the Zodiac Gun. Fino had often forgotten about the thing at her hip because of how little she'd been using it lately, yet she preferred not to anyway. She had a greater desire to use it against Blush the next time they managed to find him, but it'd been months since their last encounter. Information they gathered from various towns suggested that the man had gone into hiding, but was likely residing further west of their current location. It was a vague clue, but at least it was something they could go on.

"Are you guys going into town today?" Yaghi asked.

"We are, actually," replied Fino. "Why? Did you want to come?"

"Yeah!" her brother said cheerfully. "No one here likes to go into the white man's town, and I can't go by myself, so I never get to go. But if I went with you, I'm sure it'd be okay!"

Alternate nodded. "I don't see why not. We have a few provisions we need to pick up before we leave again."

At the words "leave again," Yaghi's face fell. "How long do you think you'll be gone this time?"

"We never know," his sister tried to say in the most comforting voice possible, "but please remember that you need to be here to stay safe. After what happened with the Syndicate, I don't ever want to see you that wounded again."

Alternate watched as Yaghi crossed his arms and pouted. Fino had adamantly refused to allow him to come along with them in their search for Blush. She wasn't going to give in like she did last time. He knew her reasons. The boy would be one less thing she'd have to be concerned about, allowing her to use more energy looking for and fighting Blush.

As the months had passed, however, Yaghi began expressing his doubts about if they would ever find Blush and get revenge for their parents. Being in the village gave him time to think, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to believe that maybe Blush was too smart and too fast to be beat.

"Yaghi, are you okay?" Fino asked in a low voice. "It looks like you're thinking pretty hard over there."

The boy looked up. "Uh, no, I'm fine. Hey, let's go to town now! I've been waiting for you guys to get back so we could go."

Alternate smiled. "Sure. Get a bag and we'll get something for you while we're there."

Yaghi grinned back. "You're the second-best Alternate!"

"'Second-best'?"

"Yeah, because my sister is _the_ best!"

The young man laughed. "Of course she is!"

* * *

"Wow, there's hardly anyone here today," Fino said. "I wonder why that is."

"You're right," Alternate agreed as he took a quick look around. They had only just arrived in the town on horseback, but they could tell immediately that the streets were nearly deserted. "It's not even Sunday."

A few people lingered on the boardwalks near the stores, but the street itself was devoid of carts or wagons. Even the hitching posts in front of the buildings where people would tie their horses were empty.

"Maybe this place is going under," Alternate mused. "I've been hearing stories about how they're running out of gold in the mines around here."

Behind Fino in the saddle, Yaghi piped up. "That's not what I heard."

Alternate and Fino glanced at him. "How would you know?" they both asked, curious.

"Some of the warriors from our village have been talking about some strange men hanging out by the big river lately. The warriors tried to scare them away, but the men just moved to a different spot, and they heard from other white people that those men are really scary."

"Bandits, maybe?" said Alternate.

Yaghi shrugged. "I don't know. They at least leave us alone."

"How many are there?" asked Fino, concerned. "I don't like that they're that close to our village."

"Maybe twenty."

Alternate eyed the boy. That was quite a lot for a group of bandits. "Maybe they're not bandits, then. You would've certainly recognized the Army if it was military men, but…" It could've been any possible explanation, but Fino was right. It made him a little uneasy that so many strangers would be camped out close to their village.

"So do you think the people in this town are hiding?" Fino asked him.

Alternate shook his head with uncertainty. "There's really no way to tell. I'd feel better if we just got our stuff and left as soon as possible."

"I agree," said Fino, and they moved toward a general store to tie their horses up. When they dismounted, a wind kicked up the dust in the street and blew it into their faces. It hadn't rained in months, causing the ground to crack and dry up, and also hurt crops in the process. Pioneering farmers everywhere were beginning to complain of a drought, and food prices were beginning to rise. Fino and Alternate ate berries and roots during the summer months, but every once in a while they would need other necessities.

To their relief the store was open, but inside they only found two store clerks who looked at them warily, especially at Fino and Yaghi. It wasn't every day they saw Indians come into town.

"W-What can we help you with, sir?" one of the clerks stuttered from behind the counter.

"I just need some blankets," Alternate replied casually. As he pulled his money out, Yaghi zipped up next to him and gazed at all the products on the shelves behind the counter. Fino lingered behind them.

"That'll be three dollars sir," said the clerk as he placed two blankets on the counter.

When Alternate set the money down, he said, "It's kind of dead around here. Something happen?"

"Not really," the clerk replied hesitantly. "It's just… Well, the folk around here are a little nervous about some men nearby—"

"I knew it!" Yaghi said sharply, but his sister shushed him.

"If they haven't done anything, why be so nervous?" Fino asked.

"We've been without a sheriff for a while," the clerk told her, sighing. "So if anything happens here, we'd be sitting ducks. There really isn't any law enforcement, and any backup we might receive is miles from here."

"With twenty people I wouldn't think a single sheriff would make a difference," said the girl, "but if these men haven't done anything, you probably don't need to worry."

Alternate eyed her. Earlier she seemed worried about the group being so close to their village, but now she was telling someone that they didn't need to worry about the group being close to a town of white men. Was she simply trying to sound comforting, or did she just not care about the town?

"They're a bunch of foreigners, too," said the other clerk as he came to stand next to his coworker. "British, I think, and some others whose voices I'm not sure about."

Alternate frowned. "That _is_ weird. Are they from Canada?"

Both clerks shrugged. "Well," said one, "if anything does happen, as least we just got a new undertaker. If we can't keep people from dying, at least we can bury the dead."

"I suppose," said Alternate.

After finishing the transaction, he and his friends took their leave and mounted their horses.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer, Yaghi," Alternate said.

Yaghi shook his head. "No, I understand. Something weird is definitely going on."

"I'd like to go to the river and check this out for myself," Fino said abruptly. "This is troubling me more and more. I want to see these men."

"I think you're right," agreed Alternate.

* * *

The river's flow was lower than usual when Alternate peered down its banks in the late afternoon. A breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves hiss, but it also brought with it the cool air from the river. It was relieving because he had been sweating and apprehensive as he approached a good viewing point from which to hide.

But he saw nothing. There was no one where Yaghi had said there would be, yet he could clearly see the evidence. The mud was choppy from horse and human prints, and there appeared to be the remnants of a campfire. Over toward some trees were the remains of a slaughtered deer, pieces its carcass not yet devoured by scavengers.

He looked behind him at his two companions, and motioned for them to come forward. "There's no one there," he told them, "but it looks like they might've just recently left."

"Moving again," Fino whispered.

They all slid down the bank and onto a narrow stretch of beach. Alternate could feel the lingering presence of people that saturated the air, but it was quickly fading and the muted din of the river was returning it to peace. His gaze moved around cautiously for any signs of someone who may be hiding just around a bush or boulder.

Upon closer examination, they could see remains of other garbage like dented tin cups and a few random strips of leather. Yaghi discovered a bloody piece of cloth, and Fino promptly told him to discard it. The boy began glancing about nervously, his eyes going from the tree-lined shore behind him to the banks across the river.

"Maybe they really are bandits, like a big gang of robbers," he said. "What if they come to our village?"

"We'd outnumber them," Fino said. "We have far more than twenty warriors. I don't think they're here to attack our village."

"Then what could they be here for?" Alternate wondered aloud. He put his hands on his hips and stared out across the river thoughtfully. "Cattle herding?"

He turned back to Fino and found her stooping down to remove something that was under her moccasin in the mud. Initially he thought it was just another piece of cloth, but as she picked it up she squinted at it.

She shook her head. "Alternate, can you tell me what this says?"

He took it and saw that it was actually a piece of paper. Wiping away some of the mud with his thumb and adjusting his monocle, he tried to interpret the smeared ink. "It…looks like a letter to someone," he said. "Something about a man."

"Well, that isn't very clear," Fino said bluntly. "Let's just—"

"Wait a second." Alternate held up his hand as his eyes continued to scan the letter. "'If you're looking for someone to take care of your problem, then I highly recommend you contact a very skilled mercenary named…Blush.'" His eyes shot up from the letter and looked into Fino's. They stood there for a quiet moment, not quite believing what the letter just said. Only the sound of the river could be heard between them. Color rose in Yaghi's cheeks, and then Alternate saw a spark in Fino's eyes, one he knew all too well.

"I should've known," she said darkly, her voice trembling faintly. "Of _course_ this would be about _him_!"

"Wait, is Blush here?" Yaghi asked. "Was he in that town?"

"We don't know that for sure," Alternate told him, "but we do know that somehow this group of men has something to do with Blush, and we've _gotta_ find out what it is."

"I say we follow their trail," Fino said quickly. "We need to find out where they're headed and if Blush is with them. If he's involved, it can't be good."

Alternate viewed the tracks behind him. "It looks like they went upriver, but that's the opposite direction from town. Whatever they were doing, it had nothing to do with the town or the village."

Yaghi let out a breath. "That's a relief."

"But if Blush was anywhere near here, that makes me even sicker," Fino said. "He's been this close to us and we didn't even know it!"

Alternate folded up the paper and tucked it into his shirt. "We'll keep this," he told them, "in case we can glean more information from it later. It was addressed to someone named Cornelius Barton. Maybe if we find this guy, he can tell us where Blush is."


	3. The Lunatic Stranger

"There you go," Baskerville said as he dumped the hay into the stall. "That should tide you over for a bit."

The horse in the stall immediately came forward and began munching contently. The smell of fresh manure wafted into Baskerville's nose as he approached to brush the horse's shining coat. He smiled as he went along, enjoying the peaceful moment and listening to the sound of the horse eating. He heard another horse in the next stall stamp its hoof, anticipating being pampered next.

"You'll get yours soon," he promised it softly.

This was really the only time during the day when he had a moment to himself, a time to reflect but also a time to bask in the present and hope for the future. Yet as he considered the future, he sighed.

It had been close to nine months since the last grand adventure he and Mingchao had managed to get into. It seemed like only yesterday that the secret society known as the Olympus Order had been dissolved. The group Baskerville and Mingchao had joined—along with Benkate—had been the all-women's gang called the Dawn Posse. With the help of the renowned lawmen Silas Clayton, they had brought down the Olympus Order and stopped the murders the organization had been committing for over fifty years. That and they also managed to prevent the Order from obtaining an extremely powerful gun called the Firebrand.

The thought of the old pistol brought back memories for Baskerville. Not a day went by that he didn't remember the moment the gun had been fired that one and only time, nearly destroying the entire city of Spokane Falls in a single night. It had been horrifying to witness, and he was lucky he survived.

His hand slowed as he brushed the horse's coat. The horse stopped eating and lifted its head, looking back at him as if to ask what was wrong. Baskerville stared back at it, his mind wandering. _I wonder if Rommie was able to dispose of the gun in the ocean like she wanted to._

Rommie Linehart. Just the thought of her name caused a mixture of emotions to resurface, mostly feelings of indignation. In a way he was glad she was gone, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay where she was now. She had been with them almost every step of the way in the battle against the Olympus Order, so it felt like there was something missing after she left. She had been the second leader of the Dawn Posse after their first leader was killed, so it always seemed to him that she took every opportunity to order him around. The silence was almost deafening after she departed for Australia several months ago.

Baskerville chuckled to himself. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing,_ he thought. He left the stall and went into the next one where he continued brushing the second horse.

Rommie never did say for what reason she wanted to go to Australia, so he often wondered what she was up to these days. He sometimes worried that she went there to become involved in another conflict, but she assured him that wasn't the case at all, yet she would never give him any details. He supposed it wasn't any of his business anyway. Whatever her reasons were, she wasn't going to divulge such information to someone she only considered a mere acquaintance.

Baskerville sighed. _Even though we all lived together for weeks, I couldn't get close to her no matter what I tried._ Mingchao seemed to have more luck than he or Benkate did, but that may have been because of Mingchao's honest innocence that Rommie could put her trust in the girl.

Before he realized it, someone was standing behind him in the stall. The hairs on the back his neck stood on end, and he sighed again.

"Mingchao, you know I hate it when you stand behind me like that," he said. "It puts me on edge."

"I know, I'm sorry," she replied, though she didn't sound very apologetic. Baskerville turned to see her dressed in a somber gray dress of plain decoration. Her brown hair had been braided tightly down her back, and the expression on her face promised ill will. Her hands were on her hips, her posture stiff.

"I don't want to hear it today," Baskerville told her sternly. "Every day you complain about it. Elwood's paying a lot of money for you to go to school there."

"I know that," Mingchao snapped back, "but I hate this stupid dress, and everyone treats me like garbage. Why can't I just stay here all day with you and help with the horses?"

"Because it's important that you learn a thing or two, so you can go out into the world a smarter and wiser person," Baskerville said. "I wish I had gone to school. I had to take my learning on the streets. I'd hate to see that happen to you. Besides, you wanted to go."

Mingchao's lips had become a hard, thin line, indicating that she knew what he was saying was true. It just became more difficult since she started school.

When the Olympus Order had been broken up, she and the others stayed in Seattle for a time until Rommie left for Australia. After that, the three friends discovered they were broke. Benkate parted with them to search for the remainder of her missing guns, having no more need to remain with them, and Baskerville and Mingchao headed back to Spokane Falls where they met up again with their recent acquaintance, Elwood Belgrade—a millionaire—for help. Baskerville agreed to take on work under Elwood, doing odd jobs around his home and at times acting as a bodyguard. Elwood had been more than happy to have them in his home, since he lived alone aside from a maid he hired to replace the one who had betrayed him to the Order. Baskerville believed it had something to do with Mingchao, because Elwood once had a son around her age.

"Just behave yourself for now," Baskerville warned her. "I know it must be hard being the only person there who's Chinese, but if things get worse, just let Elwood know. I'm sure he can pull some strings."

Mingchao crossed her arms. "Fine," she said flatly. "By the way, have you heard from Benkate yet? She said she could be back here around this time."

"Not yet. With her, you just never know. She may not come at all."

"I hope she found more of her guns, but she better not hurt people to get them back."

Baskerville laughed a little. "I'm sure she won't," he told her, but he knew better. "You should go inside and ask Eska to make you some lunch." Eska was the new maid Elwood had hired, and Mingchao had taken a liking to her because she was the only other girl in the home besides herself.

Mingchao said nothing as she left him in the stall, and as Baskerville went back to brushing the horse, he heard her footsteps rush back.

"Baskerville," she said, and he whirled at his name. Mingchao stopped. "What?"

"It's just—Well, I'm not used to you calling me that," he said. "It sounds really weird coming from you."

Mingchao gave him a wry smile. "Mr. Priest," she restated, and then her expression suddenly turned grave. "There's someone coming up the drive to Elwood's house. I don't know who it is."

Dropping what he was doing, Baskerville walked briskly out of the horse stalls with Mingchao following close behind. As they came into view of Elwood's large home, they spotted the stranger moving slowly toward it. It was a girl of about eighteen years, dressed in a dirty yet bright blue dress that barely clung to her shoulders and looked as if it might fall off at any moment. Her wild blond hair fell in massive waves around her face and shoulders, and her expression was slack. She staggered as she walked.

"Is she drunk?" Mingchao whispered to Baskerville warily.

"Maybe," her friend whispered back. "Stay here. I'll go talk to her."

Mingchao waited obediently and watched.

Baskerville carefully headed in the strange girl's direction. Even when he was close enough that she should've noticed him, she didn't. She almost walked by him.

"Excuse me," Baskerville said, "are you looking for something?"

At his voice, the girl stopped and looked at him with vacant eyes. Then she blinked back to reality. "Oh! Are you Mr. Belgrade?"

Baskerville blinked in turn. She had an English accent. "No. Actually, Elwood's away at the moment and won't be back till sometime next week. He's on a business trip. Did you need him?"

Suddenly the girl's face contorted with despair. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" she lamented, and began staggering backwards. Baskerville jumped forward to catch her, but she quickly moved away from him, faltering. She hugged herself as she stared into space, her eyes filling with tears. "She told me he'd be here."

Baskerville looked at her in earnest. "Who did? Do you need help? Are you in trouble?" He leaned in to peer into her face, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm only supposed to talk to Mr. Belgrade," the girl's voice shook. "Only Mr. Belgrade… Only Mr. Belgrade…"

Baskerville looked back at Mingchao, but she shrugged. She trotted over to her them.

"She doesn't look well," she observed. "We should let her stay, Baskerville."

Baskerville gave a start at the sound of his name again. "But we shouldn't just let strangers stay in Elwood's house without his permission—"

"But he puts _you_ in charge while he's gone," Mingchao pointed out slyly. "If this lady is in trouble, we should help her! Elwood would want to do the same thing because he did it for me. And she looks like she needs to eat, too!"

Baskerville gave her an incredulous look. "So we're going to keep her for an entire week? We've known her for thirty seconds!"

The other girl trembled. "Only Mr. Belgrade." She didn't seem at all aware of their conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Baskerville inquired in a hard tone. If they were going to help her and let her stay in their friend's home, they needed to know why she was here. "Why did you come here?"

The girl just shook her head. "I'm only supposed to talk to Mr. Belgrade."

Frustrated, Baskerville slowly exhaled to keep his patience. "Then what is your name?"

"L...L-Lapilli," the girl stammered, gazing up at Baskerville with wide eyes. "I was told to come here."

"Yes, you said that already, but if you're willing to wait, he'll be here next week. We can set you up at a hotel—"

Lapilli shook her head quickly. "No, no, no! Here! Must stay _here_!"

Not wanting her to freak out any more, Baskerville finally conceded. "Fine, fine. Mingchao, take her inside and have her take a bath. She looks like she was run over by a stagecoach."

Mingchao raised an eyebrow. He would say that in front of their new guest? "Okay."

* * *

Ringing out the cloth, Mingchao looked at Lapilli who was cowering in the corner of the room. The girl's blue eyes bounced around, uncertain and unfocused.

Mingchao motioned to the steaming tub sitting in the middle of the room. "It's ready," she said. She glanced at the maid, Eska, standing near Lapilli. She was only about twenty years of age with shoulder-length brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her round face radiated with kindness.

The maid tried to coax Lapilli. "It's okay. I'll wash your clothes for you, and you can borrow some of mine while they dry."

Lapilli approached the tub slowly and almost mechanically, and turned. Mingchao thought this was odd, since the girl didn't seem to protest that others were in the room to see her undress.

When Lapilli dropped her dress, Mingchao and Eska stifled their gasps at what they saw. Dozens of scars lined Lapilli's back in crisscrossing streaks, and almost immediately Mingchao recognized them for what they were. They were lashes from a whip, and, although she hadn't notice it before, she could now see the scarred rings around the girl's ankles and wrists. The bruising and scratches all over her body seemed new, but the scars may have been old.

Without a word, Lapilli stepped into the tub and submerged herself up to her shoulders, spilling some of the water on the floor. Mingchao continued to gape. She wanted to ask what had happened to the girl, but she held her tongue. After all, they had only met just a half-hour before, and there was no telling what recent horrors she had just experienced, but that didn't stop Mingchao from feeling angry that anyone would want to hurt someone to that extent. _I knew she was in trouble! We've gotta help her and make sure she's safe!_

Taking a small bucket, Mingchao dipped it into the water and poured it carefully over the girl's head, avoiding getting water in her eyes. "I bet that feels a lot better," she told her. "How long did it take for you to get here?"

"Two weeks," Lapilli mumbled. Her voice lacked emotion and she stared at the bubbles in front of her that were caused by a liquid added to the bath. The sweet smell of flowers seemed to calm her nerves a little.

"Just to get here?" asked Eska with pity. "Why?"

Lapilli shook her head. "Only Mr. Belgrade."

"That's all she's been telling us," Mingchao said to Eska. She turned back to Lapilli. "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

At first the girl in the tub made no motion, but then Mingchao could see her nod. Her anger flared.

"Well, you're safe now," Mingchao declared boldly. "If anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to get through _us_ first." She took the rag and asked Lapilli to sit up, and commenced scrubbing the young woman's scarred back. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," replied Lapilli, still sounding distant "I came here…on a ship."

Mingchao stopped scrubbing. "Wow, really? Where'd you sail from?"

Lapilli opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it, shaking her head again. "Only—"

"Mr. Belgrade, I know," finished Mingchao, rolling her eyes. "Well, it'll be a while before you get to see him. Till then, you should rest."

* * *

Baskerville was coming down the hall when he saw Eska leave the bathing room with Lapilli's dress. She closed the door behind her.

The maid took a quick glance at the door and whispered, "That poor girl has been through a lot. She's in a lot of trouble!"

"I figured as much," Baskerville replied in a bitter tone. "I don't know why trouble always follows us. I wonder who'll come after us _this_ time."

"I heard from Mr. Belgrade some of the things you did to stop the Olympus Order. I think you were just meant to help people."

Baskerville was going to retort when a thought struck him. After the Syndicate, he had made it a point to live his life helping others—specifically those affected by the Syndicate's drugs—but instead found himself trying to avoid getting into trouble and desiring a peaceful life. He ground his teeth at his own hypocrisy.

"Then let's keep this girl a secret," he told the maid. "You are not to tell a soul she came here. If anyone asks, she doesn't even exist. I considered sending a telegraph to Elwood, but even that would risk getting word out."

"I hate to say it, but maybe she shouldn't leave the house, either," said Eska. "Whoever's after her, they did a real number on her. She's all scarred up."

"But I think most importantly we need to find out _why_ they're after her. That would help us better understand our situation." Baskerville looked past Eska to the room where he could hear Mingchao chatting with Lapilli. "Has she said anything else?"

Eska shook her head. "Not much. She said she came here on a ship, but other than that she keeps saying she needs to speak with Mr. Belgrade."

"On a ship?" Baskerville echoed thoughtfully. "Then she _did_ come from another country. Could she have sailed here all the way from England?"

Eska shrugged. "She must be pretty tough to have endured that kind of voyage, but she's all skin and bones. It must've been hard on her."

"Then we'll feed her," said Baskerville. "We ought to have her looking presentable when Elwood gets back."

Eska gave him a look at his unsympathetic tone. She folded her arms and gave him a hard stare. "That girl has suffered, and you act like it's no big deal."

Baskerville flinched. "Of course I care!"

Eska blinked. "I didn't ask if you did. Besides, Mr. Belgrade will be back soon and I doubt we can get any meat on her in such a short period of time." She lifted up the dirty blue dress and sighed. "I don't know if I can salvage this."

"Then I'll give you some money to go buy her some clothes. Until then, this'll be kept under lock and key. In the meantime, I'll try to see if I can get any more information out of her."

As they were leaving, they could hear Mingchao talking softly to the girl, but Lapilli made no replies.


	4. Surrendering the Zodiac

The horses were beginning to sweat when the three companions skid them to a halt. They had been at a relentless gallop for nearly five miles as they followed the river, believing they were tracing the path of the foreigners. When Yaghi happened to look over, he motioned to his sister that he saw something, and so they decided to stop.

They tied the horses to some low hanging branches and hunched down in the brush near the banks of the river, tall trees looming over them and scattering the sunlight. When Alternate parted some branches to get a view, he stopped and looked at Fino. “Do you think you could get me my spyglass?” he whispered. Within moments, Fino returned with the spyglass, and Alternate peered into it. “They’re across the river,” he stated.

“How’d they get over there?” asked Yaghi.

“The river’s low,” Fino said. “Over here it’s low enough to cross by horse, if not by foot.”

“And some of them are still crossing,” said Alternate. “I’m counting about ten at this point.”

“Then where are the others? I don’t like this feeling.”

“Are they somewhere on this side of the river?” Yaghi wondered aloud.

“I’m not sure,” replied Alternate. “I’m still only seeing ten.”

“I think we should move in closer,” said Fino. “I want to know where the rest are.”

Nodding, Alternate led the way through the brush, moving parallel to the river. Fino’s racing heart was beginning to make her irritable at every little branch that scraped her skin and clothing, but she tried to keep her nerve and focused on Alternate ahead of her. She had always been impressed at his agility for a white man, moving almost as silently as she and Yaghi would. His sharp wit often got them out of trouble with adversaries, and his talent for manipulation and deception often appalled her as much as it left her in awe. Her own method was to simply face the enemy head on with as little chitchat as possible. Not until after they had parted with Mingchao and the others did she begin to see who Alternate really was.

When they came to a point that was nearly straight across from the group of men, Alternate again brought out his spyglass. He shook his head. “I’m still only seeing ten. Maybe they decided to split up.”

“That bloody cloth Yaghi found… I wonder if maybe it’s because someone attacked them recently,” Fino whispered.

“That could be the case. But I’m dying to know what these people have to do with Blush. And what they’re after.”

At the sound of Blush’s name, Fino’s hand settled on the Zodiac Gun. She had been saving a special bullet just for him. “I don’t care what it is, but if we find out, maybe it will lead us to him.”

Her friend eyed her. “Are you suggesting we talk to these guys?”

“You were saying earlier we should find this Mr. Barton person. Maybe he’s among them.” Fino looked to her brother. “Yaghi, you stay here.”

“What?!” the boy squeaked. “Why won’t you let me go, too?”

“In case you need to run back for help,” Alternate cut in. “We need someone to back us up. Do you think you can do that?”

He gave Yaghi an encouraging grin, and the boy gave in. “Okay,” he said with a smile. “I’ll wait here.”

With that, Fino and Alternate slid down the bank to the shore of the river, trying to keep their movements slow despite their urgency. Now they were in plain sight of the group across the way, and they didn’t want to alarm them too much.

* * *

Yaghi waited in the bushes, watching carefully. He was keeping his eyes focused on the two down below when he heard something. He saw Alternate raise a hand to the men across the river just as he turned his head to see the source of the sound. His forehead made contact with the hard metal of a gun barrel.

Yaghi swallowed, and his voice caught in his throat.

“What have we got here?” said a tall man standing in front of him. His body blocked out the sunlight, and Yaghi blinked when he realized there were more men standing behind him. They must’ve been the missing ten from the group, but Yaghi didn’t have time to count them to be sure.

The man aiming the gun at his head grinned, and his teeth were yellow; some were rotten. Yaghi flinched when he saw them. “Looks we like got ourselves a native lad,” said the man. “Spying on us, little chap?”

“W-Well,” Yaghi began, “kind of.”

The men exchanged glances with one another, probably surprised that the boy could speak English. Much to Yaghi’s relief, the man lowered his gun and seemed to relax, but when Yaghi took a quick look to where Alternate and Fino should’ve been down by the river, his expression soured. Instead of making the crossing, they were making their way back up the embankment, herded from behind by three gunmen.

* * *

The trio of friends was sitting on the hard ground sulking, and surrounded by the missing ten men they had suspected were nearby. They had taken Alternate’s guns, Fino’s tomahawk, and her Zodiac Gun. Yaghi they left alone, assuming he had nothing.

“We’re not here to cause trouble,” Fino told them for the second time. “We just want to ask you some questions.”

The men in the group ignored her. They had taken the friends by gunpoint down the river a little further to a camp and had said nothing, and refused to answer any questions. The camp they arrived in was simple and seemed to contain only one half of the group of twenty. Not long after their arrival, one of the members dashed away on a horse, crossed the river, and hadn’t been seen since. Alternate figured he went to go inform the second half.

“Why are you keeping us here?” Fino asked again.

“Fino, just give it a rest,” Alternate told her quietly. Fino fixed him with a scowl, but he wasn’t even looking at her when he said it. He sighed. “If they’re not going to speak with us, then it’s pointless. We’ll just have to wait.”

It had been about thirty minutes since the horseman had left, so when he returned with a second person beside him, the friends began to suspect. The second man who dismounted from the horse was far cleaner in appearance than his comrades, and his arrival triggered a reaction from the men. They stopped their various activities and lined up in a row behind the friends.

“We’re quite a shy group,” said the newcomer, his voice clipped, “so we’re not inclined to receive visitors.”

Alternate was the first to speak. “We’re looking for someone named Mr. Barton. Are you that man?”

The man paused for a moment and crossed his arms. “I am,” he replied. “And what would the likes of _you_ want with me?”

The tone of the question clearly irked Alternate. “We heard you had hired a man named Blush.”

Barton’s eyebrows shot up, and then lowered again in a glower. “Where did you hear this?”

Alternate reached inside his shirt for the note, but stopped suddenly when the men behind him cocked their guns. Cautiously, he pulled out the dirty letter and held it out for the man to take.

The Englishman merely stared at it, and then smiled. “I am astounded by my own carelessness.” Taking the old letter into his hand, he tucked it safely away into an inner pocket of his jacket. “There is no man named Blush.”

“What?!” Fino yelled, standing up suddenly. “That letter says you were going to hire him—“

One of the men behind her shoved the muzzle of his rifle behind her head, and ordered her to sit back down. The girl complied grudgingly without saying more.

Barton shook his head. “The letter was only a recommendation. I didn’t hire him.”

Alternate smiled knowingly. “You’re a bad liar.” Fino and Yaghi looked up at him, astonished. “I can tell by the way you’re shifting your eyes.”

Barton’s eyebrows rose again. “I see. You’re not the fool you appear to be. And so what if I hired this man named Blush? What is it to you?”

“You’ll regret it,” Fino warned. “That man will stab you in the back as soon as he gets what he wants.”

“I’m not concerned about that,” Barton replied nonchalantly. “He knows full well that he cannot cross me. I have yet to pay him the full sum, after all. In conclusion, he cannot have what he wants until I have what _I_ want.”

“What are you after anyway?” Fino demanded.

Barton sighed and shook his head. “Unless you’re looking for work, I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. However…” He paused as he looked at them intently. “It would be better to have more eyes out looking for it.”

“What are you suggesting?” Alternate asked with skepticism.

The Englishman gave them a crooked grin. “Tell me, what is this man Blush to you? Do you have some personal vendetta against him?”

“We do!” Yaghi broke in, and Fino elbowed him.

Barton rubbed his chin. “I see.” He looked to his men. “Bring me their weapons.”

The friends watched curiously as Barton was handed their guns and the tomahawk. He gazed at each individual piece before settling his eyes on the Zodiac. He frowned. “I heard from my man here—“ he gestured to the man who had retrieved him—“that you gave quite a fuss when they took this one from you. Is it valuable?”

The friends were silent. Fino’s jaw clenched tightly, refusing to say a word. She knew that she couldn’t afford to lose the gun now. Before she wouldn’t have cared, but it was her greatest chance against Blush at this point. For months she had imagined in her mind’s eye aiming it for the last time at the face of the man who had killed her parents, and she was determined to live it, even if the gun wouldn’t actually kill him. She would do him in afterwards.

Barton chuckled. “If that’s the case, then we’ll use this as leverage.”

“W-What are you talking about?” asked Yaghi. His voice trembled, but it was mixed with anger. “Why are you taking my sister’s gun? We need that!”

“Let’s play a game—“ Barton started, but he was interrupted when Alternate snorted.

“Not this again,” he grumbled. “I remember the last time we played a ‘game’ with that gun.”

Barton said nothing of the interruption and continued. “I will keep this gun, and you can only have it back when you bring to me what I’m looking for— _but_ , you _must_ find it before Blush does. He already has a head start. If you can do that, not only will you get your gun back, but I will also deliver Blush to you.”

Fino’s eyes went wide. The idea was absurd! This man had only just met them! How could he expect them to follow through faithfully when she could just go back to her village, gather warriors, and attack these men to get her gun back? Yet at the same time she could see how it might actually work. It was like she said earlier. If they could locate this item Barton was after, then they’d likely run into Blush, and they had been low on clues for quite a while. Even if that didn’t work and they managed to find the item before Blush did, this man was offering to _bring_ Blush to them as a reward.

She bit her lip as she glanced at Alternate, who appeared equally bewildered. As she watched him, Alternate stood up from the ground and gave Barton an even stare. “It’s a deal,” he said finally. Fino jumped up beside him, stunned.

“But, Alternate—“

“This man has just given us an opportunity of a lifetime—and our best clue yet,” Alternate told her quietly. “We haven’t had it this good since Blush was after the Eto Gun. At least back then we knew he was close by.”

“Can we trust him?” Fino whispered, though Barton was staring at them calmly and could likely hear their conversation. “He could be tricking us.”

“Blush may have had me fooled before, but I’ve grown up since then. Even though I think this guy’s a bully, I don’t think he’s a cheat.”

Fino wasn’t so sure. How could he tell so soon? But one thing was certain: she had to get Yaghi out of there. They could further discuss the issue once they were free. “Fine,” she conceded. _For now._

“We’ll agree to your terms,” Alternate said to Barton. “If you remain true to your word, I don’t have a problem working for you.”

Barton smiled, but then looked to Fino for her agreement. The young Indian growled and then nodded. “I will, too,” she said.

Yaghi raised his fists high. “And me, too!” Fino snapped a wide stare in his direction, but her brother smiled back. “I’m a part of this, too. We need to get your gun back—and find Blush—together!”

Fino knew there would be no arguing this time, so she let it go. Yaghi was probably itching to get out of the village and find some adventure, and knowing him he’d probably sneak away from home to track them down. It was really something she didn’t feel like dealing with at the time.

Barton smirked. “Good. Firstly, it would be helpful if I explained to you what you’re looking for. It’s simple enough, really, though its commonality is what makes this task so difficult. I’m looking for a very special ring, a gold one. It has unique properties, but it also has some interesting inscriptions upon its outer facing. It’s an antique, so if you find it, handle it carefully.”

“What’s so great about a ring?” Fino asked indifferently. What was so great about it that this man would hire Blush to find it? Then again, people tended to think the Zodiac Gun was a toy. No one except a few people knew of its actual ability and value. This ring likely fell into the same category.

Barton laughed lightly. “I just told you.”

“Do you have anything else for us to go on?” Alternate asked. “Do you have any idea where it could be now?”

Barton rubbed his chin again. “We anticipated its arrival in the Northwest two weeks ago, possibly in Oregon. However, we’ve lost track of the one most likely to have it.”

“Most likely?” said Fino. “You mean there’s more than one person who could have it?”

“Perhaps,” replied Barton, “though it would be unusual for it to be in other hands. So in conclusion, you’re going to be looking for a person, a young woman to be precise. She may have become complacent, believing she’s lost us—and in a way she has, so she may still be in Oregon. Other than that, we have no further information to give you.”

Alternate shrugged. “I suppose that’s better than nothing.” In a lower voice he added, “Though it sounds like we’re looking for a needle in a haystack.”

Sensing this was the end of the conversation, Fino said, “If there’s nothing more you can tell us, we’ll be on our way.”

“Oh, about that,” Barton said slowly. “I have one other thing I’d like for you to do, and you _will_ do this as part of your agreement.” As he was saying it, the sound of water sloshing could be heard as a pair of horses was crossing the river from the camp downstream. Much to the friends’ surprise, one of the horses had a conspicuous looking object slung over its saddle. It was clearly a body wrapped in white cloth. Its surface was stained with dirt and blood, and it was tied at the end around the body’s feet.

“I would like for you to take this into town,” Barton told them. “He was a good friend of mine, loyal and dependable, but I’m afraid he’s expired. It was a tragedy that he was ambushed by an enemy of ours recently and didn’t survive his wounds.”

“And what do you want _us_ to do with _that_?” asked Yaghi, horrified. He took a few steps back behind his sister.

“I want you to take him to the undertaker and have him properly embalmed. I’ll send with you the payment.” Barton then grimaced. “I refuse to have him buried like a commoner in this poor excuse of a country, and I want to give him a more dignified burial, even if I can’t return him to the mother country. I would go have it done myself, but we’re currently on the move to a more secure location. I would like for you to let me know when the undertaker is finished.”

Fino sighed as she looked at the body wrapped in cloth. She had heard of embalming from Alternate, and the practice repulsed her. She couldn’t understand why people would want to delay a body’s return to the earth for the sake of viewing, and just hearing about the process mortified her. It sounded more to her like desecration. Sometimes the white man’s culture was a bit too much for her to comprehend.

Having no say in the matter, Alternate, Fino, and Yaghi were sent on their way with their weapons returned minus the Zodiac Gun. Barton also made sure to give them some money and a note for the mortician.

The eyes of the gang of men watched them carefully as they departed, and Fino couldn’t breathe a sigh of relief until they were out of sight. When she was sure they were far enough away, she turned to Alternate. “I still don’t think we should trust that man. He could betray us in the end. And why didn’t you just talk your way out like you usually do?”

“If I had, we wouldn’t have taken up his offer to find this ring Blush is also looking for,” Alternate replied. “I think this is a good lead. I understand how you feel, and I agree we should keep in mind that he could go back on his word if we bring the ring to him, but it’s worth a shot.”

Fino found herself admitting he was right. The other option they had was attacking the group with some warriors, taking her gun back, and then going back to the village to sit and wonder where Blush was. At least now they were moving again.

Then a thought struck her. What if they did run into Blush while looking for this piece of jewelry? She no longer had her Zodiac Gun, and Blush was too fast for either her or Alternate to strike first with a regular gun. They would have to try something else, or beat him to the ring.

“Let’s just get this man’s body to town and be on our way,” Fino finally said. “I don’t want to waste any more time.”

* * *

The friends tied their horses to a hitching rail when they arrived in town that evening. Alternate had worried that the undertaker’s business would be closed by the time they got there, but they found it still open. When they stepped onto the boardwalk, Fino looked up at the sign that read “Sturzstrom Undertaking.” It appeared to be a freshly painted sign, coinciding with what the store clerks in town had mentioned before about getting a new undertaker.

Alternate was about to step into the building when he looked back at her. She was hesitating, and so was Yaghi. “If you guys wanna stay out here—“

Before he could finish, Yaghi rushed forward and burst through the doors. This took Fino by surprise, and she went after him. “Yaghi, don’t run!”

Scratching his head, Alternate shrugged and followed them.

The inside had a cleanly swept interior, its walls lined with seemingly new wallpaper of a soft orange hue with intricate Victorian designs. On one end of the room was a comfortable couch for visitors, and a front desk directly across from it. Although sparsely decorated, it seemed cozy enough despite the purpose, but the mortician wasn’t present.

“Hello?” Alternate called. “You’ve got some customers.”

“Customers?” Fino echoed quietly to herself. It sounded odd in her ears, as if someone was shopping in the general store, except this one for the preparation of the dead.

Next to her, Yaghi held her hand tightly. He looked about the room curiously, never having seen a place like this before. One thing that seemed to catch his eye was a row of strange pictures sitting on a shelf behind the counter. Letting go of his sister’s hand, Yaghi stepped over to the counter and gazed up at them.

“Fino,” he said, “what are those?”

Fino came in behind him and looked up. Her eyebrows came together as she stared at the pictures. “Are those men in boxes?”

Overhearing them, Alternate quickly ushered them away from the counter. “T-Those are—You don’t need to look at those.”

The undertaker was advertising his work by photographing embalmed bodies in their coffins.

“Hello?” Alternate called again, louder this time. “Is there _anyone_ here?”

Moments later, he heard a door open behind him, and the group turned to find a man leaving another room on the other side of the counter. Fino thought she caught a glimpse of a bed in the room before the man closed the door.

“Sorry about that,” said the mortician with a sheepish smile. “I was napping.” The three friends were surprised that he was a man of about thirty years of age, and only a little taller than Alternate. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with a gray vest, and gray trousers to match. His finely trimmed hair was so dark it was almost black, and he had the beginnings of a goatee on his chin. Still smiling at his customers, he gave Fino a somewhat uneasy feeling.

“Napping?” Alternate repeated dubiously. “It’s evening.”

The other man nodded. “It is.”

“You live here?” asked Fino.

“I live here, _and_ it’s where I work,” the man told her with the same grin that made her uncomfortable. “Interesting, I’ve never seen a girl like you around here before.”

Fino detected something unusual in this man’s voice, something in the way he pronounced one of his words. Maybe it was just her imagination?

Without letting Fino respond, Alternate said, “We have a body we’d like to have you embalm. We’re actually doing it for someone else, so we’ll be back to see that it’s finished.” He pulled out the money and the note and handed it to the man.

When the mortician took it, Fino watched the man’s expression and took notice of how it didn’t seem to change. He wore the same smile, and as he opened the letter and read it, he didn’t blink once.

“This will do,” he said when he took a look at the money. He sounded almost amused. “I’ll take the body now.”

They went outside to pull the body off the horse, and after they unwrapped it the mortician went to work measuring it. The cause of the man’s death was obvious. He had been shot once in the stomach, probably causing him to die slowly and painfully.

While they waited, Fino leaned over to Alternate and whispered, “There’s something strange about this man.”

Her friend shrugged. “Probably because of his profession.”

“That’s _not_ what I meant. He sounds weird.”

“You mean when he speaks? I noticed it, too. Every once in a while he’ll say a word that sounds a little off. It’s like he has an accent, but I don’t know what it is.”

“Like those men down by the river, but different.”

Alternate gave her a surprised look. English wasn’t actually her first language, yet she could tell the differences between dialects. But the mortician’s voice wasn’t as obvious. What would make him sound that way?

When the mortician had finished, he turned to them. “He’ll be ready by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Tomorrow afternoon?” said Fino. “I was hoping we could get a move on tonight.”

“You’re leaving town?” asked the man. For the first time, his smile dropped and he blinked. “If any more people leave here, it’ll be a ghost town. Where are you headed?”

“That’s none of your business,” Fino said plainly.

The mortician nodded, beaming again. “Fair enough. I won’t keep you long tomorrow, just long enough for you to approve of my work.”

“That’s fine. We can wait,” said Alternate. “I guess we’ll hole up here ‘til then.”

“You mean we’re not going back to the village?” asked Yaghi.

Fino placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s getting a little late now to be going home. I think it’d be wise to stay in town.”

When it had been decided, Alternate helped the mortician carry the body into the morgue where they set it on top of a wooden table covered with a cloth. Fino and Yaghi followed, though they stood just outside the room.

“I’m sorry to be coming here so late in the day,” Alternate told him, but the undertaker just smiled all the same.

“Work has been scarce these days. I’m glad to have it,” he said. “People are leaving these parts for gold and silver in the Northwest. I can’t dress bodies when no one dies.”

“Funny, the men in the general store didn’t say anything about gold. They said it had something to do with those men down by the river.”

“You mean those men you’re with?” asked the man.

“W-Well, we’re not _really_ with them, we’re just…” Alternate trailed off when he couldn’t find the words. He was trying not to say too much.

“Doing them a favor?” finished the undertaker.

Alternate scoffed. “Something like that. Well, we’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for taking this guy off our hands.”

The man nodded. “Of course.”

Fino again heard his voice slip. She momentarily eyed him as everyone turned to leave, but before they went out the door, he called out, “If you know of anyone else in need of an undertaker, tell them Felsic Sturzstrom is in business.”


	5. Music to Her Ears

The early morning light crept in between the curtains of the hotel room and eventually settled onto Fino’s face. Awakening from a deep sleep, she winced at the brightness and sat up, pushing away the covers of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the still-sleeping Yaghi. He lay with his arms and legs sprawled over the sheets, dreaming peacefully.

When she really looked at him, she could tell how much he had grown. Over the years, she hadn’t had much time to notice it because she and Alternate were so consumed with finding Blush. Now with a quiet moment to spare, she guessed that Yaghi had grown several inches. She began wondering when it would come time for him to join the men in a hunting party. _How I wish my parents were here to see him now. They’d be so proud of him…_ It wouldn’t be long before Yaghi is considered a man among the tribe. She needed to make sure she was still there for him despite her pursuit of vengeance.

Fino looked from her brother to Alternate’s bed next to theirs, but found it empty. She blinked. _When did he get up? I didn’t even hear him._ She didn’t realize yesterday how tired she had been, and it seemed that as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep, though she’d seemed vaguely aware of a conversation between Yaghi and Alternate. She sighed. _I can only guess what they were talking about. Yaghi, sometimes you give me a headache._ As much as she loved her brother, she wished he wouldn’t discuss things like marriage in front of Alternate, especially when it’s _about_ her and Alternate. The subject never ceased to embarrass her. In all honesty, she wasn’t interested at this point in her life about getting married, even though she was of a marriageable age. Since her parents died, the task of marrying her off fell to the chief of her village—her grandfather, but he also recognized that now was not quite the time. Fino had become too independent for anyone to corner her into matrimony, and she hadn’t been interested in anyone, either. The only man she spoke to regularly was Alternate, and with him she didn’t know what to feel. She tried to keep her focus on the task at hand, but sometimes she couldn’t ignore her feelings. Alternate never said a word about it, which caused her to despair somewhat. Normally he would just jokingly brush off Yaghi’s comments, but the redness that blotted his cheeks revealed his own embarrassment.

_Maybe because he’s never had a close friend it makes him feel awkward how he feels. Besides, I don’t think anyone in my tribe would approve._ It’s wasn’t that marriage between a white person and an Indian was taboo. The marriages had to somehow be mutually beneficial to be ideal, for an alliance or trading benefit. In Alternate’s case, he didn’t fit into either category.

_No one would ever approve of a marriage like that. ...Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Fino rubbed her eyes again in frustration. It was ridiculous to think that there was anything going on between her and Alternate! It was likely that after they finished off Blush, they would eventually go their separate ways, just like they had done with Mingchao and the others. The thought of this saddened her, though. _What will I do then?_

While she was thinking about this, the door to their room opened. At first Fino reached for her tomahawk out of her warrior’s instinct, but then Alternate appeared. The light streaming in from the window reflected off his monocle, momentarily blinding her.

“Where have _you_ been?” she asked him. “You make me worry when you’re suddenly not here.”

“Oh, nothing,” Alternate replied innocently.

Fino cocked an eyebrow. “Usually that means you’ve been up to no good. What’d you do this time?”

Closing the door behind him, Alternate excitedly stepped over to the bed, careful not to wake Yaghi. “I’ve got an idea,” he explained quietly. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed her a gold ring.

Fino slapped a hand to her face. “Please tell me you didn’t steal that.”

“Of course not!” said her friend, indignant she would suspect that. “I bought it over at a pawn shop here in town. Get this: we can use this ring as a decoy to attract Blush. It’s almost exactly the way Barton described it. If we go around spreading rumors that we have some amazing ring, then Blush will catch wind of it for sure! All he has to do is follow the trail—one that leads straight to us!”

“So we’re not going to try and find the real one? Alternate, you’re forgetting that Barton has the Zodiac Gun.”

He shook his head. “I haven’t forgotten. We’ll still be looking for the real one. Either way, we’ll still be bound to run into Blush. If we find the ring, then Barton will hand Blush over to us _and_ give us back the Zodiac. If my plan works, then Blush will come to us himself. If we find Blush ourselves, then we can just take warriors from your village and attack Barton’s group.”

“Seems easier to me to find the ring and let Barton hand him over to us,” Fino with uncertainty. “Besides, what if the rumors start saying the ring is in possession of a man and two Indians? That would certainly tip off Blush. There’s no way he’d fall for it.”

Alternate paused at this. He hadn’t thought of this problem. “I guess that’s just a risk we’ll have to take. It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

Fino sighed. “I suppose, but I think we should still put more effort in finding the ring.”

“Sounds reasonable. We’ll start in on the rumors when we get to the next town.”

“Rumors?” said a sleepy voice next to them. Yaghi stirred and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Is Alternate up to no good again?”

Fino gave Alternate a sly grin. “See? I told you. We’re always on to you.”

Redness stained Alternate’s cheeks. “I said I’ve been a good boy. Listen, I’ll be downstairs getting the horses ready. When you’re ready, we’ll go see the mortician.”

* * *

 

“He’s all finished,” Felsic said to Alternate when he lifted the lid off the coffin.

Alternate marveled at what could’ve passed as fine art. The man in the coffin appeared to be sleeping serenely in a classy two-piece suit, his hands folded over his chest. Even his hair had been groomed. Although his skin appeared paler than it would’ve been if he were alive, there was a little color added to the cheeks to make him a tad less ghoulish.

“That’s incredible,” Alternate breathed. He looked to Fino and Yaghi who stood a ways off with the horses. Fino hadn’t been interested in seeing the corpse, nor had Yaghi. He could tell the Fino was getting anxious to leave as she reached up and wrapped an arm around one of the horses’ necks, petting it gently.

Turning back to the mortician, Alternate asked, “Where’d you get the suit for him?”

“Places,” Felsic replied mysteriously. “I have sources.”

“I suppose all that’s left is telling Barton. I’m assuming he’ll be around to pick this guy up—“

“ _I’ll_ let him know for you. I’m sure you’re eager to leave.”

“But you don’t know where he’s camped,” Alternate countered. “Besides, he doesn’t like strangers. We learned that the hard way yesterday.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Felsic told him with a mellow air. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the _interruption._ Interruptions are good for the heart. Keeps it _pumping_.”

Alternate took a step back, a little perturbed. He glanced at his two friends who were watching them. Now that he thought about it, he was also yearning to get on the road, the sooner the better. “Well…if you insist. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As Felsic replaced the lid on the coffin, Alternate returned to his companions. Fino was fiddling with her horse’s reigns, and he gave her a curious look. “You all right?” he asked.

“Yeah. I just want to get going,” she said, her voice strong, but he could sense her impatience. “We’re heading northwest, right? I remember Barton mentioning that this girl we’re looking for might be there, and the last we heard…Blush might be up that way, too.”

Alternate nodded. “You’re right. I remember that. These two missions of ours just go hand-in-hand, don’t they?”

“I bet we’ll find Blush this time!” Yaghi said ambitiously. “I can feel it!”

“I also have a feeling,” admitted Fino, but Alternate detected that this probably wasn’t a _good_ feeling. It might’ve been a premonition of things to come, because it was becoming more likely that they might be facing Blush again, and perhaps for the last time.

* * *

 

Baskerville awoke with a start. He blinked into the darkness, not sure exactly why he was awake, and then his memory vaguely registered what had happened. Sitting up in bed, he reached over and pushed aside the curtain that hung over the window.

On the ground level floor of Elwood’s house, he could see the woods shrouded in the nighttime darkness, the moon’s light just barely illuminating the ground, but he couldn’t see any movement. He sat there for a few more moments, trying to understand, his mind still a little foggy from sleep.

Pushing the covers off, Baskerville went for his shoes when he heard his door open slowly. His tuned senses picked up the sound of small feet stepping over the threshold. Mingchao peeked around the door, her eyes wide.

“What was that?” she whispered.

“You heard it, too? It sounded like a big thud,” he replied. “Go wake Eska. It might be an intruder.”

Nodding once, Mingchao left him and headed for Eska’s servant quarters on the other side of the house. Meanwhile, Baskerville reached under his bed for his knife belt, strapping it around his chest and putting on a shirt to hide it. His heart started racing, warning him not to overexert himself. If it really was an intruder outside, then it wouldn’t be very helpful if he were suddenly incapacitated because of his chest pains, but he knew Mingchao would be able to scare anyone off with the Eto Gun. It was a good thing there were two of them to defend the home if need be.

He stepped quietly to the foyer near the front doors when Mingchao met him again, a flustered Eska behind her. The young maid was still dressed in a nightgown, trembling nervously.

“Do you really think it’s a thief?” she asked Baskerville. He smiled back at her, feeling pity. She really was just a girl, even for her age.

“We just need to make sure,” he told her, “though it might just be an animal, but we can never be too careful. A lot of people know Elwood’s out of town right now, plus we have Lapilli to worry about.” As he opened the door, he said, “You stay here. Mingchao and I will go check it out.” When he glanced at Mingchao, she flashed her Eto Gun to indicate she was ready.

Outside, the pair slunk around in the shadows, staying near the shrubbery next to the house. When they stopped for a moment, Baskerville motioned for his friend to dart across the grass and into another hedge. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw something in the darkness, so he intended for the two of them to approach it from the sides. Mingchao quickly complied, and Baskerville cringed when he realized she was also still in her nightshirt. The light of the moon highlighted the white cloth, making her appear like a white rabbit shooting across the blackish lawn. They moved in unison, Mingchao watching Baskerville as he moved toward what he thought might be what he saw.

He stopped again, and so did Mingchao from her station across the way. Still against the house, he squinted into the darkness ahead of him, trying to make out an unusual lump crumpled on the ground about twenty feet ahead of him. The moon’s rays struck several patches of white, and he cocked his head, his mind putting together the strange shapes.

Baskerville’s heart leapt when he realized what it was. “Mingchao, come here, quick! It’s Lapilli!”

Startled, Mingchao dashed toward him, a look of horror contorting her features. “What happened to her?!”

Before they had a chance to reach her, however, the once-motionless lump of a person began to quiver and move. She had been face-down on the ground, her body twisted in a bizarre angle, but she sat up just as the two arrived to meet her in a panic.

“Lapilli!” Mingchao called. “Are you okay? Why are you outside?”

“What do you think you’re doing out here this time of night?” Baskerville asked.

Lapilli didn’t answer. She only looked up at them like she had never met them before. Her eyes were wide, reflecting the starry sky. And then she laughed raucously. “Did you hear the music?!”

The two friends stopped, baffled. “Music?” Baskerville repeated when he looked at Mingchao. The girl shook her head. Lapilli had already proven to them earlier that she wasn’t quite of a sound mind, but they figured by now she ought to have calmed down. They did not realize the depth of her mental condition.

“We should get her inside,” Mingchao said. “She might catch a cold!”

When the companions made a move to pick up Lapilli, she shrunk away from them. “N-No!” she shouted. “I want to hear the music again!”

“Lapilli, there’s no music,” Baskerville said firmly. “You’re hardly dressed. You need to go inside.”

“No more inside!” the girl shrieked. “I hate inside! They always put me inside!”

Mingchao knelt down and faced her. “Lapilli, please come inside. It’s cold out here. If you want to hear music, Elwood has a phonograph—“

Lapilli shot up from her position on the ground. “It’s not the same!” She broke away from them before they could catch her. She flew around the corner of the house and disappeared. The other two gave chase.

“This is ridiculous!” Baskerville said shrilly to Mingchao. The girl had to pump her legs hard just to keep up with his long strides. “What have we gotten ourselves into this time?!”

“I don’t know, but we’d better catch her! She might run into town or something!” Mingchao said, her breath coming in puffs.

When they finally rounded another corner of the house, they stopped to get some air. “Where’d…she go?” Baskerville mumbled to himself, gasping. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling that the pains hadn’t started yet, but he knew he’d regret this run later. Luckily, Elwood kept a stash of good whiskey, as well as other drinks, in the house.

They were in the backyard now where there was an extensive and well-kept garden. Lapilli could’ve been hiding anywhere in there, and Baskerville really didn’t have the patience to check every single bush. “Lapilli!” he shouted, “come out now!”

They strained to see into the darkness when they heard a scraping sound behind them. They turned to look, but saw only the vacant windows of the house.

The sound came again, louder and more prolonged. The friends looked up and gasped. Lapilli was clambering across the shingles of the roof _._ Once, she turned to look at them, a maniacal grin spread across her face.

“Lapilli!” Mingchao called out. “What are you doing?!”

“I want to hear the pretty music again,” Lapilli muttered, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

“How’d she even get up there?” Mingchao said in wonderment.

“Oh, God.” Baskerville’s voice quaked. “I think I know what happened.”

“You don’t mean… She fell off the roof?!”

“No, more like she _jumped_. I swear it looked like she was dead when I saw her.”

How Lapilli could’ve survived a fall like that was nothing short of a miracle. She should’ve at least broken some bones, yet she ran from them like she was in peak health, and then she climbed onto the roof of the house!

“Lapilli, come downright now,” Baskerville demanded. “If you expect Elwood to help you, you shouldn’t be jumping off his roof!”

The crazed girl nodded at them. “I’ll be okay. The music… I just want to hear it one more time.”

Baskerville, at the end of his patience, began looking for a way to climb up the side of the house, but he knew he’d need a ladder, and Lapilli would jump before he came back with one. He was certain now that she wasn’t going to listen to him and stay on the roof.

“What’s going on? What’s with all the shouting about Lapilli?” Eska said as she arrived on the scene. She had put on a shawl and robe and come out warily. When she noticed Baskerville and Mingchao staring up at the roof, she cried out in alarm. “L-Lapilli! What on earth—“

The insane girl crept closer to the edge of the roof, her foot slipping toward the edge. The others down on the ground could only watch helplessly.

 “Maybe we should try to…catch her?” Mingchao proposed. “I mean, if she falls on us she won’t be too badly hurt…”

“I don’t see another way around it,” said Baskerville. “It’ll take us too long to go get a sheet to catch her with.”

“Why is she doing this?” Eska asked them, terrified.

“To hear the pretty music,” the two friends replied flatly.

To their horror, Lapilli stood up on the roof, stretching out her arms as if ready to fly away. She grinned wildly into the night sky, her messy blond hair framing her gaunt face. Turning her palms outward, she inhaled deeply.

“Lapilli, _don’t_!” Mingchao hollered.

Everyone rushed forward, but before any of them could make it, Lapilli fell forward. Her white dress billowed and fluttered in the dive, creating an almost beautiful effect in juxtaposition with the nocturnal glow of the moon.

Baskerville reached out suddenly, pulling Mingchao away from Lapilli’s target on the ground. Eska skidded to a halt and backpedaled. In the end, none of them—except perhaps Mingchao—had the courage to just let themselves act as cushions in Lapilli’s descent.

Everyone watched in utter dread as Lapilli’s form approached the ground. Just before the impact, Baskerville placed his hands over Mingchao’s eyes to shield her from the image of Lapilli striking the earth, but that didn’t stop the nauseating sound of Lapilli’s body making its final contact with the ground from reaching her ears.

Then there was only silence.


	6. Shelter from the Storm

_Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump._

The noise surged through Baskerville's ears. He still had Mingchao smothered against him, and his hand pressed over her eyes. He could almost feel her heartbeat against him, and even though he couldn't hear it he could sense how they merged into one frantic tune.

"M-M-Mr. Priest," she trembled, having reverted back to his old name in a sudden bout of shock. "W-What about L-Lapilli?"

Baskerville didn't answer. He and Eska were too busy staring at the ghastly remains of Lapilli whose broken form lay extended on the ground face-first. She had fallen straight forward, but then she had tipped to fall headlong into the ground. This wasn't the first sight of such carnage Baskerville had witnessed in his life, but to Eska it was. She placed a hand over her mouth, ready to vomit. A look of revulsion distorted her expression at the sight of the blood spattered across the grass.

"Why?" the young maid managed to squeeze out. "Why did she _do_ this?"

Unwilling to let Mingchao see the spectacle, Baskerville kept her pressed against him. He had no answers for Eska. "Mingchao," he said to the girl quietly, "I want you to go back inside."

"Is Lapilli okay?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"She's dead, Mingchao. Just go back inside. You, too, Eska. I'll take care of this."

The maid was finally able to tear her eyes away from Lapilli. "W-What?"

"I want you to lead Mingchao back into the house," Baskerville told her firmly. "Don't let her see this."

Eska staggered over and took Mingchao by the arm, careful to keep the girl's line of sight away from the blood-soaked lawn.

The maid was steering the dazed Mingchao around the corner of the house when she happened to look back one last time. When she stopped suddenly, Mingchao turned to see what was wrong. She immediately saw what Baskerville had intended for her not to see, but there was something very wrong with the picture.

Baskerville stood there gaping as the blood that had been stretched over the grass began slurping backwards toward Lapilli, slowly at first, and then it rushed back as one mass, bending back blades of grass in its wake. It happened so quickly that the three friends weren't certain it had actually happened. They remained mesmerized as Lapilli's arms and legs twitched, and then she raised her head. As she struggled to sit up again, her eyes were empty. Not a spot of blood remained anywhere, on her or on the ground.

Mingchao was the first to break the silence. "D-Did she just come back from the dead?" she blurted as she pointed at the resurrected Lapilli.

Baskerville would've laughed if he had it in him at the moment. He watched as the crazed girl blinked a few times. She was returning to her senses.

"It was so pretty," Lapilli said softly. "I wish I could've stayed."

"She was dead!" Eska said. "We saw with our own eyes! Her blood was everywhere!"

 _Her head was split wide open_ , Baskerville wanted to say, but for some reason the words failed him. In all his time with the Syndicate, and of all the people he had killed in his life, he had never once seen anyone come back from the dead. Sure, he had seen people suddenly give a last ditch effort when he _thought_ they were dead, but when they were dead, well…they weren't coming back.

"She's a zombie or something!" Mingchao said. "Isn't she?"

Finding his legs again, Baskerville rushed over to Lapilli. Without a word, he grabbed her and roughly turned her around as she sat kneeling. He was searching for something—anything—that would explain what they had just seen, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find a single trace of blood. Even the bruises that had been on Lapilli's body were suddenly gone. He continued to examine her, using the moonlight as his only source of light, and began patting her down. Without any regard to her privacy, he groped her body, trying to find an answer. The girl yelped several times, but she didn't resist him.

"Baskerville, stop it!" Eska scolded. "Let her have some dignity!"

"How did you do it?" Baskerville demanded Lapilli. The girl stared up at him in a stupor and didn't answer. "If you don't—"

He stopped when he happened to look over at Lapilli's right hand. There was a ring on her middle finger, something he hadn't noticed on her wouldn't seem to be all that unusual for a woman to wear a simple ring at bedtime, but Baskerville couldn't help but have a hunch.

* * *

"Uhh…"

Sitting in his horse, Alternate turned the map again, staring at it so closely that his nose almost touched its surface. He fiddled with his monocle, and then turned the map again. "I think this is right."

"No, it's the other way around," Fino told him impatiently. "You've got it upside-down again."

Yaghi exhaled deeply. "Oh, geez. We're lost, aren't we?"

"Now, don't say that," Alternate said. He turned the map as Fino had said. "Oh, right. _There's_ the mountains right there!" He pointed ahead.

Fino sighed. It wasn't his fault, really. They were in an unknown area, one Fino wasn't familiar with. Normally she used known landmarks she had been taught from childhood to help guide them through her peoples' territory, but they had wandered into an area she had never seen before. They were moving further and further out of her ancestral homeland, heading toward Oregon. Actually, she had never been to the northwestern lands before. Any tribes or bands they happened to encounter would be complete strangers to her, and there was no way of knowing how they might react to the trio.

"I got this map a while back, so…I'm not sure how accurate it is," Alternate admitted. "It says there's supposed to be a town by a river about ten miles from here. If we can get there before dark, maybe we could stay there."

It had been three days since they left the previous town where they had met the undertaker, and so far things had gone smoothly. They made good time, but Yaghi had been bored to tears. He did nothing but talk about how bored he was back at the village. Now he was bored again. Then he switched the conversation to Blush to keep up his spirits, which would get Fino brooding in turn. Alternate didn't usually sulk, but remained optimistic that they would find Blush this time, and maybe even this mysterious ring, too.

"When we find Blush, we're going to give him the beating of his life, huh, Fino?" said Yaghi with bright eyes. Alternate looked back at him doubtfully.

"We're going to give him more than just a beating," he said grimly. "Say, when we get to the next town, let's start asking around to see if anyone has seen someone like Blush. He may have already gone through this area."

"And we can start the rumors, too," Yaghi said, remembering the plan from a few days ago. Fino had let him in on it. "Everywhere we go we should tell everyone."

"I hope it doesn't attract any bad characters," said Fino. She couldn't help but cast her eyes around them. "It wouldn't help if people started coming after us because of it."

Alternate smiled back casually. "Then we'll just give them the ring, and pick up a new one somewhere else."

"You make it sound so simple," said Fino. Alternate shrugged and smiled in response.

As they continued on their horses, the sun moved beyond its zenith in the sky and was beginning to approach a position to herald the evening. They had camped out the previous night and were looking forward to some kind of civilization, so knowledge of the town ahead made them eager to proceed as far as possible. They figured they should arrive in the town by the end of the day, assuming everything went as expected.

The three friends felt their bodies begin to sweat as the sun's rays beat down on them in the final blast of heat for the day. This summer had been particularly harsh, baking the earth to a crispy powder anywhere it was exposed, but the trio managed to make it into some grasslands where the grass grew beyond even Alternate's knees. The hills stretched on into the horizon with only a faint, hazy outline of the tall mountains ahead. Yet even with the mountains still so far away, trees were beginning to crop up on the hills. The companions could see in the far distance how the foothills that led into the mountains were carpeted with them, giving them the appearance of having green fuzz.

Their horses side by side, Fino lifted her nose when a light breeze blew by them. Her eyebrows came together in thought. "That's not good," she said.

"What's not good?" asked Alternate.

"I smell rain," she told him.

"Look!" cried Yaghi, pointing to the south. "It looks like rainclouds!"

Sure enough, directly south of them were billowing black clouds, their underbellies stretched toward the earth as evidence of heavy rains. The breeze even began to pick up.

"We've probably only got about thirty minutes before that reaches us," said Alternate. "No way we'll make it to that town in time."

"What are we gonna do?" Yaghi asked worriedly. "There's no shelter around here."

"We can either push as far as we can, as fast as we can, or…"

No one wanted to think about the other option. Being wet and cold would only slow them down, especially if they got sick because of it. They needed to make it to the town.

"Come on!" Fino called, giving her horse a good spur. The friends galloped their horses across the prairie, up and down the hills, all the while keeping an eye on the approaching storm. The wind was increasing, and not just because of the speed from the horses. The storm was coming much faster than they had anticipated.

They felt the first rain drops sting their faces not ten minutes into their escape, and they realized it was hopeless. They were going to be soaked no matter how hard they drove their horses on to the town. The downpour came at them from an angle, driving the water into their eyes, but then it would let up and once again batter them from the other side. The wind's erratic paths were making it difficult for them to see exactly where they were going.

Fino thought she heard what sounded like a shout from Alternate amid the howling wind. When she managed to look ahead despite the water assaulting her face, she saw Alternate point at something just ahead of them. Wiping the water from her eyes with one hand, Fino caught sight of a rectangular structure emerging from the storm's obscurity. Lightning flashed and she could make out planks of wet wood. It was some kind of building.

Without any further thought, the three friends pushed their horses toward the dark shape, dismounting once they arrived. Squinting under the deluge, they could determine the size of the building, which appeared to be abandoned. The sopping wet weeds grew up around the edges and the windows were boarded shut. They couldn't quite gauge its actual stature, but Fino decided it was at least large enough to shelter the three of them and their horses.

Alternate proceeded to kick down the door, which seemed to be stuck shut, or perhaps locked. It gave way after a few strikes, and he stepped aside to allow Fino and Yaghi to enter first with the horses. Once the group was squeezed into the space, Alternate pressed the door shut again, struggling against the wind.

The building at one time must've served as a small two-room cabin, but whoever had lived in it before had taken everything. Very little was left at all, except maybe a few old cups and scraps of cloth. The rusting frame of a rickety bed could be seen in the second room, but, other than that, the main room—probably a kitchen—was devoid of any clutter.

Rivulets of water poured off the bodies of the friends and their horses, and already a chill had settled in their bones. The horses stood sullenly in the tight space, the loads on their backs weighed down with water. Fino and Alternate began to take the packs off the horses while they waited for the storm to pass.

"That was weird," Yaghi said. "I haven't seen something like that in a long time!"

"It's a good thing this old cabin was here," said Alternate gratefully. "Guess we'll have to wait here until the storm is gone."

But the storm didn't go away. By the time the light outside was beginning to fade, the wind raged and beat against the side of the cabin. Luckily, Fino found some old wood lying in the next room and started a fire in the cabin's sooty fireplace for warmth. The fire hissed and spat at the rain that had managed to trickle down the chimney, but the fire was too hot now to be extinguished that easily. Everyone huddled around the hearth, their blankets too wet to throw over their shoulders. The flames provided just enough heat to satisfy them.

"This place looks like it might've belonged to a farmer," said Alternate. He removed his monocle and began to wipe it dry with a portion of his shirt. With their clothes wet, normally they would remove them, but inside such tight quarters it would've been unspeakably awkward from lack of privacy. It seemed the room was beginning to heat up anyway with the combined body heat from the horses as well as the three humans.

"And it looks like we'll end up staying here tonight," Fino said. "That storm hasn't let up since we got here."

In their resignation they remained near the fire, listening to the continual downpour from the storm. Even though the room was warming up, just the sound of the rain caused the cold to percolate into the very marrow of their bones. Sitting in his sister's arms, Yaghi shivered, his teeth chattering lightly. He tried to resist making any sound, but Fino was paying close attention. She knew the sooner their clothing was dried, the sooner they'd quit shivering, although she wasn't that concerned about herself.

As time slipped by, the room gradually rose to an acceptable temperature, and Yaghi fell asleep in front of the hearth's gentle glow. Alternate occasionally fed the flames with a small log or two, but it became apparent after about an hour that their supply wouldn't last them through the night. They would have to get their blankets dry or else suffer the cold.

Standing up, Alternate went to one of their packs on the floor and pulled out some of the blankets. He felt their texture and determined and they weren't too badly soaked, and could likely be dried quickly. Laying them out, it took a while for them to become reasonably dry, and he draped one over Fino's shoulders before handing her another blanket for Yaghi, and then took one for himself.

When he had settled on the floor again, Fino's voice nearly startled him. "What are we going to do?"

"What?" Alternate turned his attention toward her.

"I mean what are we going to do without the Zodiac Gun? I never realized before how much we depended on it, especially in case we ran into Blush. Are we going to fight him off with a tomahawk and a pair of pistols?"

"Unless we can incapacitate him in some way, I think we still have a good chance," Alternate replied buoyantly. "We'll think of something."

"If we do come across him, I think we should wait before confronting him. Stay out of his sight, I mean, assuming we see him first."

"We could ambush him," Alternate said, staring thoughtfully into the flames of the fire, "but we'd have to act fast."

A corner of Fino's lips curved back, a sign of disappointment. If they had to attack Blush quickly, she felt it would rob her of the satisfaction of seeing him die slowly.

She brought a hand to her chest as if to feel her heart. As much of a monster she believed Blush to be, it surprised her how hard her own heart had become. At the young age of sixteen, she was entertaining thoughts of killing someone and actually enjoying it. Certainly she had seen people die in the past, and had been forced to kill in order to protect herself on rare occasions, but she had never found pleasure in killing. Yet for some reason, Blush was an entirely different issue.

 _Who should I blame? Blush for making me this way, or myself for allowing it?_ Fino wondered as she stared at her right hand, the one branded with the symbol of the Zodiac Gun.

"Are you okay?" Alternate asked softly as he watched her.

When Fino looked up again, she settled her gaze on his monocle which reflected the dancing light of the fire. The glow around them had died somewhat, indicating a need to feed the fire. She looked down at Yaghi to make sure he was actually asleep.

"Alternate, how long are we going to be like this?" she asked.

Alternate straightened at this question. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean how long are we going to keep traveling together? One day we're going to meet up with Blush, I'm sure of it. And when we've taken care of him, what will you do then?"

"Why do you ask?"

Fino almost gave him a glare, slightly annoyed with his questions. "Because I want to know, that's why. You don't have a home to go back to, do you?"

Alternate looked a little stung by such a direct acknowledgement. "Not really. I guess I could go back to my dad's house by his old mine. It's been empty for a while… I'd hate to see it fall to thieves or others."

 _You never went back there before_ , Fino wanted to say, but she decided against it. Even when Alternate went back to the mine to gather gold, he never set foot in his father's house next to it. Fino found this extremely odd.

Wetting her lips, she said, "You could always….stay with my tribe." Waiting for his reply, she sat staring at the hearth, unheeding of the need to put another log on.

When Alternate didn't immediately say anything, she felt an entirely new emotion constrict her heart. She didn't quite know what to make of it, so instead she said, "C-Could you hand me another log? The fire's going to die out."

"Oh! I'll do it," said Alternate, and he reached over and tossed another chunk of wood onto the coals.

"What I intended to say was, if you want to you're welcome to stay with my tribe for however long you want," Fino said, keeping her voice resonant. "We're your friends."

Again Alternate made no reply, so when she finally peered over at him she could see the somber look that crossed his features. She frowned. _It wasn't a bad suggestion, was it?_

"Fino," he said at last, "I'm not sure I can do that."

"Why not?" Fino almost said it too loudly. She was thoroughly shocked. "We wouldn't mind at all, even if you're a white man!"

"It's not because of that. It's…just… I've done a lot of bad things—"

"But that's all been put behind you," Fino said firmly. "It's in the past. You're a different person now."

"Am I?" Alternate whispered to himself. He drew up his knees and rested his chin on them, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Of course you are," replied Fino, easily catching his words. "You've proven that to me over the last few years. You're a _good_ person."

Alternate concealed his smile by pressing his face into his knees, and then he looked up. "Then I'll consider staying with you." He was surprised to see a mixed expression of joy and relief flood her countenance. Usually that was a face reserved for Yaghi, and its display was seldom. It made him blush. "If…it makes you that happy," he added quietly.

"I-It does—and I'm sure Yaghi will be pleased to hear it, too" Fino replied quickly, turning her face back toward the fire. _I can't believe I just did that!_ Her heart racing, she tried to keep her eyes on the crackling glow coming from the hearth, and resisted the urge to look at Alternate again. She didn't want it to look like it was such a big deal, but deep down inside it was quite momentous. _Alternate will be staying with me—I mean us._ She wasn't sure how to assess this particular emotion, and in a way it frightened her, so she tried to push it away. _I'm just glad he won't be alone when this is finished._

And for some reason that night, she slept easy.

* * *

When they opened the cabin door the next morning, the glorious sunshine was enough to lift anyone's spirit into the sky. The pleasant aroma of damp earth rose from the soil near the door, and what long strands of grass that managed to remain upright from the downpour glistened with dew drops. It seemed as if the whole earth could breathe easier now that the azure sky was open and clear.

Although it seemed nice enough, any roads they traveled on would be a mess, especially those in town. Alternate and Fino had fallen asleep to the sound of the rain on the roof, so they didn't know when the storm had actually ceased. It didn't appear the ground had had enough time to dry itself since the sun had risen.

Dry now themselves, the friends gathered together their belongings and settled them on the horses after leading the beasts outside. The horses' hooves splashed in the countless puddles left by the storm. Relieved to be outside again, even they seemed happier this morning.

Yaghi stretched and yawned as Fino and Alternate adjusted the last of their packs onto the horses. "Wow, what a night!" he said. "It looks like it really rained a lot, but I slept through all of it!"

"You sure did," Fino replied, and she was glad of it. She wouldn't have wanted Yaghi to misinterpret her conversation with Alternate. _It was because I don't want him to be alone,_ she thought, _not because…I…_ She looked over at Alternate, who was checking one of the horses' hooves. As she was staring at him, her own horse made a snort. Glancing at the animal, Fino could see what looked like a perplexed expression in its dark eyes. She frowned at it. "What are _you_ looking at?" she mumbled gruffly.

"What was that, Fino?" Alternate asked, now checking the horse's other hoof.

"N-Nothing!" Fino shook her head quickly, color blooming over her cheeks.

"I think we're ready," Alternate said.

He and Fino were about to mount their horses when Fino heard Yaghi call out to her. She saw him staring at the ground near the cabin, and went over to see what was wrong.

"They look like footprints," said Yaghi, pointing. He knelt down along with Fino and stuck his finger into one of the impressions. "They're too big to be mine or yours, Fino."

Suspicious, Fino said, "Alternate, were you over here?"

Alternate shook his head. "No."

"They look somewhat fresh," Fino noted, "probably made when the rain stopped."

"You think someone was out here when we were inside?" asked Alternate.

"Is someone following us?" said Yaghi.

Chewing on her lower lip in thought, Fino was quiet before replying. "Could be that someone just happened to be out here last night, looking for shelter. Maybe when they realized the cabin was occupied, they reconsidered."

"I feel sorry for them," said Yaghi sadly. "It was an awful storm."

"Well, we can't just let in complete strangers." Fino sighed as she stood up, although she also felt pity. "Whoever they were, they didn't even knock, so it was their choice to stay outside." Taking one last look at the prints, Fino motioned for Yaghi to follow her back to their horse so they could get going.


	7. The Meeting

Mingchao and Baskerville sat stiffly on the bench in the hallway just outside of Elwood's office, the girl kicking her feet out as she leaned against the wood of the wall. She crossed her arms and remained deep in thought while Baskerville seemed to concentrate on the wall opposite them.

It was evening, and they had been surprised when they saw Elwood's carriage clattering up the driveway. He was home earlier than expected, which led the two friends and the maid to hurriedly prepare Lapilli for introduction. They were relieved to find the deranged girl lying on her bed in her room, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. When told that Elwood had arrived, she immediately responded by shrieking with joy like she had just won a million dollars worth of gold.

It hadn't been easy keeping Lapilli under control during her stay. Several times Baskerville and Mingchao had to chase her back up the driveway to keep her from running into town, and many times more they had to prevent her from climbing the roof again. During the commotion, Baskerville hadn't been able to get close to the ring she constantly wore on her finger. When asked about it, Lapilli would shake her head and say it was a memento of her father, and then begin babbling maniacally in words they couldn't make out, as if the mere thought of the ring's significance triggered her insanity.

Yet when Elwood arrived, Lapilli's demeanor changed dramatically. She suddenly became obedient and even somewhat lucid, but it was obvious she still wasn't entirely there mentally. Startled by her behavior, especially after the story of Lapilli's leap from the roof, Elwood had asked that Baskerville and Mingchao remain close by, and took Lapilli into his office privately.

"It's been a while," said Eska as she came down the hallway toward the two on the bench. She held a dish towel in one hand and was wiping her hands dry. She'd likely been washing some dishes.

"He's probably trying to figure out what the heck she's talking about," said Baskerville sarcastically. "I can't even understand her half the time!"

"Well, this is the day she's been waiting for," Eska returned, though she kept a worried eye on the door of Elwood's office. "Maybe now she'll start making sense. Meeting Elwood was extremely important to her."

Suddenly the door to Elwood's office opened, and the man peered out. Lamplight from his office poured into the hallway, shining on the three companions. His tired eyes were serious. "I would like you all in here, please," he told them quietly, "You, too, Eska."

The young maid pointed at herself. "Me?" She clearly didn't understand why, but she obeyed. It wasn't typical for Elwood to include her in such meetings.

Inside the office, Elwood took a seat behind his elegantly crafted desk made of tropical wood. He was a man in his mid-forties with graying hair, and was often seen wearing expensive suits with a heavy overcoat, but at this moment he had removed the overcoat and outer jacket, appearing much more casual in front of his friends.

In a chair off to the side, Lapilli sat calmly watching them. It was the first time since they had met her that she appeared this way. Her eyes followed them intently.

"Lapilli has told me a very interesting story," Elwood said to them as they seated themselves in various chairs. Eska remained standing. "Her full name is Lapilli Hudson, and she's swearing to me that someone's trying to kill her." Turning to look at the girl, Elwood added, "All for a simple ring."

"The _ring_?" Baskerville whispered to himself. _I knew it! That ring had something to do with how she survived the fall the other day._

"She came over here on a ship from Australia," Elwood continued, "and she's seeking my protection until she can reunite with some friends."

The three gave a start at the mention of Australia, but Mingchao said, "She said something about someone sending her to you. Is it someone you know?"

Elwood suddenly became quiet as he studied Lapilli. He frowned before answering. "Apparently Miss Linehart did."

"You mean Rommie's back in America?" Baskerville blurted. "I thought she said she wasn't coming back?"

The older man shrugged. "I suppose she changed her mind. Lapilli said Rommie and another friend accompanied her back to the States, but they split up to confuse their pursuers."

"Then that means whoever's after her is also somewhere in this territory," Baskerville deduced. "They actually chased her across the ocean?"

"They must really want that ring," said Mingchao, disheartened.

"Actually, from what Lapilli has told me, their pursuers were already waiting for them when they got here," said Elwood.

Baskerville scratched his chin thoughtfully. "They're anticipating her every move. How can we be certain they don't already know she's here?"

"Maybe they've been watching us?" suggested Mingchao. She glanced at the darkened windows. The curtains were drawn, but…

Elwood nodded. "It could be, but they would've had the perfect opportunity to strike days ago. Therefore, it is likely they don't know she's here."

Eska asked, "Lapilli, do you know why they want this ring so badly?"

Lapilli looked down at her hands in her lap, appearing uncertain. "It was my father's," she said, almost too quiet for them to hear. "It was my…father's. I took it from home when they killed him."

Eska jerked her gaze back at Elwood for an explanation to this tragic statement. The older man sighed. "She told me her father was murdered for the ring. When the killers discovered _she_ had it, they began to hunt her as well."

"But what's so great about the ring that they would kill to get it?" asked Mingchao.

Elwood again glanced at Lapilli "Well… She hasn't told me that yet, although I'm also curious to know." He reached across his desk at a small pile of papers that had been sitting in one corner and took up a folded sheet. Looking at Baskerville, he held the paper out for him to take.

When Baskerville took it, he saw it was a letter of some sort. As he began reading it, Mingchao scampered over and tried to take a peek at what it said. What he read contained little more information than what Elwood had already told him, but it also mentioned that Lapilli would receive a telegraph telling her to come to a certain place when the coast was clear. Apparently Lapilli and her friends were hoping to wait out their enemies in an effort to exhaust them and cause them to give up the search. Baskerville scoffed at this idea, thinking that if their enemies were willing to cross the Pacific Ocean for a piece of jewelry, then they weren't likely to give up just like that. He knew how people felt when they wanted something that badly, because he used to be one.

"So how did Rommie get herself mixed up in all this?" he asked.

"She saved me!" Lapilli piped up happily, and without warning. Her high voice gave everyone a start. "She didn't like at me first, but now she's my _sister_!"

Dumbfounded by this outburst, Baskerville asked, "How did she 'save' you?"

"I fell on her!"

Baskerville was going to ask another question when Mingchao, who had taken the letter from him, said, "So if Rommie sends us a telegraph, are we going to take Lapilli to her?"

Baskerville sighed. "I don't see any other way around it. We're really the only ones who can." He looked to Lapilli. "Who was this other person you came here with?"

"Rommie," Lapilli replied simply.

"No, I mean the _other_ one. The letter says you came here with Rommie and another person. Where are they now?"

The girl shrugged. "He went away somewhere. Rommie told him to."

A wry smile stretched across Baskerville's face on impulse. _That sounds like Rommie all right. So she's still ordering people around?_

"He didn't want to, though," Lapilli added. "He wanted to stay with her, but she said it was for his own good."

Baskerville cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a man, then," Elwood cut in. "I suppose we're not to be concerned about that one. Rommie did not mention anything else in the letter about him. I'm sure whoever he is, he will take care of himself." He stood up from his desk. "Let us wait for this telegraph, then."

* * *

The next morning, Baskerville was busy piling hay into one of the horses' stalls when Mingchao came skipping into the stable. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Elwood's really nice to help Lapilli, huh?" she said cheerfully. "I can't wait to get a telegraph from Rommie! I want to see her."

"I'm sure you do," her friend replied. He sounded uninterested.

Huffing, Mingchao crossed her arms. "You're not happy at all that she's back, are you?"

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"Mingchao, I'm not."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're afraid to admit it."

"But there's nothing to admit."

Mingchao stopped. In a way she wished Benkate was there at the moment. The gunfighter always had a way to get under Baskerville's skin, and Mingchao wasn't quite sure why her friend was being so evasive. It was a simple thing, really, to admit one was happy when a friend had returned. Baskerville and Rommie had been friends, hadn't they?

As Baskerville continued to throw more hay into another stall, Mingchao studied him. She knew she shouldn't press the issue further. If she did, he might reconsider taking Lapilli to Rommie later, and that was something Mingchao didn't want. She crossed her arms again. _We're going whether he likes it or not!_ I _want to see Rommie again, even if he's going to act like a little—_ lovesick schoolboy. The words popped into her head with such abruptness that she brought up her hands as if receiving a divine revelation.

Baskerville noticed the extended silence and looked to see she was still there. He spotted Mingchao frozen with her hands up in front of her, staring at the ceiling of the stable.

"What are you _doing_? Stop that!" he barked. "It's freaking me out!"

Mingchao jumped at his tone and chuckled nervously. "U-Um, sorry. So you're not at all happy that Rommie's safe?"

"Safe? Mingchao, she's far from safe, and it bothers me that this whole issue with Lapilli was _her_ idea."

"So you're worried about her because she's not safe?" The girl gave him a smile that left him perturbed. "I think Benkate was right about you."

" _You_ … You need to spend a lot less time with Benkate. That woman is a _bad_ influence on you. Listen, we'll take care of Lapilli. We'll take her to Rommie—"

"And we'll help Rommie if she needs it," Mingchao finished firmly. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it's like you don't want to help people anymore."

Baskerville's shoulders dropped. Sighing, he dusted off all the hay and dirt from his clothes and gave Mingchao a weak smile. "Okay. You're right. We'll help Rommie if she needs it, but make sure you go out and get some animal essence for the Eto Gun. We might need it."

Mingchao grinned. "I'm on it!" She skipped out the same way she had come in, humming to herself. _I'm so glad we'll be going on another adventure! After what we've been through, we can face anything and anybody! We'll definitely be able to help Rommie and Lapilli._ With this thought in mind, she headed into town to gather what she needed for the Eto Gun.

* * *

Baskerville watched her leave, and when he was certain she was gone he leaned against one of the wooden stalls and exhaled, feeling quite tired, and old.

In all honesty, he didn't know how to feel about Rommie's return. He was telling the truth when he told Mingchao that he wasn't exactly happy that she was back, but what he didn't reveal was that he was actually very relieved to hear that Rommie was safe. These contradicting emotions confused him.

 _It's only natural to be glad she made it back safely,_ he thought, _just like if it were Mingchao or Benkate. But I'm not looking forward to seeing her again._

After having been in close proximity with Rommie for several months prior, he was able to conclude that she was bossy, stubborn, and snobbish. Her ostentatious buying habits often vexed him, though he supposed it was something left over from her time in Hollywood. He wondered if now she might've changed since leaving everything behind and going to Australia. There was only one way to find out…

Then his mind wandered back to the man Lapilli had mentioned. Who is he exactly, and what is his relationship with Rommie? Where could he be now? Would they eventually meet him as well?

He suddenly realized he was tapping his foot. Halting these bothersome thoughts, he went back to his work.


	8. Into the Fausett House

The shadow fell across the bar in the saloon in the late morning, and the bartender looked up from the glass he was busy drying. Two other men sitting on the stools with their drinks looked over their shoulders curiously. Standing in the rays of the sunlight that emitted from several windows was a young man with a monocle perched over his left eye. Without hesitation, he brought up a stool near them and sat down, giving the bartender a haughty smile. The man behind the counter narrowed his eyes slightly, regarding the recent visitor's excellently crafted buckskin shirt.

"Whiskey," Alternate told him, and the bartender immediately went for a bottle on a shelf. While he waited, the young man cast a glance at the other two men sitting a few seats down from him. They had gone back to their drinks and began an idle conversation about nothing in particular. Another smile crept over Alternate's face as the bartender poured the shot into a glass and slid it toward him.

Before the bartender turned away to answer another request, Alternate slipped out something golden and placed it on the counter with a clack. "How's this for payment?" he said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

The older man behind the counter grimaced. "If it's real gold, then maybe, but I've never had anyone offer me a ring in return for a drink. What, are you broke or something?"

Alternate shrugged casually. "Not really. Just thought I'd get this thing off my hands is all."

He heard one of the men a few seats down snicker at his reply. "What, did your girl leave you high and dry?"

Alternate shook his head. "Not that, either. I just don't have a need for it. I mean, it's a special ring, but it gives me nothing but trouble."

Although he heard no further response from the men on the stools, he noticed the bartender pause before grabbing another bottle of alcohol from the shelf. Alternate found this intriguing, and continued. "I've had it for a while now, but so far no one's believed me. Ever since I got my hands on it, I knew something was different. Honestly, I think it's magic or something."

The two men next to him burst into laughter, just as he expected, but the bartender remained grimfaced. The older man gave Alternate a sidelong glance. "Normally I'd join in with these two here, but…"

"No, I understand." Alternate sighed in feigned defeat. "I know it sounds like the beginnings of some tall tale, but I swear to you there's something weird about this ring."

"But the thing is," the other man went on, coming closer to Alternate's seat, "I _have_ heard of it." The other two men stopped their hysterics and stared at the bartender in disbelief.

This was something Alternate had _not_ been expecting. During their trip to the northwestern territories, he along with Fino and Yaghi had spread the rumor about the ring at any place they could possibly get into. Many had laughed, and others had shown mild interest, but this was the first time anyone had claimed to have already heard something about a "magic" ring. Had the rumor managed to get ahead of them that quickly?

"What do you mean?" asked Alternate, almost dropping his act.

"I mean I've heard of it," the bartender restated, "just yesterday."

Alternate perked up at this. "From _whom_?"

"A man came in here yesterday asking about such a thing. He wanted to know if I had seen an unusual young woman with a special ring, but I just laughed and told him he's asking about every woman this side of the Mississippi!"

Alternate stood up suddenly from his stool, his voice serious. "What did this guy look like?"

Startled by Alternate's change in behavior, the man replied, "H-He was blond, tall, and wore sunglasses—"

"Where is he now?"

"I-I'm not sure. Why, do you know him or something?"

Alternate's expression darkened. "You could say that. But would you have any clue at all where he's at now, or even which direction he left?"

The bartender hesitated, took a quick glance at the ceiling in thought, and then said, "Actually… I remember he complained about where he was staying, saying he was forced to stay in an old abandoned house just outside of town on a hill. It's the old Fausett place north of here, if I remember correctly. He never said where he was headed, though—H-Hey, where are you going?" The bartender called after Alternate who was rushing out of the saloon. "You didn't pay for your drink!"

Alternate dashed out into the street and headed toward a hotel, too alarmed to stay and ask more questions, although he had dozens. If this person the bartender described was Blush, then he was amazed that they had almost caught up with him. Blush must not be moving very quickly, but the big question was how far ahead he was now. Could he even be in the next town, or even still in this abandoned building the bartender spoke of?

His mind in a rush, Alternate almost didn't see Fino and Yaghi just outside the hotel. He then remembered they were returning from loading up on a bit of supplies, and so they were just dismounting when he reached the front doors of the hotel.

"Alternate?" Fino said as he came near. "What's wrong?"

Alternate placed his hands on her shoulders and kept his voice low. "He was here, Fino. _Yesterday._ "

Just from reading his tone, Fino didn't have to ask who he meant. Under his fingers, Alternate felt her shoulders tense as she projected such a hard stare of solid granite that he almost mistook it for being aimed at him. Yaghi remained silent next to them, speechless.

"Where?" she asked, hushed.

"At the saloon, just over there." Alternate pointed behind him. He then explained what the bartender had told him.

"We're going," Fino declared to them. She quickly tied a sack of their newly acquired supplies to her horse and jumped up into the saddle.

Yaghi gaped. " _Now_?"

"He may still be in that house," Fino told him, her expression tight. "And even if he isn't, we may still find some clues. We have to hurry."

Alternate nodded in agreement, and raced into the hotel to get his guns. Moments later he returned, and Yaghi had managed to retrieve the other horse by the time he had arrived. Then they made a slow trot out of town, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

As they went along, Fino said, "I can't believe this. He was right under our noses again!"

"And we were likely in town at the same time," Alternate replied regretfully. His hands were sweaty around the horse's reigns. He was anxious to be out of town so they could gallop. The exit leading out wasn't very far off, but it felt like a hundred miles. "For all we know, he may have seen us."

This was a very real probability. If Blush really had been in town and had seen them, he would've taken off immediately afterwards, and could already be miles ahead of them. From their previous encounters, it became apparent that Blush wasn't all that keen on getting caught up in a shootout with Fino and Alternate. Usually once they clashed, he would hightail and they'd quickly lose his trail. It was likely that he feared the Zodiac Gun and wouldn't be able to win against it even with his quick-draw skills.

Fino turned to Alternate. "Do you know how far this house is?"

"I didn't stick around long enough to ask," Alternate said. As the group was nearing the end of the town, he looked out into the wide wilderness and spotted something in the distance. "That might be it."

Fino gazed in the general direction Alternate was pointing and did see a tall two-story structure perched on a hillside. It looked rather strange, even for a white man's dwelling. From their place on the road, it appeared narrow and almost crooked on its foundation. The windows were dark and showed no signs of habitation.

They spurred their horses onward as they left the town behind them, heading down the main road, and then splitting off onto a smaller road that they assumed would take them to the house, or at least close to it. The house came closer into view, and from the looks of it, it didn't seem like anyone had lived in it for some time. The boards that made up the structure were worn and eaten away by the weather, and any glass that had been in the windows had long since disappeared. The front of the building on the first story sported what were once three bay windows, and there was a small balcony above them on the second level. The sight made the friends wonder what had happened to the last owners to make them abandon such a beautiful place. Perhaps the hardships of living in the untamed West were too much for them to bear.

Fino, at the head of the group, quickly motioned for everyone to stop. She put a finger to her lips as a signal for quiet, and they slowly climbed down from their horses. They were still some two hundred feet or more from the house, but they didn't wish to make too much noise with their horses.

Fino turned to look Yaghi in the eye. "I want you to stay here with the horses."

"Why?" he whined. "I wanna go inside, too!"

"The house could be in bad shape," Alternate explained. "I mean, just look at it. It looks like it could fall apart at any second."

Yaghi crossed him arms. "You sure like making up excuses."

"But he's right, Yaghi," said Fino. "It could be dangerous, and at least one of us needs to be out here as a lookout. Listen, if everything turns out fine, we'll let you come in and see the place for yourself. How's that sound?"

Sighing, Yaghi consented. As he watched Alternate and his sister quietly approach the house, he wound the horses' reigns around his hands nervously. His eyes scanned the land around him, making sure there wasn't any movement between the trees in the forest behind the house.

The brush around the decrepit building was thick and tall, and whatever path there had been to the main door previously had overgrown with bushes years ago, and now there was no evidence whatsoever. Struggling against the bushes that surrounded the building, Fino and Alternate began heading toward the door near the bay windows facing them. The door was elevated several feet off the ground, suggesting that there had also been a staircase at one point, and it was wide open. Once they reached its threshold above their heads, the brush had cleared somewhat, giving them a little space. Alternate helped Fino lift herself into the doorway, and then she grabbed his hands to pull him inside.

Standing there and looking out, they listened, but heard only the birds and the breeze whistling past the windows. "I haven't seen or heard another horse anywhere," Alternate whispered. "Maybe he's gone."

"Maybe he's on foot," said Fino.

Alternate raised an eyebrow. "Why would he be on foot?"

Fino shrugged. "Just a guess. I don't think it's that far a possibility that he could be traveling by foot."

When Alternate considered it, he thought she might be right. Blush could be traveling by stagecoach or train, but that wouldn't explain why he would choose to lodge in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town when he could've stayed at an inn. Did he walk all the way out here? No, he had to be on horse.

After one more moment of listening, the two headed further into the house, Alternate with his gun drawn, and Fino with her tomahawk at ready. All furniture had been removed save for a few odds and ends left behind, scattered on the floor and collected in corners. The floorboards creaked, much to their displeasure, and every door moaned on its hinges every time they checked a room. If anything, their arrival had already been announced. Old, faded wallpaper had fallen forward from the walls in some of the rooms where it still remained, and water stains blotched the ceiling, warping its flat surface. The air was imbued with the musty aroma of old wood and decay.

After checking five rooms, they hadn't seen a single sign of recent life. Everything appeared undisturbed since the previous owners had left, but then they knew they still had to check upstairs. When they viewed the staircase leading to the upper level, they hesitated. Many of the steps were worn down and bowed, the harder knots in the wood protruding from the planks. It was apparent that the stairs had seen much traffic in their heyday, and they promised more creaking and moaning all the way to the top.

Alternate glanced at Fino with a look that spoke of uncertainty, and she matched his gaze with her own doubtful expression. They seemed to silently communicate, trying to resist the urge to speak aloud. Fino looked again at the stairs, and knowing she was smaller and lighter she decided to take the first step. She kept her tomahawk in a defensive position as she ascended, ready to take a swing, though the narrowness of the staircase's passageway didn't allow for much room.

The steps squeaked as they had feared, though not too loudly. She tested each one before putting her full weight on. Alternate followed. With each step, their hearts would accelerate faster.

At last they reached top of the staircase and stared warily down a lifeless hallway. Four doorways on each side lined the hall, but at the end was another door a little larger than the others. It may have been the master bedroom or some other special room, but while the other doors were slightly ajar, this one was shut.

Alternate nodded to Fino, and they each took a side of the hall and began their investigation. None of the rooms yielded any useful clues. They were the same as downstairs. When they reached the end of the hall, they readied themselves.

Fino volunteered to turn the door handle while Alternate held his gun ready to fire. Knowing the door would squeal on its hinges, Fino made a sign to her companion that she would pull the door open quickly.

Positioning herself, Fino yanked on the aged entryway, the bottom scraping against the floor with such a screech that the two of them cringed. Alternate recovered swiftly and aimed his gun into the room.

It was empty. They both exhaled deeply, though their relief was soon replaced with disappointment, and then disappointment yielded to curiosity. Although the room was empty, it had certainly not been unoccupied. It was more spacious than the other rooms had been, and looking out into the landscape were two windows that gave a clear view. But it wasn't the view that interested them. It was the various items spread out on the floor that got their hearts racing.

Blankets were laid out on the wooden floor, along with various maps and cooking utensils. A large, closed bag lay next to the blankets. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to travel with. Whoever left it wasn't actually living in the house.

Alternate, keeping his finger ready on the trigger, looked at Fino. "He's still here," he dared to whisper.

" _Someone_ is," Fino said.

"Then he must be out. He could be back any minute, and Yaghi's still outside!"

With this realization, Fino hurriedly approached the bag on the floor and opened it. As she put her hand in to rummage, she glanced around. "You really think it's him?"

"Of course," Alternate said with certainty. "Just look at the way this stuff is put out." The supplies were laid out almost perfectly. "Blush is a neat freak. Maybe the military made him that way, I don't know, but he was that way when I met him."

Fino let out a chuckle. To think of the man who murdered her parents as having a quirk like that obviously amused her.

"Anything interesting?" Alternate asked in a low voice. He kept his ears open in case they heard any noise coming from elsewhere in the house.

Fino pulled out a few things from the bag but shook her head. "Looks like more maps, some paper with writing on it, cigars, and a box of bullets. I don't know what the other things are." She dumped the bag out completely and let Alternate look for himself. He took some of the paper and read over it, but found nothing useful, though he did find a telegraph from Barton detailing the mission.

Unrolling the maps, Alternate tried to get an idea of where Blush planned to head next. "He could be headed in the same direction we are. He's marked his path with a pencil, from where he started to where he wants to go. He circled another town about ten miles ahead." The maps Blush was using were far better than Alternate's, and he envied the man.

"Let's hurry up," said Fino hurriedly. "We'll tell Yaghi to hide and we'll wait for the bastard to get back."

"You think we should ambush him now?"

"Of course! We may not get another chance with the kind of fortune we've been having!" Her friend chewed on this thought, and Fino regarded him with concern when he didn't immediately reply. "You can't be having second thoughts about this! All we have to do is wait for him to come back."

"I'm starting to think he might be more valuable to us alive. From looking at these maps, he may already be on to the location of the ring."

"Who cares about the ring?" Fino almost shouted, and then she composed herself. "If we kill Blush now, we can go back to Barton and kick his sorry butt back to wherever he came from, and take back the Zodiac while we're at it." She gave him a hard stare. "We can't let this opportunity slip through our fingers, Alternate. If you won't do it, _I will_."

Jolted by Fino's conviction, Alternate was a loss for words. He really thought it would be helpful to allow Blush to live for a while longer and follow his trail further until they could obtain a more definite location on the ring. In a strange sort of way he was interested in knowing what was so special about this piece of jewelry, and why Barton wanted it so badly. But he knew it was only to satisfy his own curiosity, something Fino didn't share. All Fino cared about was killing Blush and getting back the Zodiac, and then returning home to live happily ever after. Alternate was just as determined to kill Blush as she was, but… Perhaps his interest in unusual items was something left over from his days as a thief, and deep down inside he wouldn't mind getting his hands on the ring for himself, whether or not Fino cared.

Without another word, he watched Fino replace the maps and papers back into the pack and then went to situate them in their respective places on the floor. Standing up, she threw Alternate one more warning glare and then headed for the door. Alternate accompanied her, a cynical smile moving over his lips.

* * *

While Fino and Alternate were exploring the Fausett house, Yaghi had been anxiously waiting outside with the horses. Fifteen minutes had passed before he began seeking out a tree branch to tie the horses' reigns to.

"I didn't hear anything," he muttered to one of the horses, "so it must be okay." He knew he was disregarding Fino's command for him to stay outside, but he felt that fifteen minutes was enough to determine if the house was okay.

After securing the horses, he darted over to where he had seen Fino and Alternate enter, and attempted to pull himself up over the door's threshold. There had been some logs placed in the house's exposed foundation, so he used them as a foothold. Once he was inside, he looked around in wonder.

The first place he went to was the bay windows, and looked out over the scenery. He could see the horses tied to their branches down the hill, and thought of what a nice view the previous owners must've had sitting from this window.

Leaving the windows he started for the first door, but his inspection of the rooms was just as disappointing as Fino and Alternate had found, though this was his first time being in an abandoned house, and he loved to go and discover new places. His imagination roamed as he thought about what it must've looked like before the former owners left, and how those people lived.

Above his head, he could hear dull footsteps. Their rhythm was indicated near the bay windows, and so Yaghi assumed his sister and Alternate were still exploring the upstairs rooms. Eager to join them, and despite knowing his sister would likely scold him, he made his way toward the staircase. As he approached the stairs he heard a noise in one of the vacant rooms and stopped. He listened closely and thought he heard something like a dry crackling sound, but it was faint.

Backtracking, Yaghi traced the noise to a room and saw a squirrel on one of the window sills, tearing apart a pinecone with its paws. It jerked its gaze at him and gave a sharp chirp as a threat for him to stay away, but Yaghi wasn't deterred. Smiling at the small animal, he spoke to it gently. "What are you doing here, little guy?"

For some unexplained reason, the squirrel seemed to calm down and turned to face him fully, curious. Still holding its pinecone, the animal allowed Yaghi to approach it, and even permitted him to pick it up. "Do you live here?" he asked, amused. "Doesn't seem like a very nice place for a squirrel to live."

The squirrel continued to stare at him with its black, beady eyes, and then began to chatter lightly as if responding to his questions. Yaghi looked down at his feet to see a small pile of pinecone bits below the window and easily concluded that surely this was the squirrel's favorite place to dine.

He looked up again when the squirrel suddenly sprung away from his hands and out the window, leaving its pinecone behind to fall on the floor. "Hey!" Yaghi called after it, leaning out the window. "You forgot your pinecone!"

The squirrel had disappeared into the brush below and was gone before he could spot it again. Perplexed, he watched a moment longer before turning back into the room—

Yaghi froze. It took his suddenly numb mind a few seconds to register what he was seeing. At first he thought he was seeing some kind of phantasm, but the figure was solid, and seemed just as baffled as he was.

Standing half-turned, as if he had just been walking by, was a man, but one Yaghi knew all too well from his nightmares. The man stared at the boy and lifted his sunglasses as if to check his eyesight, to be sure that what he was seeing was really there.

All color had drained from Yaghi's face. "Blush."


	9. Enter the Devil

Yaghi trembled as he backed away toward the window, wishing he had the speed of the squirrel to escape. Blush continued to stare at him, not quite believing who was in front of him. The boy hoped maybe Blush wouldn't recognize him. It had been almost two years after all, but he felt it was a slim chance. He waited for the man to explode into fury, but much to his surprise, Blush simply took a step into the room and put his hands on his hips. He seemed to be searching for the words to express his consternation.

"What…? Yaghi?" he finally said.

Yaghi's eyes went wide. _He_ does _recognize me!_ But he remained silent, unable to utter a sound. Then he remembered Alternate and Fino were still upstairs, completely unaware. _I have to warn them!_

As Blush made another step toward Yaghi, the footsteps above them returned. The mercenary looked up at the ceiling as he realized the situation. In that one moment his eyes were turned away, Yaghi made a mad dash for the window, jumped onto the sill and, without making an estimation of the height, leapt down to the ground.

His feet hit hard and a sudden aching pain lanced up his ankles and through his shins. He fell over, scattering dust and rolling into a thicket. When he regained his footing, he saw Blush had raced toward the window to watch him.

Yaghi took a deep breath. "FINO! HE'S HERE! _BLUSH_ IS HERE!"

His shout echoed over the hills, and he glimpsed Fino leaning out a window on the second story. Blush, directly below her, looked up and saw the dark eyes of the astonished Indian girl gazing down at him. The setting was rather awkward and unexpected, with one foe on the bottom and the other on the top.

An idea struck Yaghi in the uneasy pause, and he bounded around the other side of the house, looking for Blush's horse. When he found it, he untied it from a post that had been in the ground and slapped its rump, giving it a fright. With a whinny the animal sprinted away, trailing a dirty cloud behind it. Attached to its saddle had been more supplies that Blush had apparently been carrying.

Satisfied with his contribution, Yaghi turned back to the house, hearing muffled shouts.

* * *

Fino whirled from the window. "Alternate, we've got to get downstairs!"

Alternate didn't need an explanation. He had also heard Yaghi's cry of warning from down below. Taking out his second gun from its holster, he and Fino ran out of the room and headed for the stairs.

Alternate led the way, and as he turned the corner to take the first steps down, he came to an abrupt stop. Fino collided with him, saying, "What are you doing? He could be out the door already—"

"Oh, no, I'm not going _anywhere_ until we settle this," came a reply. "I'm sick of you jackanapes breathing down my neck!"

Fino peered around Alternate to see Blush holding one of his guns directly at Alternate's forehead. The young man hadn't had the chance to bring up his own weapons. They were barely raised in his hands.

"And don't you make a move, squaw," Blush ordered gruffly. "Your gun may be fast, but mine's closer. Unless you want a headless boyfriend, I suggest you keep your hands off it."

Blush moved up the stairs, forcing Alternate to back up, and making Fino stumble as they went along. The mercenary had both of his guns drawn by the time they reached the back room where he had been staying. Cornered, Fino's mind raced for a solution to their predicament. She had not anticipated Blush to actually fight back this time, and was more prepared to chase him. As Fino sorted through her panic, her only answer was Yaghi, who was still somewhere outside. _He's probably too afraid to come in. Then again, I've been wrong about him before..._ She cursed Barton twice as hard for taking the Zodiac Gun from her.

"I can't believe you twerps followed me all the way out here. I don't have time to deal with your shenanigans!" Blush barked. "This is the last thing I need! Now drop your weapons!"

Alternate and Fino hesitated, but as Blush's glare intensified they were pressured to obey. Fino released her tomahawk, and it fell with a hollow _thunk_ as the head struck the wooden floor. Alternate let his guns fall to the planks as well.

Then Fino's heart rose to her throat. _He'll notice I don't have the Zodiac!_ Praying to whatever divine power would listen, she hoped Blush wouldn't notice, but the man stared at her with puzzled look.

"Where is it, Fino?" Blush asked sharply. He held his gun steady, but she could see in his eyes his wariness, or was it confusion? "I told you to drop everything!"

Just hearing her name come through his lips was enough to make her want to vomit. Fino merely returned with a severely sullen grimace, refusing to speak. If he were to ask her what had happened to the gun, she would be forced to explain their deal with Barton, and she knew that was a bad idea. There was no knowing what Blush would do exactly if he knew they were all working for the same man for the same goal. It was difficult for Fino to determine the consequences in such a moment of trepidation, but she knew instinctively not to reveal the details.

"It's with our horses," Alternate replied in the uneasy silence. "In fact, Yaghi's probably on his way to give it to us right now."

If Alternate had meant to frighten Blush, it wasn't working. The other man laughed. "Good! Then he can give it to _me_ when he gets here!" He was probably thinking himself lucky to have caught his adversaries without their greatest weapon, so now he had a chance to even the odds.

"How should I kill you?" he asked calmly, almost to himself. "Should I just shoot you in head? Should I…throw you out the window? Or maybe I should hang you from the rafters here? I have some good, sturdy rope; should keep you up there long enough."

Fino and Alternate said nothing, but waited for any kind of opportunity for them to grab their weapons. As Blush continued to mumble to himself, Fino caught a glimpse of movement beyond the room's doorway. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but then she saw it again. Yaghi was moving from door to door, his bare feet affording him the advantage of silence. She wasn't certain, but she thought saw something in his hand. It wasn't a knife, nor was it a bow and arrow.

Her throat clenched when she realized he was holding a gun. She remembered Alternate carried an extra one in one of the saddle bags on the horses. But Yaghi didn't know how to use guns! Was it even loaded?

Her panic rising, Fino tried to keep her eyes on Blush, but she constantly felt the urge to shift them toward Yaghi. She hoped Alternate was also trying to maintain self control, but she dared not look at him, either. She dared not move at all. If Blush noticed Yaghi coming from behind, it would be the end of her brother for sure.

When Yaghi reached the threshold of the doorway, he paused. It was clear he was nervous, but he found enough courage to bring up the gun with both hands. Not having used a gun before, he could only do what he'd seen Alternate do in the past. He steadied the gun as best he could and took aim at Blush's back.

"Ah!" Blush suddenly exclaimed as a good idea came to mind, but as he said it the outburst spooked Yaghi, causing him to stagger back and pull the trigger simultaneously. The bullet sped from the barrel at a skewed angle and struck the opposite wall with a sharp pop, missing Blush entirely.

Blush spun around in shock to see Yaghi fall back, the gun having given a kick in the wake of its blast. Before the boy could bring the gun up again, Blush was already on the move, tromping across the room with an intimidating scowl etched over his chiseled features. He reached out a hand to grab at Yaghi, and the boy began scooting away on his rump in horror, deserting the gun.

"You stupid runt! Did you really think you could—"

"What you doing, _Blush_?" came Fino's mocking voice behind him. "Turning your back on your enemies?"

Blush froze before he could reach Yaghi, comprehending his fatal mistake. He had been so confident that he'd forgotten to take Fino and Alternate's weapons away.

Blush swung back around just in time to view the sight a tomahawk's razor edge cruising through the air toward a target between his eyes. Dodging to the side, the blade whirred past his head, not sparing a few blonde hairs that had managed to stray from his scalp. The next blow came up and knocked off his hat just as he barely managed to incline his head slightly to the other side.

In the half-second Fino's weapon remained elevated, Blush used the opportunity to plant his foot into her abdomen, knocking her away, but his eyes were up before she hit the floor so he could take aim at Alternate.

But Alternate had moved faster than he had anticipated. Blush ducked as a bullet whizzed over his head, taking out another couple of hairs. Alternate made a frustrated sort of choking sound and he took aim once again. Five more shots were fired. The mercenary danced out of the way awkwardly, the bullets grazing his jacket and trousers, and one nicked neck.

"Keep still, you worthless—" Alternate began to say, but his stopped when he saw he was out of bullets in the gun he was using. He started to bring up the next one when Blush's fist made contact with his face, silencing him.

"I could kill you if I wanted," Blush said, "but I sort of like seeing you _lose_."

Alternate wobbled back, his hand pressed to his face. Blood dripped down between his fingers. Keeping his mind in order despite the pain, he went to bring up his gun again when there was another impact across his hand, and the gun went flying away.

"You always were a dumb idiot," Blush laughed, and Alternate let out a cry of agony as the mercenary grasped a handful of his hair, holding him forcefully. Blush gave Alternate a good kick in the diaphragm, then proceeded to drag him toward the exit of the room where he intended to cast him out the doorway, but instead the young man's head struck the edge of the doorpost. It was perhaps a better plan than the previous one, for Alternate didn't stir afterwards. He lay with his body sprawled halfway out of the door, seemingly lifeless.

Although Blush had appeared preoccupied with Alternate, he had all the while been keeping Fino in his peripheral vision. As she struggled to get up again, she coughed and clutched her stomach. Blush's brutal shove left her sore and gasping for air.

Fino had lost her grip on her tomahawk in the confrontation, and so the weapon had gone spinning across the floor. Still feeling sick, she searched around herself and sighted it near one of the windows toward the back of the room. She quickly crawled toward it, reaching out as she neared, but Blush saw her before her fingers could grasp the handle.

He grabbed the back of Fino's collar and yanked her up. "Ha! I don't _think_ so!" Her feet dangled below her as Blush spun her around to stare into her eyes. It truly shocked her just how strong he really was, being able to pick her up almost effortlessly. Then her blood went cold when he sneered.

Fino began kicking fiercely when she knew his intent. "Put me down, you monster! Alternate? Alternate!" She jerked her head to see behind Blush, but Alternate was still immobile. Fear gnawed on her heart. "ALTERNATE!"

Blush took a few wide strides toward the back window where Fino's tomahawk had fallen, but when she thought he was going to toss her out, he instead threw her against the wall between the two windows. Again the air was knocked from her lungs as her body collided with the old wood, splintering it open to the balcony. She was somehow able to understand in that painful moment that there had been a door between the windows, a strange one that seemed almost invisible. Who the heck were the previous owners of this house, anyway?

Fino saw she was bleeding from the impact, her hand coming away from the back of her bloodied left arm. Now with her tomahawk completely out of reach, she had no means of defense, unless Alternate came to her rescue, and soon.

Blush cracked a devious grin. "I've been waitin' a long time for this. How'd you like to join your mommy and daddy today? I'll even be nice enough to send Yaghi after you."

"You're not even human," Fino muttered, trying to regain her footing. The balcony was narrow and didn't allow much room for movement. It was probably more designed for decorative purposes than recreational. She grasped the railing behind her and tried to pull herself up. Her mind vaguely registered the frail support. "If you kill me, or Yaghi, or Alternate, there will be others who will find you. It will never end for you, not until you're dead!"

"Pfft," Blush scoffed. "You mean Razy and his dumb friends? I bet he'd rather go hide in a hole, he's become such a sissy. Besides, no one will find your bodies, so no one will ever know. I'll make sure to bury 'em good and deep."

Blush stepped through the broken doorway toward her, and Fino tensed against the railing. There was no way out, and still no sign of Alternate. The best she knew she could do was to try and throw a few punches, but she knew her blows would have little effect against Blush's hard head. He was once able to take a bullet from the Eto Gun full in the face and recovered faster than anyone expected. What good would a little fist do?

Blush reached out to grab her, or perhaps shove her, when a gunshot rang out. The startled man's hand instead reached up for his cheek where a streak of blood from a cut began dripping down his shirt. "That bastard, Alternate! He's up already?"

As Blush wiped the blood from his cheek and looked behind him, Fino gauged the direction of the bullet, but it didn't make sense to her. _It looks like it came up from down below,_ she reasoned. If Alternate had been behind Blush, then a graze against the man's cheek from this angle would've been impossible. Fino dared to glance over her shoulder. _Was it Yaghi…?_

The moment Fino turned back to Blush, the man's hand grasped her collar again, choking her. Peering at her through his tinted sunglasses, the mercenary gave her one last taunting grin. "Say hi to your parents for me."

The scream of terror caught in her throat as Blush drew back his arm and shoved her forward, releasing her. The wooden railing gave a loud crack, and Fino felt her body descending. Her vision reeled toward the blue sky. _I'm dead_ , she thought numbly. _I failed._

Shutting her eyes tightly, she didn't want her last vision of life on earth to be Blush smirking down at her. She waited for her life to end in that final moment, for her spirit to suddenly flutter away into the endless sky where her parents would be waiting for her with open arms. It seemed like forever, when—

"Oomf!"

" _Oomf"?_ Fino opened her eyes again. She didn't feel like she was falling anymore.

"I…I-I've caught you, sister," said a weak voice coming from somewhere beneath her.

"Yaghi!"

Yaghi had indeed caught his sister, but was smashed in the process. Fino scrambled to get up, her hand accidentally smothering her brother's face under her. "Yaghi, you could've been killed! And how'd you get out here so fast?"

"As long as I saved you, I don't care," her brother replied optimistically, though he was now scratched and bruised. As Fino had landed on top of him, the two of them had slid down the hill somewhat. Small stones were still rolling their way downhill from the disturbance.

"I'm okay, Fino," Yaghi told her confidently, managing to get to his feet, although he was a little unsteady. "But what about Alternate? Where is he?"

Forgetting her injuries, Fino looked back up at the house's balcony. Blush had apparently gone back inside. Had he not seen that she had survived? Whatever the case, she knew he was likely planning on finishing Alternate.

"I've got to get back inside, Yaghi!" Fino said, frantic. "He's going to kill Alternate!"

Yaghi opened her hand and placed the gun in it, the one he had tried using earlier. "Take this! It still has bullets."

Fino was about to order him to remain outside when the boy slung a bow and arrow over his shoulders. She gaped at him."Yaghi—"

"I'm a part of this team, too, but we don't have time to talk about it! We have to save Alternate!"

There was no denying his determination. Fino simply turned and ran back to the house's entryway, Yaghi close behind her. They hauled themselves back over the threshold and cut loose up the staircase where they expected some resistance from Blush. However, when they arrived at the top of the stairs they were left staring down the deserted hallway.

Fino kept the gun aimed. She couldn't see Blush in the room at the end of the hallway, but she did find Alternate motionless on the floor where she had seen him fall. Her stomach lurched when she saw how much blood stained the floor around him.

"Come out, Blush!" Fino demanded fiercely, heat rising to her cheeks in a rage. "You're such a coward, hiding like this! Face me like you faced _my parents_!"

Silence.

Yaghi had an arrow nocked and ready, but then he lowered it. "Fino, is that a horse I hear?"

Fino recognized the sound of a horse's whinny somewhere outside. "He's escaping!"

"But I made his horse run away! Then that means…"

Fino went straightaway for the broken balcony, glancing only once at Alternate's prone figure as she passed. She resisted the urge to stop and kept moving toward the back room.

Staring out the window, her heart jumped. Blush had taken up one of their horses and was wheeling it about when he happened to look back up at the house. He grimaced when he saw that his attempt to kill Fino had been unsuccessful.

Then he turned the horse back down the trail and vanished.


	10. Dangerous Waters

"Uuuhh…"

Alternate opened his eyes to a blurry view of Fino and Yaghi's worried faces. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, his mind in a fog. "Wha… What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You were in pretty bad shape," said a voice that was neither Fino's nor Yaghi's. The two turned their heads at an approaching figure, and Alternate followed their gazes. He saw a man wearing a simple grey suite, and in his foggy mind he thought the man might be a doctor. Why was a doctor in the Fausett house?

"We took you back to town, Alternate," he heard Yaghi say. The boy's eyes brimmed with worry. "Blush stole one of our horses and escaped, so we had to carry you back on the only one we had left."

"It took a while, but we made it," Fino said. "I thought Blush had killed you after I fell off the balcony."

Alternate would've given a start if he had the energy. His head ached something fierce. He reached up to touch his head when he felt the bandages. "You…fell of the balcony? How?"

Fino retold of her struggle with Blush, and Alternate sighed. He felt ashamed for having been put out so quickly in the fight, but Fino reminded him that it wasn't his fault. As his mind began clearing, it occurred to him that he was actually lying in a bed, a hospital bed. The doctor had gone away into another room to tend to another patient.

"Blush must've thought I was really dead, because he even took the time to get his stuff together before he escaped," said Fino. "He took everything, including the things on the horse he stole from us. Had you not been so injured, I would've gone to find Blush's horse to replace ours, but we had so little time. You really needed a doctor, even though your wounds weren't as bad as I'd feared."

"Do you think he knows?" Alternate asked in a hushed tone. Fino knew what he implied. They had told Blush that the Zodiac was with the horses, but…

She bowed her head and gripped the front of her buckskin dress. "I'm not sure. If he thought to check our horses before running off, he would've known we were lying."

"We're powerless without it," Alternate finally admitted, "even if we ambush him—"

"Well, we didn't quite manage to do that," Fino reminded him, "so we shouldn't say it won't work."

"So what do we do now?" asked Yaghi.

"First we wait until Alternate's strong enough to travel," replied Fino. "Then we head out to the next town, the one we saw circled on Blush's map."

Alternate managed to sit up in the bed with Fino's help, and that's when he noticed the bandage tied around her arm. It wasn't the worst injury she'd ever had, but it still made him angry. _I'll make him pay…_

As Fino attempted to make Alternate comfortable, she addressed her brother: "I didn't get a chance to say it, but thanks for helping us, Yaghi. You almost hit Blush up there on the balcony."

Her brother cocked his head. "Do you mean when he was holding you two up in the upstairs room?"

"No, I mean right before he threw me off." Fino paused a moment. "You mean you didn't fire that shot?"

Yaghi shook his head. "No, but I heard it. I thought it was Alternate."

"Someone fired from down below. You were the only one down there. Alternate was out cold."

When Yaghi shook his head again, Alternate's mind suddenly went back to the cabin they had sheltered in several days earlier, and the footprints in the mud.

"Someone was watching us," Alternate murmured.

"You think it's whoever left those prints back at the old cabin?" Yaghi questioned earnestly, voicing Alternate's thoughts exactly.

"It could be, but… Why would they shoot at us?"

Fino went to stand by the window, staring out into the evening landscape. The sky had become a bluish-purple hue, and the first signs of stars were beginning to prick the impending darkness. "Their bullet almost hit Blush. Maybe they were trying to stop him."

"Or maybe they were aiming for _you_ ," Alternate said gravely, "and they missed."

Yaghi snickered. "Well, they don't have very good aim."

Fino's voice was low. "Whoever they are, and whatever their motive is, they're probably still in town, maybe even watching us right now."

Alternate looked down at his hands in his lap. This stalker could be one of Barton's men, but that wouldn't explain why they shot at Fino and Blush, especially since both of them are working for Barton. _And they never fired a second shot. This is just too strange._

"We'll keep our eyes open," Fino told them. "So far they haven't been a bother. If they wanted to kill us, they could've a long time ago, but that's no guarantee."

"Maybe they're after the ring, too," Alternate suggested. " _Our_ ring."

Fino sighed. "I knew this would happen… Right now, let's just focus on getting you well again. When you're strong enough, we'll head out of town like I said, but the doctor was telling me about some high mountains that would be in our way if we kept going beyond the next town."

Yaghi nodded as he listened. "He said the best way would be by boat down a river that goes through the mountains. It's a lot faster than climbing over them."

"And safer," Fino agreed. "So as soon as you're ready, we'll go and buy a boat in the next town."

* * *

It would be another two days before Alternate was well enough for travel, and during that time Fino estimated that Blush was likely far beyond the next town. After what happened at the Fausett house, he probably wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. She also had wondered if perhaps he thought Alternate had died that day, and that's why he hadn't done anything more to him. The gash that had opened up on the back of his scalp after the collision with the doorpost had managed to heal to a satisfactory condition. The doctor stated that Alternate was lucky he didn't crack his skull.

Fino was wary about encountering Blush again, but she knew they had to press forward. The morning Alternate convinced them that he was able to travel, Fino saddled up their remaining horse. After paying the doctor, they didn't have enough money left to buy another horse, so she decided Alternate and Yaghi would ride while she walked. It would be a slow journey to the next town, but it was better than nothing.

They chose not to stop, even if it became dark, so they pushed onward until they reached town. By late that evening, they arrived, put up in a hotel, and stayed the night.

"How far do you think Blush is by now?" Yaghi asked that night as he fluffed a pillow. They were getting ready to bed down.

Fino looked over at Alternate who had gently rested his sore head on a pillow on the bed next to them. "I can't be sure. He may be several more miles ahead of us by now, assuming he knows where he's going."

"I didn't see any more marks beyond this town on his map," said Alternate. He winced a little as he turned to look at them. "He might not really know where he's going at all."

Fino bit her lip as she watched him. She couldn't help but feel worried. Alternate had certainly endured far worse, but she didn't want to push him. She tried telling herself that he'd get better as the days went by. They just had to make sure his wound didn't become infected.

"But he knows he has to go northwest," she told them, "and that's where we're heading. We'll follow him to the ends of the earth if we have to."

The next morning, the trio headed for the town's waterfront. While Alternate bartered with a seller over a new boat, Fino and Yaghi stood staring at the river. It was wide and smooth enough to appear calm, but Fino knew under that deceptive surface was a vicious current, one that would carry them through the mountains and supposedly out the other end, which would be the northwestern territories. She considered Blush's possible route. The easiest and fastest way was by boat, so she figured he may have also taken the river path.

Alternate handed the seller the money for the boat and turned to his friends. "Well, we're pretty short on money now. After we sold our last horse this morning, we may only be able to stretch it for another week. I don't know how we'll get by after that."

"We could camp outside to save money," Fino said. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Out in the open? You sure that's okay?" asked Alternate, a little concerned. "What if our stalker is still watching us?"

Fino shrugged. "We can take them. They're just one person."

Alternate smiled at this. The remark had been so casual. "All right, then. Let's get our boat and get outta here."

The three piled their supplies in the small vessel and pushed off the dock. Though not exactly a canoe, it was narrow and didn't permit much movement. In a way, Fino thought it had been better that they no longer had their second horse, because there was no way the supplies would've been able to fit.

As they coursed down the river's highway, they noticed a significant change in the landscape. The river had started out in a hilly area, but now they were entering a steep canyon. The rough-hewn cliff faces were jagged and grim, and soon they began seeing the bronze basalt forming strange, angular columns clustered in various spots. The three friends marveled at the formations as they passed.

A thick forest reigned high above them, their trunks bent inward on the canyon's steep grade. Between their branches was shaded darkness, and looking into the depths made Fino wonder if their stalker was watching them somewhere.

Alongside the shores were small, sandy beaches, but large enough if they wanted to pull the boat up and take a break, which they planned to later. As their trip progressed, however, they realized the river was also becoming narrower, and the water getting slightly rougher. They prayed they wouldn't run into any big rapids, but no one in town had told them they would.

Sometime in the afternoon, it began to drizzle. Clouds blocked out the sun and cast a gray light over their heads, and a cool air breezed past their ears. The walls steepened further, and the sandy beaches that had appeared earlier were now gone.

Lifting his oar out of the water for a moment, Alternate looked back at Fino who was sitting in the back of the boat. Yaghi was between them. "I don't know how we're going to camp out if there's nowhere for our boat to land."

"Let's just keep going," urged Fino. "It's too early to tell. I'm sure we'll find a place somewhere eventually."

The day wore on, and the gray sky seemed a little less gray and a little bit darker. The rain continued, and the three friends were feeling uncomfortable at being damp. To make matters worse, the river was becoming choppier. Already they had run over some small rapids, though it hadn't bothered their boat much.

When their vessel was coasting over a somewhat smoother portion of the river, and the trail of water began to make a bend in its course, a sudden noise cracked over the low hiss of the water. It startled the friends, making them jump in unison.

"That sounded like a gunshot!" Fino exclaimed. When she looked at Alternate, she saw him pull out one of his guns, his eyes scanning the banks above them.

"Um, guys?" Yaghi said. There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"What's wrong, Yaghi?" Fino asked as she peered at him. Her brother pointed at the edge of their boat, and Fino could see a fair-sized chunk had been blasted away from the rim, inches from where Yaghi sat. He turned to his sister.

"I think that was aimed at us," he said, unnerved.

Alternate cursed as he realized they were pretty much trapped out in the open. They hadn't been able to spot another shore, and even if they had there wouldn't have been anywhere to hide. They were sitting ducks.

"Fino, keep steering the boat," he said as he let his oar rest and pulled out his second gun. He watched the cliffs, trying to listen over the river's waters. "I bet it's that stalker of ours."

"But it's pointless to shoot at us from way up there," Fino told him. "If they want our fake ring, they'd have a better chance on—"

Another shot blasted the wood of their boat, causing Fino to quickly lean back on impulse. The boat rocked and then steadied.

Frustrated, Alternate made a random shot into a stand of trees high above their heads, hoping maybe to frighten their pursuer, but he had no idea where the bullets were coming from, except that they were coming from above on the cliffs. No matter where he looked, though, he couldn't view anyone on any ledge. How could this be?

Alternate was about to take aim into another group of trees when there was another bang, its sound rolling down the canyon, followed by a shout of pain.

Fino realized the shout of pain was her own. She'd jerked to the side and a spray of blood coated the inside of the boat next to where she was sitting. She stared at it, stunned, and then a burning sensation began to eat away at her shoulder. She clutched it and her face contorted in pain.

"They _are_ trying to kill us!" Yaghi shouted as he tried to scramble toward Fino, but Alternate commanded the boy to stay in place.

"Take her oar, Yaghi!" Alternate said.

Fino hunched over, gritting her teeth. She looked over at the side of the boat and saw the hole where the bullet had lodged itself. _They have to be slightly ahead of us_ , she thought through the haze of agony. Their stalker had struck her from the front, not the side, so they weren't traveling parallel to the boat.

Another shot and Fino felt a small disturbance over her head. Reaching up with her good arm, she realized her feather was gone, blasted off by the bullet. Then another pop resounded, and this time it was Alternate's turn to cry out. From her position in the back, she couldn't see where he had been struck, but she didn't have time to ask because the boat rocked when Alternate fell back, the edge dipping into the water. Yaghi leaned toward the other side to steady the boat again, but a small wave had managed to flow in around their feet.

"That was close!" he breathed, but then he saw that Alternate's oar had fallen away from the boat. They were now down to one, and Yaghi was the only one left to steer. Worse yet, there was an ominous noise none of them had hoped to hear. A distant rumble was approaching, and it wasn't long before they could see the white caps of large rapids approaching. Yaghi's eyes quickly searched for a safe opening, and he noted one toward the far left bank, so he dipped his oar into the water and used every ounce of his strength to steer the boat in that direction.

Fino had been watching him, mindful of her bleeding shoulder. She hated not being able to help, but she had no choice but to leave it to Yaghi. Alternate had slumped forward, and she wanted to reach out to him, to pull him up again. Where had he been hit?

Tearing her eyes away from Alternate, she gazed up at the cliffs. When she saw movement up there for the first time, her eyes widened until she thought they would burst. Reflected in those black pools was the epitome of evil: Blush.

The mercenary was casually perched on a ledge ahead of them, crouching as he watched them. A crooked smile was drawn over his face, his sunglasses lowered over his straight nose as he leered down at them. In one hand he held a pistol. When he rose up slowly from his position, Fino felt her panic rise sharply. Blush raised his pistol and took aim.

Fino's eyes darted toward Yaghi, but the boy hadn't noticed Blush. He was still trying with all his might to steer them toward the safe channel round the rapids, but the boat wasn't obeying as he had hoped. The current began pushing the boat sideways, but Yaghi righted it again as he plunged the oar into the water on the other side of the boat.

"We'll make it!" he told the others, a confident edge in his tone. "I can steer us through!"

The last word was barely out of his mouth when Fino yelled, "Yaghi! WATCH OUT!"

Fino jumped up and collided with him, covered him as another bullet grazed her back. It had been one aimed for Yaghi's head, and the boy would've perished had his sister not made him duck, but he dropped the oar in the process, and the boat rocked again.

Their last hope of making it through the rapids had flown.

The current again pushed the boat into an awkward angle, and Fino felt the vessel dip forward. Water rushed forward through the bow, surrounding Alternate. To Fino's horror, she watched as the boat tipped over and Alternate fell into the raging water. Barely conscious, he fought to grab hold of the overturned boat, but his hand slipped and the water took him.

Fino, clutching onto Yaghi, felt the cold water envelope her, and for a moment they were submerged until she got her feet kicking enough to break the surface. Gasping for air, her eyes searched frantically for Alternate, but she couldn't find him anywhere, and the spray from the rapids was beating against her face. She coughed and spat, the water twirling her and Yaghi around. Their world became a confusing, twisting thrill ride, and once more they dipped down into another rapid, falling under the water and surfacing again.

When Fino finally got a clear view for a few seconds, she spotted Alternate's head bobbing several feet away. Fully awake now, he fought the current, his eyes locked with hers. Fino reached out.

"Alternate!" she shrieked. Behind him she could see a rising wall of furious white water. Fino's heart leapt. His form was but a pinprick approaching its ravenous mass. "ALTERNATE!"

"Fino!" she heard him call, but it was the last time she would hear his voice as he was sucked under, the waves devouring him.

"No!" Fino cried, but then she realized she and Yaghi were next. Grasping her brother tighter, she looked at him and said over the din, "Don't let go of me no matter what, you got that?"

The boy looked back at her fearfully, but nodded. He took handfuls of her leather dress and took a breath. They braced themselves and let the water take them.


	11. An Unlikely Ally

Fino opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

It was cold and dark and damp. She heard nothing except silence, and all around her was blackness. When she tried to breathe, she felt a strange sensation. _Bubbles?_

She saw several of the irregular orbs float upward into her field of vision. She watched them curiously.

_I was…in the river, wasn't I? Me, and Yaghi, and…Alternate. Alternate? What happened to him?_

She gazed around herself, but still all she could see was darkness. Yaghi was nowhere to be found, and Alternate certainly wasn't, either. Dread filled her heart. _Am I…dead?_ But if this was the afterlife, where were her parents?

She turned around to view her surroundings, and her heart stopped—if it was indeed still beating. The hazy form of Alternate stood before her in that infinite space, smiling at her pleasantly.

_Alternate! No, you didn't die, too, did you?_ Fino wanted to weep. _How could this have happened to us? We were going to… You and I…_

Alternate just kept smiling. _Sorry, Fino, but I've gotta go now._ When he had "spoken," his mouth hadn't moved at all. Putting his hands in his pockets, he gave her another grin and began to turn away.

Another flurry of bubbles fled Fino's mouth when she saw someone standing behind him. Half turned and lifting his hand to wave goodbye, Alternate just kept smiling even as an image of Blush put a hand on the young man's shoulder. The holographic mercenary sneered at Fino victoriously.

_NO! Alternate, stay away from him!_ Fino tried to say it, but Alternate didn't seem to hear. Turning away from her, the two figures departed into the black abyss and faded away, Fino still reaching out. _Alternate, please don't go with him! Don't leave me! ALTERNATE!_

Alone.

Never in her whole life had Fino felt so alone. Was this the place called Hell that she had heard white men speak of? Or was this something else? Whatever it was, it was not a happy place.

But a glimmer of hope remained. If Yaghi wasn't here, then that might mean he's still alive.

_Yaghi._

The boy was without her now. Unable to protect her brother, Blush could easily kill him.

_Like he killed Alternate. Like he killed my parents. And me._

_No. I_ have _to live! I have to protect Yaghi! I won't let Blush kill him, too!_

Even as she was thinking it, she saw a point of light ahead of her. Her will to live had created an exit, but she found she couldn't move her body. She let the light grow until it softly pulsed around her, enveloping her entire being. Coldness began to form in the center of her chest, and she felt it push upwards slowly up her neck. Although she was puzzled by this feeling, she remained entranced by the light. A peace settled onto her heart. _I'm going to live. I'm going to protect Yaghi._

* * *

Fino's eyes snapped open as she coughed up water. Gagging, she rolled over and cleared her stomach as well as her lungs. Her muddled mind comprehended the ground she was staring at, and the sand between her fingers. A dull ache throbbed in her shoulder. Trembling and clutching her stomach, she rolled over again onto her back.

"Fino!" Yaghi cried joyfully. "You're alive!"

Too feeble to move, Fino's eyes slid over in his direction. The boy's eyes were filled with tears, and he was soaking wet, but he was grinning. Carefully he leaned over and held her shoulders in a sort of hug.

"I'm so glad…you're not dead," Fino said hoarsely. "But…where's Alternate?"

Yaghi pulled away and looked at her despairingly. "We couldn't find him! We tried to, but he was gone."

"'We'?" Fino echoed. Her mind was beginning to clear, and the pain in her shoulder intensified.

"Yeah, he helped us," Yaghi said. He stepped out of way to reveal a man kneeling down on the sand beside them. Above him appeared to be a ceiling of stone, as if they were in some sort of cave, but she could still hear water from the river.

"Who…?" Fino's mind dove deep into the recesses of her memory to pull out a certain face. _I know this man. I've seen him before._ "You're the man we…gave that body to."

"Felsic saved us, Fino!" said Yaghi with a happy smile. "I didn't let go, just like you told me, but when we came back up again you were unconscious. I grabbed onto a rock and held on with you, and he came swimming over to get us!"

Fino looked back at Felsic. The mortician was giving her an evaluative stare, and he wasn't smiling like she had remembered him. He was also wet to the bone.

" _You_ were the one stalking us," Fino said, giving him a glare. "Why?"

Yaghi halted and glanced back at Felsic, his eyes wide with this accusation. "But, Fino, he saved us!"

With some difficulty, Fino was able to sit up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Yaghi assisted her, and he observed her wound apprehensively. They'd have to treat it soon.

"I asked you a question," said Fino severely. "Why are you following us?"

"I came to kill you," the mortician finally answered.

Fino tensed and Yaghi gasped. Somehow she knew that would be the answer. "Then why did you save us? You could've let us drown, and back at the old house you had a clear shot. But you missed. Are you that bad with a gun?"

Felsic shrugged and that familiar smile returned. "I changed my mind."

Instantly Fino recognized a change in his voice. "You don't sound like you did before. Where the heck are you _from_?"

"Australia," said the mortician, lifting his chin in pride.

"Where?" the brother and sister asked, but Felsic ignored the question.

"I had been trying to hide my accent, but I've never tried to be an American before. It's sort of fun." He stood. "It'd be wise to begin a fire. Wouldn't want to freeze now, would we?"

"But why were you trying to kill us?" Fino persisted, and the pain in her shoulder burned as she tried to move. Yaghi placed his hands firmly on her good shoulder to keep her sitting.

"Don't get up, sister," he told her. "You're too hurt to move like that!"

"I wanted to stop you," Felsic said as he turned away.

Fino gawked at a pile of wood that had been mysteriously gathered in a neat pile on the sand. Where the heck did that come from? Now that she was up, she could see that they were in a shallow cave with a low ceiling, bordering the shore of the river. It sheltered them from the rain outside that had continued to fall since earlier that day.

Earlier that day…. Her mind was still on Alternate, but she had to deal with this man first.

"Stop us?" she asked. _Stop us from finding the ring?_ Then it dawned on her. "You're somehow connected with the person who has the ring, aren't you?" When Felsic didn't reply, she nodded to herself. "Do _you_ have it?"

"No," the mortician answered curtly. "If I did, I wouldn't have been so quick to let you live, but it appears I don't have the heart to even kill you."

"Why not? You surround yourself with corpses all day. I wouldn't think death is anything new to you."

"I bury the dead, not kill them," Felsic replied, gently. "I don't like killing. I felt sick about the man you brought to me."

Fino felt a jolt. "Are you saying _you_ killed that man? And then you dressed him for burial?"

Felsic shrugged and smiled again. Fino didn't believe he was feeling all that bad about the incident. "It was the least I could do, although it was a little funny."

The Indians watched as the mortician pulled out a flint and began striking it to begin a fire on the wood pile. There was a stretch of silence as they waited for the fire to get going, and then he continued. "You see, the man saw me spying on them. I was eavesdropping when he saw me and pulled out his gun, but I shot him first."

There were dozens of questions Fino wanted to ask, but she couldn't sort through them all, so she asked, "So back then, at the old house... Were you trying to help me?"

"I'm sorry about that," Felsic said, sounding regretful. "I was trying to buy you time. You seemed like a strong girl, so…"

Fino bit her lip as she considered him. She wasn't sure he could be trusted, but he did admit that he had planned on killing them. He had lost many chances to kill them, so perhaps he was telling the truth when he said he'd changed his mind.

"I'm also sorry about your friend," Felsic added. The glow from the fire danced over his refined features. "I looked about to see if I could find him, but you didn't have much time. I had to act."

"He breathed air into you, Fino," Yaghi explained with wonder. "He did it a few times and then you threw it all up. It was amazing!"

"Breathed air?" muttered Fino. It then occurred to her that what she had perceived as the afterlife might've actually been a dream, and the coolness in her chest had been the water rising up her throat before she awoke. A sudden hope seized her heart. _Then maybe Alternate's not dead!_

"We have to find Alternate," she declared. "As soon as I can move again, we're going to search for him."

"Not on my watch," Felsic countered, facing the small blaze in front of him. He fed the fire with a few more sticks.

"What do you mean by that?" Fino demanded. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"I think he's right, Fino," Yaghi said, trying to calm her. "If you move too soon, your wound might get worse."

"Don't you care at all if Alternate's alive or not?" Fino snapped. When Yaghi flinched, she realized her mistake and took in a long breath. "I'm sorry. I meant it should be our priority. I don't care how hurt I am right now. I want to find him."

Felsic stared out into the deepening twilight. Cold air was beginning to creep into the cave, but the fire was becoming sufficient enough to stave it off. "I can take a look around if you like, but you need to stay. That man who shot at you might still be out there. When I get back, we'll see to that injury." He stood, and before Fino could complain further, he stepped out beyond the cave's entrance and disappeared out of view down the narrow beach.

"Don't worry, Fino," Yaghi said. "I'm sure Alternate's still alive. If we made it out okay, I'm betting he did, too."

"But if he's out there wandering around, he could get sick," said Fino grimly, "and it won't be long before this Felsic guy won't be able to see anything out there." If she had it her way, she'd be out there no matter how dark it was. She'd take a lamp if she had one, but they'd lost everything when the boat overturned.

"We've lost _everything_ ," she whispered miserably. As the thought sunk in, she felt like crawling into a ball and dying. With nothing, she had no chance at all of defeating Blush now. First she lost the Zodiac, and now she's lost Alternate, but she still remembered that she had Yaghi. The day she loses him would truly be the day she lost everything.

"You still have your tomahawk!" Yaghi said optimistically, catching her words. "It was still in your sash when we came out."

Fino glanced down at the weapon which lay a few feet from her. She asked Yaghi to bring it to her so she could keep it at her side. It was partly in case Felsic wasn't quite the hero he pretended to be, but mostly because she wasn't certain if Blush saw the mortician rescue them or not.

_I can't believe Blush actually waited for us like that,_ she thought as Yaghi went about taking a look at her wound. _I guess he wanted to see us suffer and drown instead of killing us instantly. And he wanted to take out Yaghi right in front of me!_ If he did know she was alive, he might still be out there as Felsic had warned, waiting to pounce. They would have to be careful the next morning.

A half-hour passed before Felsic returned. He carried with him a few bags that he had probably been carrying on a horse stationed nearby. The cliffs would've been a little too high to take a steed down into the cave, and he was taking a risk by leaving it alone.

"I didn't see your friend," Felsic said flatly, setting the bags on the sand.

"I didn't think you would," Fino admitted. "We're looking tomorrow, and you can't make me stay here."

Felsic chuckled as a sign of consent. "All right, then. Now let's take a look at your shoulder."

He pulled out a few small metal containers that were circular and flat. He twisted off the lid of one and sniffed its contents. He crinkled his nose but smiled. "This should work."

Yaghi had thought ahead and cleaned Fino's wound before Felsic came back. When the man examined it, he nodded with approval. Taking two fingers he pulled out a peculiar paste from the container and began smearing the substance on Fino's shoulder wound. "The bullet went clean through,."

Fino's hand went up to cover her nose. "What _is_ that stuff? It stinks!"

"Yeah," Yaghi joined, covering his nose as well. "It's not like anything I've smelled before."

"It's just an ointment, that's all," Felsic explained as he calmly continued spreading the substance. "I got it from some good friends back home, but I'd better not use too much. Chances are I won't be able to get anymore once it's gone."

Fino felt a stinging sensation over the wound as Felsic continued to apply it, and then he went to work wrapping her shoulder. She found his movements to be experienced, and it made her wonder. This man was more than he appeared to be.

"Can I ask you something?" said Fino suddenly. As Felsic stood to return the ointment can to the bag, he stopped to listen. "What is it about this ring that Barton wants it so badly?"

After a short pause, Felsic cocked his head. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"He just said it was old and valuable, but I don't get why he's traveling with some twenty people to find it. I don't even know who the man really is." She waited before saying the next sentence. "He's holding something valuable of mine hostage until we bring him the ring. We didn't mean to get mixed up in his plans, but that's why we're looking for it."

Felsic fiddled around with one of the bags before answering. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was a joke when they first told me, but I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it, I guess." He returned the can to its bag, tied it shut, and gave them an even stare. "Apparently it grants immortality."

Fino couldn't help but snicker. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, more than a gun that could shoot animal-like bullets. "And Barton really believes it can do that? _You_ really believe it can? Is that why you're willing to kill to protect it?"

Felsic wasn't amused. His features were grim as he gazed back at her. "Of course Barton believes it. He's also seen its power, and like the greedy bastard he is he wants it so he can live forever. But he doesn't really understand it, you see."

"What doesn't he understand?"

"You can still be killed, even if you wear it, but before you return to this world you see and hear strange things. Barton has yet to know this, but I do, because the person who wears it now has told me."

"What kinds of things has she seen, then?" Fino asked with skepticism. She remembered Barton telling her that the person they were looking for was a young woman.

Felsic turned away from her and went toward a few rolled up blankets that were sitting on the sand. As he bent to undo the binding of one, he said, "I promised her that I'd keep it a secret."

Fino supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't her concern. All that mattered was finding the ring and getting it to Barton so she could get the Zodiac Gun back. After two run-ins with Blush, she knew now more than ever how valuable the gun was. Alternate had been right that they were powerless without it.

Right now, however, all she could do was rest her aching body, but sleep did not come easily that night.

* * *

Fino navigated her way around the narrow beaches the next morning, sometimes having to get her feet wet when most of the shoreline disappeared. She gazed up the canyon's rocky walls and wondered how on earth they were going to get out. How did Felsic get down in the first place? At least the sky had cleared up, but that did nothing for how she was feeling.

They had already been searching for Alternate for three hours, and so far no signs had turned up. Her heart was sinking lower and lower by the minute, and she wasn't sure she would be able to keep her composure. _I have to be strong._

Her shoulder ached, and Felsic had to reapply the ointment and redress the wound as soon as she had woken up. She bled through the bandages over the night, but the bleeding had stopped. Now it would begin healing. _If only my heart would stop bleeding._ She felt silly for feeling that way, but she couldn't find a way to purge it.

Fino stepped carefully around a large rock, her legs going knee deep into the water. The current pulled at her ankles. The slope of the cliffs created a steep drop-off into the river, and even one step further would put her waist deep. Coming out of the water again, she looked back from where she had come. She could see Felsic trudging around in similar settings, his eyes scanning the banks. He wasn't wearing the same clothes he had been wearing in the town where they first met him. Yesterday she noticed he had changed into more suitable clothes for traveling outdoors, along with a dark brown cowboy-type hat with its sides sharply upturned. His overall appearance reminded her more of an outlaw than a mild-mannered mortician.

Although she had him to thank for saving her and her brother's lives, she still wasn't sure what to make of him, or if she should trust him. He was a foreigner, no doubt, and he asked her all kinds of questions about the land and animals, but when she tried to ask him about where he was from, he somehow diverted the topic to other matters. This vexed her. He was hiding something, she knew.

She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Are you finding anything?" she called to him. Her voice echoed over the canyon's walls.

"No," Felsic replied. "Not a sign."

Fino then called ahead of her. "How about you, Yaghi?"

When the boy didn't answer, she shouted again. She couldn't see beyond a curve in the shoreline, but her brother had scampered off ahead of her a few minutes earlier. "Yaghi?"

"Fino! Come take a look at this!" she heard him say frantically.

Fino hiked up her dress and splashed ahead, careful not to step too far toward the drop off. She could hear Felsic coming behind her. When she rounded the corner, Yaghi was standing on a small beach, one that was slightly larger than the others they had encountered. She saw him bend over and scrape up some wet sand—no, he was grabbing something.

When Fino came next to him, he turned, his eyes filled with dread. He presented to her a round, glassy object rimmed with silver metal. There was a defined crack running right down the middle.

"This is that thing Alternate wears on his eye, isn't it?" her brother said.

Fino snatched it from him, turning it over in her hand quickly. Her finger rubbed away the sand sticking to its surface. "It…It is," she breathed. She thought her knees might collapse. She feared now more than ever that he might be dead. _We were going to finish off Blush together, and then he was going to return to my village with me…_

"And that's not all," she heard Felsic say. Clutching the monocle to her breast, she turned to see Felsic crouched further up on the beach. The sand had been disturbed, turned up in spots near the shore and creating a trail toward the cliffs. Coming up behind him, Fino and Yaghi could see footprints everywhere. Felsic pointed to one pair in particular.

"These ones came down," he stated.

"From the cliffs?" asked Yaghi. He looked up at the trees above them.

"It looks like someone had been lying there," the mortician said as he motioned toward the water, "and then they moved up this way."

Fino narrowed her eyes him. "You know how to track?"

"I've a little learning," Felsic admitted with an innocent smile.

_Sounds like more than that,_ Fino thought suspiciously. "So are you suggesting someone came up from the river and was lying here?"

"Was it Alternate?" Yaghi asked.

"Well, with what you've found…it very well could've been," replied Felsic carefully.

Fino's hopes lifted. "But then how could he have just disappeared?"

"My guess is someone took him. These prints show someone came down from the cliffs and were walking hereabouts, right where someone had been lying."

"You… You don't think it could've been Blush, do you?" asked Yaghi. His eyes darted around them at the canyon walls.

"There's more than one set of prints," Fino said, "and Blush was on the other side of the canyon. There's no way he could've crossed."

Felsic stood. "I would say your friend has been abducted."


	12. Killer

"Hey!"

Mingchao nearly toppled over into a muddy gutter as she raced past. She stumbled and caught herself, but her good school shoes were splattered with muck. "Argh!"

"You should watch where you're going!" snapped the man she had nearly hit, and then he stomped off on his way down the street without waiting for a retort. Mingchao stuck her tongue out at him. Ignoring the damage to her shoes, she then hurried off.

Since the day she read Rommie's letter, Mingchao had paid a visit to the telegraph office in town every day after school. Running into people had been a regular occurrence as she made every effort to get there as fast as she could, but each day had brought disappointment. It had been a week since she made this a ritual, but so far they haven't heard a word from Rommie. This concerned her.

The girl crossed the street, being careful to avoid the random piles of horse manure as she went, and trying not to get run over by carriages in the process. All around her were buildings that were either being rebuilt or being repaired, mostly with brick. Much of the city's downtown area had been destroyed by a fire caused by the Firebrand's bullet, but rebuilding had actually gone faster than expected. Already the city was beginning to look like its old self again, if only a little newer in appearance.

Today it was rainy and muggy, and the dust in the streets had turned into a quagmire. The filth sucked on Mingchao's good shoes as she traversed the busy road. She dodged the worst of the puddles and tried to stay inside wagon ruts, but even her best efforts weren't good enough. Elwood would have to buy her a new pair of shoes after today.

Mingchao hopped up onto the boardwalk and increased her pace when the office came into view. It was tucked away inside a monolithic brick building that spanned an entire block, an imposing structure that had surprisingly suffered very little damage in the fire. Several of its dozens of windows had been broken, but nothing some replacements couldn't mend.

As she came closer she suddenly halted. Parked in front of the office was a jet black carriage with glass windows and two magnificent horses hitched in the front. The bulk of the entourage took up most of the space in front of the office. Tending to the horses was a tall, slender man with blond hair.

"Baskerville!" Mingchao called, and her friend jumped at his name. He whirled and caught sight of the girl running toward him, and glanced down when he noticed the mud on her shoes and dress.

"How many dresses have you ruined now?" he asked.

"I don't have time talk about dresses!" Mingchao panted. "Is Elwood inside?"

"Yes, and stop getting your clothes dirty like that. They're expensive, you know."

Brushing him off, Mingchao made her way into the office and saw Elwood standing at the counter dressed in his usual long black coat. He was resting his arms on the counter top while another man on the other side of the counter was pulling forth a short ticker tape.

"This is the one I sent the messenger about," said the man behind the counter. He was elderly and wore a pair of small spectacles. "Honestly, I didn't think they had telegraph wires that high up."

"High up where?" asked Mingchao, and Elwood turned when he heard her. He was surprised to suddenly find her standing next to him, but he knew of her frequent visits to the office and how anxious she was to hear from Rommie.

"It's talking about a town called Monte Cristo," said the elderly man behind the counter. "It's high up in the mountains west of here."

"What's it say? Is it from Rommie?" Mingchao asked eagerly. She glimpsed Baskerville brushing one of the horses outside, but she knew he had one ear cocked toward the office.

The old man nodded. "It does say Rommie Linehart. It says, 'It is safe here. Stop. Please send Lapilli to Monte Cristo. Stop.'"

"That's it?!" Mingchao squawked. "Isn't there any more?"

"I'm afraid not, other than being addressed to Mr. Belgrade here."

"So where the heck is Mon-te Cris-to or whatever?"

"It's a mining town in the Cascade Mountains," Elwood joined in, his expression grave. "It may be treacherous getting there. I'm not sure I'm willing to spare you or Baskerville to take Lapilli there."

"Aw, come on!" Mingchao begged. "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

Elwood chuckled at her enthusiasm, and patted her head gently. "You know I can't do that when I have business here to attend to. If you're really that determined to go, then I want you both to take extreme caution."

Mingchao didn't understand why Elwood was so worried, but she nodded avidly. Rommie's short message had been disappointing, but she was glad nonetheless. Now they could get going.

The girl rode back with Elwood in the carriage, and Baskerville was on the seat outside directing the horses. Baskerville listened to the animated conversation between the two. It wasn't typical for Elwood to express so much energy since he was usually more reserved, and it was Mingchao who brought out this hidden side of him. Baskerville knew Mingchao liked the attention, probably because her biological father had been absent her whole life and ended up being a total psycho when she finally met him. Elwood had been a good stand-in, at least for the time being, and yet he gave Mingchao the space to maintain her independence. As Baskerville continued to listen, he didn't overhear anything about the girl's ruined shoes or dress.

When they arrived at Elwood's home, the millionaire called another meeting, inviting Eska and Lapilli to join them. To their curiosity, Lapilli showed little emotion when she heard about Rommie's message. In fact, she seemed worried.

"What's wrong, Lapilli? You should be happy!" said Mingchao.

The blond girl shook her head and seemed to stare off into space. "Too soon… Too soon…" she mumbled.

Baskerville nodded. "I would have to agree. Seems a little soon for Rommie to be giving the go-ahead. I would be waiting another _month_ before declaring the coast as clear."

Mingchao fidgeted excitedly. "I can't wait to go."

Baskerville eyed her. "Is that all you think about? You should be worried about this, too, since it involves us."

"But everything will be okay! As long as we're there to help, Rommie and Lapilli will be reunited safely. I have the Eto Gun, too, remember? We don't have anything to worry about."

"That's true, but…"

"Are you still nervous about meeting Rommie again?"

At her abrupt question, the room went silent and Baskerville's face burned red. He saw Elwood lift an eyebrow. "N-no, of course that's not it! I'm just concerned for our—and Lapilli's—safety! It has nothing to do with that—" He stopped and clamped a hand over his mouth. Mingchao smiled, but everyone else only gave him odd stares, even Lapilli. "L-listen, the fact of the matter is it seems too soon for us to make a move. I say we send another telegraph telling Rommie to wait."

"No," Lapilli suddenly spoke up. The group was surprised to hear her firm voice. "I… I will go now. Rommie knows. She knows when it's safe."

Baskerville regarded her and her apparent faith in Rommie. What exactly happened between them while they were in Australia? "Fine. If that's your choice, we can get going as soon as tomorrow morning. Are you ready, Mingchao?"

His friend gave him a thumbs-up. "Absolutely! I have all the animal essence I need."

* * *

They headed out the very next morning, Elwood having secured for them tickets on a good train that would take them across the central part of the territory to the foot of the mountains. From there, they were on their own.

In the passenger car, Mingchao hummed and busied herself by counting various containers filled with animal hairs and teeth. She had the items placed in tin cans and glass vials, and anything else she could find around the house and on occasional excursions downtown. She had them safely tucked away in the sleeves of her normal clothes, and she was thankful to be out of that drab school dress. Baskerville knew she had been looking forward to leaving for days, so much so he thought she might explode.

Mingchao sat next to him while Lapilli sat across the way. The deranged girl had her hands and face plastered to the glass, watching the landscape speed along. Every so often she'd made a strange noise akin to wonder. Her wild, blond hair hung around her shoulders in lustrous waves, newly washed. No matter how hard Eska and Mingchao tried to keep it brushed and nice, the mass would only seem to get worse, so they eventually gave up and let Lapilli care for it herself, which she sometimes didn't. Today she was wearing a red dress, but she had kicked her shoes off as soon as they found their seats on the train.

Baskerville kept an eye on the girl. Since Elwood's return she had been manageable, but now that they were leaving for Monte Cristo there was no knowing what she might do. When he looked over at Mingchao, his friend seemed oblivious, or perhaps she had no worries at all.

"Lapilli," Baskerville said suddenly, "are we to expect to meet the other person you were traveling with?"

Lapilli looked away from the window and blinked. "Who?"

"The other person you and Rommie were with; the man. Do you believe he'll also be in Monte Cristo?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe. But he went far away…" She turned her attention back to the window. "I miss him. We were friends. Rommie liked him, too."

Mingchao looked up Baskerville, but he betrayed nothing.

"Maybe he's already there?" Mingchao said.

"Oh, no," replied Lapilli seriously, still gazing out the window. "Rommie meant it. She wanted him to go."

_That doesn't mean he won't already be there,_ Baskerville thought, _unless she meant to permanently separate from him._ A strange emotion crept into a dark corner of his heart, and it almost made him smile. "Okay. So how did you meet him in the first place?"

"Rommie and I were so tired," said Lapilli softly. She breathed on the window pane and started making dots with her finger. Her voice was distant. "We kept walking and walking and walking… Everywhere it was dirt and rocks and sky. We were lost, but Rommie thought she might know the way. And then all those men came. They were going to hurt us. But then he stopped them."

"Sounds like you guys were almost attacked by bandits," said Mingchao. "If I had been there, I would've made them eat a cow bullet!"

Baskerville's eyebrows came together thoughtfully. "Was this man a member of the gang of bandits?"

Mingchao's gasped lightly. "What? You really think that?"

Lapilli stopped her drawings on the window and looked Baskerville in the eye. "He's a _good_ bushranger. He always says thank you."

"What's a bushranger?" asked Mingchao, curious.

Baskerville had only heard the term maybe a few times in his life, but he had a good idea of what it was. "I think it's like an outlaw. So Rommie met this man when he was in a gang? Why did he decide to help you?"

Lapilli frowned at him. "You ask a lot of questions," she said bluntly. "He helped us because he _wanted_ to."

"It'd have to be more than that if he was willing to board a ship and sail across the ocean. How do you know he's not also after your ring?"

A spark of anger entered Lapilli's clear blue eyes for the first time. She sat back down on her seat and faced him fully. "He would _not_ do that, because he's afraid of the ring."

Baskerville glanced down at the item on Lapilli's hand. "Why?"

"You _do_ ask a lot of questions," muttered Mingchao.

"I'm asking questions because I don't want someone coming along and stabbing us in the back."

"Like you did to me?"

Baskerville turned sharply at Mingchao's words. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he looked into the girl's face he saw amusement rather than the resentment he expected to find. She smiled at him kindly.

Baskerville sighed. "Exactly. We know from experience to be careful trusting people before we really know them. You may know him, Lapilli, but we don't. We're just being cautious."

"Hey, Lapilli," Mingchao cut in, "when you were in Australia, did Rommie say anything about us?"

The other girl stared at Mingchao as if she didn't understand. "Say anything…about _you_?" She paused and looked out the window again. "No."

"Really?" Mingchao sounded disappointed. "I thought maybe she would've mentioned us to you. I mean, we did all live together for a while." She sat back and crossed her arms irritably and mumbled. "Geez, Rommie."

"Sounds to me like she was just keeping her past to herself, as usual," Baskerville said to Mingchao. He leaned in closer and whispered, "She probably never said anything about the Dawn Posse, either."

"I wonder why Rommie went to Australia in the first place, though," Mingchao wondered aloud. "She never really told us."

Lapilli suddenly looked to them again with bright eyes. She put up a finger. "She was looking for her uncle."

Mingchao sat up again. "Wow, she has family there? Did she find him?"

Lapilli shook her head sadly. "No. We had to leave."

Baskerville listened with keen interest. It was true that Rommie was a very guarded woman and didn't reveal much about her past. He didn't even know if she had family at all anywhere, but what would drive her across the Pacific Ocean to meet with an uncle? He supposed he'd never find out, since Rommie apparently got herself sidetracked.

"And how did you get there?" he asked her, scratching his chin. "Did you grow up there?"

Lapilli's beaming grin froze in place. She sat there for several seconds before her mouth finally closed and her shoulders slowly drooped. Her gaze dropped to her lap and she began staring blankly. Mingchao peered into her face and determined that the girl had gone pale.

"Good job," Mingchao whispered harshly to Baskerville.

Baskerville huffed. "I was just asking! How was I supposed to know she'd do that?"

Mingchao looked back at Lapilli. The gentle rocking of the train made the crazed girl sway, but she didn't come out of her paralysis.

* * *

A few days passed and the three companions found themselves standing in a long line at a bank in a fairly large town. Their train had stopped for the afternoon, and it would leave again soon, so they had to make their transaction quick.

Lapilli had remained quiet most of the trip, speaking very little after their first day on the train. She would either refuse to answer any more of Baskerville's questions, or give an irrelevant reply. In the end, Baskerville and Mingchao gave up trying to harvest more information out of her. They figured Rommie would likely give them the answers they wanted.

Mingchao was standing next to Baskerville, and Lapilli was behind them, gazing stone-faced down at her feet. There were five people in front of them, and four behind them. Only one window was open to the teller.

"I never knew there was a town like this here," Baskerville said. "There are a lot of people."

"Must be payday," joked Mingchao, grinning. "It is for us, anyway."

This was true. Elwood had given them permission to draw funds from his account, enough for them to use during their trip to Monte Cristo and back. Baskerville was uncertain of how long they'd have to be gone, so he planned on taking out a little extra just in case.

"Let's get something to eat when we're done," Mingchao said, and her friend nodded.

When their turn finally came, Baskerville stepped up to the teller, but before he could even open his mouth there came a sudden cacophony of voices behind him. He spun to find that several people had dropped to the floor, their hands over their heads. Without having to raise his eyes again, he knew what was going on.

"This is a stickup!" roared a man wielding a large pistol. Behind him six more men came bursting through the doors, a few holding rifles in place of pistols. All of their faces were concealed with colorful bandanas and hats, allowing only a sliver for their eyes so see. Baskerville noted that the leader's bandana was an almost comical shade of bright green. His hat was a complimentary florescent red. He couldn't decide if the robber intended to be frightening or amusing.

"Everyone on the floor!" barked one of the other robbers to all those who hadn't yet dropped. His bandana was purple while his hat was yellow.

Baskerville stood speechless, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Mingchao lower herself. He gave her a dubious glare. "What are you _doing?_ "

"Getting on the floor," the girl replied with a smile.

"Don't act like this is a game, Mingchao! Get up with the Eto Gun!"

"I would, but he's pointing a gun at you."

Baskerville snapped his gaze on the leader with the green bandana. Just as Mingchao said, the robber was pointing a gun directly at Baskerville's face. The narrow eyes that twitched back at him could've burned a hole through concrete.

"We _told_ you to get on the ground," the robber snarled. The aim of his gun was steady, targeted between the eyes.

Baskerville remained standing, but he also noticed Lapilli was on her feet as well. The girl was rooted to the spot, still staring at her shoes, as if nothing was going on. All around her the thieves were making rounds collecting jewelry and other valuables from the unfortunate hostages that numbered around ten. The tellers had found refuge on the floor behind the counter, but Baskerville was blocking the only open window.

He considered getting on the floor as commanded, because he didn't want to involve innocent bystanders if he wanted to fight back, but when one of the robbers spotted Lapilli and started plodding toward her, he had second thoughts. The thief next to Lapilli took his pistol and aimed it at her head.

"Gimme all you got, wench!" he demanded. "And when we're done, do like we asked and get on the floor!"

"She doesn't have anything," Baskerville told them calmly. His hands remained at his sides, and by all appearances they looked like they would remain there. The man with the green bandana was still glaring at him.

The robber next to Lapilli snorted from under his blue bandana and orange hat. "I didn't ask _you_!" He turned back to the girl and spied the ring on her finger. "And gimme that ring, too!"

Lapilli's eyes ticked in his direction. "No."

Mingchao raised her head. "Uh oh…"

With the gun of Green Bandana still aimed between his eyes, Baskerville said, "I'd like to ask you gentlemen to leave now."

Green Bandana's eyes widened at this act of insolence. "You…" He then pushed the barrel of the pistol into Baskerville's forehead. "I oughta just kill you—"

Baskerville matched the gunman's stare with one of frigid steel. Taken aback by this powerful gaze, the gunman hesitated, and in that fraction of time his gun was suddenly gone, wrested from his hands by some phantom force. The next thing he knew was a stinging pain in his neck and a warm liquid pouring down his chest. Mingchao screamed as the red flow began dripping onto the boards near her, and the man's legs buckled under him, sending him crashing down at Baskerville's feet. A knife was protruding from his neck up to the hilt.

When the other robbers heard Mingchao's cry, they turned their attention to Baskerville, but many didn't get a chance to survey the problem. Knives propelled across the room at an incomprehensible speed, and many were downed before they realized what had happened. They were easy targets considering they were standing, while the hostages were safely huddled on the floor, far out of the projectiles' target range.

Lapilli remained motionless despite the danger, her eyes still settled on the thief who had demanded her ring, even as he took two knives in the arms and two more in the thighs. Blood spurted from his wounds as he went down howling in agony. Several stray droplets merged with Lapilli's red dress.

When one of the fallen thieves brought up a pistol to shoot, Baskerville finished him with a knife to the forehead. The few surviving members who were conscious enough to witness everything hastily threw their bags of loot forward. They tossed their guns across the floor where they came to rest in front of Baskerville.

The gang of bank robbers had been vanquished within a span of five seconds, and not a shot had been fired. The hostages were stunned, staring at the massacre stupidly. Mingchao remained trembling on the floor with her hands over her head. She was eyeing the slowly moving puddle of blood that encroached on her personal space.

The doors to the bank were thrust open once again, and several more men of a different discipline came stumbling onto the scene. Copper stars glinted off their shirts and coats. Brandishing their rifles, they halted when they saw the terrified bank robbers, and then they glanced over at Baskerville. He stood coolly in front of the teller's window, the blade of a knife hanging gingerly between his thumb and index finger.

The lawman in the lead frowned. "Looks like they chose to rob the wrong bank."

* * *

The lawmen gathered up the remaining robbers after carelessly yanking out the knives from limbs and other parts. In all, Baskerville had taken out four of the most threatening of the bunch, the ones he caught raising their guns to retaliate, including Green Bandana. That left three survivors. The hostages were unharmed, although a little shaken. One might assume Lapilli had sat through a peaceful picnic, and she seemed unaffected. Mingchao, however, wasn't able to rise from the floor until Baskerville picked her up. When she saw blood spattered on his clothes, she recoiled from him.

"Mingchao, it's over," he said softly, but the girl backed away only to view the corpse of Green Bandana soaked in a glittering pool of crimson.

Baskerville silently cursed himself. What had he been thinking, killing people in front of her? But when he had seen Lapilli's offender demanding her ring, and the girl refusing, he knew things were going to get ugly anyway. He knew those robbers weren't of the mind to spare anyone who defied them. He had only moments to act.

"Mingchao, I'm sorry you had to see that—"

"Why did you _do_ that?" she screeched, covering her face to hide the images. Her voice carried over to the busy lawmen, and the sheriff looked up. Baskerville cringed and tried to shush the girl, but Mingchao would have none of it. "You didn't have to _kill_ them!"

"I had no choice," her friend tried to explain. "Would you have preferred they'd taken Lapilli's ring? Or killed one of the other hostages here? Me, even?"

Mingchao sobbed. "It doesn't matter! It's wrong!" She sunk back down to the floor and wept.

Baskerville realized now was no time for him to lecture. He stood there helplessly, knowing that if he tried to lift her again she'd only pull away. That's when Lapilli quietly approached and knelt to face the girl. Baskerville watched in wonder as Lapilli placed two arms around Mingchao and embraced her.

"When my father died, I cried for forever," Lapilli said gently into her ear. Mingchao's shuddering lessened as she listened. "But one day I stopped. I thought, 'I shouldn't cry anymore, because he doesn't come back when I do.'"

Baskerville wasn't sure how this was supposed to remedy the problem, but Mingchao seemed to respond. She pulled away from Lapilli and stared at her with tear-filled eyes. There were no more words between them, and when Lapilli rose to her feet, she helped Mingchao to hers.

Mingchao set her jaw as Lapilli led her by the hand through the bloody scene and out the door, but not once did the girl look up at Baskerville who walked beside them.

As they stepped out onto the street, Mingchao regained her composure, but she refused to cast her eyes back at the bank. "I-I guess this m-means we'll have to go to another bank to get our money."

"I suppose," said Baskerville quietly.

"Not so fast there," called a man behind them. The three turned to find the sheriff standing in the bank's doorway. Curious spectators were beginning to stalk up the boardwalk toward the scene of the crime, and the lawman ordered a few of his deputies to contain the crowd. Then he descended to the street to approach the companions.

He pointed to Baskerville "You there, I'll be needin' to take you in."

Baskerville blinked. "W-What? What for? I was defending myself!"

"Of course you were," replied the sheriff. "But I'll have to question you about what happened."

"Can't you ask one of the hostages?"

"They didn't kill those men."

"We have a train to catch, and my friend here has been through enough," Baskerville retorted. "I'm sorry, but we need to leave." He placed a hand on each of his friends' backs and steered them down the street, but then stopped abruptly when he felt something hard jab him in his own back.

"I would highly recommend that you turn right back around and come with me," he heard the sheriff say. Baskerville peered behind him to see a rifle's muzzle aimed squarely between his shoulders. The hard metal pressed painfully against his spine.

Raising his hands, he turned slowly toward the other man, and when he did he caught sight of two other deputies, and not a few civilians, aiming their rifles at him as well.

The sheriff gave him a half-smile. "You're a wanted man."


	13. Jailhouse Blues

The sheriff slid the poster toward Baskerville. Its edges were worn and creased, and the paper had yellowed with age. Across its crinkled surface was the faded image of a young man sketched long ago by the skilled hand of an artist. Baskerville would've had to agree that the proficiency at which the portrait had been rendered was superb, and the likeness uncanny.

The words caught in Baskerville's throat. It was a wanted poster with his face on it, and the sum offered was almost astronomical by the day's standards: five hundred thousand dollars. Even Baskerville would've been tempted to turn himself in. But it wasn't the reward that startled him. Written below his own portrait was a name he had long since abandoned: Razy Bone. He gawked at it, flabbergasted.

The sheriff had forced him into the jailhouse at gunpoint, leaving behind an extremely confused Mingchao and Lapilli. With his knives removed and his hands tied uncomfortably behind him, Baskerville sat in a hard chair facing the sheriff who sat behind a desk at the end of a row of cells, his chest beginning to ache from the events from earlier. The cramped building was dark except for the barred windows that allowed light into the cells. An oil lamp sat burning on the edge of the sheriff's desk to compensate.

"Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that man on the poster is you," the sheriff said slowly.

Baskerville swallowed, still staring at the poster. "W-Where… Where did you _get_ that? I've never known I was wanted for anything, and I was never up this way until this last year!"

The sheriff looked at him incredulously. "Really? It says you're wanted for _mass murder_. You didn't think the law would try to stop you for something like that? And for your information, we've had this sitting here for some five years. I only happened to look it again the other day before I thought about tossing it. How lucky can a guy get when one of the country's most wanted killers walks into town a few days later?"

A million thoughts raced through Baskerville's mind. He honestly had no idea he was on the law's most wanted list, and why had it taken this long to catch up with him, especially with that large of a reward? Perhaps his disguise as a priest had helped some, but then people may have thought he was long gone since the killings stopped. He supposed no amount of pleading and explaining would change the sheriff's mind, though. The reward was probably still valid.

His past had finally caught up with him. While he and Mingchao were living with Elwood, he did confess to the millionaire that he had been a member of the Syndicate before turning against it, but he didn't reveal _all_ the details of his past. Elwood had accepted him without further question, seeing the battle against the Olympus Order as proof of reform, but Elwood explicitly asked that Baskerville not get blood on his carpet. Since then, the subject had not been brought up again.

He began to fret. _I don't know how he'd react over this_. Elwood had proven to be a good and wise man, as well as shrewd and opportunistic, so he may simply let it slide like he did Baskerville's criminal past, but… _So many people died at my hands. How can I convince this sheriff that I'm not the person I used to be?_ The answer was nothing.

"We're holding you without bail," the sheriff said. "You'll be behind bars until a trial is set up."

Baskerville kept his cool as his hands were untied and he was placed into a small cell with a tiny window high above him, but when the sheriff and his deputies departed, his worries returned. Now how was he supposed to get Lapilli to Rommie? If Rommie ended up waiting too long, she would probably send another telegraph to Elwood, and then Elwood would think something had happened to them. He'd search for them, and then find out what happened to Baskerville, and discover Baskerville's long buried past on top of it.

_I've gotta get out of here somehow!_ He looked up at the small window, but it was too small for him to fit through, even if the bars were removed. But was a jailbreak the best idea? The sheriff and his men would certainly chase them down, and that would definitely put a bigger kink in Rommie's problem. Even if he did manage to deliver Lapilli, he couldn't afford to have a posse pursuing him all the way back to Elwood's.

It was a wretched dilemma. A trial would do him no good, either. He'd lose and be marching to the gallows before the judge brought down the gavel.

Baskerville sat on the small bench in the cell, at a total loss. Perhaps this was the end for him. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to pay for his sins. Even his genuine repentance wouldn't save him.

While he was busy wallowing in self-pity, his ears caught a small noise. When it came again, he looked up at the window and saw a small, pale face peeking through the bars. Mingchao's eyes sparkled back. "Baskerville!"

"Mingchao!" He friend stepped over to the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I was so mad at you today, but what happened?" Mingchao reached an arm between the bars and offered her hand. Baskerville took it.

"Apparently there's a bounty on my head," he explained. "I had no idea!"

"How could that be?" Mingchao said angrily. "You're not a bad person—" She was cut off when suddenly her arm slipped back through the window and her face disappeared from view. Baskerville could hear some whispered squabbling down below the window. "Lapilli, hold still! I can't talk when you're moving around!" Her face reappeared. "Sorry. I have to sit on her shoulders."

"You're heavy," Lapilli was heard whimpering.

"We'll get you out lickety-split!" Mingchao told Baskerville excitedly. "I'll use the Eto Gun! Fino did it once in Las Vegas."

"Mingchao, I don't think that's a good idea," Baskerville said with caution.

"Why the heck not? If we do it now, we can get on the next train outta here! We already missed ours!"

"Well—" Before he could answer, he heard a door open somewhere down the cellblock. He listened as footsteps drew near to his cell. "Mingchao, get down!" When the girl disappeared again, Baskerville went back to the bars and spotted a young man coming his way. The stranger stopped in front of him with a sunny smile. He was clean shaven with a round, boyish face. The black suit he was wearing was of expensive taste, probably purchased in a big city somewhere. But what really got Baskerville was that the man couldn't have been older than twenty-one.

"Good day to you sir," his voice twanged. "The name's Archie Syncline. I'll be representing you!"

Baskerville almost laughed. "You're a _lawyer_? You're just a kid!"

Archie frowned at the insult. "Of course I'm a lawyer. I'm _your_ lawyer."

"Sorry, but I can't afford one."

"No need to. I'm already employed by Mrs. Luna. She was there when you took out all those bank robbers. When she heard you were incarcerated for killing those men to protect the hostages, she didn't think it was fair. Neither did I!"

Baskerville narrowed his eyes. "So this Mrs. Luna wants to help me?"

"For saving her life and her jewelry, yes. Those bracelets of hers are heirlooms, after all."

Baskerville couldn't get over how young the man was. How was someone younger than him supposed to convince a jury to spare him from the noose? "You went to law school?"

Archie smiled proudly. "It may seem shocking to you, but I'm a prodigy. I could read by the time I was three years old, and I entered college when I was fifteen. It doesn't surprise me that you think I'm a tad young to be a lawyer, but that's what I am."

Baskerville leaned his head against the bars of the cell. How the heck did he always manage to meet the strangest people?

Archie noticed his shadowy countenance. "Hey, now, don't worry! I've never lost a case! People underestimate me because I'm young, but I'm a real tiger in the courtroom. Mrs. Luna saw my abilities a few years ago in Boston. She's a rich widow, so when she decided to move all the way out here, she asked me to come along as her own personal lawyer. I handle all her affairs."

Baskerville was having second thoughts. He'd rather confess the rest of his crimes to Elwood and beg the millionaire to hire a lawyer from his own stock. He didn't like complete strangers just jumping in and offering help when they could be in it for their own gain, whatever it could possibly be. But the offer was right in front of him. What other choice did he have?

"Fine, then," he conceded, "but there's one more thing I'd like to ask. If Mrs. Luna is this determined to help me, would it be too much to ask that she looks after my friends outside?"

"Oh?" said Archie, and then he smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

At that moment there was the sound of the door opening again down the cellblock and the click-clack of a woman's shoes echoing toward them. As the footsteps grew closer, Archie said, "Mrs. Luna, I wasn't expecting you to actually come here!"

"I can do as I please, Mr. Syncline," came the saucy reply. The person who arrived to face the cell nearly made Baskerville fall over backwards. He had been expecting some old hag when Archie had called her a widow, but the person who stood in front of him was a voluptuous woman close to his own age. She wore a lacy bonnet with a cascade of crimson ringlets flowing over her shoulders. Baskerville noticed with some level of awkward discomfort that one particular lock had fallen into her overexposed cleavage along with a long necklace containing several strings of pearls. Her dress was white with a floral print and lace trimming at the ends of her long sleeves. Her lips were painted red and her haughty green eyes stared back at him from under long lashes. Her entire aura made him think of a hungry lion contemplating its next meal. Perhaps he had been right in feeling suspicious about a stranger offering her help.

Baskerville swallowed. "So y-you're Mrs. Luna?"

The woman batted her eyelashes at him "I sure am. Mrs. Ruby Luna, though sometimes I prefer to drop the Missis and just say Miss. I'm not married anymore after all." She looked him over. "I'm quite thankful that you saved our lives back at the bank, otherwise those awful robbers would've gotten away with everything!"

Although his mouth had become unbearably dry, Baskerville managed to reply with, "I-I'm sorry you had to see all that blood, ma'am."

She smiled back cheerfully. "Oh, call me Ruby. I feel so old when people call me 'ma'am'." She stopped and peered behind Baskerville to the window. "Oh, and who might that be?"

Baskerville turned to find Mingchao glaring at them, her face nearly filling the entire space of the window. Her piercing gaze was especially directed at Ruby. "Yes, that's my friend Mingchao—and with her is Lapilli. Do you think you can look after them awhile?" He knew the woman might think he was concerned about Mingchao, but it was actually Lapilli. He wouldn't bother asking if it was just Mingchao.

Ruby nodded. "Anything in exchange for what you've done for me—and the other people, of course. You can't possibly be the same man in the wanted poster. You're much too polite!"

Baskerville had to keep from rolling his eyes. She wasn't that naïve, was she? "I appreciate it."

Before departing with her lawyer, Ruby ogled him, and once the door to the jailhouse was shut again, Baskerville let out a long sigh. He realized with embarrassment that he was feeling a little hot under the collar.

"I don't like that lady one bit!" Mingchao spat from the window. "You didn't have to ask her that! Lapilli and I can take care of ourselves!"

"Mingchao, you forget that someone is after Lapilli, and she keeps trying to kill herself. She needs more supervision than just you."

Mingchao pursed her lips at him. "Fine. But I don't like that whatever-her-name-is. She looked you at funny."

Baskerville regarded her for a moment. This might've been the first time he'd ever seen Mingchao express jealousy. It was almost, well, _cute_. Normally the girl would be thanking someone for offering help, but this time she didn't welcome it at all. He did have to admit that Ruby came on rather strong, though.

"Listen, it's our best chance right now. I think it's best we don't create a fuss, for Lapilli's sake," he said.

"But if this doesn't work, you'd better bet me and my Eto Gun will be there to get you out," Mingchao warned him. "I'm not letting anyone string you up anywhere."

* * *

Mingchao and Lapilli were eating at the dinner table that night in Ruby's house. Mingchao picked at her food while Lapilli stared listlessly at her plate. Ruby watched them both with disapproval.

The widow's home was possibly the largest one in town. It was built in an elaborate Victorian style with three levels and three gables. At one corner of the house rose a spindle-like spire. The second and third story of the building sported a decorative shingled siding reminiscent of fish scales. But the worst part was the entire house was painted pink. Mingchao remarked that it looked like a "fishy castle."

The dining room had a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with dozens of candles casting a glow upon the two visitors and their hostess. Archie apparently lived elsewhere and wasn't present, but Ruby did have one female servant who occasionally brought in extra food or refreshments. Other than that, it seemed Ruby lived alone.

The widow was the embodiment of perfection and manners. She did everything by the book, although Mingchao wouldn't have known. Baskerville and Elwood let her do as she pleased, even allowing her to eat with her fingers, but something in her told her to at least try to be on good behavior.

"I suppose the excitement from today must've caused you to lose your appetite," said Ruby.

The real problem was Mingchao didn't like the food. She continued to stab at her meal with her fork, her cheek resting against her hand. "You could say that, but Lapilli hardly eats anyway."

"I see that," Ruby replied, and she eyed the crazed girl from across the table. Lapilli hadn't looked up once since receiving her food. "I'm curious, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you two from? I've never seen the likes of either of you in a town like this."

"Spokane Falls," muttered Mingchao. She wasn't feeling keen on having a conversation with their hostess, even though it was proper. She still resented the woman for the way she had so brazenly stared at Baskerville.

"Oh! Is that so? I thought perhaps you were from Seattle. You are Chinese, are you not?"

Mingchao knew what the widow meant, and it irked her. She made it sound like Mingchao was an oddity to be gawked at. "Yeah. We live there with our friend Elwood."

Ruby suddenly perked up. "Elwood? Do you mean Elwood _Belgrade_?"

Mingchao gave her a surprised look. "You know him?"

The widow chuckled. "Well, I don't know him personally, but I've heard of him. I hear he's the most eligible bachelor in the whole State, and not to mention obscenely wealthy. It's also a plus that I've heard he's quite a stud."

Mingchao exhaled a long breath. She was beginning to think this woman's main hobby was chasing men. "Yeah, that's him. He's our good friend and lets us stay with him."

Ruby's eyes glittered with mischief. She picked up a glass of red wine and took a sip. The liquid was almost as red as her hair. "I've always wanted to meet him."

Mingchao almost dropped her fork. First Baskerville, now Elwood. She realized it was up to her now to protect the men in her life. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "H-He's already got someone!"

Ruby's face fell. "Oh. So who's the lucky lady?"

Mingchao frantically grasped for an answer, and the reply she came up with made her want to throw her head down on the table: "Benkate!"

Ruby snorted. "Well, that's a shame."

Mingchao visibly relaxed.

"But a little competition doesn't hurt," finished the widow with a grin.

The girl slapped a hand to her face. _Doesn't this lady ever give up?_

All the while, Lapilli had remained silent.

* * *

Mingchao couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of Baskerville sleeping in that old, smelly cell. It was probably cold, too. She was still fuming over the whole incident. _He may have done some bad things in the past, but he's not a bad person anymore. It's not fair!_ She could only put her hope in the young lawyer, but she was beginning to have doubts.

Tossing again, Mingchao lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Reaching under her shirt she pulled out a necklace. On its end dangled a diamond ring, the one Rommie had given her before leaving for Australia. Although the ring was too big for her now, she anticipated the day she would be able to wear it, so she kept it on a necklace. She looked at it thoughtfully and wondered what Rommie was doing now, and what kind of adventures she had in Australia. And what Baskerville's problem was with meeting her again.

For a while she managed to drift off, but then she awoke again with an odd feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was…missing. She looked over on the small table next to her bed and saw the Eto Gun. No, that was still there. She felt for the necklace again and found it. Then what could be missing?

She sat up in bed and looked over to where Lapilli's bed had been placed. She blinked a few times in the darkness to confirm that the bed was empty. The covers had been thrown back, and even the door leading out the room was ajar. A sinking feeling entered Mingchao's stomach.

She shoved away her covers and slipped on her boots. Taking the Eto Gun and a bottle of animal hair, she tiptoed out the room and made her way down the stairs from the second floor where she and Lapilli had been boarded.

She didn't find Lapilli downstairs after searching. She had hoped the girl was still inside the house, and was going to return upstairs to search some more when she noticed the front door was open a crack. Cool air crept in and the sounds of crickets could be heard.

Opening the door with a creak, Mingchao stared out into the darkness of the night. Ruby's home was situated in a residential neighborhood, but she could see the soft glow from the town reflecting off some low-hanging clouds in the night sky. This was odd considering the hour. There would have to be a lot of lights in town to give off that much of a glow. Even in her uncertainty, Mingchao ventured out into the night, her Eto Gun in hand.

* * *

The first indication of trouble was the noise. Mingchao's vision was obscured by the rapid movement of shadows over the street as she approached, but she could still make out the forms of dozens of people clogging the road. The noise she heard was coming from a plethora of angry voices.

"How can you give that man a _trial_?" shouted a man in the din. "We already know he's the murderer in the poster!"

"Our town could use that reward!" screamed another.

Mingchao's blood froze. They were talking about Baskerville.

She determinedly pushed her way between various spectators until she could see whom the people were addressing. She found herself in front of the sheriff's office, and the lawman was standing there trying to placate the crowd.

"It's the law that he's given a trial," the sheriff replied sternly. "This is a civilized town and I won't have any one of you making it any less!"

Another chorus of shouts erupted from the crowd. Mingchao scanned the faces, but couldn't find Lapilli among them. When she had left the house earlier, she didn't spot the girl on the roof, but for some reason the thought entered her mind that maybe Lapilli had gone back to the jail. What for? Mingchao had no idea, but it was the only thing she could think of. Besides, she couldn't sleep and wanted to know if Baskerville was okay. But what with the angry mob…

She turned to a lady standing next to her. "What's going on?" she asked.

The older woman gave a start at the girl's voice and looked down at her. She gave Mingchao a scowl, as if catching a little child up past her bedtime. "We want that man hung _right now_ ," she explained harshly. "It's pointless to give him a trial! He's one of the most wanted men in the country, and we're wasting our time letting him sit in jail at _our_ expense!"

Mingchao put her hands on her hips. "You just want money."

"Of course!" the lady snapped back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our town needs it! Our city hall burned down a few months ago and we need to build a new one, but the city is short on money." With a huff, she stormed off out of the crowd. Mingchao watched after her, stunned.

The sheriff continued to pour out irenic speeches to the public to prevent a riot, but Mingchao could see the ploy wasn't working. Several people had torches lit, and many others had brought rifles or even shovels. She warily spied another man with a long rope.

Mingchao tried to assure herself that Baskerville was perfectly safe in the jail, but if the mob managed to overwhelm the sheriff and the deputies, they could easily break in and drag him out. She absolutely would not let that happen. At this point, she had completely forgotten about the missing Lapilli.

The crowd surged forward, the angry shouts becoming deafening. The sheriff was pushed out the way. He and his deputies had tried to block the people, but they were easily shoved aside, and the mass headed for the jailhouse. Mingchao gripped the Eto Gun and tried to get ahead, but there were just too many people. She found herself falling further behind, and there was the risk of being trampled. She continued to fall back until at last she reached the back of the crowd. Frustrated, she tried to find a way to run around the mob, but their bulk filled the entire street from side to side. Her only other option would be to take a parallel street and reach the jail before they did.

Mingchao darted between two buildings, leaping over stones and clumps of weeds as she made her way to the street at the other end. Although this street was dark, she knew exactly where she was headed.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Mingchao was sure she had passed the next few blocks ahead of the crowd. In her rush she had almost skipped over the jailhouse, but she skidded to a stop when she noticed a faint light radiating from between the bars of a small, high window.

She thought for a second to call out to Baskerville, but instead she made her way quickly around the jailhouse and stood facing the oncoming mob. She could almost feel the earth rumble with their furious marching.

Mingchao fumbled with her long sleeve and pulled out the bottle of animal hair. Taking up the Eto Gun, she sprinkled the hair onto its bulbous surface and proceeded to wait.

When people at the head of the mob saw her, they came to a slow stop. One man in particular shoved his way forward to confront her. He was an enormous man, barrel-chested with thick arms and a hairy face. He carried a rifle in the crook of one arm.

"You were with that killer earlier today," he observed in a booming voice. "Listen, little girl, this here ain't got nothin' to do with you, so just run on home back to your mama." He said the last word with a hint of amusement.

Mingchao brought up the Eto Gun and aimed it at his chest, although she had no intention of actually shooting him. "That 'killer' in there is my friend, and I'll protect him no matter what. And for your information, I don't have a mother!"

The large man narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't seem bothered by her gun. "A street urchin, eh? Seems you two were made for each other. If you don't get outta the way—"

A spark in Mingchao's eyes flared. No one had ever called her a street urchin or put her down for being an orphan. As far as she knew, she had a family, just not a typical one. One member of her family was in that jail, and if she didn't do something to protect him, he'd be lynched.

She suddenly lifted her arm to the sky with the Eto Gun in hand, pulling the trigger. The light that burst forth from its muzzle so stunned the crowd that they fell back in a wave, many of them shielding their eyes. Those that didn't were affected with momentary blindness. A few could've sworn they saw the looming head of a spectral bull aiming its horns for the moon.

As soon as the light dissipated, Mingchao brought her arm down again and took aim at the crowd. "I've got more where that came from!"

The mob had shrunk back somewhat, but the big man in front remained in his place, though now he was visibly disturbed by the bullet Mingchao just fired.

In the momentary silence, Mingchao got a glimpse of something in the wavering light of the torches. She thought it was simply a trick of the shadows, but within moments she knew she could see a man in the crowd with what looked like a…red hat. The color was so distinct that she could easily pick it out from among the dozens of other heads. Why would someone wear a hat at night?

"Hold it right there!" shouted an angry voice. Mingchao saw the people in the mob jostle to and fro as someone made their way into the crowd. When the people in the front parted, the sheriff emerged with several of his deputies. They were sweating and clearly angry. Their guns were drawn.

"That's enough of that!" the sheriff said. "Show's over! Everyone outta here!"

The crowd was still disoriented from Mingchao's bullet, and they eyed her warily as people began to turn away back down the street. The figure with the red hat quickly disappeared in the mass, and Mingchao couldn't find him again.

* * *

After dealing with the angry mob, the sheriff demanded that Mingchao leave as well. He didn't mention the light from the Eto Gun, and he wouldn't allow the girl to see Baskerville in the jail. Surely her friend had to have known something was going on outside, and was probably worried, but the sheriff was adamant. He turned her away after closing the jail's door in her face. As she moved to go back down the street, she kicked herself for not asking the sheriff about Lapilli. She was still missing after all.

With nothing to go on, Mingchao headed back toward Ruby's house, and as the house came into view she saw the faint outline of a slender figure sitting on the porch. She ran forward.

"Lapilli!" she cried, almost angry. "Where the heck were you? I went into town and almost got trampled by crazy people trying to find you!"

Lapilli looked back at her serenely. "I went for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?!"

"I like nighttime," Lapilli replied with an innocent smile.

Mingchao sighed. "Well, the next time you want to go to for a walk, ask me to go with you, because you shouldn't be alone."

Lapilli said nothing, but got up and returned to the house with Mingchao.


	14. Onward

Fino sat on the edge of the cliff, staring down into the river canyon. Trees hissed above her as a breeze trickled over her shoulders and fell down into the chasm.

The terrible ache in her shoulder had waned with Felsic's application of the ointment, but there was no way she could open up her chest to apply the medicine to her heart. She glared numbly down at the canyon.

"Fino," she heard someone say. Footsteps crunched behind her on the pine needles as Felsic came to stand next to her. He looked down at her pitiful form, concerned. "It's been two days, girl."

Fino was too tired to make a fuss. "Why are you still here?" she asked him slowly.

Felsic's eyebrows rose. "I wanted to help you."

"Well, it's over now. You can go."

"I've decided I'm going meet with my friend again."

Fino craned her neck up to look at him. "You…are?" She had been so concerned about finding Alternate that she had completely forgotten the fact that Felsic knew who had the ring.

The mortician nodded. "You can come with me, if you want."

Fino was speechless. Their search for Alternate had turned up no further clues to his whereabouts. They tried to follow the tracks from the beach down below and up out of the canyon, but whoever had taken him was extremely skilled at keeping hidden. They lost the tracks in the forest and couldn't go any further. When they had to give up, Fino was beginning to consider returning to her tribe. She had pretty much run out of resources for defeating Blush, but she quickly recalled a conversation she had had with Alternate about a year ago. It had been decided between them that if something happened to one of them, the other would go on in pursuit of Blush.

"I would like that, actually," Fino replied. "I'll go with you." She reasoned she could follow Felsic to the ring, although she wasn't certain exactly what to do once she found it. Perhaps she could negotiate something with Felsic later.

"Then we ought to get going," said Felsic. He tipped his hat back and looked up at the sun. "It does us no good to stay here. I'll get you a horse when we reach another town, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid I don't know my way around these parts." The mortician shrugged. "I don't know where the next town is."

"I guess that makes two of us. Alternate had the map, and we lost it when the boat overturned. My best guess is we follow this river until we find civilization."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

It felt strange to Fino, seeing Felsic ahead of her instead of Alternate. She had spent so much time with Alternate that it was perfectly natural for him to be by her side or leading from the front from time to time, but now… Now there was someone else in his place. She could only tell herself that she had done everything in her power to find him, and now there was nothing more she could do except push forward.

The three had reached a town the previous day, and Felsic purchased a horse for Fino and Yaghi. She didn't want to be in his debt, but she had no other options. They all couldn't travel together on one horse, and she had no money. Felsic also picked up a local map while they were there, hopefully one of good quality.

They were traveling over a grassy hill that following afternoon. The crickets among the long blades sent up a chorus into the hot air that surrounded the travelers. A strong breeze blew over them, creating waves across the knolls. They had come out of the dense forest that had covered them in the canyon and made it into a more arid region, but covering the hills were spotty patches of ponderosa pines, their gnarled branches swaying in the wind. An occasional meadowlark warbled somewhere nearby.

For most of the day Felsic had led them, remaining quiet. This was a little unsettling to Fino. Perhaps it was just his personality to be quiet, but while she had been with Alternate they always found something to talk about.

She decided to break the silence. "So how do you know where your friend is?" she asked after a tentative moment. She never thought to ask before. After losing Alternate, she hadn't thought to do much of anything. She could only focus on putting one foot in front of the other, her love for her brother fueling her hopes, and her hatred for Blush reminding her of this journey's purpose.

Felsic didn't look back when he replied. The sound of his accent always intrigued her. "She told me before she left. When she left America, she knew of a town in the mountains that was just getting its start. I hope it's still there."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Towns come and go, depending on what feeds it. If it's gold, a town can grow overnight, and die just as quickly."

Fino nodded to herself. This was what was happening in the town where they had met Felsic. "So you believe this ring might be there?"

For the first time, Felsic turned his head to give her a sidelong stare. He hesitated, looked up at the sky, and then looked ahead again. "Yes, I believe it will be. It should be there by now."

"Where did the ring come from?" Fino asked quickly. She prodded her horse forward so she could ride side-by-side with the mortician. "Something that has that kind of power… It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of."

Felsic paused. "It came from a faraway land."

"You're being vague," said Fino, glaring.

Felsic smiled at her. The girl noticed his mouth had a district way of turning up at the corners when he did that. "If you want the truth, you should ask _her_."

"But I'm asking _you_. What, you don't know where it came from?"

"Is it the same faraway land you come from?" Yaghi chimed in, curious. He was sitting behind his sister in the saddle.

"It's quite different from where I'm from," Felsic told him. "The land the ring is from is full of sand, with many buildings made of stone."

"Oh! I think I've seen a place like that down south!" said Yaghi. "It's all desert with old buildings in the cliffs."

"But this place is across the ocean," Felsic continued. "It's called Egypt."

Yaghi looked to his sister for answers, but Fino had none. Neither of them had ever heard of such a place.

"How did your friend get the ring then?" Fino asked.

"It originally belonged to her father. He dug it up out of a tomb while he was there."

Yaghi gave a start. "He got it out of someone's _grave_?"

Fino gaped. First she meets a man who makes a living preparing the dead for burial. Now she finds out about another man who digs them up! White men were the most bizarre people in the world. "Why on earth would he be desecrating someone's grave like that?"

Felsic shrugged. "I guess he wanted what was in it. I've heard there are great treasures to be found there."

Fino scowled. _Greed!_ _It's always greed with these people!_

She said nothing more about it, and when Felsic noticed her smoldering behind him, he turned away.

As their horses plodded along, they went on in silence for another ten minutes before Fino told the mortician to stop.

Felsic turned his horse to look at her. "What is it?" he asked, and saw her looking over her shoulder at a stand of trees. Yaghi was also staring.

"There's someone coming," Fino said in a low voice. "A lot of them."

In a few moments Felsic could hear the sound of hoof beats coming in their direction, and a flock of birds flew away in a frantic cloud from the cluster of trees.

Cautiously, Felsic reached into the rifle scabbard strapped to his horse, but instead of pulling out a rifle he brought forth something long, wooden, and flat, with a curve at one end. The one time Fino looked back at him, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. She wanted to ask, but the strangers were coming closer, and quickly.

Her heart dropped when she realized it was a band of Indians coming at them furiously. As the group came closer, their shouts and whoops reached their ears. Many were wielding long spears and bows with arrows.

Fino's first instinct was to run, but she steeled herself. These people certainly appeared as if they wanted to chase them down and kill them, but she hoped that by seeing her and her brother—a young woman and a child—they might realize they weren't enemies. But in this new land, there was no way of knowing if that would happen.

Yaghi clung to her from behind, and Felsic gripped his strange weapon. Not once did Fino reach for her tomahawk.

It wasn't long before the party was upon them, and the warriors circled the trio in a dizzying haze of dust. The friends moved closer together with uncertain anticipation, their horses growing nervous with all the noise.

"Who are these people?" Yaghi asked above the ruckus.

"I have no idea!" Fino replied. "I've never seen Indians like this before!"

Felsic's horse reared up once, startling him, but he held on skillfully, his weapon still in hand. "What do they want?"

"I guess we'll have to find out!" Fino said, and almost as if on cue the group of Indians circling them stopped, facing them.

The friends coughed as the swirling dust cleared. Fino watched the cloud part as one warrior in particular came forward. He wore a magnificent war bonnet of eagle feathers with a band embroidered with colorful beads. A breastplate of bones covered his chest, and in his hand he carried a spear.

With a hard gaze, the apparent leader pointed at Felsic. "That man there," he said sternly, "who is he?"

Fino turned to look at Felsic. "He's a friend of mine."

"Where do you come from?"

"South of here."

"Why are you here?"

"We're going to a town in the mountains north of here."

Fino found his questions strange, and yet he wasn't completely out of line to ask them. Why was he interested in Felsic but not her and Yaghi?

"Are we trespassing?" Fino asked.

The leader gave her a sour face. "No. We are looking for a white man who came through here not long ago."

"Did he offend you?"

"Yes. He killed one of our warriors a few days ago. We tried to track him, but haven't found him yet. We saw this man with you here, and thought perhaps it might be him. We were mistaken."

Fino glanced at Felsic again. "He's been with me the whole time, so it couldn't have been him."

"True. This man we are looking for had hair the color of the sun. Your man has black hair."

Fino cocked her head at this description. "The color of the sun? You mean—"

"That sounds like Blush," said Yaghi. He looked up at Fino with unease. "I bet he killed that warrior! It sounds like something he'd do!"

"We can't be sure of that," Fino said prudently. "It could've been anyone. We have no idea which way Blush went after we saw him at the river."

"I would have to agree with the boy's reasoning," Felsic finally spoke. "That man moved ahead of you and knew which way you were going. He was also heading northwest."

Fino sighed, uncertain. She turned back to the Indians' leader. "Well, we haven't seen anyone like that for a while."

The leader nodded once and then motioned for his warriors to follow him. To Fino's surprise, they turned back the way they had come and vanished behind some trees. She waited a moment longer before speaking again.

"If that was indeed Blush who killed that warrior, then we'd better hurry. We might even be able to catch up with him," she said to the others.

Felsic put away his strange weapon. "They were tracking him in this direction, but he could be ahead of us by several days." He studied Fino curiously. "Do you intend to pursue him?"

Fino said nothing. Even though she had given up on finding Blush for the time being, she again saw another chance for an encounter, but she was starting to reconsider. She had deduced long ago that it just wouldn't work without the Zodiac or any backup she might receive from warriors in her village. All she had now was Yaghi and the mortician, and judging from Felsic's build and nature, he did not appear to be a fighter, so she couldn't expect any help from him. No, it would be wise to steer clear of Blush until she was better prepared to face him again.

"Let's keep going," she said, "but we'll keep our ears open for any more news of this man with hair 'the color of the sun.'"

* * *

Fino awoke early the next morning. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon, and cool air crept over her where she lay snuggled beneath blankets and a hide. Wisps of thin, patchy fog clung to the ground around her and was just beginning to burn away. Yaghi was with her, still sleeping.

She lifted her head and blinked in the morning light. They had made camp near a small stream in a grove of trees. The further north they traveled, the sparser the landscape seemed to become, so they were thankful to find large vegetation such as this. It had provided shade from the harsh heat of the sun the previous day.

As Fino tried not to disturb Yaghi, she noticed Felsic's belongings were already gathered up and ready to go. Some packs were tied to his horse, but some were still on the ground waiting. She found this strange, especially since she couldn't find the man anywhere. He certainly wouldn't have abandoned them and left all his supplies behind.

She rose from the blankets without waking Yaghi and took a quick look around, more particularly near the stream. It was down in a small gulley, but she didn't find Felsic there, either. Where did that man get off to? Fino supposed she could just wait for him to get back. Perhaps he was simply taking care of his "business," but she had a strange feeling, and she had learned over the years to trust those feelings.

They were in a hilly country where some hills almost seemed to rise as high as mountains. Their steep swells made travel difficult at times, and it was upon one such swell that, after crossing the gulley to the other side of the copse of trees, Fino spotted a lone figure stretched out on its stomach, just before the crest of the hill. She recognized this position and began to quietly make her way up.

Fino had been so silent that Felsic was only able to hear her after she was just a few feet away. Startled, he jerked toward her, but sighed when he realized it was her. The girl got down on her belly and crawled up next to him.

"Do you see something?" she asked, hushed.

"I wish I didn't," the mortician grumbled. "It seems we're not alone."

Fino strained her eyes to see down the hill, and she caught sight of three men preparing their horses to leave. "Just some white men traveling," she concluded. "They don't look like trappers or cattle herders. Perhaps they're on their way to seek gold?"

Felsic shook his head. "Not so. I've seen those men before."

Fino wondered how he knew the men had been camped there in the first place. "It looks like they're leaving. They probably don't even know we're here. How is it that you know them?"

Felsic was quiet before answering. "They're some of Barton's men."

Fino gave him a wide stare. "What would _they_ be doing here? They're not following us, are they?"

"Like you said, they probably don't know we're here. It's likely that Barton sent them ahead." Felsic stopped and gave her a serious expression. "He's on the move."

"Coming this way," Fino added thoughtfully, surprised by this revelation. She didn't know Barton was going to leave his position by the big river near her village. If he's moving, then that might mean he's in contact with Blush.

"Blush is ahead of us," she said, "so he might be sending Barton messages about what he's discovered so far about the ring. I wonder—" She stopped and stared down at her hands in front of her—"I wonder if maybe he already knows where it's at."

"Or he could just have a very strong lead," Felsic suggested, trying to sound encouraging. "But those three men… We wouldn't want to get tangled up with them. They've put my friends and me up a gumtree more times than I can count, so they're not to be taken lightly."

Looking down at the strangers again, Fino realized the three of them dressed alike, and even looked alike physically. She wondered at this, not having seen something like that before. She'd seen twins before, but _three_ men who looked the same? Were they brothers?

The strangers finished up loading their supplies onto their horses and headed out, their intended path leading out of sight of Fino and Felsic's camp.

"We should follow them," Fino said quickly.

"Don't be so hasty, girl" the mortician warned. "What we ought to do is get ahead of them. We wouldn't want them to reach that town before us. We need to get there as fast as we can."

"I suppose you're right," Fino said, followed by a sigh. "Let's hurry up."

When they were in agreement, they quietly began to descend the hill. The rising sun cast long shadows up the hill from the grove at the stream, and as they entered between the trees, Felsic stopped.

"I'll only be a moment, if you don't mind," he said.

Fino had just stepped over the stream when she turned to look back. "What's wrong?"

The mortician shook his head, but he smiled. "I just need to…you know."

Fino blushed. "O-Oh, that. Sure."

She headed back up through the trees to their camp where she found Yaghi already rolling up their blankets. He had made quite a bit of progress since she'd left. She explained to him the situation and even began to load Felsic's belongings onto his horse.

After some twenty minutes, Yaghi finished strapping a few more things to Fino's horse when he said, "Where's Felsic? He's been gone a while."

"Now that you mention it, he has," replied Fino, a hint of concern tingeing her tone.

Yaghi sniggered. "Maybe he's having trouble."

"Yaghi!" Fino scolded. "That's gross."

"Want me to go check on him?"

"No, I will."

"But you might catch him with his pants down."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Yaghi burst into laughter. "Like that time you saw Alternate?"

"He was _bathing_ in the river!" Fino retorted. "He asked me to bring him something to dry off with and—it was an accident!" Huffing, she grabbed her tomahawk off her horse and stormed off toward the trees, leaving behind Yaghi's giggles. She had strictly commanded that he never again bring up that incident.

Her cheeks were on fire all the way down to the stream, but she soon forgot the conversation and realized she couldn't find Felsic.

"Felsic, are you okay?" she called. "We're ready to go when you are."

There was a silent pause before she heard someone begin shouting. Fino thought she recognized Felsic's voice, but the words were so strange to her ears that she wasn't sure. She immediately followed the noise, dashing across the stream and following its course until she could clearly see someone moving.

She careened around the trees and found Felsic swatting at something near his face. His pants were on, luckily.

Bringing up her tomahawk, Fino stopped. "What's wrong? Is something attacking you?"

"Bloody _hell_ , the little bastard! Rack off!" Felsic growle angrily. He didn't appear to notice her arrival, and Fino determined he was more frightened than furious.

She was a little stunned to see him in this state. So far he had been calm and pleasant to travel with. What was he swatting at, a bee?

"Just stand still! You'll make it angrier if you keep moving like that!" she tried to tell him.

Felsic stepped back just enough for Fino to see the cause of his terror: a monarch butterfly. She quickly lowered her tomahawk in wonder, and Felsic staggered back further as the insect fluttered contently in a shaft of sunlight.

Some time passed as Fino stared at this spectacle. Was Felsic actually afraid of a butterfly? She had seen many ferocious beasts in her life, all worthy of the greatest respect, and that is why people feared them, but a butterfly wasn't exactly on her list of "ferocious beasts." The mortician was behaving as if he were encountering a wolf!

Fino rolled her eyes. "Felsic, calm down. It's just a bug!"

The mortician spouted a few more obscenities that left Fino breathless. His colorful vocabulary seemed almost an entirely different language.

Her puzzlement turned to shock when she saw him draw out a pistol. "Wait, what are you—"

A crack split the air, and Fino watched in utter amazement as the butterfly exploded. Felsic had shot the insect to bits with perfect precision. Fragments of its wings twirled to the ground.

"What are you _doing_?" Fino almost screeched. "What is the _matter_ with you?"

Felsic was panting when he finally realized she was there. "It…It came after me."

"It was a butterfly, Felsic! It wasn't going to kill you!"

"There might be more," the mortician tittered, cocking his gun again and looking around nervously.

Had Fino paired up with a madman? She slid her tomahawk into her sash and sighed. "Felsic, put your gun away," she ordered. "There are no more butterflies, so let's go."

"You're sure?" he asked, still checking the branches of the trees.

Fino nodded. "Absolutely."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I am convinced, Felsic. I'm very sure there are no more butterflies."

Felsic said nothing, but just stared.

"If you shoot that gun again, those men we saw earlier might hear it, if they didn't hear it the first time," said Fino gravely. "Come on. Yaghi's going to want to know what's going on."

This seemed to snap Felsic out of his phobia. He slowly holstered his gun and followed her out of the gulley, but he kept a wary eye on the trees surrounding them.


	15. Trial and Error

Eska had been dusting off a table in the hallway when she heard the knock at the door. She looked up from her work and frowned.

"Another one?" she murmured curiously.

The maid went to the door and opened it cautiously. Her eyes went wide and she flung it open.

"Benkate!" she gasped.

The female pistoleer grinned back confidently. "The one and only!"

"We haven't seen you in several months. What brings you back?" asked Eska, gesturing that Benkate should enter the house. Benkate followed her in and took stock of the place. It felt good to be back, even if Spokane Falls was a bit of a hole in the wall for a city. She had been roaming the West trying to find the rest of her missing gun collection, and she couldn't help but see Elwood's home as a place go to back to when she needed it.

She smiled. "What other reason would I have? I came to see my friends!"

"Oh…" Eska hesitated, her shoulders dropping a little. "Actually, you just missed them. They left about a week ago to escort someone to a town in the mountains."

Benkate was crestfallen. "What? I thought I'd stop by to see them since I was in the neighborhood. I came all this way. Why did they have to escort someone?"

Eska sighed. "It's a long story. Mr. Belgrade can tell you all about it, but he's busy with a visitor at the moment." She motioned to the back of the house where Elwood and his visitor were sitting on the patio. "The guy's been here for about a half-hour. I hope he leaves soon." The maid clapped her hands suddenly. "Oh! Would you like a refreshment? It looks like you've been traveling for quite some time."

Benkate nodded and took the liberty of following the maid into the kitchen, her heavy boots clunking along on the wooden floors. She noticed with a little embarrassment that she was leaving a small trail of dirt behind.

As she watched Eska pour a glass of fresh lemonade, she asked, "Doesn't sound like he's someone you like. Who is he?"

The maid shook her head. "I have no idea. He just showed up asking for Mr. Belgrade. When I asked him what for, he said it was none of my business." She huffed irritably. "He's so rude!"

"Huh. Well, I can get rid of 'im for ya." Benkate smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Eska just laughed. "Oh, no. I'm sure he'll leave soon." Handing Benkate the glass of lemonade, the maid formulated a thought. "You should see the guns he brought in. Mr. Belgrade asked that he leave them on the table in the parlor because he doesn't like people wearing guns in his house."

Benkate almost choked on her drink. Of course she was packing enough iron to sink a ship! But she figured Elwood could make an exception since he knew her. It was a different story when it was a stranger.

"I'd like to take a look at them myself. Are they exotic?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know if you'd call them that, but they are a little strange."

The two women secretly made their way to the parlor. It was a spacious and well-lit room with soft green walls. The large rug on the floor was beautifully embroidered with flowers. In one corner were situated two comfortable chairs and a couch of rich dark scarlet, and on an adjacent wall was a large, ornate mirror. Many paintings lined the walls as well, depicting hunting scenes alongside Greek and Roman myths. For a man, Elwood was actually a very good decorator.

The maid led Benkate to a polished wooden table where two pistols were lying, their silver surfaces gleaming in the sunlight streaming from the windows. Benkate took them up eagerly and looked them over, but her enthusiasm was instantly pulverized. She turned swiftly to the maid.

"Where is this man now?" she asked quickly, her tone grave.

Startled by this change, Eska pointed toward the patio. "W-What's wrong?" Her voice trembled. "Benkate—"

Benkate ignored her and went to a window that viewed the garden. She had to press her head against the window to see far to the right where Elwood and the other man were sitting, but Elwood's back was blocking her view of the visitor. A growl slowly rose up in her throat.

Returning her attention to the guns, Benkate's fingers began to work quickly, and she heard Eska gasp.

"What are you _doing_?" the maid whispered harshly. "Don't do that!"

"I don't know what that man is doing here," Benkate began, "but I'm not letting him leave here unscathed."

"What do you mean by that?" Eska pressed, more nervous than ever. "You're not intending to fight him, are you? Benkate, just who is that man?"

Benkate bit her lip as she continued to sabotage the guns. Eska's concern was probably valid. It probably wasn't a good idea to just start a gunfight in the middle of Elwood's house. But there was no way she was going to let that man just leave here without doing _something_.

"There," she mumbled, "now that bastard won't have a chance." She tossed the guns to Eska, who caught them carefully and stared at Benkate's handiwork. It didn't appear as if anything had been done to them. What did Benkate do exactly?

The maid replaced the guns on the table, feeling a part of some crime. She looked back at Benkate fearfully. "Is this man dangerous?"

"More than you realize," was Benkate's dark reply.

Benkate had hardly finished the last word when they heard voices enter the house. One was obviously Elwood's, but the other was one Benkate knew too well. She grabbed the maid roughly and herded her back toward the kitchen where they waited in silence. Benkate then peeked around the corner to watch.

Her suspicions and fears were confirmed. The second man who entered the house behind Elwood was none other than Blush. Her heart had nearly plummeted to the floor when she had spied the wedding dress reliefs on the guns. She resisted the fierce urge to rush out of her hiding place and blast the mercenary between the eyes. She would've loved to see the look on his face when he realized one of his old nemeses was hiding just around the corner.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help," Elwood said politely, but Benkate could detect his stiffness. He was not pleased. "I certainly hope you find this mysterious person you are seeking."

Blush grumbled something, and Benkate could hear his footsteps plod over the table in the parlor. She could imagine him replacing the guns in his belt.

"Can't be helped," she heard him say gruffly, "but I was told she'd been through here. You _sure_ you haven't seen anyone like her?"

Benkate sensed the mercenary's skepticism, as if he didn't believe Elwood. She reached under her cloak for one of her exotic pistols and waited.

"I'm quite certain," said Elwood. "A girl with a description such as that would've caught my attention."

 _He's lying_ , Benkate thought grimly. _If I can figure that, then Blush probably can, too._ This was ironic considering Elwood was a businessman. He had to be extremely bothered to become suddenly incapable of deception.

There were a few seconds of uneasy silence. Benkate's finger twitched on the trigger of her gun.

Finally it was Blush who spoke. "Well, I guess that's just too bad." He sounded as if he had smiled when he'd said it.

Their footsteps headed toward the front door, and Benkate couldn't allow herself to breathe until she heard the door shut. It wasn't until after she was certain Blush was gone that she realized Eska had been clutching her left arm to the point of cutting off her circulation. The maid released her grip and smiled sheepishly.

"You can come out now," Elwood said flatly.

"Do you have any idea who that man was?" Benkate said as she stepped out from the kitchen with the maid.

"It sounds like _you_ did," Elwood returned. "And welcome back."

"I did, it so happens. What the heck would he be doing here talking to you?"

Elwood's gaze shifted to Eska. "He was looking for Lapilli."

Eska put a hand to her mouth. "Is _he_ the one trying to kill her?"

"It may be, but he claimed he was hired by her father to find her, because she had been kidnapped by Indians and then escaped, and has been lost since."

The maid stamped her foot angrily. "Lies! He has to be the one Lapilli's been running from. He made that up to gain your trust!"

"I never trusted him. In fact, I may have successfully thrown him off their trail."

"Wait a second!" Benkate shouted. "Who is Lapilli, and what does Blush have to do with her?" Then suddenly, "Wait, 'their' trail? Are you meaning to tell me that Baskerville and Mingchao are escorting someone that Blush is after?"

The pause from Elwood and Eska answered her question.

"Well, this is going to be a train wreck," Benkate grumbled. "Not unless I take him out beforehand, that is." She chuckled. "I hope Fino and Alternate don't mind."

"Before you do that," Elwood said slowly, "it might do you well to hear the entire story."

* * *

Benkate literally flew out of Elwood's house and onto her horse waiting outside, barely giving the millionaire and his maid a farewell.

She didn't want to let Blush get away, but she had stayed at Elwood's listening to the story about Lapilli for about thirty minutes, so by now she couldn't be certain where he was now. For all she knew, he'd already left town.

There was one thing she did know, however: he was heading west, toward the mountains. Elwood had been certain Blush believed some false information he fed him, but Benkate knew Blush was too clever for that. If the mercenary continued on his path toward the mountains, he was liable to run into Mingchao, Baskerville, and Lapilli.

She had been surprised that Rommie was involved, thinking the old Posse leader had been across the ocean for months, but that was the least of her concerns. Her only plan now was to either catch up to Blush to stop him, or beat him to the finish line to warn her friends.

* * *

In the midst of Benkate's race against time, Mingchao and Lapilli were waiting anxiously outside a courtroom. They hadn't been permitted inside since the room was full, but Ruby had been in there all day. They depended upon her daily reports to know how the trial was going, and so far things were actually starting to look good. It appeared Archie might be convincing the jury of Baskerville's innocence in the bank robbery, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't be punished for his past. Mingchao knew that. Her heart sank lower each day she waited outside the courtroom on a hard bench. Every so often she'd hear an uproar from behind the doors, and sometimes people would be removed from the courtroom.

Mingchao had not been allowed to see Baskerville at all, not since the day he was jailed. Ruby had tried to use her influence to convince the sheriff to let the girl visit her friend, but the man was suspicious of Mingchao and didn't trust her. Perhaps he suspected she would try to break Baskerville out of the jail with her strange gun. Archie assured her that her friend was being treated fairly while behind bars.

Sitting on the bench next to Lapilli, Mingchao sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Rommie was probably wondering what was taking them so long, and now the girl wasn't sure they would be getting out of this mess. If Baskerville were hung, Mingchao wouldn't know what to do with herself.

 _No!_ she firmly decided to herself. _Even if he's found guilty, I won't let them hang him! We'll escape and go the mountains._ But what would happen after that? Would they live in hiding forever?

As she was wondering about this, she heard the sound of heavy boots coming toward her. Thinking it was just another law officer, Mingchao didn't bother to look up, but out of the corner of her eye she caught the flowing motion of a long coat, so she couldn't help but glance over.

She gasped sharply. "You're… You're Mr. Clayton!"

A rather intimidating fellow stopped short of the doors leading into the courtroom, his flinty eyes peering over at her from under his bushy eyebrows. He was as filthy in appearance as she had remembered him. His long hair hung in ratty strands, and his beard nearly reached his stomach. A familiar copper star was pinned to his stained coat.

"And yer that….girl from Spokane Falls," he said haltingly in his gravelly voice. He blinked a few times to see that this was true. "So yer here, too. What's a girl like yerself doing here?"

Mingchao sprung from her seat and ran over to stand near him, but not too closely or the stench would overwhelm her. He was going into that courtroom looking and smelling like this?

"Please, Mr. Clayton! Baskerville didn't hurt anybody! He's not a bad person! He saved those people at the bank! You can't let them hang him!" The words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly that Clayton leaned back with surprise. It took him a moment to find the words to respond.

"Well, see—the thing is, I'm here as a witness," the old man finally managed to say.

"But you weren't there," said Mingchao, confused.

"Of course not." The lawman grinned, showing his gleaming teeth in all their yellow glory. "I was called in by the prosecution to talk about how I know 'im." When Mingchao didn't seem to understand, he added, "In other words, I'm here for the people trying to get 'im hung."

Mingchao was stunned. Here she thought an ally had stepped in to help, but instead he was working against her. "H-How can that b-be?" she stammered. "You want him hung, too?"

Clayton gave her a pleasant smile, something she had never seen him do before. She didn't know he was capable of that. "Don't worry, little missy," he said, "I'm sure it'll work out in yer favor."

Without another word, the lawman stepped through the doors into the courtroom, leaving Mingchao behind in further despair. Lapilli had watched their exchange with curiosity, but remained seated.

"He seemed like a nice man," Lapilli mumbled from her seat. "I think he'll help us."

Mingchao said nothing, but kept staring at the doors. Then her eyes wandered to the Eto Gun. But she tore her gaze away from it and went slowly to the door, opening it just a crack so the deputies on the other side wouldn't notice. This way she could hear the trial more clearly.

Clayton had been called to the stand and was being questioned by the prosecution. Mingchao was beginning to sweat when she heard the first question the lawyer asked: "Mr. Clayton, do you know of an outlaw named Razy Bone?"

"Sure do," the old man replied and nodded with certainty.

"Is he not the one who killed off entire towns—indiscriminately murdering women and children as well as men?"

"Sure is."

Mingchao could imagine Baskerville blanching at this statement, but she could barely see the back of his head in the mass of people.

The lawyer then held up the wanted poster. "Is this not the man depicted in this poster?"

Clayton leaned forward and looked closely at the poster. "Yep. That was the poster that was all over the country. That's him."

Mingchao didn't understand. Never once had she seen a wanted poster with Baskerville's face on it. She'd seen a few with Benkate's, but never Baskerville's. When did it start showing up?

"Is that man in the room with us right now? If so, could you point him out to us?" asked the lawyer.

A sinister air hung in the room as Clayton pointed to Baskerville seated next to Archie at the defense table.

"How do you know this man?" the lawyer continued.

"I encountered him several months ago during my investigation against the Olympus Order. I only realized afterwards that it was the same Razy Bone who was on the country's most wanted list."

Mingchao felt like vomiting. She just couldn't fathom why Clayton would betray them after they had worked together to bring down the Olympus Order. The whole thing seemed like a bad nightmare and that at any moment she would wake up and find Baskerville standing over her with a cup of fresh morning tea like he usually did.

"Your witness," the lawyer said smugly to Archie as he went back to his seat, but the young man seemed cheerful as he approached the witness stand.

Archie smiled. "Mr. Clayton, you're certain this is the same Razy Bone?"

"Unless he has a twin," Clayton replied dryly.

Archie acquired the wanted poster and held it up again. " _This_ man?"

"Yes! How could it not be?"

"But if this is the same man, then please enlighten me as to why we have not heard of a single murder committed by this outlaw in over two years?"

Clayton went quiet. He brought up his hands to scratch his chin as he stared at the poster. "Could be…that he's dead."

A murmur rose up in the courtroom, and the judge brought down his gavel for silence.

A rosy color came to Archie's cheeks, something that always happened when he was sure he had gained the upper hand. "Why do you say that?"

"Happens sometimes. I knew he had been a member of a bunch of lowlifes who called themselves the Syndicate, but they've been dead 'n gone for about two years, same amount of time you mentioned earlier. I heard their home base in New York City blew to smithereens, so I didn't bother to keep a lookout when I knew they were gone. Besides, I was hot on the trail of the Olympus Order and didn't have time to go lookin' 'round for just one guy."

"The downfall of the Olympus Order was quite a big story," said Archie, pacing slowly in front of the lawman. "Tell me: is it true that the man who sits at the defense table right now actually assisted you in your crusade against the secret society?"

Clayton glanced at Baskerville, but remained expressionless. "It is."

In the courtroom audience, people began to whisper to each other from behind their hands, but a hot glare from the judge made them cease.

"So then, if this man known as Razy Bone is dead, then could you simply be mistaken about my client being the same person in the wanted poster?"

"I could be, if he really is dead. I've seen some bad posters in my lifetime. Sometimes it's hard to match up the faces when it's nothing but chicken scratch. Guess they couldn't catch the guy to get one of them photographs made. That would've made things a lot easier. And I've never in my life seen a killer turn for good."

Mingchao almost laughed out loud. Chicken scratch? The poster looked like it had been drawn by Leonardo da Vinci! There was no mistaking who was on that poster! Archie was fighting an uphill battle. Didn't he realize that?

The young lawyer then turned to the jury. "So if this man who sits with us today is not the person depicted in the poster, and that this is simply a case of mistaken identity, then we might end up hanging an innocent man who is not only _not_ a murderer, but also a hero who saved our bank from being robbed. How could God let us get away with that?"

A couple in the jury nodded their heads lightly, but a few others still appeared skeptical. Archie seemed to sense this.

"If such a thing were to become known in the rest of the state, it would become a curse to this town and all citizens everywhere would begin to view this town as a scourge on our good and civilized democracy, becoming something akin to Salem itself."

Archie was laying it on rather thick to be making such bold claims, but a sharp mind would see his tactics. He was trying to scare the jury into giving Baskerville a not-guilty verdict. It really would be a stain on a town's reputation to hang an innocent man, but at least one person needed to be convinced in the jury to start turning the tables.

As the judge dismissed the court for the day, Baskerville was escorted out by two deputies. Mingchao backed away from the doors when they opened to let her friend pass through, but he kept his head down and didn't look at her. She and Lapilli followed the mass of people outside, and she happened to catch Archie's eye as he stepped out onto the steps of the courthouse.

"Things are certainly looking bright for us," he said to her as he approached. The girl stopped to acknowledge him.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Mingchao spouted. "They're going to hang him no matter what you try!" Her voice cracked on the last word.

The lawyer stared down at her with pity. "Perhaps you don't understand," he told her gently. "From the way I see it, with the way things are going, he's going to get off."

"But what about the poster? That's definitely him in the poster! How can you say it's just a mistake?"

"Because it is," Archie said with a hint of slyness. He then leaned in closer to her ear. "Mr. Clayton did an excellent job of casting a 'shadow of a doubt' on the jury, didn't he?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You mean… Was he really on _our_ side?"

"Well, partly," the lawyer admitted. "When we heard the prosecution was seeking Mr. Clayton as a witness, Baskerville recounted the time he worked with Clayton to bring down the Olympus Order. We had a private audience with the man and he agreed to act on our part."

"But he believes Baskerville's innocent, right? He's not the person he used to be! He may have done those bad things before, but he's kind to people now!"

"That's an answer only Mr. Clayton knows. He did, however, mention that Baskerville had 'done well for himself,' as he put it."

Just knowing this gave Mingchao great relief. So Silas Clayton hadn't been their enemy after all, but had worked to cast doubt in the jury, but she felt it was still a slim chance it would be enough to get a not-guilty verdict.

"The jury goes in to deliberate tomorrow," Archie said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." With a smile, the young man left Mingchao and Lapilli at the top of the steps and went after Baskerville and the deputies.

A crowd of around a hundred people gathered to see the prisoner being taken back to the jail. Some yelled and spat in his direction, but others watched thoughtfully.

"I believe him," Lapilli said softly. "He's a smart man."

Mingchao almost laughed to herself. Lapilli sounded just like she did just a few years ago, always believing in everyone's innate goodness. "I hope you're right," she muttered.

Taking Lapilli's hand, the two began to descend the courthouse stairs. In the crowd that was departing, Migchao spotted Ruby moving with the crowd that was following Baskerville and the deputies. She twirled a parasol as she went, almost happily. She probably also believed they would win the case.

 _And then what will you do?_ Mingchao thought irritably. She knew that widow had some ulterior motive, but she wasn't certain what it could be.

Her eyes followed the spot of red that was the widow, but then another spot of red crossed in front of Ruby. Mingchao stopped.

"That's the man in the red hat from the other night," she said to herself. Now that it was daytime, she could see that it was very much like the large colorful hats the bank robbers wore. _Like the bank robbers wore…_

Then a few more bright colors quickly converged with the crowd, and Mingchao's heart leapt. "Those are men from—"


	16. Stuck

Chaos.

The gunshots that tore through the air sent the crowd scattering in every direction. Terrified citizens bolted into buildings and behind wagons and barrels as bullets ricocheted, and a cloud of dust began to rise in the wake of their running feet.

In the frenzy, Mingchao tried to make out Baskerville from her vantage point on the courthouse steps, but the dust obstructed her vision. She hoped that he had either dropped to the ground, or the deputies had dragged him away to safety. With his hands tied he had no way of defending himself.

"Lapilli, come on, let's—" Mingchao stopped when she noticed the crazed girl had disappeared. "Lapilli! You were here just a second ago! Where are you?"

Out in the crowd, Baskerville found himself literally eating the dirt off the road. The deputies had shoved him to the ground when they realized they were under attack. He spat and coughed, and tried to roll over. The ropes around his wrists chafed fiercely.

The deputies were standing some distance away, firing off their pistols and rifles at the offenders. Baskerville could hardly see because of the dust, and he was trying to keep himself low to prevent being shot, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He had to find a safe place to hide, even if it meant risking being shot by the deputies who might think he was trying to escape.

Rolling back onto his stomach, he began dragging himself toward a boardwalk, one with enough space below to allow him to squeeze under. Sweat trickled down his forehead and slid down his cheek, dripping off his chin. Dust began coating his face and clothes. He could hear feet pounding over the boardwalk as several remaining citizens sought the safety of buildings. When he was coming within reach, a bullet shattered the earth right in front of his nose and he stopped.

Cursing under his breath, he continued forward, but a firm hand grasped his bundled wrists, pulling him up to his knees. He expected to find a Good Samaritan, but instead he stared into the intense blue eyes of Lapilli. The sun shone directly behind her wild hair, creating a sort of angelic halo. In the gunfight persisting around them, he found her demeanor calm yet determined.

She pulled forth a knife and began slicing away at the ropes around his wrists, freeing him within moments. Without a word, she grabbed one of his freed hands and quickly guided him off the street and onto the boardwalk, where she proceeded to almost drag him down an alley between two brick buildings. The gunshots echoed over their red surfaces.

"W-Wait, Lapilli!" he cried hoarsely. "Just wait!" The hollow ache in Baskerville's chest felt like a rock had lodged itself in his ribs, and it pulsed harder every step he took. "I need to rest!"

Lapilli stopped, still holding his hand. She said nothing, but waited with her expression relaxed and observant.

As Baskerville leaned against the wall of alley, he tried taking deep breaths, and his hand clutched his soiled shirt. He glanced out toward the street, but noticed that the gunfire seemed to fade, as if the outlaws had moved away and the deputies were giving chase. Had they forgotten about him?

"What was that about?" he mumbled.

"They came to kill you," Lapilli stated matter-of-factly.

"Who were they?"

Lapilli didn't answer, but instead held out something in her hands. To Baskerville's surprise, she held out his knife belt along with the knife she had used to remove his ropes. He gawked.

"Where did you get that?" He took them, still not quite believing it.

"Those men with you had it. They dropped it," the girl explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I got it back so you can have it. Let's go now, okay? Let's go to Rommie."

"But the trial—"

Lapilli grabbed his hand again and tugged him further into the alley.

"Lapilli, we need to find Mingchao! We can't leave her!"

The girl smiled. "We won't. She's coming with us."

"But she's—"

"Right here!" Mingchao was heard behind them. She was breathing hard from the entrance to the alley, her face flush, but upon seeing Baskerville she darted over, startling him as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Mingchao, watch it!" he yelped.

"I was so worried!" she cried, burying her face in his clothes. "They wouldn't let me see you!"

Baskerville patted her head, but wished she'd let go. She was holding him rather tightly and was making it difficult to breathe.

Suddenly Mingchao pulled away and gave Lapilli a scalding look. "Lapilli, what the heck do you think you were doing? You could've been shot pulling a stunt like that!"

"She's with us now," Lapilli told Baskerville. "Let's go now."

"Just hold on a second!" he barked. At his clipped words she flinched and stopped.

Mingchao noticed Baskerville's labored breathing and peered into his face. "Oh, no! Are you feeling sick again?" Her hand went to gently touch his cheek, and she found it hot like he had a fever.

"I'll get over it," he said in a quivering voice. He found her touch comforting at least. "But we can't just leave."

"Why not?" said Mingchao, baffled. "Now's our chance to run away! We should leave now while they're distracted!"

"They'll pursue us. Besides, how will we get out of town?"

The trio stood in contemplative silence. They could jump on a train that happened to be sitting at the station, but for all they knew it would take them in the opposite direction of Monte Cristo. They couldn't afford to lose time by backtracking.

"Seems things have calmed down," said Baskerville. "I don't hear guns."

The gunfight had certainly quieted, but he found the hush unsettling. The frightened citizens had yet to emerge from their holes, and the dust in the street began to clear. He was relieved to find that no one had been harmed and left in the street.

Mingchao addressed him. "The train station is just a few blocks away. If we run, we can make it before anyone notices!"

Baskerville wasn't sure what more he could say to get it through her head that there was just no way they could escape so easily without a posse on their heels. If she tried to protect him with the Eto Gun, she could be considered an accomplice and liable for arrest as well, even at her young age. But then his thoughts returned to Lapilli and Rommie. They were wasting precious time by being held up in this town.

"Let's try to—" he began, but then he noticed Mingchao was staring past him with a look of unease. She gripped her Eto Gun to the point where her knuckles went white.

Following her line of sight, Baskerville saw a figure standing at the other end of the alley, blocking it. The man wore a long coat, so upon first glance Baskerville thought it might be Clayton, but the bright red cowboy hat indicated someone entirely different. A knot formed in his stomach.

"Are you Razy Bone?" the figure asked gruffly. When Baskerville didn't answer, the man said, "I'll take that as a yes. You killed my brother in that bank."

"He was going to hurt innocent people!" Mingchao snapped.

The man in the red hat ignored her and kept staring at Baskerville. "You look like you're about to keel over. Guess that makes things easier for me." He lifted a pistol.

"No!" Mingchao shrieked. She swung up the Eto Gun.

The two shooters moved simultaneously. A light exploded from the muzzle of her gun, and a blazing trail zigzagged over the stony ground, avoiding small clumps of grass. It moved so swiftly that all everyone could see was its afterglow.

A triangular head at the front of the bullet opened its mouth, impossibly long fangs zeroing in on its target. The bullet fired from the man in the red hat passed straight through the snake's mouth and shattered. As the bullet's head lifted and its maw closed in around the man's form, his finger pulled the trigger a second time out of sheer terror.

When then smoke cleared, the form of the man was sprawled out in the alley, unconscious. All around him the ground sizzled, and his face was blackened by the bullet's impact.

"Nice shot, Mingchao!" Baskerville praised. "He was aiming for—" He was cut short when he heard a moan, and whirled to find Mingchao on the ground, clutching her left foot. "Mingchao! What happened?" He knelt to examine her foot, and found a hole in the toe of her boot oozing blood. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

She chuckled a little. "Looks like I don't have any luck today. I've never been shot before—for real…"

Baskerville then comprehended what had happened. The last shot the man in the red hat had fired off struck Mingchao.

Hot tears poured down Mingchao's cheeks as she kept gazing at the blood. "Am I…going to die?"

"No, you're going to be fine," Baskerville said gently. He gave the hole in her boot a serious inspection and knew they would have to remove the boot. If it wasn't severe, then perhaps they could simply bind it so they wouldn't have to go to a doctor, and they could still escape. But if it was as bad as he feared it was, then… He didn't want to consider the possibility of Mingchao losing her foot.

Mingchao clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as her friend slowly pulled off her boot. Lapilli leaned in to watch, her eyes full of concern. Baskerville grimaced at the damage as it became apparent that the bullet had struck Mingchao directly in the toes. At the sight of her mangled flesh, Mingchao promptly fainted.

Baskerville glanced back over at the man in the red hat who still lay prostrate in the alley. A fury burned in his heart, and if he were his old self he'd go stick the outlaw in the head with a knife.

The distant sound of voices drifted into the alley, and Baskerville's heart constricted when he realized the deputies were returning. He looked down at Mingchao in his arms. What to do? She wanted him to escape, but now with her injury she needed a doctor.

"Lapilli," he said, "we have to get a doctor. We can't run with her foot like this."

Lapilli nodded gravely. Even in her madness she could see Mingchao's peril. Actually…now that he thought about it, she had done the same thing when he was caught out in the street during the gunfight.

Baskerville hoisted the girl in his arms, and he asked that Lapilli hold the Eto Gun, but as soon as he turned to leave the alley, he stopped abruptly at the sight of several men in his path. They were clearly _not_ the deputies.

A man in a blue hat snarled when he saw his fallen comrade in the alley. "You… You killed him! You son of a—"

"On second thought, Lapilli…" Baskerville pivoted sharply and sprinted away. "RUN!"

* * *

Fino hummed to herself as she sewed the last stitch on the shirt. The tiny needle slipped through the cloth easily, and she then she wound a knot to secure the thread. She bit the string to sever it, and then held up the shirt to see her work.

She was used to fixing clothing, her own or someone else's, but this is the first time she's had to mend Felsic's. The man was a walking wardrobe malfunction. Something was always coming apart on him. He was clumsy with a needle, and it drove her crazy as she watched him prick himself constantly, so finally she had to stop him and convince him to let her do it. She was confounded by his inability to sew considering he seemed to be adept in everything else. How did he do it before?

Fino stared at the shirt, and forlornness strained her heart. It had been about three weeks since Alternate went missing, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. At night she'd have dreams of when their boat overturned, and the river consuming him like some kind of evil water demon. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, alarming Yaghi.

Fino reached under her cape and found the monocle. She kept it safely tucked away in a small leather pouch she'd made just for it, and would bring it out whenever she started thinking about him, which was often.

She didn't know when she'd be able to go look for Alternate, and it killed her to put off her search for him. But she'd made her choice. It made her feel so stupid, and she cringed. _I should have gone looking for him instead…_

"Does it look that bad?" asked Felsic as he came to stand before her. "I thought maybe you knew what you were doing."

"I-I-It's not that," Fino stammered, standing up briskly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held out his shirt for him. "It should be fine now."

Felsic looked over the shirt and smiled. "That's nice. I ought to have a woman with me more often. I've been lacking one since my friends left."

"You were with more than one person?" Fino asked as she put away the needle and thread.

Felsic nodded, grinning at the memory of his companions.

"That must be hard, living in a foreign land without any friends to help you," said Fino.

"I have you and Yaghi," Felsic cited, "and I've always been of the mind that no one knows the heart of the land better than the natives."

Fino's cheeks went red at his statement. "Well, I'm…glad we can help."

"Some of my closest friends in Australia were the Aborigines. It feels natural that I should be traveling with you."

Fino studied him for a minute. She had never met anyone like Felsic before, someone who had such an affinity for "natives," as he put it. She was used to encountering disdain or suspicion, or sometimes neutrality as in Alternate's case.

Her cogitations were interrupted when she heard Yaghi call for her. Turning around, Fino observed Yaghi trotting down a grassy hill that was directly behind their camp.

"Fino, I hear water," he reported when he reached her.

"According to our map, we should be coming upon a river," said Fino.

"It sounds bigger, like a waterfall or something."

"From this far out?" Fino glanced up the hill doubtfully. "It'd have to be pretty big. I don't remember the map saying there were any waterfalls." She looked to Felsic.

The mortician pulled out their map from a bag and unrolled it. He scrutinized it and said, "No, it doesn't say anything about waterfalls, but it could simply not be marked. Perhaps they're rapids?"

"We'll see soon enough," said Fino.

* * *

The tumultuous roar was heard not long after they crested the hill, and as soon as they began skirting a bluff they could see the source of the noise. The water was almost white with the number of rapids filling the chute that was the wide river canyon. The canyon itself had to be nearly a mile across.

At the center of the violent turmoil was a major hubbub of activity. Fino squinted into the harsh afternoon sunlight and shielded her eyes so she could see. The small forms of people could be seen moving about on rocks jutting out of the rapids which seemed more like one enormous waterfall. They dipped nets into the water, pulling forth some of the biggest fish any of the three friends had ever seen.

Fino was floored. "I think I know what this place is," she said softly. "I've heard of it. It's a great trading center for Indians everywhere."

"I know it, too!" Yaghi joined in behind her on the saddle.

Felsic sighed lightly. "Hmm… That's nice, but… How are we going to get across? The mountains we're heading for are on the other side."

Fino's eyes scanned the canyon, but she couldn't immediately find an easy way over. The river's condition would make it impossible to cross by water. The idea of trying to cross that torrent made her stomach churn, and memories of losing Alternate came flooding back to her.

Yaghi gestured to the Indians fishing over the waterfall. "Maybe we should ask them for the best way over? I bet they'd know."

As they traveled closer to the falls, they found a well-made trail leading toward the shoreline. The rumble of the river could be felt as well as heard.

They passed several Indians on their way down. Some greeted them, a few regarded them curiously, and others stared at them with slight suspicion. Fino nodded at them respectfully, and Felsic just smiled his usual grin, tipping his hat occasionally.

When they reached the end of the trail, they found themselves facing several enormous lodges lined up in a neat row, and women outside setting up fish to dry on racks. The racks were a testament to how bountiful the river was. There were probably more fish to dry than there were racks. Fino could see that this same scene was repeated in a village on the other side of the river. Seeing this other village gave her confidence that there had to be a safe way to cross.

When they came close to a group of women at one rack, Fino dismounted. She then removed her tomahawk and let Yaghi hold it for her. One of the women saw her coming and hurriedly left her work to meet her.

"I'm not here to buy any fish," Fino told her, hoping the woman would understand her words.

The woman nodded in understanding, but said nothing.

"We need to know how to get across the river," Fino said, and pointed to the shores across the gorge. "Can you tell us how?"

Behind the woman came a girl close to Fino's age. She wore a fringed cape and dress of a deep blue hue, but her regalia appeared to be made from cloth. On her head she wore a tall hat that resembled a basket, and her hair was neatly braided over her shoulders.

The girl's inquisitive eyes examined Fino and her friends. "You said you were looking for a way over there? Come with me. I can show you."

Fino led her horse by the reigns while Felsic followed, and they trailed behind the girl past the lodges.

The smell of smoke and fish permeated the air, and people were hard at work preparing the fish. The heat of the sun reflected off the stony ground that was covered with meager patches of golden grass. As Fino and her friends passed by various groups of people, they were received with the same curious stares as before.

Fino noticed they seemed to be heading toward one lodge in particular, the last one in the long row, but as they came closer a voice called out. The friends turned to see a young Indian man running toward them, his eyes worried.

"Nayapum," he said to the girl leading them, "you're not looking to take these people across the river, are you?"

Nayapum's eyebrows lowered thoughtfully. "I am," she replied. "But what's wrong?"

The man paused to consider Fino and her friends. "You can't cross. The water's too high. The rocks leading to the other side are covered."

Nayapum blinked. "What? I thought they'd be uncovered by now."

The man looked back at her sympathetically. "The river's been unusually high this year, and it's taking longer than normal for the water to come down. Many travelers have come this way looking to cross. Several moved on down the river to wait. These people here ought to do the same."

"No, we can't do that," Fino protested, becoming agitated. "Are you certain there's no other way to cross?"

The man shrugged. "This part of the river is the safest way by foot, but by boat it'll be too dangerous with the water this high."

Fino cursed under her breath. "How long before the river is low enough?"

The man gave another half-hearted shrug. "Could be a few weeks, or even another month."

Fino gave a low growl and glanced at Felsic, but the mortician seemed just as much at a loss as she was. If the water was too high, then there was nothing they could do. Why did it seem like the entire universe was working against them?

"We'll find a way across," she said resolutely. "We're in a hurry and can't afford to waste time by sitting here."

Felsic's eyebrows shot up. "But, Fino, they said—"

"This can't be the only possible crossing along this river," Fino told him. "We could find a calmer part of the river and try to cross by boat."

Nayapum and the Indian man both straightened as if struck by a bolt of lightning.

"You shouldn't do that!" Nayapum warned. "Many white men have tried, but few have lived to tell about it! The tribes along the river know better."

"Then maybe what we need are some white men who are just crazy enough to try it," replied Fino. "Where's the nearest town?"

Stunned, Nayapum and her friend both slowly pointed to the west.

"Y-You're really going to try?" Nayapum asked nervously.

Fino nodded "Yes." It made her sick to say it. She didn't want to get into another boat again, and in another raging river even less! Rather, she was hoping there really was another way across. Judging by the size of the gorge, however, there wouldn't likely be a bridge. She could only hope…

She turned to Felsic and Yaghi. "Let's go."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Nayapum offered quickly.

"What for? We can find our own way around."

"Please allow me. I have some family from the tribe across the river, and we're supposed to be celebrating a wedding soon. I was actually planning on going over there today, but…"

Fino wasn't at all in the mood to take on another traveler, even if it was just to the other side of the gorge. She opened her mouth to say no, but Yaghi said, "Come on, Fino, let her come with us. She can tell us all about the land and which way we should go."

 _A guide,_ Fino realized, something quite valuable, even though they had a map. She sighed. "All right."

Nayapum smiled happily, but her friend was still frowning. "I still think you're making a mistake," he muttered gravely, but left them without further objections.

* * *

Fino took a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air. The hot temperatures of the midday sun had yielded to the cold light of the full moon. The moon's luminosity highlighted the foaming water of the rapids out on the river, and their dull roar could still be heard from her place on the shore. The tiny points of light that were the stars were more numerous than she could count. A small portion of the river in front of her that managed to remain calm mirrored their brilliance.

Nayapum had invited Fino and her friends to stay in her family's lodge for the night. They had traveled to the next town earlier that day, which hadn't been very far, and found no one willing to take them across the river. They returned to the village empty handed.

The longer Fino stood by the river's edge, the fewer the lights became on the other side of the river. The village across the way was bedding down for the night, and she felt that she, too, ought to return to the lodge, but she had no desire to leave just yet. She let the night air envelope her, calming her nerves and giving her a clear mind. Closing her eyes, Fino focused on the sound of the river.

When she opened them again, there was complete darkness across the river. Every light had been put out. But there was one light further to its left, all by itself. _That's strange_ , Fino thought to herself. _I don't remember seeing a lodge way over there._ Perhaps there had been one, and she just never noticed.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said a hesitant voice behind her.

Startled, Fino turned to find Nayapum coming to stand beside her. The girl had removed her basket hat and unbraided her hair. Her black hair fell in lustrous waves over her shoulders and chest. The moonlight caught several strands and almost seemed to make her hair sparkle.

"What is it?" Fino asked. She figured the girl came to request her return to the lodge.

"I was just wondering…about your name," replied Nayapum awkwardly.

Fino lifted an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I recall now that I've heard it before, not too long ago."

Fino's mind began sorting through the possibilities. It could be that someone else had the same name as her. "How so?"

"Well, I met someone about a week ago who mentioned that he knew a girl named Fino once."

Fino's heart almost skipped a beat. "Did he say anything else?"

"He said she was an Indian and had died with her brother, so that's why I was curious about you. Strange coincidence, huh?"

Fino then placed both hands on Nayapum's shoulders, staring hard into her eyes. "Tell me, Nayapum, did this man have blond hair?"

Nayapum's brow creased. "No. He had dark hair."

This time Fino's heart did skip. "Wait… This was a week ago?"

"Yes."

"Where did he go from here?" Fino asked a little too loudly.

Nayapum shrugged. "He never said where he was headed."

"Was he with someone?"

"A couple of other Indians, but they weren't from around here. When he left, they went their separate ways."

Fino's hand went to the pouch under her cape. _That had to have been Alternate! He's already ahead of us!_ But where was he going? Could he be trailing Blush? The Indians he was traveling with would explain where he had gone after washing up on shore. They had rescued him and likely nursed him back to health.

Relief flooded Fino's heart. If she ever had the chance to find those Indians who had helped him, she would never stop thanking them. She silently gave them her eternal thanks.

Nayapum peered into Fino's face. "You're that same Fino he spoke of, aren't you?"

Fino nodded. "He never saw us again after an accident we had on another river. At first I thought he was dead, too, but now I know for sure he's alive. Did he seem well to you?"

Nayapum smiled optimistically. "Yes. But he seemed a little sad."

Suddenly the heavy darkness of the night felt lighter to Fino, and the moon's rays seemed brighter. She turned back to the shore to gaze over the water's expanse, and her eyes caught the lone light to the left of the opposite village again. She watched it thoughtfully before addressing Nayapum.

"Does someone live alone over there?" she asked, pointing to the light. "I keep seeing that light."

Nayapum strained her eyes to see. "I'm…not sure. I don't know of anyone who does. It could be someone camping there for the night, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, if I'm looking in the right spot, that's where a spirit being lives."

Fino looked at her in askance. "A spirit being? Over there next to the village?"

"Well, it's really just a story," Nayapum explained, chuckling. "Sometimes people go over there and leave offerings. You can see her face up in the cliffs, too. I've seen it, but I don't know if she's a real spirit being."

Fino wasn't sure she believed it. She would have to see it for herself, but that light across the river piqued her curiosity. If they ever made it over, perhaps she could check it out, but she doubted they'd have time.

As they stood there staring at it, the light finally flickered and faded into the darkness.


	17. Precipice

"Where'd they get off to?"

The cluster of outlaws in the bright hats crowded down at the end of the alleyway. The alley was a dead end, all three sides hemmed in by brick buildings. Their guns drawn, they glanced about nervously. Baskerville, Lapilli, and Mingchao had somehow eluded them during the pursuit and disappeared into this very alley.

"They couldn't have gone up," said one man in a green hat. "There ain't no way to get up!" The smooth sides of the buildings proved a testament to his allegation. Not even a brick protruded out far enough to allow a foothold for a small child.

The men were in agreement. There was no way Baskerville could've climbed up the buildings with Mingchao in his arms. The gang was left baffled. They were certain they had seen the trio turn down this way.

"They're some kind of magicians!" another man screeched, almost mystified to the point of terror. He cocked his gun and gave the walls of the buildings a wary evaluation.

The man in the blue hat who had led the chase turned sharply toward his comrades. "We'll head around to the other side of these buildings. If they climbed up, they're bound to climb down the other side. We'll find 'em there."

The group pounded down through the alley again and back onto the streets.

When he was certain they'd left, Baskerville dared to peek over roof of the building. He then pulled away and sighed, gazing over at the pile of ropes and wood that had been the ladder leading up to the top of the building. They'd had mere seconds to spare pulling it up before the outlaws came charging into the alley. If Mingchao's consciousness hadn't been at least hanging by a thread, she wouldn't have had the mind to cling to Baskerville's back as he and Lapilli ascended the precarious steps. They would've been trapped down below, facing their deaths.

Blood smeared his jacket and shirt from where Mingchao's foot had made contact with his body, and he looked over at her helplessly. Lapilli crouched next to her, holding the girl's head in her hands. The color had drained from Mingchao's face.

Quickly removing his belt, Baskerville began tying it around Mingchao's leg to stem the flow of blood. He didn't think the wound was so bad that she'd bleed to death, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Maybe if we stay up here long enough, they'll think we left town," he said to Lapilli as he tightened the belt.

Lapilli glanced over her shoulder, but said nothing.

Baskerville picked up the Eto Gun from where it had been placed next to Mingchao, and began searching the girl's numerous pockets to find a bottle of animal essence. He pulled out a tin and opened its lid to find several rat tails stuffed inside.

He grimaced. "Mingchao, where do you find this stuff?"

"Under Elwood's house," Mingchao answered between pants. She cracked open one eye to watch him. "Are you…going to use the Eto Gun?"

"I don't have much of a choice. There're too many of them. I don't have enough knives to get them all—and you wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"

Mingchao shook her head weakly. "No."

The sun's heat was unbearable on the roof, and Baskerville could see both Mingchao and Lapilli beginning to sweat. A light breeze blew through every so often, but it wasn't enough to relieve them. It only added to his further discomfort, since his chest had continued to ache throughout the chase.

_Lapilli and I would be fine, but Mingchao wouldn't stand a chance up here if we stayed,_ Baskerville figured. _She needs a doctor!_

He replaced the rat tails. They wouldn't likely do what he needed in this situation, so he returned to rummaging through Mingchao's pockets for more. This time he discovered a bottle of pointed teeth. He shook his head. _Not a dog bullet._

He kept searching until he pulled forth what looked like a simple beaker with a cork. Inside were several feathers of all sizes and colors. "This will have to do," he muttered. He placed a feather into one of the Eto Gun's holes and tucked the bottle into his own jacket pocket.

Keeping low, Baskerville crept toward the edge of the roof again, the one facing the main street. Ahead of him was a short wall of boards that was the back of the building's sign. When he stole a glance over the sign, he had a good view of the town, but the still-empty streets concerned him. If the citizens were still hiding, that meant there was still danger about, but he didn't see the outlaws anywhere. Were they lying in wait somewhere down below, ready to spring an ambush? They could be waiting there all night for all he knew, but he certainly knew these men were hell-bent on revenge, so they wouldn't simply give up after a few hours.

He turned his attention back to Mingchao and saw that Lapilli had changed her position. She stood over Mingchao, her hair concealing her profile. He began to get a strange feeling. There was something in the way she was slouching her shoulders.

"Lapilli, what are you up to now?" he asked suspiciously.

Lapilli dropped to her knees, and Baskerville watched with astonishment as she pulled the ring off her finger. She hesitated for a moment, and then reached for Mingchao's hand.

Baskerville rushed over with haste and grasped onto Lapilli's arm to stop her. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "She isn't dead, Lapilli!"

"Please let me," Lapilli replied softly. "I can help her."

Her peaceful expression convinced him to release her arm, and she pulled up Mingchao's hand. By this time, Mingchao was losing consciousness again and couldn't comprehend their conversation. Her eyelids fluttered as a lance of pain seared up her leg, and her body became limp.

Picking Mingchao's middle finger, Lapilli slipped the ring on it. There was a pause of silence, and Baskerville thought his doubts had been proven, but then something truly bizarre moved past his peripheral vision. Red threads began trickling over the roof of the building by the hundreds. They snaked their way toward the trio, creeping over the lip of the roof from the ground down below.

Baskerville looked down at his shirt, and almost tore it off in horror as he watched the red splotches ooze outward and become threads. The red streams glittered in the sunlight and united into several larger streams, continuing their quiet path toward Mingchao's foot.

"Anywhere it was left, it will come back," Lapilli seemed to sing. "From the earth or from the water, it doesn't matter where it was left. It comes back."

The threads spiraled as they converged with Mingchao's foot, and the girl lifted her head as she realized the pain was ebbing from her toes. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said quietly. Then her eyes beheld her now-intact foot. Not a spot of blood remained. She lifted her foot and wiggled her toes, her eyes enormous. "WHOA!"

"Shh!" Baskerville shushed. "Don't yell." As amazed as he was with Mingchao's sudden healing, he still had the presence of mind to keep quiet.

Mingchao looked at the ring on her finger with wonderment. "So it can heal people, too?"

"That would make sense," Baskerville said, taking up Mingchao's foot and examining it. Even her skin was clean, lacking any smudge of dirt. It contrasted with the rest of her exposed leg.

"When I was sick on the ship, I almost died," Lapilli said, her voice distant as she remembered. "I put on the ring, and it made me better. That's when I knew it was special."

Mingchao was in the process of tugging her boot back on when she asked, "But how did you know to put the ring on?"

Lapilli smiled sadly. "I was remembering my father."

Baskerville watched her closely. It was likely that Lapilli knew she was going to die on that ship, so she was remembering her father and just happened to decide to put the ring on. But the question was why she was on a ship. He was able to piece together that after her father died, Lapilli apparently boarded the ship and ended up in Australia. But the fresh scars on her back and wrists and ankles were evidence that something went horribly wrong.

Mingchao pulled the ring from her finger and handed it reverently back to Lapilli. "Thanks, Lapilli. You saved my life!"

"Or your foot," Baskerville quipped. "But now that you're healed, we can make a run for it. Not too long ago I thought I heard a train whistle."

"You mean we're really going to leave?" Mingchao asked, her eyes bright. Her entire strength had apparently returned, with some extra energy to burn. She removed his belt from her leg and handed it back to him. "I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I didn't," Baskerville replied, "but…we need to at least get Lapilli to Monte Cristo. That's our top priority."

Mingchao grinned back at him. "Glad to see you finally came to your senses."

Baskerville rolled his eyes. "I never said I thought it was a good idea." He stood. "I'll go see if those outlaws are still out there. If they're gone, let's try to make it to the train station." Taking the Eto Gun, he quietly made his way back to the edge of the roof.

Lapilli and Mingchao soon joined Baskerville near the back of the sign. A very unsettling quiet remained upon the town, and a gust of wind blew through the street, stirring up a cloud of dust. The cloud seemed to act as a despondent spirit as it roamed past storefronts and rolled over the boardwalks. All the while, the sun's rays roasted everything in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Mingchao asked nervously. She brought up a sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "The gunfight stopped a long time ago. Why is everyone still hiding?"

"They know something we don't," Baskerville whispered.

The main problem was they couldn't see the boardwalks directly under them. They were concealed by long, wooden awnings, so it would be easy for the outlaws to hide under them, waiting for the friends to descend from the roof.

"The deputies haven't returned yet, either," he added.

"You don't think those bandits killed them, do you?" Mingchao inquired with worry.

"I don't know. All I know is we gotta get out of here. I don't think we should wait around to see if they'll get the idea to bring a ladder." He looked over to his right at a neighboring structure. "Listen, the buildings should be close enough that we could jump to the next roof. If we try that, we should get near enough to the train station to make a run for it."

"What?" Mingchao blurted. "I can't jump that! Maybe you can because your legs are long, but—"

"All right, then. You can climb down to the waiting guns of those outlaws down there, if that's easier for you."

Mingchao sputtered for a few moments before finally conceding. "Fine! But if I fall, I'm blaming you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"H-Hey!"

Baskerville stifled a laugh. It relieved him to see she was truly well again. He took another look over the back of the sign, but there was still no evidence that the townspeople would be returning to the streets soon. "Let's hurry," he said. "Staying here any longer will be the end of us."

Crouching, the three crept toward the adjacent edge of the building, trying to keep their footsteps light. It only occurred to Baskerville just then that the outlaws might even be inside the building with their guns aimed at the ceiling. A sick feeling momentarily entered his stomach as his feet lightly thumped across the roof.

Mingchao peered over the precipice and across to the next building, judging the distance. A drop of sweat trickled down the middle of her forehead as she gazed down into the chasm that was the alley below. "I…I think I can make it, but I'll have to run."

"You can make it," Baskerville encouraged. "I know you—"

He was cut short when a hand firmly grasped his arm. He turned to see Lapilli point behind them, and his heart began to race. An irritating throb began to pulse in his temples, brought on by the chest pains that had yet to fade, and he had to squint to see what the crazed girl was motioning toward.

First there was one figure, and then another, and then another. It wasn't long before at least ten people had suddenly emerged onto the building on the far adjacent side of theirs. Baskerville could only come to one conclusion.

"Hurry!" he commanded quickly. "They're coming! Jump across!"

Mingchao stared across the alley and hesitated. "But I—"

"Come on, Mingchao! You've been in worse situations than this! You can do it!"

The girl gulped "O-Okay." She made a move to take a few steps back when a red blur flashed beside her. "Lapilli!"

Lapilli hadn't bothered to wait for the others. "I'm a bird!" she shrieked, flapping her arms. Baskerville couldn't help but think she was actually quite graceful in her movements as she landed on the next building. Perhaps she had been a dancer back in England?

"Mingchao, go now!" he ordered. "I'll hold them off!"

The gang of outlaws had spotted them and began scampering toward the building. They stopped for just a moment at the edge to judge the distance as Mingchao had done, but Baskerville noted how a few weren't going to sit there and wait to cross. They had begun to load their guns and take aim.

The first bullet splintered a board behind Mingchao. She let loose a shout of alarm, and on instinct she leapt forward to the next building. Baskerville reached out to stop her, but his fingers only slipped over the trailing end of her shirt. "Mingchao, don't—"

He watched with dread as it became obvious that she wasn't going to make it. The girl hadn't taken the running start like she had planned, but at the last second she stretched forth her hand and latched onto the edge of the next roof, her feet scraping the brick wall in front of her. Lapilli was quick to help her up, and Mingchao was pulled to safety.

All the while gunshots rang out and seemed to hit everything except Baskerville. He lingered for just a moment, considering the Eto Gun, but then decided against it. He tucked the gun into his belt, took one step back, and made the leap, but before his last foot left the roof, he felt a hot sensation sting his right thigh. His body lurched with the sudden impact of the bullet, throwing off his leap. Instead of finding himself on the next building with his friends, Baskerville met with its brick wall instead. The tips of his fingers touched the edge of the roof, but it wasn't enough to hold him, and he fell too quickly for Mingchao or Lapilli to grab him in time. He clawed desperately at the bricks as his body slid and eventually fell back. The next thing he knew he was gasping for air at the bottom of the alley.

"Baskerville!" Mingchao called out in panic. She leaned over the roof, her face white with terror. Lapilli held her back by her sash.

Baskerville coughed. The dull ache in his chest intensified. "I—I'm o-okay!" he croaked, still gasping. "Just run! RUN!"

He could hear the gunfire above him, and he scrambled to the side of the alley next to some old crates left behind by a storekeeper. Pulling out the Eto Gun, he waited. He was certain the outlaws must've seen him fall, and since it was him they were after he hoped they wouldn't chase Mingchao and Lapilli, but he would be ready if any of them chose to jump the gap.

Taking a few seconds to check his leg, his fingers felt the shredded cloth and came away bloody, but the bullet had merely grazed his skin. He determined he'd be able to run toward the train station, but he could only hope Mingchao and Lapilli had heeded his order to leave him behind. Mingchao was stubborn sometimes to the point of being unreasonable, and she was rarely of the mind to leave him when he was hurt.

He stared up at the roofs of the two buildings, but the outlaws never crossed the gap. Standing up on unsteady legs, he remained against the wall. He knew the outlaws had to be coming for him, and there was no more time to waste.

Warily, Baskerville checked the street. He found some measure of relief to see a few citizens had also dared to venture out, but now he'd be exposed. He had no choice but to leave to alley.

_The train station's not too far_ , he reasoned. _I can make it._ He tucked away the Eto Gun into his belt again and brought forth a few knives. He then darted out of the alley and barreled down the street. Citizens stopped to stare at him, and a few pointed, recognizing him as the man who had been on trial. Some shouted for him to be stopped, but others stood frozen in shock.

Baskerville kept moving. The adrenaline in his veins staved off his chest pains.

He rounded a corner and saw the station within sight a few blocks away, but he didn't see Mingchao or Lapilli. He assumed they simply hadn't made it yet, but he was worried. There was a train sitting at the station, its smokestack still steaming from arrival. In the one moment Baskerville noted it, he had guessed the engine was facing west. How convenient.

When he passed the first block toward the station, he suddenly collided with a man who stepped out of a storefront. Baskerville meant to shove past him, but two strong hands buried themselves into his jacket and roughly brought him around to face the stranger. Baskerville brought a knife up to the man's throat but then he stopped short. The blade had disappeared into a long beard and nicked the throat of Silas Clayton. The old man's stony gaze was hard enough to match Baskerville's.

"Let me go, Clayton," Baskerville said slowly, a threat underlying his tone.

Clayton grinned back. "Now is that any way to thank a man for helpin' ya?"

His breath nearly knocked Baskerville back, but the old man's hands held fast. "I do thank you for helping me," he choked, "but now I have to leave."

"Yer trial ain't finished."

"I know that!"

"I'm a lawman. You can't just assume I'll just let ya off the hook because yer tryin' to help that girl."

"Clayton, you have to listen to me. Those outlaws—"

"Are after you, I know." Clayton suddenly released him. "Couple of 'em were pigheaded enough to take me on. They'll be sleepin' with the worms tonight." The old man took up his rifle, which he had leaned against the doorway of the store. Baskerville took a good look at the weapon. It had to be one of the finest rifles he'd ever seen. Even Benkate would be jealous, though it wasn't an exotic gun by any means.

A bullet ricocheted off the brick walls of the storefront, causing Baskerville to duck for cover into the doorway, but Clayton firmly stood his ground. Swinging up the rifle, the lawman dispatched several bullets, his long coat catching a draft of wind and buffeting behind him. Baskerville covered his ears as the thunderous booms rattled the air. The windows on the storefront trembled in the fracas.

When it became silent again, he peered out from the doorway to see Clayton with his rifle resting against his shoulder. The old man glared over at the two dead outlaws whose bodies lay limply the street, their forms littered with bloody holes.

Clayton snorted. "I make quick work of idiots." He turned to Baskerville and narrowed his eyes. "Yer lookin' to get on that train, is that it?"

Baskerville glowered silently from within the shadowy doorway, feeling like a trapped rat. He said nothing.

The lawman nodded. "Fine then. I'll bring up the rear."

Baskerville gave a start. "But—"

"If you're worried about my reputation, don't be. My reputation is irreparable."

Baskerville lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever you say." If Clayton had already made up his mind, he wasn't going to argue.

* * *

Mingchao made the leap to the last building and stared down at the train station. Lapilli staggered and went to stand next to her, a bright smile spreading across his face.

"Is that the train that will take us to Rommie?" the strange girl asked.

"I don't know," Mingchao admitted with uncertainty. "But what I _do_ want to know is where Baskerville is. We can't get on that train without him!" She looked behind her. The outlaws hadn't pursued them, so she knew they had gone after her friend. He had the Eto Gun to protect him, but since _she_ didn't have it she had no real way of protecting herself.

"W-Well, I guess we should find a way down," she said. She skirted the edge of the roof to find an exit, but found none. "There's no way down!"

"We could jump," Lapilli suggested pleasantly.

"Yeah, _you_ could jump."

"You could land on me."

"Lapilli, that's not funny!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard sinister laughter echoing over the roof. Mingchao gasped. One of the outlaws had managed to creep up over the side of the building, his gun in one hand. He grinned at them maniacally.

Mingchao pointed at him. "Hey, how'd you get up here?!"

"I like little girls," the man breathed as he hauled himself up.

Mingchao shivered. "Eeeeeeeew!"

"I especially like 'em dead."

Mingchao grabbed onto Lapilli with wide eyes. "We gotta get off this building!"

"Jump," Lapilli offered again, and she grabbed Mingchao and hugged her. There was no time to resist. In one fluid motion, they both fell back off the building. A shriek tore through Mingchao's throat, and the outlaw on the roof rushed to the edge to witness their descent.

The air rushed past Mingchao's ears and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what their fate would be. _I didn't want to die here! Not today!_

The impact of their landing jolted her skull and organs, but when she opened her eyes she found she was intact. Lapilli had landed on her back, having acted a cushion to protect Mingchao during the fall.

"L-Lapilli?" Mingchao was too afraid to lift to her eyes and see Lapilli's bloody cranium, so she remained immobile in the now-dead girl's grasp, her head against her chest. She realized with some apprehension that Lapilli's heart wasn't beating, and that the corpse's arms remained rigidly tight around her.

Mingchao waited and listened. First came the twitching of the limbs, and then the first beat of Lapilli's heart. She kept her eyes closed until finally Lapilli's arms slackened and she sat up.

"See? I told you we could jump," Lapilli said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Mingchao scolded hotly, glaring into Lapilli's blue eyes, but the other girl only smiled back.

Up above, the outlaw who had witnessed Lapilli's resurrection stood petrified. Lapilli looked up and waved happily as if seeing an old friend, and Mingchao gawked at her. The outlaw found his legs and turned to run, only to be seen again later in life in a lunatic asylum.

"Mingchao!"

Baskerville came racing toward them with Clayton at his heels. Both of them had witnessed Lapilli's leap, and Clayton was looking a little pale in the face as he approached. Had he just seen a corpse rise from the dead?

"Mingchao, are you okay?" Baskerville asked with worry. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a good look-over.

She sighed. "I'm fine, and apparently Lapilli is, too."

"I don't even need to ask about her."

A train whistle echoed down the street, and the group saw a black cloud billow into the sky. The engine of the train began to pull forward slowly, heaving its load of passenger cars.

"Oh, no, the train's leaving!" Mingchao cried. "We'll have to run after it!"

Baskerville grabbed Lapilli's hand and started running, Mingchao and Clayton trailing after them.

The train's caboose had just passed the platform of the train station when the group began to give chase. Baskerville almost stumbled over a rock, but he kept moving. When it was becoming apparent that the train was gaining speed, everyone urged their legs to move faster. Lapilli was surprisingly fleet-footed, keeping up with Baskerville at every moment.

Reaching out his hand, he grasped onto a rail on the caboose's end, and, with all his strength—and ignoring the ever persistent pain in his heart—he drew himself and Lapilli up into the car. Once they were secure, Baskerville pushed Lapilli behind him into the car and went to reach out for Mingchao.

The train had sped up, and Mingchao and Clayton were lagging further and further behind. Worse yet, several figures on horseback were coming toward them at a gallop. The outlaws had found them.

"Hurry, Mingchao!" Baskerville called, putting his hand out.

Mingchao pumped her legs to keep moving, but her hand would not reach his. She tripped once and regained her footing, but it cost her considerable distance between her and the caboose.

"Mingchao!" Baskerville hollered. His hand was still out to catch hers.

"No!" Mingchao yelled weakly. Her legs began to tire and slow, but Clayton was right beside her. She was suddenly swept off her feet and into the lawman's arms. He carried her easily and almost effortlessly, and she was surprised not only by his strength but also his momentum for a man his age.

She happened to take a glimpse over his shoulder to see the collection of outlaws pushing toward them, their guns drawn and their horses sweating.

"They're gaining on us!" Mingchao told Clayton.

Clayton smirked. "They'll regret it." With a quick burst of energy, the lawman rushed forward. Mingchao's eyes went wide with this impossibility, but to her delight the caboose was coming within reach again.

Baskerville extended his arms to take her, and Clayton lifted Mingchao up. The girl grabbed onto Baskerville desperately and wouldn't let go even after he lowered her to her feet. He turned to give a hand to Clayton, but the lawman had fallen behind once again. The old man stopped and took hold of his rifle.

"Mr. Clayton, what are you doing?!" Mingchao shouted after him. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"You go on!" the lawman replied. "I've done my part here." He turned rapidly and took aim for the approaching outlaws. Even with the rumbling cacophony of the train, the three friends could hear the resound of Clayton's rifle as its bullets exploded into three outlaws. But there were still six left.

"How could he do this?" Mingchao lamented. "We have to help him!"

The scene was shrinking from their sight as the train increased in speed. Clayton took out another man on a horse, and the horse fell forward with a strangled whinny. Within moments, the last five outlaws were upon him.

The three on the train saw Clayton fall as the outlaws opened fire. They had given up on Baskerville and the train and decided to take out their vengeance on the one who had aided him.

"We have to—" Mingchao sobbed.

"—do something," Baskerville finished, suddenly remembering the Eto Gun in his belt.

He brought out the gun and aimed, though by now they were so far out he could only aim at the entire group. "Please," he whispered, "save Clayton."

The recoil from the gun knocked him off balance, but the bird bullet aimed true. Its crystalline wings spread forth and then pressed tightly against its body, its gleaming beak catching the light of the sun. The bullet flew low and almost touched the tracks in its journey toward the outlaws, and the railroad ties were scorched black as it cruised along.

The friends waited with breathless anticipation.

When several forms bounced high into the sky, Mingchao gave a cheer. "We got 'em!"

Their eyes watched after the scene as the train continued its course.

* * *

Clayton coughed and rolled over to sit up. Blood soaked the earth beneath him and continued to pour down his coat. Squinting into the sun, the he saw several men and horses spread out over the ground. He couldn't determine whether they were dead or alive, but one thing was sure: something big had hit them. The clothing on the men seemed to steam and sizzle, and their entire forms were blackened as if by fire.

Clayton coughed again, and blood bubbled up out of his mouth. "So you got me," he mumbled, opening his jacket to find several charred holes in his chest. Blood leaked out with every beat of his heart. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Those who live by the gun, die by the gun."

Succumbing to the loss of blood, Clayton fell back. He was vaguely aware of frantic voices coming in his direction, but his eyes remained on the departing train. It would be the last thing he ever saw, and it left him satisfied.


	18. A Toll to Cross

Her reflection scattered as the stray droplets of water spilled off her hair. Wringing out the black mass, Fino tried to ignore how cold the water was. Around her, other Indian women were bathing, their conversations cheerful and light. Several washed a few linen garments they had made from cloth traded from white settlers. Their dainty chatter lilted on the air, audible above the dull roar of the nearby falls. Despite the pleasantness, Fino had no desire to join them. Many of them hardly spoke English, let alone her native tongue. Any conversation she might be able to get out of them wouldn't be very productive. This morning, all Fino had on her mind was getting across the river—and finding Alternate again.

She exited the water, grabbing her hide dress she had left on a rock. When she looked back at the river, she felt a sense of awe, but not for the first time. She had seen many vast landscapes throughout her life, but this one was remarkably different. The wide river canyon bordered by monumental hills created an austere beauty Fino had never seen before. Above her was a sky so blue that its contrast with the dry panorama of tawny slopes and bronze bluffs was almost ironic. The hue from the expanse, unbroken by even a single cloud, reflected off the river, turning it a steely hue.

The sky lifted her downtrodden spirits, but at the same time it made her feel so insignificant in a universe she barely understood. For a moment she almost questioned her pursuit of Blush, wondering about its significance. But the thought quickly faded as she brought her eyes back down—and on the bank across the river, where the previous night she had seen the lone firelight.

_Something's not right,_ she thought. _There doesn't appear to be any encampment next to the village. So then where did that light come from?_ Perhaps Nayapum had been correct in thinking it was just someone camping for the night.

Fino redressed and headed back up the embankment toward the village. She was wrapping her hair back into its usual way when she saw Felsic and Yaghi heading back from their baths as well. Yaghi was prattling excitedly about a lizard he saw on a rock down by the river, and Felsic listened patiently.

"Are there lizards where you're from, Felsic?" Yaghi asked eagerly.

"Many," the mortician replied. "Some even bigger than you."

"Wow!" The boy stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious?"

Felsic nodded, entertained by Yaghi's intense curiosity. "Yes. Some like to hide in the water, waiting for their prey."

The color faded quite quickly from Yaghi's face at that point. "They h-hide in the w-water?"

Felsic nodded again. "Yep, but you don't have to worry about that here. All the lizards here are little and can only nibble on your toes."

Yaghi laughed. "I guess you're right."

As Fino gradually came closer, more of their conversation drifted toward her ears.

"Say, Felsic," Yaghi said, "as soon as we get to that town, let's find your friend's ring and get my sister's gun back, okay?"

Felsic halted.

Yaghi had gone a few steps further before noticing the man's pause. The boy cocked his head curiously. "Right, Felsic?"

Fino also stopped, listening. She was still a little distance from them, but they had yet to see her.

She had also wanted to ask Felsic the same question. Even though he had invited her to come along with him to the town where his friend was staying, he never said he would help her regain the Zodiac Gun. She knew she'd eventually have to ask for his help, but she was afraid his answer wouldn't be in her favor. From the way he spoke of his friends, Felsic came off as the loyal type, so much so that compromise wasn't an option. It wasn't as if Fino was trying to take advantage of Felsic, hoping he would betray his friends. She was more interested in the possibility of figuring out a plan together that benefited both parties.

It was obvious Felsic was stuck. From his expression, Fino could see he wanted to say no, but didn't have the heart to tell her little brother. Felsic wasn't like Alternate, who always seemed to find an answer for anything to satisfy Yaghi.

"What are you two jabbering about over there?" Fino called, chuckling. She finished wrapping her hair as she came toward them.

"Oh, Fino!" said Yaghi, running to her. "Are we going to that nearby town again to find someone to take us across the river?"

"Yes. We're not going to stop until we find a way."

Her brother giggled. "That sounds like my sister."

Fino smiled, but her eyes shifted toward Felsic. He had relaxed since Yaghi's question, but he said nothing, and his eyes were averted from hers. She found his lack of ambition to cross the river strange. More than anyone, he ought to be the one most determined to find a way, since this was _his_ journey to find his friends. Instead, Fino found herself taking the lead.

"Then let's get ready to go," she said. She turned to head back toward the lodge when Yaghi gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Fino," he said, "what about Alternate? You told us last night that he was here not too long ago!"

"What about him?"

"Well… Fino…"

Felsic stepped forward to join them. "We may end up leaving your friend behind if we cross the river. Chances are he's still on this side of it. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yaghi nodded. "Maybe we should try looking for him first?"

Fino gritted her teeth. It was a tough decision. Felsic could easily be right, that Alternate was likely waiting around trying to find a way to cross just like them. What if he was even nearby?

Fino took a breath before she answered. "I think it's best we keep going. We can't waste any more time sitting around here. Listen, when we go into town today, we'll ask around to see if anyone's seen him, but if not, we'll have to move on. We _need_ to make it to the mountains before those three men do." She glanced at Felsic. "Isn't that right?"

Felsic gave her a steady stare, one she detected was lightly laced with suspicion. "Yes, that's right."

Fino said nothing more and turned on her heel toward the lodge. Felsic and Yaghi watched after her.

"I'm worried, Felsic," the boy said quietly.

"Why is that?" the mortician asked, still watching Fino depart.

"This doesn't seem like her. I know she really wants to get Blush, but I never thought that desire would be so strong that she'd be willing to leave Alternate behind."

"She isn't leaving him behind. Remember, your friend is well. You'll see him again someday."

Yaghi sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Sure, I know a way," said the burly man, tipping up his hat up to get a better look at Fino.

Fino gave a start forward and glanced at her companion. Next to her, Nayampum gave the man a suspicious look. She held back and waited.

"Y-You do?" Fino said, a light of hope entering her eyes.

"About fifty miles from here you can take a ferry," the man replied.

Fino's face fell. "Fifty miles?"

"Fifty miles," the man restated, after which he quickly turned and left down the street.

Fino stared after him, feeling a bit burned. _Was he mocking me? Does he really think I'll travel fifty miles just to take a ferry?_ According to their map, they'd be going out of their way to the ferry. It would actually put the northern mountain town behind them.

"I'm sorry, Fino," Nayapum said kindly. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's try again."

"Try again," Fino echoed. She was beginning to feel like someone had slugged her in the stomach. All these inquiries were getting them nowhere. No one knew a safe way to cross the river, and no one had seen anyone resembling Alternate. They had been asking for over four hours, stopping only to eat and rest. Felsic had taken Yaghi with him and split from the group to speed up their search, but she hadn't heard from them in almost two hours.

The town wasn't very big, and already they were running out of people to ask. They had resorted to asking random people on the street, but Fino and Nayapum together made the issue more difficult. Some people refused to speak with them and shooed them away because they were Indians. Many were also just passing through toward a final destination and didn't know any more than they did about a safe crossing. Fino was beginning to feel hopeless.

Fino and Nayapum slowly walked along the main street looking for another person to ask, and before they realized it they had wandered down a street near the shore of the river. Several white settlers were gathered around a wagon, while a few others congregated around someone selling fish at a large table. It was a lively town full of commerce, mostly because of the river, but also because it was a major stop on the way to Oregon. Travelers murmured excitedly as they headed into stores to restock on supplies. Fino watched them thoughtfully.

"More and more come every day," she heard Nayapum say in a low voice, and Fino knew what she meant. It was a constant topic in Fino's tribe. But Nayapum's wariness suddenly changed. "Let's ask them if they've heard of a way over." She skipped over toward the settlers.

"Nayapum, wait—" Fino tried to say, but let it go. She watched as the other girl went from person to person. Some waved her away with disgust, but a few others listened to her questions carefully. All of them shook their heads in answer.

As Fino looked on, a prickling sensation on the back of her neck alerted her to another presence. She turned quickly to find a slender woman standing a little distance from her, staring at her. Immediately Fino recognized her as another Indian, but one unlike the others she had seen so far. Nayapum's people frequently wore linen clothing in place of skins, but this woman donned a white hide dress with long fringes and extensive beadwork on the sleeves and over her chest. Her belt alone probably cost a fortune. In the woman's hand was a hide bag that appeared to be quite full. But what struck Fino was the length of the woman's black hair. It reached past her hips and hung loosely without any braids. Her obsidian eyes, although dark, were actually warm and benign, evaluating Fino with interest as if seeing something for the first time. Fino wondered why it was that no one else seemed to be gawking as this woman like she was.

Fino couldn't find any words. "Uhh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said quietly. "I did not mean to startle you." Her voice was mature and kind, and Fino found herself at ease.

As Fino looked at her, she suddenly remembered her purpose. "Um…you wouldn't happen to be from around here, would you?"

At her abrupt question, the woman blinked in surprise. "I am," she said. "I see you are not." She smiled. "I have seen you around this town, asking questions. I was curious to know what it is you are having trouble with. Perhaps I can help?"

Fino explained the situation to the woman, and the stranger listened attentively. Her expression didn't change, but Fino could see in her eyes that her thoughts were roaming. When Fino finished, the woman didn't speak for a few moments. Then her smile returned.

"Yes, I know of a way," she answered.

For the first time since learning of Alternate's well-being, Fino's heart lifted, but she cautioned herself. "Really? Please don't tell me it's that ferry fifty miles from here."

The woman laughed. "No, of course not. In fact, I can take you across the river myself. That is how I got here today."

Fino straightened suddenly. "What? Where?"

"It is west of here."

When the woman pointed west, Fino could see into the part of the gorge where trees began to grow. It was as if someone ordered that no trees grow at one end of the canyon, but allowed them to grow on the other end. Fino noticed in the distance that the tree-covered end of the gorge was clogged with rainclouds, although where she stood now there was nothing but a blue sky. She found the contrast like night and day.

"There is a special part of the river where it is possible to cross. Few know of it," the woman explained.

Elated at this sharp turn of fortune, Fino exclaimed, "Please wait here! I'll go get my friends!" She had been so excited that she forgot to thank the woman, but the stranger only smiled.

* * *

"We're back on the trail again!" Yaghi declared from in front of Fino in the saddle. She chuckled at his joy, because earlier she wanted to say the same thing. Although she didn't find any sign of Alternate in town, she found comfort in knowing she would see him again someday. _As soon as I get the Zodiac Gun back, my next mission will be to find him—and Blush._

Behind her was Nayapum, and Felsic took up the rear. At the lead was the woman Fino had met. While the others road on horseback, the woman chose to go on foot. She said she hadn't brought a horse into town.

When Nayapum had met the stranger, Fino found the other girl's tongue-tied silence a little disconcerting. Nayapum had momentarily blanched, and mentioned to Fino that this woman was likely from the tribe across the river. She was not aware of this secret crossing the woman spoke of. Felsic had been equally reserved, saying little and not appearing particularly glad to meet the answer to their woes. Fino and Yaghi seemed to be the only two who were happy.

"How long before we get to the crossing?" Yaghi asked their leader excitedly.

The woman didn't turn to look at him as she spoke. "Not long."

Fino kept her eyes on the woman as she let her horse fall back, coming in line with Nayapum.

"Are you all right? You haven't said anything since we left," Fino said to her in a low voice.

Nayapum chewed her lower lip. "I just think it's so strange," she whispered. "If there were any crossings around here, my people would've known about it. Plus we're heading toward a much wider part of the river. I have no idea what crossing she could possibly be talking about!"

"What reason would she have to lie to us if there wasn't one?" Fino said, observing the woman ahead of them.

Nayapum shrugged. "I don't know."

Fino looked back at Felsic to see his hard expression, but he indicated nothing of his opinion. Again he avoided eye contact with her.

"Let's just keep going and see where she takes us," Fino said to Nayapum. "If she gives us any trouble, we can get out of here."

As Fino goaded her horse forward, Nayapum whispered, "I'm not so sure about that."

The group continued on their hike, and the surroundings began to change quite rapidly. Trees began to cover every inch of soil save for the trail itself, and the sun was blocked out by heavy rainclouds, darkening the day. The rain started as a sprinkle, and then a misty drizzle progressed. The rainy weather created a light fog, but as the friends kept moving it became thicker, and almost ominous. Fino shook off the eerie feeling, attributing it to the weather and their urgency to cross the river.

As they began climbing in elevation, however, the eeriness returned to Fino's heart. Yaghi began to shiver in front of her from the cold, so Fino pulled out a blanket from off their horse and covered his shoulders.

_It was so hot earlier in the town,_ Fino thought as she gazed up at the grey skies. _Is this how it always is around here?_ She had a hard time believing it was. Once more she looked over her shoulder toward Nayapum and Felsic, and found both their demeanors to be rather grim. Nayapum shook her head, suggesting she felt something wasn't quite right.

_We're climbing up and away from the river_ , Fino realized. She couldn't fathom why. When she turned back to view the woman in front of them, she suddenly pulled on the reins of her horse.

"She's gone," Yaghi said. "She just disappeared into the fog!"

Around them, the fog became denser, obscuring their vision of the trail and surroundings, as well as their guide.

"Hey!" Fino called. "Don't leave us behind!"

Nayapum and Felsic quickly rode up beside her, concern marking their faces.

"Why would she leave us?" Nayapum whimpered.

"Maybe she's just ahead of us," Fino returned. "Come on, let's try to catch up—"

"No," Felsic commanded sternly.

Fino snapped her black eyes on him. "And why not?"

"Because she led us to this spot on purpose," the mortician stated with a bitter edge. "I don't believe she's human."

Fino was taken aback. She laughed. "That's ridiculous! You met her yourself. What else is she?"

"Look!" Yaghi cut in, pointing toward the ground.

When Fino followed his finger, she could see there was a cliff some six feet away from the side of the trail they had been traveling on, and there was clearly something protruding from it. Fino spurred her horse forward, but found that the beast refused to budge. Instead, it took a few steps back and snorted.

"Damn it!" she cursed. She dismounted and stomped over toward the protrusion to examine it. Felsic came in close behind her, but Nayapum stayed on her horse, too afraid to move.

The protrusion was wide and made of solid but rough stone. Its dark surface glistened with moisture, but its other end was concealed in the thick fog.

"That must be it!" Yaghi said. He was about to make his way off the horse when Fino ordered that he stay there.

"What the heck is this?" Fino wondered aloud. "This can't be it." She bent forward to touch the stone.

"That has to be," said Yaghi assertively. "Maybe she already went over by herself?"

"Went over?" his sister repeated. "We're too high up to cross the river."

"But where else could she have gone?"

"Ahead of us if anything."

Nayapum dismounted from her horse and cautiously stepped over toward Fino and Felsic. "Fino, I… I think this is a bridge."

"A _bridge_? Nayapum, no one said there were any bridges around here."

"I know there aren't any."

"Then why would you think it's a bridge?"

Nayapum swallowed. "What Felsic said earlier about that woman not being human… He may be right, because I think this place might actually be the legendary _Bridge of the Gods_." Her voice trembled on the last few words. "I don't even know if we can cross it."

"She wouldn't lead us here if she never intended that we cross," Felsic said. "I think she wants us to."

There was a tense silence among them as they considered their options. They could run back to town with their tails between their legs, or cross the bridge. Of course, there was also the third option of heading further west to find the ferry, but none of them were of the mind to travel that far.

"What are you waiting for?" said a calm voice.

The startled friends turned their attention to the voice and found the strange woman standing beyond the entrance to the bridge. Her form was barely visible in the fog, but she took a step forward. She smiled kindly. Fino noted with some discomfort that her eyes seemed blacker than she remembered them, as if the woman had no whites to her eyes at all.

Fino didn't know what to make of Nayapum's comment about the bridge. Was it really some mystical bridge? Fino would normally pass it off as myth, but there was definitely something right in front of her. If it was a bridge, there was only one way to find out.

"We're right behind you," Fino told her, her voice lacking trepidation, but inwardly she was drowning in uncertainty.

She and the others led their horses by the reins to enter the bridge, but the woman held up a hand. "There is a toll required," she said.

Fino stopped. "What?"

"This is a special bridge," the woman replied, holding out her hand as if to receive payment. "It is a sacred place and its guardian must be paid."

"There's a guardian here?"

"Yes. There always has been. This payment is for her hard work."

"B-But I don't have anything to trade!"

"Oh, I'm sure you must have _something of value_ with you to trade with," the woman said knowingly.

Fino untied her bag from her horse and began fumbling through it, but all she could find was food and other miscellaneous items. There were no trade goods.

Meanwhile, the others began sorting through their belongings. Nayapum pulled forth a long string of blue beads, extremely valuable to the tribes along the river. Felsic uncovered a flat, curved stick that was brightly painted, and Yaghi simply took off the necklace he wore around his neck.

Nayapum sighed. "I was going to give these beads as part of a gift, but it's all I have right now."

"This used to belong to a friend of mine," Felsic said, holding up the boomerang. He gazed at it sadly. "He died right before he handed it me."

"And Fino made this for me along time ago," Yaghi joined in. "I love it very much, so please take care of it."

Fino burned with anger. _How can this stranger ask us to do this? It's not fair. She never said there was a toll before we came here!_ But what other choice did she really have? It had been her decision to follow the woman this far. Now she had to go through with it.

"Fino, don't you have anything?" Yaghi asked.

"W-Well—" Fino began grasping various folds of her dress, trying to find something.

The woman watched her patiently. "How about what's in your pouch?"

"Pouch?" Fino asked in puzzlement. "Oh, there's nothing in there—" But there was. The woman meant the pouch where Fino kept Alternate's monocle. "You don't mean _that_ …do you?"

"The toll for this bridge is always something of personal value," the woman said again. "That is why few are able to cross, because few are willing to give up something precious to them. You _do_ have something, don't you? If you have nothing, then I'm afraid you can't cross." Her tone had gone from kindness to sternness quite quickly. The toll was no joke.

Fino's hand wrapped around the pouch. She could feel the monocle in there. It was the only scrap of Alternate she had left. As she thought about it, a deep fear settled in her heart of the possibility of never seeing him again. If she gave up the monocle, then she would be giving up the only memento she had of him. Could she really do that?

Everyone was awaiting her reply. She could delay no longer.

Fino upended the pouch and let the monocle fall into her hand. The weak light from the sun that penetrated the clouds seemed to make its glass glow. No, it was Fino's tears that blurred her vision, making it seem that way. She quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and held out the monocle for the woman, keeping her eyes tightly shut against the sight of the stranger taking her most precious possession.

The woman gently grabbed the monocle and held it up for a better look. She positioned it close to one eye as she peered into it, and then a bright grin emerged on her face.

Fino's eyes were downcast as everyone started across the bridge.


	19. The Face in the Stone

What disturbed Fino the most was the silence, with the exception of the horses' hooves clopping over the stone. The sound echoed into the white oblivion of fog, creating an aura of such desperate emptiness that it caused the friends to wonder if they had moved out of the realm of reality and into some sort of bleak, otherworldly land.

Once they had started the crossing, the entrance to the bridge faded into the mist and disappeared, leaving only the stony pathway in front of them. They couldn't see the river, nor could they hear it, which furthered Fino's discomfort. Nayapum had commented earlier that this part of the river was the worst when it came to the rapids, yet they heard not a sound below them. Was it even down there?

After a few minutes of walking, the bridge began to narrow sharply, making it only possible for a single-file formation. The woman had asked that the friends lead their horses by the reins instead of riding them, claiming that it was more comforting to the animals. Fino couldn't imagine why. The horses seemed to be in some kind of trance and moved at a steady pace, keeping their eyes and ears forward.

As Fino moved along, she heard a soft mumbling behind her. She turned her head to see Nayapum grasping at a small pouch she had pulled out from her cape. The girl squeezed it and looked about nervously. Fino assumed the pouch probably contained spiritual items, and Nayapum thought to use them to protect herself.

Ahead of them, the woman walked confidently over the stone as if she had done it many times before. She wasn't apprehensive like the others, and didn't bother to look back to see how her entourage was faring. Her long black hair moved only when she was walking, not being swayed by any breezes. The air was entirely still.

After some time had passed, Yaghi asked Fino, "How long is this bridge anyway? We've been walking for a while."

"I'm not sure," Fino replied. "It's as long as it needs to be, I guess. I'm sure we'll be over soon." She heard someone whisper her name and spotted Felsic behind Nayapum, pointing ahead. The look on his face was as if he was seeing a butterfly come his way. Of all the things Fino could've been afraid of on this walk, seeing typically-calm Felsic in a state of near terror somehow did it for her.

Fino then saw what he had been pointing at. In front of their guide, a spot of yellow light winked in the whiteness, and a tall figure slowly emerged from the mist. The closer they got the more substantial the figure became until finally the group stopped to stand in front of it. Fino was in awe of the figure's stature. From its overall build she could guess the person was female. At her feet was a small fire, but Fino couldn't understand how it kept burning the way it did because it only seemed to be fueled by a handful of small twigs.

This new stranger towered over their guide by a least a head, but Fino couldn't see her face. She wore an unusual hooded jacket made from white hide, and her face was concealed inside its abnormally dark interior. Under the jacket was a long tanned dress not unlike their guide's, but for someone as tall as this person was, Fino thought the figure's feet were strangely small. These wore a pair of beaded boots with starburst designs.

"I am bringing these people over to the other shore, for they cannot cross by conventional means," their guide said to the tall figure. "I have brought their toll with me as well."

Without a word, the hooded figure brought forth her hand, and Fino stifled a gasp. Unless it was the fog playing tricks on her eyes, this person had the longest fingers she'd ever seen. When their guide gave over the items for the toll, the other woman considered each one. Taking Nayapum's beads, the figure held them up and over the small fire that crackled on the wet stone.

The four friends watched in puzzlement as they waited. If any of them had blinked, they wouldn't have been able to see the brief flash of light that so rapidly consumed the string of beads. It took them a few moments to realize the beads had disappeared.

"W-What h-happened?" Yaghi stammered, bewildered. He stepped back behind Fino and clutched her dress. "Felsic was right! She isn't human!"

Even with Yaghi's outburst, the two women—if they could be called that—watched as the other two tolls disappeared over the fire. When it finally came down to Alternate's monocle, Fino braced herself and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see it disappear as the other items had, but she didn't want to complicate matters by trying to stop the procedure. When she opened her eyes again, the monocle was gone.

Visibly shaken, the friends stood speechless before these two apparitions. The tall specter, after having done its duty, then reached up and slowly pulled back its hood. Fino swallowed. Framed by snowy white hair was the surprisingly human face of a young woman. Other than her hair, it was her eyes that caused her to stand out from the rest of the human race: they were also white.

"You may pass," she told them. She moved aside to allow the companions to go by, but the friends couldn't seem to find their legs.

"That's it?" said Yaghi. "We can just go?"

Without answering, their guide continued over the bridge, not even bidding her other companion farewell. The woman by the fire stood aside to allow the group to pass, and Fino felt goose bumps prickle over her arms as she went by her. She looked once over her shoulder to see the figure fade back into the mist. Soon the fire's dim light grew fainter until it was gone.

Fino's mouth was dry. _What on earth did we just see?_ _We must be dreaming!_ She couldn't believe herself—or any of her friends—for just going through with what they just did and not running for their lives. At least the horses had remained calm. She found it funny that it was the humans who were more eager to bolt than the animals.

The rest of their trip revealed no further peculiarities, but the persistent hush and stillness put Fino's nerves on edge. She could imagine the others were probably feeling the same way. She hadn't heard Nayapum's whimpering, or any other sound except the horses' hooves.

She felt a great relief when she was able to see an approaching darkness appear in front of them. The forest looked so inviting that Fino had to check herself and not run toward it. Only when she had her feet on the solid earth again was she able to breath easy. She made sure to see that everyone had made it over safely and was accounted for.

"We should make sure to thank her," Nayapum whispered to Fino. "It's only proper that we do."

Fino was uncertain. She looked down at Yaghi and found that even he was too afraid to approach their guide to thank her when normally he'd be the first to do so.

Mustering up her courage, Fino stepped over to the woman to speak with her. She found the guide digging through her overstuffed bag looking for something. Her eyes appeared to have returned to normal.

"Thanks for taking us over," Fino managed to say. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was nothing," the woman said kindly. All vestiges of eeriness had vanished from her being. "I wanted to help you when I knew who you were."

"You…knew who we were?" Fino asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"That piece of glass you gave me—that belonged to the last person I led over the bridge."

A bolt of shock struck Fino's heart. "You mean to tell me _Alternate_ went over this bridge, too?"

"Was that his name? He didn't tell me, but he told me about you when he gave me his toll."

"What was his toll?"

The woman gave her a sly smile, something quite unlike her. It caught Fino off guard. "The shirt off his back."

Fino recalled that Alternate had been wearing a shirt she had made for him when he had fallen into the river. Did he really consider it the most valuable thing to him?

"So you took us over because of him?" Fino said doubtfully. "There had to be some other reason."

The woman paused before answering. Her attention settled on Nayapum, but the other girl was busying herself by checking the bags on her horse. On the other side of his horse, Felsic pretended to ignore their conversation. Yaghi stood next to him, staring at the two women.

"I had…personal reasons," the guide finally replied.

Fino sighed. _I guess she means to say it's none of my business_. "Fair enough," she said. "I guess from here we part ways, then."

"Wait. Before you go, I have something I want to give you." The guide pulled out something from her bag and grasped Fino's hand. Fino noticed with curiosity that the woman's hand was unusually warm, almost hot. The guide placed a hard, irregularly shaped object into Fino's palm. Unlike the guide's hand, though, it was cool to the touch. Upon first glance it appeared to be a simple rock, but when Fino looked closer she could see there had been some kind of stylized design carved onto its surface. At the moment she couldn't quite make it out in the weak sunlight.

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"I believe it might be helpful to you later on in your travels," the guide said.

Fino just stared at her. She supposed it might have something to do with that luck Mingchao always talked about. Perhaps the stone was supposed to be infused with some kind of spirit power?

"I must be going now," the woman declared to everyone. "I wish you bright sunshine in your walks in life." Taking up her bag, she turned and headed into the fog.

Fino looked down at the rock in her hand once more, and suddenly a thought came to her. "W-Wait! We never got your name!" she called after the guide, but the woman's form had already melted into the mist.

* * *

The sun was a welcome relief to the four travelers as they headed back eastward. Even with the blue skies and warm air, however, all of them had remained tight-lipped and conversation was rare. Their experience over the bridge had left them unnerved and contemplative, and none of them were sure how to even begin discussing it.

While they were walking along a trail near the river, Fino trotted up on her horse next to Nayapum. "What did you mean earlier when you said the bridge was the 'Bridge of the Gods'?"

Fino's bold question caused Nayapum to cringe. "Well, I thought it was because there's a legend that long ago there used to be a bridge that spanned the river. It was supposed to be a natural bridge, but the river started to erode it. The people used to use it all the time to cross over, but when it started to disappear they asked the Great Spirit to save it. He did, but later his sons destroyed it in a battle." She hesitated before saying the next part. "That person we saw with the fire… That was the guardian. She is also called the Fire Keeper, because long ago the Great Spirit gave her fire to give to the people, and only the people could get it from her. According to the legend, she had been an old woman, but after she tried to save the bridge from the battle the Great Spirit made her young again as a reward."

Fino gave her a hard look. "Nayapum, from the way it sounds, that bridge wasn't supposed to be there."

"I know." Nayapum tittered. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"So then who was the person who took us over?"

Nayapum set her eyes ahead of her and swallowed.

"Nayapum?"

Suddenly Nayapum pulled on the reins of her horse, stopping everyone. The girl turned to look at Fino very seriously. "I can't be certain but… It might've been her." She then pointed to a low cliff beside them.

Fino squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun. Nestled high up in the midst of a cluster of rocks was a picture that closely resembled a face. Its gaping mouth and wide, staring eyes gave Fino the chills.

Nayapum continued. "This was the spirit being I told you about a few days ago, when you pointed out that campfire the other night."

"It can't be," Fino said under her breath. There didn't appear to be any evidence that anyone was living nearby, not even a temporary camp. "Yaghi, could you get me my bag real quick?"

Her brother handed her the heavy sack and Fino reached in to find the rock. This time she was able to get a good look at the picture etched on it.

"It's the same as the one on the cliff," Yaghi said, peering around from behind her to see it.

Fino had no idea what kind of power the rock could possibly have, but she decided to keep it with her anyway. "You really think it was her?" she asked Nayapum as she placed the stone back in her bag.

Nayapum gazed back at the petroglyph. "It is said that long ago there was a female chief who lived right here. One day Coyote decided to pay her a visit and asked her about all the good things she was doing for her people. She loved her people very much and desired to always be their chief. When Coyote heard this, he tossed her up into the rocks so she could watch over her people forever."

"'Watch over her people forever'?" Fino echoed distantly. Then it struck her. Could the woman's reason for taking them over the bridge have been because of _Nayapum_? The girl did say she had relatives on this side of the river.

"Today we call her She Who Watches, because she is always watching over us no matter where we go," Nayapum finished. She stared at the image for a moment longer, and then turned to smile at Fino. "Come on. Let's go to my village. My family will be waiting."

They spurred their horses onward and left down the trail. Felsic was last in the line, and as they passed by the image in the rocks he glared at it warily. It was as Nayapum said. Its eyes followed them.


	20. Close Encounters of the Hairy Kind

It was the tremendous pressure on his chest that awoke him. He could hardly breathe.

Baskerville hadn't realized how serious his condition was. Yesterday he thought he was improving, but now it felt like he was back at square one. He supposed it only made sense after the chaos of escaping the outlaws. Of course he'd be bedridden afterwards.

He and Mingchao and Lapilli kept themselves hidden from train employees and took up an empty sleeper car where they remained for the next few days. They were relieved to discover that the train was indeed headed toward the mountains.

The pressure was still there. He barely opened his eyes and went to reach for his chest when his hand was blocked by something. His vision fuzzy, Baskerville made out a large red shape, and his hand moved up the mass. Was that hair he was feeling?

His eyes snapped open wider. "Lapilli! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you were down there?" Lapilli asked innocently, turning her eyes to regard him.

"Why are you sitting on me?!"

"I didn't know you were there!"

"How can you not know I was here?!"

"Because you're invisible!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Baskerville lurched forward and shoved Lapilli off his body. The girl went tumbling to the floor, laughing like it was a game.

"You were invisible," she said again while lying on her stomach.

"You…you…" _You crazy lunatic_ , Baskerville wanted to say, but it would've been useless to state the obvious.

With the pressure of Lapilli's posterior removed, Baskerville could feel that the pain in his chest wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

"Where are we?" he asked Lapilli. "The train's stopped."

Lapilli didn't answer and seemed to return to her inner world. She sat by his feet, staring at the floor. She hadn't bothered to improve her appearance at all since their flight from the outlaws, and so the girl was filthy with her hair in a tangled wreck. He supposed he couldn't blame her. There was no way to bathe themselves on the train, and they could only hide out in cheap hotels where hot water was a nonexistent luxury. They were running out of money and hadn't visited a bank in some time. Baskerville didn't know how far the news of his arrest had spread, so it wouldn't be a good idea to show his face in a bank again, not for a very long time.

"Where's Mingchao?" he asked, but again he only received silence from Lapilli. "Fine, let's go look for her." He rose from his bed and took Lapilli by the arm, raising her up off the floor. She was almost dead weight, so it took some strength on his part. Leading her by the hand, Baskerville cautiously opened the railcar's door and looked out into the sunlight. Apparently they had stopped in a small town, but far in the distance were towering mountains capped with snow. A few of the peaks were jagged as if they had been broken off by the hand of God. Baskerville wondered at them. Was Monte Cristo somewhere way up there?

There was no sign of Mingchao in the immediate area. It bothered him that the girl would run off like this, but he knew she probably just left go get some food for everyone.

"Come on," he said to Lapilli, and tugged her hand to lead her beyond the train station and into the town.

It was early afternoon, and the town had been awake for some time. Wagons and carts passed in the streets, and people hurried along on their errands. No one seemed to notice Baskerville and Lapilli, but as they walked along they still hadn't spotted Mingchao.

"Where did she run off to this time?" he grumbled. "I told her not to go far." But he knew he had no control over what the girl wanted to do.

Suddenly he came to a halt when he realized Lapilli had stopped walking. He tugged on her hand to get her going again, but she refused to budge. "Lapilli…"

They were standing on the side of the road at an intersection, and Lapilli's eyes were fixed on the adjacent road. Following her line of sight, Baskerville could see Mingchao coming toward them. Three mules trailed along behind her by their reins.

"Mingchao, did you just buy mules?" Baskerville asked, shocked.

"Sure did," she replied with a grin. "Had to talk the guy down in price, but I got a pretty good deal for 'em. Plus they were cheaper than horses."

"But where'd you get the money?!"

"I went to the bank."

"But I thought we agreed not to—"

"I know that, but how else are we supposed to climb the mountains?"

Baskerville sighed. "Mingchao, didn't you know there's a railroad that goes to Monte Cristo?"

Mingchao gave him a knowing smile. "Of course, but people are saying the main tracks got washed out in a landslide."

Her friend gaped. She'd been two steps ahead of him this whole time. "W-When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. The man in the general store told me." She pulled forward one of the mules. "You think I can use this guy for a horse bullet if I needed to? I wasn't sure a mule would work."

Baskerville hesitated before answering, still stunned by the situation. "It might. I mean, it _is_ half a horse…" It occurred him now that it would take them longer to get to Monte Cristo by mule. He didn't look forward to camping out in the middle of the deep mountain woods.

* * *

"Wow, this a lot harder than I thought," said Mingchao from her seat on the mule. "It's really steep!"

"What were you expecting?" Baskerville asked at the head of their line. "We're climbing mountains."

"Well, these are steep mountains!"

"You used to live on a steep mountain if I recall correctly."

"I know that!"

Between them was Lapilli on her own mule, and as usual she said nothing, though she listened. Her eyes scanned the areas beside the trail. This place was entirely foreign to her.

The three of them had been traveling for only a few hours since entering the start of the trail. They had discovered that the story about the railroad being washed out had been true, and many people were opting for the mountain road. A few people had passed them, heading back down the mountains, but so far the trio hadn't met anyone going up. Some people commented on how crazy the friends were for actually trying to go up. Heavy rains had been responsible for ruining the railroad to begin with, and it likely made other trails dangerous as well. The passersby were returning to the foot of the mountains because it had become too risky, and so they decided to wait for more favorable weather.

"I don't know why everyone's so scared," Mingchao commented. "It's so nice out!"

Indeed it was. The temperature was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. The air was saturated with the earthen smells of damp soil and pine trees. Wisps of steamy mist rose from the treetops and burned away in the sunshine. The air was still, without even a slight breeze.

All around them the mountains were swathed with forests, except for a few spots near the summits where exposed granite revealed treacherous cliffs and crags. Snow still clung to the places least exposed to the sunlight.

Baskerville carefully watched the trail ahead of them. To their right was a sloping ledge that rose above them, but to their left was a chasm that dropped down into a swift river. Trails like this always gave him a sense of something about to go wrong. They were trapped on both sides should something come at them from ahead or behind.

"Lapilli?" Mingchao called.

Lapilli turned her head to give the girl a sidelong stare.

"When you get to Monte Cristo, what are you and Rommie going to do then?"

Lapilli's eyes moved to stare at the top of her mule's head. "I…don't know."

Baskerville cast her an incredulous glare. "You mean she doesn't have a _plan_?"

"She might," Mingchao told him, and then she grinned. "Hey, maybe they can come back to Spokane Falls with us!"

Baskerville almost choked. "What?!"

"You don't like that idea?"

"W-Well, it's just…"

"Just what? Spit it out already."

Baskerville waited for his mule to guide itself around a hazardous hole in the trail before answering. "Mingchao, the people who have been trying to kill Lapilli are still out there waiting. The only way we can get them off our backs is to confront them."

Lapilli went pale at his comment.

"We haven't seen hide or tail of anyone since Lapilli came," said Mingchao doubtfully. "I think they lost Lapilli's trail a long time ago."

"Well, _I_ don't," Baskerville retorted. "They could be following us for all we know. I say we're not in the clear until we know for certain that Lapilli's pursuers are gone for good." He glanced back at her. "When we get to Monte Cristo, we'll discuss this with Rommie and see what she wants to do."

Mingchao sighed, knowing he was possibly right. Just because their enemies hadn't shown their faces didn't mean they weren't out there biding their time, waiting for an opportunity to take them by surprise. Mingchao often wondered who these people were exactly. Lapilli hadn't told them anything more after that first meeting with Elwood.

She was still thinking about Lapilli's pursuers when suddenly Baskerville stopped his mule, bringing everyone to a standstill. Mingchao craned her neck to see what was going on, and she saw Baskerville dismount.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Baskerville took a few steps ahead of his mule and was staring down at the ground. "Well, looks like we're not going any further."

"What?!" Mingchao gasped. "Why not?" She quickly scrambled off her mule and ran to the front of the line. Viewing the jumble of stones and mud, her heart dropped. The road had been washed out. There were a good ten feet of the trail missing between where they stood and the other side.

"Nooo," Mingchao whined. "Not here, too!"

"There's no way we can get over," Baskerville stated dismally. He looked above to the cliff, and then down at the river below. "We'll have to turn back."

"B-But, we've come this far!" Mingchao said. "If we turn back now, we'll lose more time!" Then her eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "Hey, I remember seeing another trail on the way up here. It split off and went higher up the mountain. Maybe that's a shortcut or something?"

"I doubt that was a man-made trail, and it looked even more dangerous than the one we're on," Baskerville replied. "We have no idea where it might lead."

Mingchao pointed to the cliffs. "Maybe if we take that trail, we can try to follow the cliffs here. That'll help us get around this hole here."

Baskerville regarded the ledges again. If the walls didn't get much steeper than they were, it would be possible to bring the mules down after they managed to pass by the washout. As long as they didn't get too close to the edge and risk another landslide, Mingchao's plan just might work.

He looked at Lapilli and saw no sign of objection from her. "You're right, Mingchao. We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go back and find the trail."

* * *

The three friends backtracked and found the side trail. It was only large enough for the mules to travel single-file, and the dense foliage suggested it was rarely used by anyone other than animals. It gave Baskerville the uneasy sensation of being watched, but their walk was quiet and he saw little else besides squirrels and chipmunks. But he couldn't shake the feeling.

"It's getting late," he said. "Turning around to find this trail took up more time that I thought it would."

"Then we'll camp out," Mingchao said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You know, you've changed a lot since we first met."

"How's that?"

"You used to hate camping out."

Mingchao shrugged. "Ah, well, I kinda like it now. As long as I'm not alone…"

Baskerville surveyed the forest again with a watchful eye. "You won't be," he said softly.

It would only be a few hours before the sun dipped low behind the mountains. The cold settled quickly on the travelers, but they pressed on despite the waning daylight. They kept their path parallel the original trail below them, but after a time the smaller trail veered away from the ledge and into the forest. Baskerville stopped everyone again and took stock of their situation.

"The forest is too thick, and the mountain too steep, for us to just take the mules off this trail," he told them.

"Haven't we passed the washout yet?" asked Mingchao.

"Uhhh… I don't know."

"Weren't you paying attention?!"

"Weren't _you_ paying attention?"

"I didn't see the washout," Mingchao admitted, "but I _was_ paying attention!"

Baskerville rolled his eyes. They were really stuck now. They didn't have time to backtrack again and return down the mountain, and the ledge had become too steep to take the mules down. Just about all his worst fears about this trail were being realized.

"We'll stay here tonight," he said in resignation. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Having no other choice, the friends began unpacking their belongings and preparing to bed down for the night. Mingchao gathered some wood with Lapilli's help, while Baskerville set up a makeshift tent. They would have to huddle together for warmth tonight because they carried few blankets, but that was the least of Baskerville's worries. Whenever he glimpsed Lapilli, he saw her regularly staring into the forest, and then return to her work with Mingchao. She said very little during that day, usually only responding to Mingchao and not so much to him.

They started the fire just as the veil of night began to thicken, and they brought out their rations of food for their final meal of the day. They had picked up several necessities in the town at the foot of the mountains since they had lost everything during their escape from the outlaws. While there, Baskerville had made sure to send Elwood a telegraph, telling him all was well but that there was a slight delay during their trip. Baskerville could only hope news of his arrest hadn't reached Spokane Falls.

The light from the fire was their only illumination. The three sat on logs and kept close to the fire's glow as the chilly air lingered behind them. The forest had gone quiet. An owl hooted and soared silently through the trees, disappearing into the blackness. Through the branches, Mingchao could see millions of stars, their winking lights spread across the sky like a river. The moon was full, too. It sent a silver light filtering through the branches, coating patches of ground like faint frost.

Baskerville was drinking some water from his canteen when he noticed Lapilli looking over her shoulder into the forest again. The dancing flames threw a flickering exchange of light and shadow over her mass of golden hair, making it gleam. Her brow was creased with concern, but he figured she was only being paranoid in her unbalanced state of mind. He attributed his own wariness to the dark woods. At least Mingchao seemed perfectly comfortable.

"Say, Baskerville," Mingchao began thoughtfully, "have you ever heard of someone named Bigfoot?"

Baskerville's brows lowered. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"Some guy back in town told me after he found out we were coming up here. He said, 'Watch out for Bigfoot.' Any idea what he meant?" She kept her eyes on the stars as she chewed on a piece of jerky.

"Well… It's some sort of giant, hairy creature that looks like an ape. Apparently it lives in the forests around here."

Mingchao looked back at him with worry in her eyes. "R-Really? Is it a…monster?"

Baskerville smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mingchao. It's just a legend. It doesn't really exist."

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely." He paused. "Although…"

Mingchao leaned forward expectantly. "Although _what_?"

"I've met some people who've claimed to have seen it for real." Baskerville tried to keep a straight face, but he was on the verge of cracking a grin. He took advantage of the firelight as it scattered deep, menacing shadows on his face. "They said it was ten feet tall and covered with long hair. It reeked and it had _red eyes_. It came to them at night, destroyed their camp…and ate their dogs."

Mingchao relaxed somewhat. "So it doesn't eat people?"

"But that's not the end of the story! It followed them back to their town, and that following night, five kids disappeared. They found nothing but their bones out in the woods, some of the skin still on them."

The girl shivered with terror. Lapilli listened quietly, but showed no sign of fear.

It took every ounce of self control for Baskerville not to laugh. Perhaps he was being a little too mean teasing Mingchao like this, but he had to admit he was getting some enjoyment out of it. He never could tell Chisel ghost stories because she said she didn't believe in ghosts. She believed people either went to heaven or hell, and she didn't believe in monsters.

Baskerville shifted his eyes around the camp and said, "But you see…the worst part is…it likes to eat Chinese children most of all."

Mingchao let out a weak squeal, and her eyes began roaming the dark perimeter of their camp. Her hand clamped around the Eto Gun, but that did little to ease her trepidation.

" _But_ ," Baskerville concluded, standing up to stretch, "like I said, it's just a legend, Mingchao." He began walking away from the fire and toward their tent. "Well, I'm going to bed."

Mingchao sat frozen in her seat, her eyes still wide. Lapilli gazed placidly at the flames of the fire. One of the logs popped and crumbled, sending flakes of glittering ash toward the stars.

Baskerville chuckled to himself as he slipped into the tent, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't typically try to scare Mingchao like that on purpose. He supposed he ought to tell her the truth tomorrow, but she wouldn't be happy that he tricked her.

Of course he didn't believe Bigfoot existed.

* * *

It was completely dark when Mingchao opened her eyes again. She had hardly slept at all. The tent was cramped because it barely fit the three of them, not allowing any space in between each person. That didn't bother Mingchao, although Lapilli was a rough sleeper. A few times Mingchao was slapped awake when the back of Lapilli's hand swung down on her face. The crazed girl murmured in her sleep, tossing and turning. Mingchao caught words like "hurting," "please stop," and "I didn't do it."

On the other side of her, Baskerville slept soundly. He hadn't woken once. That told her how exhausted he was.

Out in the woods, however, Mingchao's ears picked out every little sound, creating images in her mind of hairy monsters with long, razor-sharp fangs dripping with drool, just waiting outside the tent to eat her.

She pulled the thin blanket up around her chin, but she kept shivering. The moonlight that struck their tent caused the shadows from the branches to distort and morph into hideously crooked arms with enormous claws.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Mingchao turned and moved closer to Baskerville, pressing against him. His warmth gave her a little comfort, but she could still hear noises outside. A gentle wind had picked up and made the sides of the tent flap.

Then she heard it. The sound of something shuffling through the pine duff. A branch snapping. Heavy breathing.

Mingchao began to tremble uncontrollably. She reached up and shook Baskerville's shoulder. "W-Wake up!" she whispered harshly. "There's s-something out there!"

Baskerville stirred and turned to look at her sleepily. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something outside! It's Bigfoot, I just know it!"

"Mingchao, that story I told you was a joke. There's no Bigfoot." He went to go back to sleep when Mingchao continued to shake his shoulder.

"But there really _is_ something out there! I keep hearing it walking around."

Baskerville fell back asleep before he could answer. Mingchao stared fearfully over at the narrow door of the tent. Another breeze made the doors billow inward, and then they settled. She could swear now that there was a colossal, hulking shadow against the side of their tent, just standing there. It seemed to sway back and forth as if shifting on its feet.

Then it faded away and was gone. The silence of the forest returned, and the wind died down. Stillness reigned in the darkness.

* * *

Baskerville yawned as he exited the tent the next morning. Rubbing one of his eyes, it took a moment for his vision to adjust to the daylight. It became apparent to him that he'd slept in late. Mingchao had already risen before him and Lapilli, so why hadn't she gotten them up?

"Mingchao?" he croaked. "Where are you? We need to get going."

When he blinked into the sun, he could see Mingchao standing stock-still over by the fire pit. The mules were tethered nearby, nibbling on patches of grass.

"Mingchao, what's wrong?" he asked. It was starting to concern him how stiff she seemed just standing there. "Mingchao!"

The girl nearly jumped a mile high. She spun around to see him standing there with his hands on his hips. If she hadn't been so perturbed, she would've laughed at how his hair was smashed on one side with one lock practically sticking straight up in the back. How'd he manage to get it that way?

"L-Last night…" she began.

Baskerville had to take a few seconds to clear the grogginess from his memories. "Oh, that? I didn't hear anything, Mingchao. If it was anything, it was probably just a bear." Upon closer examination, he could see the dark rings around Mingchao's eyes. A pang of guilt stabbed his heart. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

She shook her head. "It d-didn't come back, but I was too s-scared to sleep."

Baskerville's guilt worsened. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I'm sorry I—"

"Do you see them?"

"See what?"

"Those." Mingchao pointed down near the ring that was their fire pit.

Baskerville went to stand beside her, and his hand went up to rub his chin as he viewed the scene before them. He didn't think he was mistaken. There appeared to be footprints scattered all around where they sat last night. They were _large_ footprints.

"I don't think those are yours," Mingchao's voice shook. "They're way too big!"

Baskerville stepped over and placed his foot into one of the prints. The print was at least twice the size of his own, if not three times. He blinked repeatedly to be sure he was seeing this right.

"I told you it was _him_!" Mingchao contended fiercely. "It was Bigfoot!"

Baskerville could only stare down at the print in amazement. Could it be true? Did Mingchao really hear Bigfoot outside their tent last night?

He felt a sudden surge of alarm. "Mingchao, I think we need to get outta here."

"You read my mind," Mingchao replied hurriedly, but she was already in motion, packing their belongings and loading up their mules.

Inside the tent, Lapilli's nightmares had long since ceased. She slept contently.


	21. Monte Cristo

It was Monte Cristo.

Or so the sign claimed. The town in front of Baskerville and Mingchao was nothing like they had envisioned.

The paths that were paved through the town could hardly be called streets. Some were built clear up the sides of the mountains, their surfaces crude and rough. The only proper "streets" were the railways that snaked through the middle of town and then branched off into the wilderness to carry its mineral loads to various larger cities miles away. Wooden buildings were placed along the streets irregularly, elevated on stilts, and everywhere was evidence of the hundreds of trees that were logged to make way for the new town. Many of their splintery stumps, still rooted in the ground, were left like exposed skeletons in a cemetery. A muddy river trickled through the middle of it all.

The air smelled of wood smoke and moist dirt. It had rained recently, but that hadn't cleared the air of the haze. Smoke slithered out of chimneys and hung in the air. The sides of the nearby mountains were still foggy from the previous rainfall, and the fog rolled up to blend with the low-hanging clouds that bleached the sky. In the distance, toward what appeared to be the main industrial end of the town, was a rugged mountain peak with sections of snow still resting in deep depressions on its slopes.

"Well," Baskerville began, "at least it's not that big. We shouldn't have a hard time finding Rommie."

"Why the heck did Rommie want to come _here_?" Mingchao asked, both puzzled and disgusted.

"Probably because it's the last place anyone would think to go looking for her or any of her friends," Baskerville replied, still staring down at the town. A day earlier they had reunited with the main trail, and now they were standing with the mules on one of the main roads that led into town. It came up to the top of the hill and gave them a good view of the settlement.

Baskerville turned to Lapilli. "Rommie didn't tell us in the telegraph where she would be staying. Did she ever tell you?"

Lapilli was watching the people on the streets as they went about the daily grind. Her eyes scanned the buildings, and then shook her head sadly. "She didn't."

"Well, that's okay!" Mingchao said confidently. "I know exactly where Rommie would stay. She'd stay in a saloon, because she's a singer!"

Baskerville nodded at her suggestion. "You may be right. When she was with us, that's all she did to make a living. I don't see any fancy theaters here, so she might be at a saloon instead."

Mingchao began pointing at the saloons she could see from her vantage point, counting them quietly. She frowned. "Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well…there're kind of a lot of saloons."

"Then we'll check every single one if we have to."

They nudged their mules forward on the road into the community. It was risky trip considering how unpolished the road was, and it began to decline sharply. Baskerville warned the others to keep watch on where their mules were stepping.

Lapilli kept glancing about with a hopeful gaze. She eyed expectantly every woman who so happened to pass them by, but women seemed to be rare in these parts, and those who did have the unfortunate privilege of living in Monte Cristo weren't exactly the cream of the crop. Lapilli clasped her right hand in her left, hiding the ring.

"We'll try that one!" Mingchao announced as they neared the first saloon. Baskerville inspected it suspiciously. It had to be the seediest saloon he'd ever seen, and he'd seen many in his lifetime. It was a small, two-story building with a false front and a top balcony, a typical drinking establishment. The only problem was it looked like it was about to fall to pieces. The stilts that upheld it just slightly above the soggy ground were rickety at best, and didn't look like they could hold one more body inside the building.

Baskerville had dismounted and was still staring at the saloon when Mingchao called, "Are you guys coming or what?" She was already standing at the doors, waiting for the others to catch up.

Baskerville grabbed Lapilli's hand and dragged her along. "Mingchao, wait just a second—"

Mingchao burst through the doors of the saloon and her eyes devoured every part of the room. Baskerville and Lapilli stepped through the door after her. The room was long, narrow, and dark. The air was damp from the rainstorm earlier, and the old boards under their feet groaned with every step.

The first thing they noticed was the lack of a stage in the place. Baskerville doubted Rommie would be here, but at the first sight of the bottles on the wall behind the bar, he suddenly realized he had a craving for whiskey. The dull ache in his chest had been bothering him for the last few days, but he had had no way to get rid of it. If only the bartender would show his face…

Mingchao dashed up to the counter where the bartender was absent. A few other drunks were in the room, their heads down on tables. She glared at them. "Geez, where is everyone?" She pulled up a stool she found sitting down at the other end of the bar, its legs screeching across the worn floorboards. It made Baskerville and Lapilli cringe.

"Hello?" she hollered. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly an incredibly short man with balding hair shot up from behind the bar.

Startled, Mingchao clutched her chest and almost fell off her chair. "Good grief, mister! What are you doing hiding back there?"

The bartender glowered at her from under eyebrows that were almost as hairless as his head. He brought forth a filthy rag and began polishing an equally dirty shot glass. "We don't serve your kind here," he grumbled in a voice too deep for his small body.

Mingchao cocked her head. "What?"

"I mean we don't serve no Chinese here."

Mingchao seemed confused. She'd gone into many saloons and had never been refused service. Then she blinked in sudden understanding. "Hey, I—"

The bartender gestured curtly toward the door. "No Chinese here. Out!"

Angry tears welled up in Mingchao's eyes, but a hand rested on her shoulder. Baskerville gave the bartender a piercing stare. "We're not here for your business anyway," he told the man. "We're looking for someone."

The bartender turned toward the shelves on the wall and began to unload various bottles from a crate on the floor. When the little man didn't respond, Baskerville continued.

"We're looking for someone named Rommie Linehart," he said. "Does she live around here?"

"Don't know 'er," the bartender replied flatly. "Ain't no one in this town by that name, and I know ever'body here."

Lapilli tugged on Baskerville's arm. "We're in the wrong town."

"No, this _is_ Monte Cristo. This is where she told us to meet her," Baskerville argued. He squeezed Mingchao's shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Mingchao wiped her nose on her sleeve and nodded resolutely.

The bartender ignored them as they left.

"That guy was such a jerk!" Mingchao vented as they stepped outside. "What'd I ever do to him?"

"Nothing, Mingchao," Baskerville said. "Some people are just plain mean. Listen, we'll try the next saloon, and maybe we'll have better luck there."

Mingchao pouted. "All right, but if someone gives me a hard time like that again, I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

"I'm sure you will, Mingchao. I'm sure you will."

* * *

Hours would pass before Mingchao, Baskerville, and Lapilli made it to what they thought would be the last saloon. They received the same story in every one they visited: no one had ever heard of anyone named Rommie Linehart. This left the friends baffled, especially Lapilli. She took to fiddling with her ring, and as the day wore on she continued to mumble that they were in the wrong town.

Outside the final saloon, Baskerville tied his mule to the hitching post and said, "I can't believe this. How does Rommie expect us to find her when she didn't even tell us where she was staying?"

"You're askin' me," Mingchao returned. "If she's not here, then where in the world could she possibly be? There're no towns anywhere near here!"

Baskerville began to wonder. _Rommie_ has _to be here. A saloon is the only possible place she'd be staying. I can't imagine she'd be working in the mines!_ He turned to Mingchao. "Why don't you and Lapilli go to that big hotel we saw on the way into town? I'll check this last bar and meet you back there."

"But what if Rommie's in there?" Mingchao asked, afraid she might miss something important.

"She won't be. This place is so small it won't have a stage. I just won't feel satisfied until I know we've checked every saloon. Go get some rest."

Mingchao shrugged. "Whatever you say."

When the girl at Lapilli departed, Baskerville headed into the building and met with the same scene they've been encountering all day: dark, damp, and hazy with cigar smoke. He was beginning to understand Rommie's disdain for saloons.

It was later in the day, so more miners had come down from the mountains to spend the rest of the evening downing glasses of alcohol to ease their tired bodies. Baskerville had to admit that these were some very rough looking men, but then he himself had been known to make the toughest men in the West pee their pants.

Wanting to make this exchange quick, Baskerville headed straight for the bar, but then his eyes settled on the bottles on the wall. Well, perhaps he didn't have to make this _too_ quick.

There was only one seat left at the bar, for the saloon was quickly beginning to fill up with customers. The last seat was at the farthest end toward the back wall, so Baskerville made his way down and took the final stool. The bartender hastened toward this new patron, and Baskerville ordered a shot of whiskey. He let the drink sooth the pain in his chest before asking if the man had ever heard of Rommie. The bartender shook his head.

After the man disappeared to assist other customers, Baskerville went back to scrutinizing the people in the room. No one seemed to notice his presence, even though he stuck out like a fish on dry land. His tall, slender frame and long blond hair contrasted with the muscular builds and bristling beards of the other men. One interesting thing he noticed was a trio of women huddled in a far corner of the room. From the way they dressed, they might've been saloon girls. Of all the women he'd seen so far, these were the prettiest. _So this is where they all are…_

They were peering at him cautiously and whispering to each other from behind their hands. He supposed they were just curious about him, but he kept an eye on them from his peripheral vision and never looked directly at them.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and when Baskerville swiveled his head to see who it was he came face to face with an older man. He had a white beard that trailed all the way down to his stomach, and on his head was a mud-spattered hat that was so low it almost covered his eyes.

"I wouldn't be sittin' there if I was you," the man rumbled. "That there's Leroy's chair, and he'll be comin' soon. If he sees you sittin' in his stool, he'll be spittin' snakes, and you don't wanna see Leroy spit snakes."

"I'm…sorry?" Baskerville replied, befuddled. "I didn't realize there was a seating assignment."

The old man gave him one last warning look as he turned to leave. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Baskerville watched after him, but then returned to face the bar. As soon as he set his eyes back on his empty glass, a hush descended upon the room, and he saw a monstrous figure standing in the doorway, so large that it dwarfed everyone else. The waning daylight could barely escape around his large body as he hovered in the entrance, his raging, bloodshot eyes riveted on Baskerville.

He took slow steps toward the back of the room where Baskerville sat, the boards under his feet creaking so loudly that it seemed they might snap under his weight. His blue jeans and tattered shirt were so dirty they all appeared to be a single shade of brown. His black hair hung down to his shoulders in greasy twists. Baskerville had to wonder if perhaps _this_ was the Bigfoot that Mingchao had witnessed that night in the woods.

When the behemoth stopped in front of him, Baskerville almost fell back off the stool just craning his neck up to glare back into the other man's eyes. They remained there for a tense moment, gaging each other's possible prowess.

"That's _my_ stool," Leroy drawled. His putrid breath billowed down on Baskerville's face.

The pain in Baskerville's chest hadn't yet ebbed. It had been irritating him for days now, and really all he wanted to do was sit down and have a drink without Mingchao constantly prattling in his ear. But would it be wise to tick this man off? He didn't exactly want trouble, even though he knew he could easily win this fight.

He leaned back against the bar and stared back at the miner with ease. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know this was your seat specifically." His tone lacked sarcasm, but his words suggested otherwise.

Baskerville was thinking of what to say next when he realized he was no longer sitting on the stool. His feet dangled above the floor, and the miner brought his face so close to him that their noses were almost touching. This gargantuan was much faster than he had calculated.

"I _said_ that's _my_ seat!" the miner roared, even causing the bottles on the shelves to rattle. The other men in the room scurried away in terror, leaving an empty ring around the two.

The next thing Baskerville knew, he was airborne. First he saw the ceiling fly by, and then felt the shattering impact of glass against his body. Then he found himself facing the evening sky, flat on his back. Bits of glass tumbled by, and a commotion erupted inside the saloon.

Stunned from the throw, Baskerville tried to sit up, coughing. He could hear the heavy tread of Leroy stomping out of the saloon and coming toward him. The onlookers from inside the building crowded out onto the street, but kept a respectful distance.

The sky had darkened so much that Leroy's figure had become a black shadow against it. He loomed over Baskerville and pulled out a hefty pistol. "I don't like _no one_ sittin' in _my_ stool," he reiterated dangerously, and took aim.

Baskerville's hand was already in his jacket reaching for a knife when Leroy abruptly stopped. That's when he saw something long and narrow pointed between the miner's eyes. Leroy's eyes crossed as he tried to look at it.

"Well, that stool is gonna be awfully lonely once I blow your head off and you can't sit in it no more," said a woman.

Baskerville leaned back and followed the barrel of the rifle until he practically had to lie down again. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he'd say that was Benkate behind the trigger.

The miner's hands went up, his pistol hanging from his thumb. His eyes were still focused on the rifle's barrel with a tinge of apprehension.

"Now go back to the slimy hole you crawled out of," Benkate told him slowly.

Leroy may not have been too bright, but he knew Benkate meant every word she said. He immediately began to back up, but he gave Baskerville one final scowl. "You stay outta my stool, you hear?"

When they realized the show was over, everyone filed back into the saloon where music began and the night's revelries were just getting started. They forgot about the broken window.

Benkate folded up her rifle and offered Baskerville a hand, hauling him up. "Where the heck have you been? I've been waiting here for three days!"

"Waiting? What are you even doing here?" Baskerville dusted off his clothes and felt fine despite the toss. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Elwood told me. Where's Mingchao? And that other girl you're supposed to be with?"

Baskerville narrowed his eyes. "How do you—"

Benkate reached forward and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "Is he here yet?"

"Is who here yet?"

"Blush!"

"Blush? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He's coming, you idiot! He's after the girl you're with!"

Baskerville stood motionless for several moments. A hard glint entered his eyes. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

They both checked in at the hotel and found Mingchao and Lapilli. Mingchao was just as confused as Baskerville had been about Benkate's sudden appearance, but once Benkate elaborated on her near encounter with Blush, they suddenly understood the situation.

"I got here as fast as I could," the gun collector told them as she sat in a chair in the corner of the small room. She crossed her legs and was bouncing one foot. "I couldn't find you guys anywhere, so I wasn't sure you'd got here or not. At least it looks like I beat Blush."

Mingchao fiddled with the Eto Gun. She sat on the edge of a bed next to Lapilli. "What do we do?" she said worriedly. "I have the Eto Gun to protect us, but…"

"That can only do so much," Baskerville finished for her. He was leaning against the door. "We can't kill him with it. The best it might do is buy us some time to escape, but not knowing where Rommie is at is holding us up." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder how Blush got involved in this."

Benkate frowned. "You can't find Rommie?"

"We've looked in every saloon in town," Mingchao said. "Why wouldn't she be here?"

Benkate snorted. "She probably just forgot to tell you where she's staying. She's such an airhead sometimes. It's a wonder she was even able to lead the Dawn Posse for as long as she did."

Baskerville cocked his head at this comment. He always thought it was the Posse's doctor who had done most of the leading. "Regardless, she should be here, just not where we thought she would be. Let's try again tomorrow."

"Well, we'd better hurry," Benkate warned. "I don't know how I managed to get ahead of Blush, but he could get here at any minute. Once he does…"

"This isn't going to be pretty," Baskerville shook his head. "We may have to fight him no matter what we do." He glanced at Lapilli and saw the girl's hands tighten into fists in her lap. The ring on her hand glinted in the lamplight.

* * *

Baskerville couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't just because of the pain in his chest, but he couldn't stop thinking. The hard floor may have contributed somewhat, though. He had insisted that Benkate stay in the room with them, so he had given her his bed while he took to the floor. Mingchao and Lapilli took the other bed.

His mind kept going back to the saloon where he had confronted Leroy, and to the three saloon girls he had seen sitting in the corner. Although he didn't find them suspicious, they brought an idea to his mind. It was ridiculous to think so, but he began to wonder…

He silently rose from his place on the floor and took his jacket. Heading out the door, his first plan was to take the road where they'd seen all the saloons, but his destination wasn't any one of those. There were several buildings they had skipped over: the brothels.

Baskerville found it ironic that for some reason these buildings were in much better condition than the saloons, although this trait varied. There were actually few people on the streets, but that may have been because everyone was inside. Music and bawdy laughter drifted out toward him.

 _What am I thinking?_ Baskerville thought with embarrassment. _Rommie wouldn't hide out in a whorehouse. That's beneath her._ He was hesitant to even check one, but that may have been because Benkate would tease him for the rest of his life if she found out.

He happened to look up when he noticed a neatly painted sign out in front of a building. The two-story structure's red lanterns cast a dim glow, illuminating a sign that read "Harpy Ladies." But it was another sign below that one that had caught Baskerville's attention. It appeared smaller and newer than the other, but in bold letters it said, "Come and see Empress Ophelia, queen of the mountains!"

Baskerville stared at the sign. _Empress Ophelia... Ophelia?_ He had to think for a moment. Back when he and the others were fighting the Olympus Order, Mingchao discovered that Rommie's Hollywood stage name had been Ophelia Dixon. _No, it couldn't be…._

When he came through the door, he was assaulted with the sounds of festivity and bright lights. It quickly became apparent that this was no low class brothel. This was a parlor house, one he never imagined actually existed in Monte Cristo. It hadn't looked like much on the outside. The parlor was well lit, and a dozen or so men and women chatted and laughed playfully. There was man playing music on a piano, and drinks were being served to the people sitting on couches and at tables. A staircase with richly ornamented handrails curved up to a second floor. Chandeliers sparkled in the light from the numerous candles strategically placed throughout the room. Situated on the walls were various paintings, mostly of nudes. The place was gorgeous.

Baskerville knew now. If Empress Ophelia was indeed Rommie, then _this_ is where she would stay, not some smelly saloon. But he just stood there, gaping. Out of the mire and muck of Monte Cristo he had somehow found paradise.

While he was taking in everything he saw, a husky woman dressed in a striking red gown took notice of him. She excused herself from a man she had been speaking with and stepped over toward Baskerville. Her blond hair was tied up in an elaborate style, and her gown glittered with sequins and beads.

She gave him a flirtatious smile. "You're new here. Are you looking for some company tonight? We have many good girls here. The best in town!"

Baskerville blushed red at her remark. "U-Um, that's not exactly why I'm here…"

The smile on the woman's face faded somewhat. He could see the sudden change in her eyes. She was not pleased with his reply. "Oh, but you must be. Why else would you be here?"

"I'm here to ask about Empress Ophelia."

The smile finally vanished, and the woman's demeanor radically changed from cordiality to annoyance. She straightened herself and lifted her chin. "I am Madame Grabella, proprietress of this establishment. No one sees Empress Ophelia without speaking with me first."

"Well, then do I have your permission to see her?" asked Baskerville.

Grabella held out her hand, palm up. When Baskerville didn't quite understand, she said, "Empress Ophelia is the most expensive girl in this entire town. She costs _five thousand dollars_ to see for just one hour."

"Five thousand?!" Baskerville almost choked. "How can anyone in this town afford that?"

Another woman nearby happened to hear their conversation. She'd been sitting at a table, entertaining a man, when she turned to speak. "No man has ever been able to," she told him with a smug grin. "She only comes out once a day, but men from all over come here just to pay and look at her for five minutes."

"You've missed today's showing," Grabella said to Baskerville. "Unless you want to pay up, I suggest you either buy another girl here, or leave." She turned and walked away.

"But that's _not_ why I'm here," Baskerville pressed. He reached out to grasp Grabella's shoulder when a chorus of clicking stopped him in his tracks.

The women were fast. They had pulled out everything from tiny pistols to large rifles and aimed them straight at his head. The men in the room stumbled back toward the walls.

Baskerville's hands went up and he stood frozen. "Uhh…."

"Our bouncer is out for the night," Grabella said, pistol in hand. "We girls gotta take care of ourselves for the time being."

"I-I see that," Baskerville stuttered. "I-I'll be leaving then…"

The women were gracious enough to let him leave peacefully, but their glares followed him out the exit.


	22. Target

Blush stepped off the train and took a breath of fresh air. The train was still steaming, little trails of smoke curling around the wheels to wrap around his legs. He slipped on his shades in the slanting light of sunset. Even from here he could see the mountains.

His first destination was a decent looking hotel. He chuckled to himself as he stalked down the street. If that millionaire thought he could trick Blush, he had no idea whom he was dealing with. Blush had heard the rumors in that city that a strange girl had begun to live at the house. The millionaire should've known better than to think his life could remain so private. Although Elwood had denied the allegations about the girl, Blush could easily tell he was lying, but it was apparent the house was empty except for the maid. There didn't seem to be any evidence anyone else was living there. Blush got the uncanny feeling he'd just missed something by a hair, though.

Then he discovered something intriguing. On his way here, he'd stopped in a town that was in the midst of an uproar. A lawman had perished and an outlaw had escaped. He was able to glean from the townspeople that there was a major trial for the outlaw before he disappeared. What he found most interesting, however, was that the outlaw had been traveling with two women—a young woman and a pre-teen girl, to be precise. All three had fled on a train heading west. The young woman fit the exact description Barton had given him of the missing girl, but no one he spoke with was able to recall a ring.

The hotel he picked out had a spacious and clean lobby. The clerk at the front desk was a cheerful fellow who was busy getting a key for two customers. The man didn't glance at Blush when he entered through the front door, but he was aware of the bell ringing on the door as the mercenary came in.

When the two customers in front of Blush left and went upstairs, the clerk looked up and gave Blush a warm smile, but he returned it with a glare. "The best room you got," the mercenary said. "And I want a hot bath."

The clerk paled at his hard tone. "Y-Yes sir. R-Right away, sir." He looked back toward a curtain behind him and said, "Rickie, can you heat up some bath water for this customer here?"

"Sure thing, sir," came the reply.

The clerk seemed taken aback. "Are you all right, Rickie? You sound different."

"No, sir, I'm fine!"

Shrugging, the clerk went ahead and handed Blush his key. The mercenary snatched it out the man's hand and stomped upstairs.

The room was plain, but nice. It had all the necessities as well as a large metal bathtub. Blush hadn't bathed in several days, but he was used to it. He was figuring now would be a good time to take a bath before he left for the mountains. There was no knowing what kind of amenities any town up there may or may not offer.

While he waited, he took a peek out the room's window onto the street below, watching the people pass by. It'd been weeks since he'd last encountered Fino and Alternate. He was certain now that they must be dead. When he saw Fino and Yaghi drop under the water in the river, he didn't see them come up again. He'd left soon after, making it as far north as he could until the sun went down. He hadn't seen any sign of them since. It was a relief to finally get them out of his hair.

But now he had to wait. He couldn't go any further until he got word again from Barton. From what he knew, a few of Barton's men were supposed to meet him within the next few days, but he wasn't sure exactly when. It irked him that the Englishman kept tabs on him so often. What annoyed him even more was these men he was supposed to meet with were going with him up to the mountains. Blush snarled at the thought. He worked best solo, without some idiots messing up his careful plans.

There was a knock at the door. Blush immediately went for one of his guns, but then he relaxed. "Just leave 'em outside the door."

"Sir?" said a young man. It was Rickie with the buckets of hot water for the bath.

"I said just leave 'em out there!" Blush barked again.

There was silence for a moment. "Whatever you say."

When the footsteps faded back down the stairs, Blush went for the buckets and started his bath.

* * *

Fino waited outside the general store with Yaghi while Felsic went inside to buy some supplies. They would need a few things before they headed toward the mountains. Felsic had been unusually quiet and spoke very little more about his friend and the ring. Fino was getting the feeling he was purposely avoiding the topic. _He knows why I've been traveling with him. But why doesn't he tell me he disapproves?_ Perhaps the mortician hadn't yet made up his mind whether to help her or not.

"I've never been to mountains like those before," Yaghi told her as he faced the scenery in the distance. "They look…cold."

"I told Felsic to get some extra blankets," Fino said, stroking the neck of her horse. "We're going to end up camping. It might be a little wet, too."

"It looks like it might be raining up there already," her brother observed. "How far up is that town?"

"I'm not sure, but Felsic says the map is showing several miles. It could be a few days' worth of traveling."

"Feels like we'll never get there."

Fino chuckled. "We'll get there. Don't worry."

Fino went to check on Felsic's horse when Yaghi spoke up again.

"Hey, Fino, look at those men," he whispered. "They all look the same."

Fino turned sharply and saw the three men trotting by. They kept their gazes straight ahead and didn't see the two Indians. A jolt of alarm shot through Fino's heart and she pulled her brother back behind the horses. "Keep quiet," she said to him softly.

"Are those the three men you and Felsic saw?" Yaghi asked with interest.

"Yeah, that's them. I don't know how we all got here at the same time, but we're in bad a spot if they're here. They might recognize Felsic."

"And if they see _us_ with Felsic…"

She was going to say something when she heard Felsic say her name. He came out of the store with extra blankets and a few other things. "Could you give me a hand, girl?" he asked sheepishly. His hands were full to the point of dropping something.

Fino looked back down the street to see that the three men were gone.

"What's wrong?" Felsic asked as he set down some of the blankets next to the horses.

"Those men are here," Fino told him gravely. "The three we saw some weeks ago."

Suddenly Felsic's expression hardened.

Fino had noted earlier that the three men came from the direction of the entrance into the town. They were just arriving.

"They didn't stop at any of the stores on this street," said Fino. "They're not here to buy supplies, and it's still early enough that they could make for the mountains."

Felsic shook his head. "I doubt they're here to drink at a saloon. They're here on business."

Fino tensed at his last comment.

"You don't think they're here to…meet Blush, do you?" Yaghi wondered aloud.

Fino considered the possibility. Her hand went to touch the hip where she used to keep the Zodiac Gun. Although she had told herself to wait to kill Blush, she had to know for certain he was here. If he was, they needed to watch their backs very carefully. _If he knows I'm here, it could ruin everything. He probably thinks I'm dead after falling into the river._ Blush would have let his guard down about her and Alternate after that. That would make it easier to ambush him when the time was right.

"We ought to leave. _Now_ ," Felsic said. He quickly began tying the blankets to the horses.

"No," Fino objected. "I think we should follow them and see what they're up to. If they're here, it could mean they're going to the same place we are." Without waiting for his reply, Fino grabbed her tomahawk and dashed away down the street.

"Wait!" Felsic called after her. "Are you _mad_? You don't know what those men are capable of!"

Fino ignored him, and Yaghi did likewise as he followed after her. Felsic growled and grabbed the long, flat stick he kept in the rifle scabbard.

* * *

Fino followed a hunch and took the street she thought the men may have turned down. It was the one where all the hotels were. She and Yaghi ran past every building until they came upon three horses standing side-by-side outside one in particular.

The two Indians crossed the street to stand on the boardwalk, under the shady eave of another hotel. They stood there and waited for several minutes. The fact that the men didn't return to their horses and lead them into the neighboring stable confirmed to Fino that these men weren't looking to lodge. Her eyes searched the windows of the two-story building, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone or something. She was able to pick out the one window that was actually open. The curtain inside buffeted gently in a light breeze, but she saw no one come into view.

"Where's Felsic? I thought he was coming with us?" said Yaghi, glancing about.

"I don't know, maybe he changed his mind," Fino replied quickly. She kept her eyes fixed on the windows.

More time passed, and just when Fino was about ready to cross the street to the hotel, she stopped herself. A young man stepped outside the front door and stood for a moment to stare at the horses. Fino tried to get a better look at him, but it was difficult with so many people passing by. Something tugged at her soul, but she couldn't quite understand why. He looked familiar, but at the same time she had no idea who he was. He had red hair and tanned skin, but his figure and the way he moved…

The young man went back inside, and Fino's thoughts returned to the three men. Not five minutes after sighting the redhead, the three men finally emerged from their lair, and behind them came Blush. Fino's heart suddenly accelerated, and she heard Yaghi gasp.

"So he _is_ here," Yaghi hissed. "W-What do we do?"

Fino didn't say anything. She watched as the three men mounted their horses and had a few more words with Blush as he stood by. He smirked at the riders in his usual sneer. Fino could tell he didn't appreciate their presence, but the men didn't appear bothered by his attitude.

She grabbed Yaghi's hand. "Come on. We don't want him to see us." She led him around the corner of the building where they continued to watch.

For a moment the traffic on the road eased, and Fino's keen hearing picked up a few words that drifted across the road. Blush always did have a big mouth.

"…leave in the morning…take a few days…Monte Cristo…"

Fino catalogued that last word. She'd never heard it before. She'd have to ask Felsic if he knew what it meant. It could be important.

The three men tipped their hats almost simultaneously, and then led their horses down the street where they disappeared into the traffic. Blush watched them a little longer, and then skulked back into the hotel.

Fino turned to her brother. "Go find Felsic and ask him if he knows anything about what 'Monte Cristo' means. Run back here as soon as you can. I'm going to stay here and keep watch."

Yaghi looked about to protest, but he nodded and darted down the boardwalk, back toward the general store.

The girl kept her attention to the hotel. The temptation was just too great. She had to find out which window corresponded with Blush's room. But it's not like she could just walk into the lobby and ask. What Indian goes into a hotel asking for someone's room number? It'd be too suspicious.

She knew it'd be hopeless to just sit around and wait to see if Blush so happened to pop his head out a window, but there was one other alternative, assuming she was guessing correctly.

She ran across the street, dodging wagons and people, and then she slipped into the alley between the hotel and the neighboring stable. She headed to the rear of the building and found what she had been hoping for. Stairs led up the wall to a door on the second level.

Fino hesitated. _Should I even be doing this?_ she wondered. _I told myself I needed to wait, but… I could have my revenge today_. It would be so easy, wouldn't it? Once Blush opened his door, she'd tomahawk him between the eyes. _But he might know the location of the ring._ Her hand once again settled on the empty space at her hip.

Only now did she sense danger. Fino whirled around, but before she could see her attacker a hard hand clamped around her throat and brought her feet off the ground. She struggled for air and her back slammed hard against the building's wall. She forced her eyes open.

"You thought you could trick me?" Blush glowered. He barely had to use his strength to keep Fino pinned. She was but a ragdoll in his hands. She kicked violently as her air supply was being slowly cut off. Her survival instincts had caused her to drop her tomahawk.

"I saw you crossing the street. Pretty sloppy, even for you," Blush told her. As he squeezed harder on her throat, he looked down to where she'd normally keep the Zodiac Gun. He paused for a few quiet moments while Fino struggled in his grip.

"You don't have it anymore, do you?" he asked her, staring into her eyes. He graciously allowed her some air to answer him, but she was more interested in gasping.

Fino delivered a swift kick to Blush's groin, causing him to drop her and double over. He cursed loudly and grabbed the back of her dress as she tried to crawl away. She reached her tomahawk just as Blush began to drag her back. She turned over to swing up her weapon, but he was quickly on top of her and caught her wrist, wrenching the tomahawk from her hand. He tossed the weapon away and fastened one hand around her throat, putting his full weight down on her abdomen. Not only was he strangling her, but he was also pressing down on her lungs. She continued to kick him and claw at his wrist.

Blush pulled out one of his pistols and pressed it against her forehead. Her eyes went wide with terror. "I always thought you were pretty, Fino, but I don't do Injun women." He pressed the trigger.

_Click._

Blush pulled back, stunned. "What the…?"

_Click._

"Damn it! I just loaded these!"

_Click. Click-click-click-click._

"I'll try the other one," he mumbled hastily. He reached around for his other pistol and pointed it between her eyes.

_Click._

"WHAT?"

The mercenary brought the pistol up to look at it in puzzlement. They didn't appear damaged in any way.

Blush had unknowingly let up on the pressure around Fino's throat. She also stared at the guns with confusion, but she became aware of a sudden, subtle noise. She didn't have time to figure it out because something smashed into Blush's face. She heard a sickening crunch as whatever the thing was made contact with his nose. He fell back, screaming.

Fino scrambled away, still gasping for air. Bracing her hands on the wall of a building, she stood up and looked down. There was a long, flat stick lying near Blush as he was writhing and clutching his face. Blood dripped to the ground.

She turned to see who threw the stick. "Felsic!"

The mortician was standing down the alley with Yaghi at his side. His arms were crossed. "You need to stop losing that thing," he said sternly, referring to her tomahawk.

"You threw that?" Fino asked in awe. "That was incredible! You hit him right in the face!"

"I missed! I was aiming for his neck."

Fino began to stumble toward them when she saw the three riders appear. They ran their horses around the corner into the alley and lined up in a row behind Felsic and Yaghi. A dust cloud spilled over the two and made them cough.

Fino suddenly felt herself yanked back down to the ground. Blush was still conscious despite the blow to his face. He had a crippling hold on her ankle began to pull her toward him. Fino clawed at the ground.

"You _bitch_!" he spat, blood running down his lips and chin. Fino could see his nose was broken quite badly.

She began throwing kicks to his head, but the mercenary reached into his boot and pulled forth a dagger hidden there.

When Fino saw the knife, she tried to aim her kicks at his hand, but she gave a cry when she felt a sharp pain in her shin. She threw her head back down to the ground and gritted her teeth in agony. Blush was on top of her once again.

"Yaghi! Felsic!" she shrieked.

"Leave him alone!" she heard Yaghi shouting.

In her daze, Fino thought she saw Yaghi swinging her tomahawk, but in her upside-down view of the scene she couldn't be certain of he was doing. At one point she saw Felsic struggling against something, and the three men laughing derisively.

"Stop it!" Fino demanded weakly, but her words were cut short when Blush struck her twice across the face. He brought the blade up.

Fino stared at the shining metal, feeling as if she'd been here before, but the hits to her face left her mind muddled.

It seemed the knife hovered for far too long, and it took a few seconds for the girl to understand that the mercenary was actually frozen in place. A look of total stupefaction flooded his face.

Despite the fracas going on behind them, Fino heard someone calmly say, "Let her go."

She couldn't see who it was behind Blush, but she could imagine the gun pressed to the back of his head. Blush released her, but he kept his knife. Fino dragged herself away, trying to ignore the intense pain in her shin.

_I've had worse_ , she told herself. _I can make it through this._ When she looked up, she saw Felsic with his left hand up around his neck, trying to fend off something wrapped around it. At first Fino thought they were snakes, but the longer she looked she was able to see that they were actually _whips._ The three riders each had a whip extended and wrapped around Felsic's neck, right arm, and waist. With the combined power of the horses, they could easily tear him apart.

Fear clutched Fino's entire being. "FELSIC!"

Yaghi jumped into the fray, lashing out with the tomahawk. He aimed for one of the whips and severed it. The loss of tension made one of the riders jerk back on his horse, but he used what remained of his whip to send several stinging blows toward the boy.

Yaghi was stung once on the backside, but he kept moving, severing the second whip. Felsic pulled free of the chokehold around his neck, and with his other arm free he began to pry at the whip around his waist, but it was too tight.

Yaghi went for the third whip, but a black cord coiled itself around his arm and tugged it away sharply. Another cord snared his other arm. Even with both arms caught, he still kept a firm grasp on the tomahawk.

As Fino watched in dismay, she heard a loud thump behind her. She looked back to see Blush fall face first into the dirt, and the person standing behind him held two guns in his hands. He must've struck Blush unconscious.

There were loud cracks as the stranger fired off several bullets. His aim was so precise that the whips holding Yaghi and Felsic were split, freeing them and giving them an opportunity in the confusion to run. The riders turned their attention to their attacker and pulled out their own guns.

Sensing they'd be overpowered, the stranger grabbed Fino's arm and pulled her up. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" The last word was hardly out of his mouth when the riders charged, blasting off their pistols.

Felsic swiped up his throwing stick as he passed by Blush's prone figure, and they all pushed out of the alley and onto the street. Fino anticipated the riders would be right on their heels, but when she turned to look over her shoulder she didn't see them. Had they stopped to see if Blush was okay? No, it was more likely that they didn't want to cause a scene in a busy street.

The four stopped a few blocks away to catch their breaths. People began to stare, but that was the least of their concerns. Fino took a closer look at the wound on her shin.

"It's not that bad," she mumbled. What hurt more were the bruises on her face. Her head throbbed. "Thanks for helping us," she said to the stranger, but then she looked to stare up at his face. In the melee, Fino hadn't had time to really think about everything she heard and saw. The person in front of her nearly made her heart burst.

"A…A-Alternate?" she managed to squeeze out.

Yaghi went to stand beside her and peered into the young man's face. He grinned. "It really is you! You're all right!"

The world around Fino faded for a moment, leaving only Alternate in front of her. How could she have missed him before? He was the person with the red hair and tanned skin at the hotel earlier. She didn't understand his disguise, but all that mattered now was that he was here in front of her.

Forgetting where they were, Fino launched herself at him. They tumbled to the ground, and the girl had him in such a firm hold he could hardly breathe. "F-Fino, you're hugging me too tight!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't come looking for you sooner!" Fino sobbed. "We heard you were alive, but…!"

"I didn't think to look for you at all. I thought you were dead until a few minutes ago!"

Fino pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And so did Blush. I blew our cover." She gazed up at him and saw what she thought were tears in his eyes.

Yaghi laughed cheerfully. "Haha! You're crying, Alternate!"

Alternate sniffled. "But so are you, Yaghi."

The boy just smiled. "I always do!" Tears ran down his cheeks. He went to join their huddle.

The only person not weeping with joy was Felsic. He leaned over the three and said, "Can we save this reunion for later? We need to leave _now._ "

* * *

"After the Indians took care of me, I decided to disguise myself and find Blush again. I dyed my hair red, and all this traveling gave me a tan, so it all worked out." Alternate sighed. "I really thought you were dead. I wanted to follow through with Barton's orders and get the Zodiac Gun back. I didn't want it to be left in his hands."

In their small hotel room, a single oil lamp burned. After the struggle against the three riders, they decided not to leave town. They figured their enemies would think they'd do that, so they all crammed into the two-bed room and sat in discussion.

"But what good would it have been to you?" Fino asked, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "You can't fire it."

"I thought about just returning it to your tribe, but…"

"But?" Fino waited for his answer, but then she understood. She gaped at him. "You weren't…thinking of _branding_ yourself with it, were you?"

Alternate chuckled softly, but said nothing.

"But now Barton will know you're with me," Felsic said grimly. "Those men will tell him. This could be bad news for your relationship with him—and this man you're after."

Fino had explained to Alternate how Felsic became involved, but she could tell Alternate was suspicious. Felsic had said nothing yet of wanting to help them get the gun back.

Alternate nodded. "You're right. But would it really matter to him? He seems like the type who would use any means necessary to get what he wants, even if it means competition between his own men." _That's how the Syndicate worked, wasn't it? That's why Blush killed my father…_ "I meant to kill Blush back in that alley. When I saw you and Yaghi in trouble, I had to take my attention away from him. Things got out of hand."

"But you were amazing!" Yaghi exclaimed. "I didn't know you could shoot like that!"

"Um…thanks?"

"Those certainly were some good shots," Felsic agreed.

Fino motioned toward the mortician. "He'd know. He shoots butterflies."

Felsic frowned at her.

Alternate returned to their subject. "I'd been following Blush for a few weeks now. I snuck into the hotel he was staying at and paid off a kid who worked there. I didn't plan on killing him until I knew exactly where he was headed to find the ring. I eavesdropped and heard that he and those other men are going to some town in the mountains called Monte Cristo."

"I heard that, too!" Fino said eagerly. When she looked to Felsic for confirmation, she saw he was scowling.

"I didn't think they'd know by now," he grumbled. "We'll have to leave tomorrow."

"I've got good news, then," said Alternate. "The railroad was washed out before, but news came that it's been repaired. I heard Blush and the others were planning on taking the trail instead. If we take the train, we can get there before they do."

Fino's eyebrows came down. "The trail? Why would they prefer the trails over the train?"

Alternate shrugged. "That's just what I heard those three men say. Blush didn't like it, either, but it sounded like he had no say in it."

"Then the train it is," Felsic concluded. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."


	23. Incognito

"Are you sure it's her?" Benkate asked as they walked down the street in the afternoon.

"Actually, I'm not," Baskerville replied. "I'm just acting on a hunch."

"I bet it is!" Mingchao chimed in. "Everything you told us sounds like it could be."

"It's Rommie," Lapilli nodded. "It's her."

Benkate grimaced. "But what I don't get is why she'd stay in a whorehouse—"

"Parlor house," Baskerville corrected her.

"What's the difference?"

"Well… A lot?"

He sounded uncertain. Benkate gave him a sneaky grin. "You wouldn't know, would you?"

"I do, too, know!"

"You know about 'painted ladies', Baskerville?" Mingchao asked innocently.

Baskerville found his tongue tied. He glanced nervously at Benkate, and then at the girl.

Benkate leaned in close as they walked. "Do you know much about women, Baskey?" she asked seriously.

Mingchao couldn't recall a time when Baskerville's face had turned so red.

"That's none of your business, Benkate!" he barked.

Benkate chuckled slyly, but said nothing more. She really couldn't tell what his answer might've been, but she swore to herself that someday she'd find out.

The Harpy Ladies came into view, and Benkate whistled. "You weren't kidding. This is a nice place for a town like this. Rommie's such a snob I'm surprised she'd lower her standards, but then again it's not all that surprising she'd pick the best place in town."

"There has to be another reason why," Baskerville asserted. "She may have been desperate, but I doubt she'd be desperate enough to work as a prostitute."

"Maybe she's not," Mingchao said with a shrug. "You said people paid just to look at her. Maybe that's all she's doing?"

As strange as it sounded, Baskerville could see her reasoning, which led him once again to believe that there was something more to Rommie choosing to stay at a parlor house. He remembered Madame Grabella and how defensive she became when he mentioned wanting to see Empress Ophelia.

They lingered just outside the building, watching men come in and out in a steady stream. Baskerville wasn't even sure he could go in because of the previous night, but he decided to take a chance. He could see a large man standing near the door every time it opened, a black man with bulging muscles. The bouncer stood with his arms crossed, and every man who passed by kept his eyes averted and hurried along.

"Looks like it's almost time," Benkate murmured as she looked up at the sun. They had heard from some people in town that every day at one o'clock in the afternoon, Empress Ophelia would show herself at the Harpy Ladies. The cost was five dollars per person, which Benkate hotly insisted was highway robbery. But as they stood there, they noticed an increasing number of men were lining up and crowding into the building, eagerly forking over five dollars to the bouncer.

"I bet that Madame is making a fortune," Benkate grumbled.

"Come on," Baskerville said, "let's go in."

The bouncer gave them a surprised look when they came to give him their money, being that there were three females but only one male, but his expression turned to suspicion when he saw Baskerville. Grabella must've told him about last night's fiasco.

"There's hardly any room in here!" Mingchao complained when they came in. They found themselves stuffed toward the back wall, furthest away from the spiraling staircase where Empress Ophelia would appear. Mingchao was too short to see over the crowd, so she tried jumping. "Is she there yet?"

"No," said Benkate. "I swear, this better be Rommie or else I'm getting a refund."

Baskerville shook his head. "I doubt they'd do that." He watched the staircase. Lapilli stood next to him, wringing her hands anxiously.

The bouncer took his place next to the staircase and looked up. A hush fell upon the crowd, and Mingchao kept jumping so she could see. The spurs on her boots jingled in the silence.

A figure slowly descended from the staircase. Benkate only had to see the woman's green dress to conclude that this was _no_ courtesan. The complex construction of the dress, complete with frilly lace and a bustle, revealed more of a respectable lady than a prostitute. It hissed as it slid over the steps. The woman carried a feathered fan that concealed most of her face, and on her head was a hat with plumes of peacock feathers. Her half-lidded eyes were heavily painted. The light from the chandelier cast a glow around her, enhancing every highlight reflecting off her silk dress.

"Is it her?" Mingchao asked eagerly as she continued to bounce.

"I can't tell yet," Baskerville whispered. His voice was barely audible as he openly gaped at Empress Ophelia like the rest of the men in the room. Even Benkate seemed impressed. Lapilli just whimpered.

Finally, the woman folded her fan and looked down at the crowd. The men almost swooned as her gaze swept over them. The only man unaffected was the bouncer. He was probably accustomed it to by now.

"It's Rommie," Baskerville finally breathed.

"IT IS!" Lapilli hollered. "ROMMIE!"

The girl broke away from her friends and began shoving past all the men, trying to make it to the staircase. Startled, the men parted for her, and if they didn't Lapilli clawed her way around them. When the bouncer saw her coming, he planted himself in front of the staircase, throwing his arms wide to stop her. Rommie took a few uncertain steps back up the stairs.

"Lapilli, don't!" Mingchao cried. She went after her, but the pathway that had been opened for Lapilli suddenly closed and the men blocked her.

Trapped against the wall, Baskerville and Benkate could only call after them. They saw Rommie lean over and speak into the bouncer's ear, and the man nodded. He ordered that the men let Lapilli through, and the girl exploded from the crowd and up the stairs. Rommie opened her arms and caught her. Quick as lightning, Grabella was next to Rommie, helping her pull the girl up the steps and out of view.

"Everyone out!" the bouncer bellowed. "Show's over!"

"What?" Mingchao shouted, angry. She was stuck in the crowd, halfway to the staircase. "But that's our friend!"

"I said OUT!"

The men tumbled out the doors and onto the streets, including Mingchao and her friends. The men dispersed with disappointment and confusion, but they couldn't disobey the bouncer. As soon as the last man exited, the bouncer promptly hung a sign saying "closed for the day," slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Well, that was the biggest waste of five dollars I'd ever spent," Benkate griped as she rubbed her sore shoulder. Someone had collided with her during the exodus. "So what the heck just happened?"

"We found Rommie," Baskerville stated the obvious.

Mingchao pointed back at the parlor house. "But she didn't even see us!"

"Lapilli will tell her," Baskerville assured her. "She'll come looking for us."

"Or maybe she won't," Benkate countered. "First thing she might do is get out of town."

"Well, I'm not waiting till tomorrow to find out," Mingchao said. She turned on her heel and started back toward the parlor house.

"Wait, Mingchao!" Baskerville reached out and grabbed her behind the collar. He dragged her back. "That bouncer won't be of a mind to let us back in. Let's not make the situation worse, okay? I think we should wait."

" _Here_?" Benkate asked dubiously. "Are we gonna sit outside until she comes out? I say we get outta here while we can. You did what you came here to do."

"Are you saying we should just leave here without telling her she's in danger?" Mingchao put her hands on her hips. She shook her finger at her. "Blush is coming and she should know!"

"Well…I…" Benkate grappled for a retort, but couldn't seem to find one. She knew Mingchao was right. As much as she didn't like Rommie, she knew it wasn't right to leave her to face Blush alone. _Blush has had something comin' to him for a long time. Maybe it's about time we gave it to him._ "All right, fine." She looked back at the parlor house. "So, then… What do we do now?"

"We wait, like I said," replied Baskerville. "Tonight, we'll make our move."

* * *

True to the sign outside, the parlor house remained closed the rest of the day. Such a place could lose quite a bit of money by staying closed, especially at night. That's why the friends suspected something was wrong. They had been waiting outside, hoping someone would come and tell them Rommie wanted to see them, but no one came. No one so much as poked their head out a window since the doors closed that afternoon. The place was dead.

"I can't believe she would do this," Mingchao mumbled as she sat on the side of the road on an old gray log. "Didn't Lapilli tell her about us?"

Benkate sat next to her. She shrugged. "Who knows? But I doubt she'd think Lapilli came here all by herself."

"It's getting dark out," Baskerville observed beside her. "The house is so dark you wouldn't think anyone was in it."

"So what's your plan?" Benkate asked.

Baskerville was contemplating the windows above the house's doors. Benkate followed his line of sight and her eyebrows drew down.

"Is that the best plan you can come up with?" she snapped.

"Are you suggesting we just walk through the front doors? So which window do you think is hers?"

Benkate considered the windows. It would be difficult to say, but she had a good idea. "That one," she said, gesturing to the window just above the doors. It was twice of the size of the other five that spanned the front. "But it could be the Madame's for all I know."

"I say we should try it."

"So you're planning on breaking into a parlor house. Baskey, I never knew you had it in ya."

"Good grief, Benkate. It's nothing like that! You're coming with me, remember?"

"Okay, but you're going first."

They waited for the daylight to fade further before Baskerville stole across the street. Extending above the house's front doors was an awning that he deftly climbed. Benkate and Mingchao hung back and kept watch on the street. People were busy picking their favorite saloons, and most people had gone in for the night. Baskerville had only a few moments to remain unseen.

He peered into the window, but saw no light beyond the curtain. All was dark. Prying his fingers under the window, he pushed it up. It made hardly a sound, but he waited to see if anyone stirred inside. When he heard nothing, he parted the curtains and let his eyes adjust to the dimness. He saw the faint outlines of a bed, vanity table, and a couch, but he couldn't make out much else. He sensed no one in the room. _That's strange. The whole place is quiet. Where could everyone be?_

He turned and slipped through the window feet first, but as soon as he pulled his head through he felt something hard pressed against the nape of his neck. He stopped, his hands still placed on the window sill.

"Listen, mister, I don't know what part of 'closed for the day' you don't seem to get, but it doesn't mean you should come in through my window."

Baskerville knew her voice. "Rommie…"

There was a pause behind him, and then he felt the pressure on his neck disappear. He heard her take some steps back. Turning slowly, he faced her. He could barely see her.

"What… What are you _doing_ here?" she rasped.

"Lapilli didn't tell you after all, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

Outside, Baskerville heard someone softly calling his name. Benkate and Mingchao were standing just outside on the ground, awaiting his reply.

Rommie could hear them. "Oh, no. You didn't... _You_ brought Lapilli here? She didn't tell me who brought her!"

"Mingchao and I have been living with Elwood since you left. He sent us. Benkate is here, too."

Rommie's shoulders hunched. "I don't want more people to get involved with this."

"You don't have a choice. Someone is after you. We've got to stop them."

Rommie went to the vanity and laid down her gun. Then she took a match and lit an oil lamp. When light crept out from behind the glass, Baskerville could see she was only dressed in a simple nightgown. She brought the lamp up, and what Baskerville saw startled him. Her tawny hair had grown down to her shoulders, and without the dress and makeup she appeared withered and fragile. Her thin nightgown made her frailty more pronounced. The light from the lamp accentuated the hollows of her cheeks.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I've been sick, but I'm better now."

She led Baskerville out of the room and into the main parlor where she let in Mingchao and Benkate. Mingchao's excitement to see Rommie had been muted by the woman's sickly appearance. She gave her a gentle hug.

"Where's Lapilli?" Mingchao asked.

"She's asleep in another room," replied Rommie. She lit another oil lamp and set it on a table. The main parlor felt desolate and empty without the constant debauchery. Mingchao thought it was a lonely place.

When everyone had found their seats in chairs, Rommie began. "I met Lapilli by chance when I was in Australia. I got caught up in her escape and we ended up here again."

"We know the story," said Baskerville. "But what I want to know is what you're planning on doing now."

Rommie was silent for a moment, and she looked down at her hands in her lap. Just the fact that she hadn't bothered to dress herself more properly in front of company told the others how exhausted she was. "I…don't know yet."

Benkate huffed. "Just as I thought. You don't have a clue what you're doing, do you? How come you never told anyone where you were staying in this town?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Shh!" Baskerville shushed her. He said to Rommie, "You never said _where_ you were in Monte Cristo. We could've found you sooner yesterday had you told us."

In the lamplight, Rommie blushed. "O-Oh. I guess I forgot to do that."

Benkate growled. "So what's the big idea, hiding out in a whorehouse?"

"Parlor house!" Rommie and Baskerville whispered together.

"Grabella and I are old friends," Rommie explained indignantly. "I knew her from when she was in vaudeville. She lived in Hollywood for a while, but she never went on to be a star like me. She eventually left, but I didn't know where she had ended up until before I left for Australia. I found her and told her my story and made a deal with her. I came up with the idea of Empress Ophelia to hide my identity, but at the same time it would make her more money. I don't do the kind of work the other women around here do."

Benkate nudged Baskerville with her elbow, but he ignored her. "Listen," he said, "there's someone coming here to find you. His name is Blush, and he was part of the same crime organization I was. He isn't to be taken lightly. You can run to the ends of the earth, Rommie, but he'll follow you. I know he will."

"He will!" Mingchao concurred, nodding. "He wouldn't stop coming after me and my friend until he had both of our guns. It took us forever to get rid of him."

"So he's someone Barton hired," Rommie said to herself thoughtfully. "That man never does his own dirty work."

"You just leave him to us," Mingchao jabbed her thumb to her chest. "He may be strong, but he's no match against the Eto Gun."

"Until then, I suggest you move to another town," said Baskerville. "He'll think you're here, but instead he'll run into us."

"No," Rommie shook her head quickly. "I-I can't yet. I'm still waiting for someone."

Baskerville blinked. "Do you mean your other friend?"

"Yes. I told him to wait awhile before coming here, but knowing him he'll come much sooner. He might already be halfway here."

"But, Rommie—"

"No!" She placed a hand on her mouth at her sudden outburst. In a lower her voice, she said, "I'm not leaving without him."

The tremble in her voice told Benkate volumes. "What? Is he your lover or something?"

Again Rommie blushed. "N-No, not like that. It's just—I owe him my life, and so does Lapilli. I practically abandoned him when we got back to America." She covered her face with her hands.

Benkate whispered into Baskerville's ear, "She's a mess. She's in no condition to be fighting Blush. It looks like she'd blow away in a breeze."

"She's just been sick," Baskerville whispered back. "She'll be fine."

Mingchao shot up from her seat and went to Rommie's side. "You're just tired, Rommie. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Because Blush might be here tomorrow," Benkate told her. "We're running out of time."

Mingchao held up the Eto Gun. The light from the lamps gleamed in her eyes. "If Rommie wants to stay here, she can. She's _perfectly_ safe."

Baskerville and Benkate exchanged surprised glances. There was no arguing with that.

Rommie sighed. "I'll give my friend a few more days. If he's not here by then, then…I'll take Lapilli and leave here."


	24. Bitter Reunion

"This place is a dump," Alternate remarked as they rode down the street.

"That's a mining town for you," said Felsic dryly. "It's not much different than what you might find in Australia, except with a little less…water."

Fino agreed that it was not like any white men's settlement she had ever seen before. Then again, she'd never been this far north, or this high into the mountains. She and Yaghi stared wide-eyed at everything they saw in Monte Cristo. The whole place made her skin crawl. It was so filthy to her.

"Where is your friend supposed to be at?" Alternate asked Felsic.

"I'll find out."

"You mean you don't even know?"

The mortician turned and gave him his usual smile. "No."

Fino watched their exchange. During their short time together, she could clearly see that Alternate did not like Felsic, and maybe he didn't trust the mortician, either. They'd only just recently met after all. Fino tried to assure him that Felsic was trustworthy, and that he had already saved her life twice. She believed he would agree to help them get the Zodiac Gun back. Alternate didn't buy it, and so they'd had a private argument about it the previous night. It was disappointing to her that their joyous reunion would be marred like this.

Still, although they were feeling a little tense, Fino couldn't take her eyes off of Alternate. She was afraid to for fear that as soon as she looked away, he'd disappear again. She'd had many nightmares about this. Several times he caught her staring at him, and she had to force herself to look away, her heart beating so loudly she was certain he could hear it.

Felsic guided them down a street lined with a few hotels. At random he picked one and stopped his horse, but he didn't dismount. He turned to the others. "Check in here. I'm going to go take a look around town to see if I can find my friend."

"Uh, okay," Fino said, and she watched him trot down the street.

"I guess it's not a team effort," Alternate said as he dismounted. "Fino, we're going to have to bring it up sooner or later."

"I know, I know," Fino replied, slightly irritated. Ever since they started for Monte Cristo, Alternate hadn't ceased telling her that. "We'll ask when he gets back. I promise."

They headed into the hotel to check in, but when the clerk saw Fino and Yaghi, he refused to give them a room. Alternate pulled out a pouch and dropped it on the table. The clerk eyed him suspiciously and upended the pouch into his hand. His eyes grew so wide they could've fallen out of his head. Into his hand dropped four gold coins.

"Where'd you get that kind of money?" Fino whispered.

Alternate winked at her. "Oh, I have my ways."

Fino wasn't sure she should ask about the details.

Suddenly the clerk became very friendly and offered Alternate one of the best rooms in the building. The three headed upstairs where they unloaded some of their belongings. Despite what Alternate paid, the room was plain and somewhat small. There were actually three beds, one smaller than the other two, but big enough for one of the men to take.

Fino went to the window and looked out. Their room had a view of a mountain and she could see the steep path that led far up the slopes. The people laboring up the road were like busy ants.

Alternate sat on a bed and removed one of his shoes. He shook a rock out. When he looked up again he saw Fino gazing at him. She turned her eyes away quickly.

"What's the matter? You've been staring at me a lot lately," he said.

"N-Nothing. It's just I can't believe you're really back."

Alternate replaced his shoe and went to stand next to her at the window. He stared out at the same mountain road. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better not. We have to get our revenge against Blush. And then you'll come back with me to my tribe."

Alternate turned to face her. A crimson color bloomed on their cheeks as they stood there, but their eyes were riveted on one another. The sunlight that filtered in through the window touched Fino's dark eyes, illuminating the warm browns hidden within her irises. Alternate swallowed as his gaze wandered to her lips.

"Hey, Alternate!" Yaghi piped up.

Alternate and Fino nearly jumped through the roof. "W-W-What, Yaghi?"

Yaghi was kneeling on one of the beds with his back to them. He pulled something out of Alternate's bag. "You got a new glass thingy for your eye!"

"I did!" Alternate said. He hastily left Fino by the window. She remained on the spot, still staring at where he had been. "For a while there I thought maybe I'd lost it. Thanks for finding it."

"Do you really need it to see?"

"Sometimes. I got hit in that eye when I was a kid. It was never the same after that."

As their conversation drifted, Fino's awkwardness eventually faded and she joined them. They took out some food and began eating. It was like old times again, and Fino couldn't have been happier. The only thing missing was the fulfillment of their vengeance. Only that would give them complete peace.

Alternate went into detail about his travels after being separated from them. He didn't remember pulling himself ashore, but he did remember waking up in a tipi. "I was so confused I thought I was back in Fino's village. When I asked for her, the one person who knew English said he didn't know anyone named Fino or Yaghi, and that they saw no one else on the river except me. I thought for sure you had died, and I was so depressed I could barely eat. That and my arm and my head were hurting so bad I couldn't keep anything down.

"While I was still recovering, the oldest son of the medicine man was killed. He was a warrior… I'm not sure what happened. "

"That must've been the warrior Blush killed!" Yaghi blurted. "That one time those warriors surrounded us—they were looking for him!"

Fino was flabbergasted. They had been so close to Alternate and they had no idea! If only she had asked the war chief if he had seen anyone like Alternate. "Blush hates all Indians. He may have just killed that warrior for the fun of it."

"The medicine man also had another son," Alternate said. "He and I became fast friends, and he invited me to go on a trading trip with him and some of his friends. I just kept heading north after that, and it took a while for me to finally find out where Blush was at."

Before they realized it, the sun had gone down and the sky outside grew dimmer.

Fino glanced at the window. "What could be taking Felsic so long? This town isn't that big."

"Maybe he found his friend?" Yaghi suggested.

Alternate chuckled. "I bet he stopped at a saloon."

Fino shook her head. "I doubt that. I've never seen Felsic drink, even when we did stop at saloons. I say we go look for him. I'm worried."

"Another one of your 'bad feelings'?" Alternate asked with all seriousness.

Fino nodded.

They headed out of the hotel and onto the street where the cold air greeted them. It was becoming apparent that it would rain soon. As they wandered through the streets, they felt sprinkles of water on their faces. The sprinkles became fat droplets, and the companions were forced to duck under the awnings of a nearby building to wait out the downpour.

"Where are we?" Yaghi asked, looking down the street.

"I'm not sure," replied Alternate.

Light poured out onto the streets from the dance halls and saloons, but when Alternate's gaze followed the buildings his eyes picked out one in particular. Most of its windows were dark, but on the lowest floor there was a faint glow, so faint it was almost not even there.

"That's weird," he said. "All these places are hopping, but that one there looks empty." His voice caught in his throat when he saw a shadowy figure splash across the muddy street, its coat pulled up over its head to keep the rain off. It hurried toward the dark building where almost immediately the doors swung open and it stepped inside.

"That was Felsic," Fino whispered.

Alternate gave her a puzzled look. "It could've been anybody."

"I know the way he walks. That man was the right height and everything. That was Felsic!"

"What's he doing sneaking around like that?"

"Let's go find out."

Ignoring the storm, they dashed over toward the building. The road had become such a bog that Yaghi slipped and fell. Fino promptly helped him back up, and everyone made for the awnings. They were careful to keep out of sight of the windows. Water dripped off their clothes to drum on the wooden porch.

Fino peered around and barely got a glimpse inside. She could see a trio of people deep inside the room, the lamplight being kept low. From what she could make out, at least one of the people was female, and another was male. There was another figure hunched over on what looked like a couch. The other two were making quick and almost angry gestures at one another, but Fino couldn't hear their voices. They must've been whispering.

Fino stood back and let Alternate take a look. He made the same conclusion she did, but he was still uncertain if man was Felsic.

"He found his friend, didn't he?" Yaghi said, seeming excited. He was oblivious to the mud that streaked his whole body.

"I think so," said Fino, "but it looks like he has more than one."

"He didn't want us to meet them," Alternate reasoned. "He knows why we've been with him this whole time. I don't think he's going to let us go through with it."

Fino chewed on her lower lip. _I should've talked with Felsic about this a long time ago._ Now she doubted he would let them use the ring to get the Zodiac Gun back.

She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Alternate motion toward a long pile of logs several feet away near the next building. The surface of the logs gleamed in the light from the town, but she couldn't see what he was pointing at.

"I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear. He headed in the opposite direction of the pile of wood to go around the back of the building.

For a moment, fear constricted Fino's heart as she watched him lope away into the darkness. _Please come back…_ But she shook off the feeling and kept her eyes locked on the pile of wood. Her hand grasped her tomahawk. Whatever Alternate had seen she wasn't sure was still there. She saw no movement.

* * *

Alternate cautiously stepped around to the back of the building. The rain hadn't let up, and he was soaking wet by now. The chill seeped past his clothes and was making its way toward his bones. But he was absolutely sure he saw a head peeking up from behind those logs. Was it Blush? Or some petty thief? He had to make sure his friends were safe.

He pulled out a pistol. It was so dark behind the building he could hardly see, but when he went to round the corner to the other side, he halted and slid back into the shadows. He allowed one eye to peer around the corner. There was a person standing with their back to him, looking around the corner to spy on Fino and Yaghi.

For once Alternate was thankful for the mud. It silenced his footsteps as he approached the figure. He brought his pistol up. Under the cold, wet metal he could feel the person stiffen in surprise as he pressed his gun to the back of their head.

"Put your hands up and turn around," Alternate ordered sternly. "I'll put a bullet in your head if you try anything funny."

The stranger slowly raised his hands and gradually turned. In the rain and blackness, Alternate had a hard time seeing the man's face. It took him several moments to make out his features. His grip on the gun lessened. "Baskerville?"

"Alternate," Baskerville said flatly.

They stood staring at each other for a short time, Alternate in a state of surprise and Baskerville looking quite grim.

Baskerville began to lower his arms when Alternate's gun went up again. "Wait," he said, "keep 'em up. What are you doing here? Why are you spying on us?"

Baskerville gazed steadily into Alternate's eyes. "It's a long story. We can talk about it. You don't have to do this."

"You can tell me now."

"Our friend is in there."

"So is ours."

"Ours? So that's Fino and Yaghi over there?"

"And I'm guessing Mingchao is with you as well."

"And Benkate."

A silence followed. Alternate kept his gun fixed on Baskerville's forehead. He wouldn't really shoot, would he?

Alternate's hard expression suddenly melted into confusion.

"We're all friends here, aren't we? _Mate_?"

Alternate lowered his gun in surprise. "Felsic? What are you doing?"

"Any friend of Rommie's is a friend of mine," Felsic replied, his gun firmly planted in the back of Alternate's skull.

"I knew it," Alternate spat. "I _knew_ we couldn't trust you!"

"Now, now. Who said this had anything to do with trust? I'm just protecting my friend here, that's all. Would you like to join my exclusive circle of friends, Alty?"

" _What_ did you just call me?"

"Alty. It has a rather bouncy sound to it, don't you think? Alty, Alty, Alty."

"Stop it! All right!" Alternate threw down his gun. "We'll talk about it, geez."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the kitchen around a large table where often the courtesans ate their meals. Felsic stood leaning against the wall next to Rommie, but Lapilli sat in a chair in front of them. She stared blankly at the table's wooden surface. An oil lamp burned in the middle, its low light throwing deep shadows in the corners of the room.

Rommie stared at everyone in wonder. "So you people all know each other?"

"Old friends," Baskerville replied, but it sounded hollow after his encounter with Alternate. The younger man hadn't bothered to apologize. "They were the ones who helped us bring down the Syndicate."

Coincidentally, he, Mingchao, and Benkate had also been eavesdropping from outside another window, but when Baskerville spotted the forms of Alternate and the others crossing the street, he went to investigate. Mingchao and Benkate went and hid themselves.

Inside the parlor house, Felsic had glimpsed a face viewing them from the window. He had slipped out a back door and discovered Alternate and Baskerville facing off. Having previously become aware that Baskerville was a friend of Rommie's, he decided to lend him some assistance.

"We were on our way here when we saw this man go inside the building," Baskerville said, nodding at Felsic. "We were concerned at first."

"It figures you'd be here," Benkate said to Fino. "Where Blush is, you're sure to follow. So why are you really here?"

Fino and Alternate exchanged glances. Fino was hesitant. "Barton has the Zodiac Gun. He told us if we brought him the ring, he'd give the gun back _and_ bring Blush to us. Blush is working for him."

"How'd you lose the gun in the first place?" Benkate asked.

"He caught us spying on him," Alternate explained. "We'd found out he was connected to Blush in some way, so we wanted to know more. He only allowed us to leave if we agreed to help him find the ring."

"Odd," Rommie said, "he never mentioned Lapilli?"

Fino shook her head. "Only that someone else had the ring. He never told us what to do about her."

"We're here because Lapilli came to us for safety," Baskerville told her. "We were bringing her to Rommie."

"So some of you are here to protect Lapilli, and the others are here to take the ring," Felsic concluded coldly.

Fino shot up from her seat and slapped a hand down on the table. "I never said we were going to take anything, but we need to get the Zodiac Gun back! If we don't, Alternate and I have no way to get our revenge."

Rommie eyed her peevishly. "So _that's_ what this is about? _Revenge_?" She pushed away from the wall. "Forget it. We're not helping you. Go get your gun back yourself."

A tempestuous fury burned behind Fino's eyes. "You don't have _any idea_ what that man has done to us! He killed our parents! He used Alternate! He kidnapped my brother and almost killed him, too! Not to mention all the things he's done to everyone else here!" She pointed to Mingchao and the others. "We're not going to stop until he's dead and won't hurt any more people!"

The room went dreadfully quiet. Rommie's expression remained like stone as she glared back at Fino icily. "You think you're the only one here who's suffered?" Her gaze went to Lapilli. The girl had flinched during Fino's tirade, but she kept her eyes lowered. "A few years ago, Lapilli's father was murdered by Cornelius Barton—or rather some of his henchmen. Barton and her father were both archaeologists working in Egypt when they uncovered a pharaoh's tomb. Lapilli's father found the ring. I'm not sure how they found out about its abilities, but Barton wanted it for himself.

"He framed Lapilli for the murder. She was supposed to hang, but for some reason Barton intervened and suggested she be sent to Australia. She was put on a ship where she nearly died. In the prison, she was beaten and tortured. There's no telling what else they did to her." Rommie moved to put her hands on Lapilli's frail shoulders. "Her experiences drove her to insanity."

"The pretty music… I want to hear the pretty music," Lapilli babbled softly. "Papa liked pretty music, too."

Shame weighed on Fino's heart. Of course she didn't think she was the only one suffering, but in the heat of the moment she hadn't thought at all about Lapilli. She looked to Felsic, but he watched her with disappointment. She sensed he was inwardly shaking his head at her.

"W-Well, isn't there some way we can work this out?" Mingchao asked. "We can work together. Maybe we can trick Barton into giving Fino her gun back?"

"Yeah!" Yaghi put in.

Benkate was doubtful of this. "Really, Mingchao? And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

"Um, well…" Mingchao trailed off in her uncertainty.

"Under _no_ circumstances am I giving anyone the ring," Rommie announced. "And besides, she's never given it to anyone, not even to Felsic or me. She's never wanted to give it up."

Fino glanced at the ring on Lapilli's finger. The girl had her hands resting on the table. Despite the sufficient lighting, she couldn't find any sort of designs on its golden surface. She remembered Barton mentioning that there were supposed to be some. This was the same ring, wasn't it?

"Felsic, please help us out here," Fino pleaded.

"I'm sorry, girl," Felsic was quick to reply. "It's too great a risk. Barton absolutely must not get his hands on it."

Fino felt the familiar sting of betrayal. "You let us travel with you. I thought you would help us!"

"I never said anything about helping you get your gun back."

Fino's lips trembled as a hopeless rage began to coagulate in her breast. "Then why did you even…?"

Alternate stood up suddenly. "Come on, Fino. Let's get out here. They're not going to help us."

"But we've come this far!"

"We'll figure something else out. Blush is coming, so we need to be ready."

Alternate's calm voice seemed to ease Fino's anger. She gave Rommie a final scalding look before turning for the door that led into the main parlor.

"Fino, wait! Please!" Mingchao called. She rushed into the parlor and followed them toward the exit. Baskerville and Benkate were right behind her. "There has to be something we can do. We were a team before. We can handle anything!"

The door opened and Fino turned to her with a sad expression. "I'm not so sure that'll work this time, Mingchao. I'm sorry." She looked back into the parlor and saw Felsic and his friends watching them leave. Lapilli stood rocking back and forth, and Rommie put her arms around her to sooth her anxiety. Felsic had his arms crossed, his face drawn. Fino had hoped that at the last minute he might change his mind, but he didn't.

She had no more words for them.

* * *

"I guess that's that, then," Benkate sighed.

Baskerville eyed her. "You don't really think they'll just walk away, do you?"

Benkate scoffed. "Of course not! They'll be back tomorrow. I bet Alternate's already got something up his sleeve."

"Probably." Baskerville looked to see Mingchao's face pressed against the window, looking at where she had seen her friends cross the street.

The girl turned abruptly to face Rommie. "Why won't you help them?" she demanded. "They're our friends, too! The Zodiac Gun is the other gun my grandpa made, and it's really important to Fino."

"I'm not going to enable someone's bloodlust," Rommie replied, almost too harshly. In a calmer tone she added, "She wants to use the gun to murder someone. I don't care what that man did to her. That doesn't warrant murder, no matter what."

"That's ironic coming from you," Benkate said caustically. "How many people did you kill fighting the Olympus Order?"

Rommie released Lapilli and stood stiffly. "That wasn't murder. I had no hatred against any of those men who died. I killed them protecting myself and my comrades. To hate someone and want to kill them is murder. That's exactly what that girl wants. I'm not sure how she could possibly see herself as any better than the man who wronged her."

Baskerville had his doubts about her statements. He also hated Blush, for getting him addicted to the Syndicate's drugs and using him like a puppet to hurt Mingchao. Knowing that the mercenary was on his way to Monte Cristo stirred up all the old rage he had felt. He had never had the chance to vent it, since almost immediately after he recovered from amnesia he and Mingchao had set off to break into the Syndicate's headquarters. He never saw Blush again.

"It doesn't matter now whether we help them or not," he told them. "What matters is we have to stop Blush, with or without the Zodiac Gun. With the Eto Gun, it should be enough."

Rommie grasped Lapilli's shoulders and proceeded to direct the girl toward the stairs. Felsic followed her. "Then have at it. Tomorrow, my friends and I are leaving."

"What?" Mingchao exclaimed. "You can't go! We went through a lot of trouble just to get here!"

"Mingchao, put a sock in it!" Benkate whispered as she thumped the girl behind the head. "We're not alone in this parlor house, ya know."

"The women who were here are boarding elsewhere," Rommie informed them. "After that circus you caused the other day, Grabella's been getting a lot of questions. She may not be opening this place up again for a while."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mingchao asked.

Rommie looked away. "I don't know. Go home, I guess."

As she went to head up the stairs after her friends, Baskerville hurried over and grabbed her arm. "We're _not_ going home. We're going to help you, just like last time. Blush is not easy to handle. We know him and his tricks." He suddenly felt another hand take hold of his wrist. He looked up to stare into Felsic's face. The lamplight cast an eerie glow into the mortician's eyes as they bored down onto Baskerville. He let go of Rommie's arm.

"Do whatever you want," Rommie said carelessly. "But no matter what, we're leaving tomorrow."

Without further discussion, Rommie and her friends disappeared up the staircase. The others listened to their footsteps.

Benkate clenched her teeth. "That…! She didn't even thank you for all you did!"

"She doesn't want anyone else to get involved, remember?" Mingchao reminded. She was willing to give Rommie the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe this is her way of trying to protect us?"

"Mingchao could be right about that," said Baskerville, nodding. "Regardless, I think we need to face Blush."

Benkate gestured angrily toward the stairs. "Well, I ain't doin' it for _her_. For Lapilli, maybe, but not that she-demon and her spooky minion."

"That guy _is_ a little creepy," Mingchao agreed nervously. "He must be that bushranger Lapilli told us about."

At the moment Baskerville had felt Felsic's hand on him, he'd had the urge to shove him away. Who was Felsic to Rommie, anyway? It was clearly apparent that the man was adamantly loyal to her and Lapilli, even to the point of forsaking any newfound friends. His refusal to cast his voice for Fino was evidence of this.

"Well, I suppose we should head back to the hotel," he said. "If Rommie wants to leave tomorrow, let her. We'll cover her tracks and lie in wait for Blush."


	25. Triple Threat

The slant of the sunlight pierced Baskerville's shot glass as he leaned over it. He'd downed its contents long ago, but he couldn't take his eyes from it. His thoughts so consumed him that he was unaware of Benkate coming to sit next to him.

"Here you are," she said. "I was wondering where you got off to this morning."

Baskerville had hoped no one would guess which saloon he was hiding out in. He needed time alone to think. Mingchao's snoring had kept him up last night.

He kept his voice low. "Have they left yet?" There were a few people in the saloon, including a few women, but he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Not that we've been able to see, and we've been watching that place all morning," Benkate replied quietly. "Now Mingchao's saying we should go with them."

Baskerville knew what a ridiculous idea that was. Rommie would never allow it. "We just need to watch the streets for any sign of Blush. Have you seen Fino or Alternate, or Yaghi even?"

"Nope," Benkate said simply. The bartender came and poured her a drink, and she sipped on it for a moment. "I wouldn't put it beyond Fino and Alternate to follow Rommie, though."

"I've considered that as well."

"Should we try to stop them?"

"I actually don't know."

"Then I guess we should try to figure out where our loyalties lie first. I'm with you and Mingchao."

"Well, that's comforting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benkate snapped. "I saved your butt the other day, didn't I?"

Baskerville chuckled.

Benkate went back to her drink. "Really, it's makin' me gag seeing you mope around like this. Why don't you just admit you haven't been able to get her out of your mind since she left for Australia?"

Baskerville stiffened on his stool. "W-What are you talking about?"

"So, what's holding you up? It is Felsic?"

" _Felsic_?"

His tone indicated that Benkate had struck a nerve, albeit a small one. "I think she was lying when she said he wasn't her lover," she said." There's more going on between them than she would have us believe."

Baskerville returned to focusing on his glass. His eyes began darting back and forth, and he could see Benkate watching him out of his peripheral vision.

"Ahhh, so it _is_ Felsic," she whispered.

Baskerville thumped the bar with his fist. "It isn't!"

Benkate gave him a sly grin. "I never would've thought _you_ —a once-cold killer from the Syndicate—would have so much trouble admitting that you're in love."

Baskerville opened his mouth to protest, but the words died before they could form. Benkate grinned as she sensed that she'd hit a nail straight through his heart, but after a while of seeing him frozen with his mouth gaping it was starting to look a little bizarre.

"And here I thought there was still some hope for _me_!" she said in mock sorrow, pretending to swoon. "There's not even a chance for Mingchao!"

She was still laughing when they both noticed the doors to the saloon open. Wiping tears from her eyes, Benkate suddenly stopped.

Rommie stood in the doorway, the morning light haloed around her as it poured in. She wore a tan dress with a white blouse. Her brow was furrowed. "She told me you'd be here."

Baskerville gave Benkate an irritated glare. The gunfighter returned it with a guilty smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bringing Lapilli here," Rommie said with some discomfort. She was apparently ashamed of not doing this earlier. "I know it wasn't easy."

Baskerville smoldered. _That's an understatement._ "You're welcome."

"You really have to leave so soon?" Benkate asked with a grin. "Come on! Sit down and have a drink before you go!"

Baskerville wanted to lay his head on the bar. She was only doing this to tease him.

Rommie hesitated, and then stepped outside. She motioned to someone just out of view, and Felsic came in behind her.

Benkate blinked. "Where's Lapilli?"

"With Mingchao."

"Is that okay?"

"I think so," Rommie said as she looked to Felsic. He nodded with approval. "She has that gun after all."

Much to their surprise, Rommie sat down next to Baskerville but Felsic wandered into the saloon. He stopped at the table where two saloon girls were loitering. He began a pleasant conversation with them, and they became in awe of his nationality. Flirting ensued.

"Huh. What a guy," Benkate commented casually. She still found him suspicious, but she kept her voice genial. "So how'd you bag a guy like that, Rommie?"

Rommie sputtered in surprise. "B-Bag?" Redness suffused her cheeks. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's not—We're not—I mean—"

"In love?"

Rommie's tongue could hardly get the words out. "No."

"So how does a lady like you get paired up with a bushranger?"

Rommie glanced back at Felsic, who was taking his sweet time with the girls. Baskerville could see a slight change in her expression. Annoyance, maybe? "He wasn't always a bushranger," said Rommie. "He's actually an undertaker. That was his first profession."

Benkate snickered. "So he went from burying dead bodies to making dead bodies?"

Baskerville wasn't sure they should be prying like this, but even he was curious to know more.

"He's not a murderer," Rommie insisted, "but…before he became a bushranger, he did kill someone."

Benkate folded her hands together in a romantic fashion. "Ah, on the run. An outlaw. Oh, how I can relate!" She leaned over toward Rommie. Mischief glinted in her eyes. "So, who'd he kill?"

"I didn't hear the story from him," Rommie admitted. "I heard it from a man in a saloon in Australia. Apparently Felsic was well known in those parts." She had lowered her tone to a whisper. Felsic didn't appear to be coming to the bar any time soon. He was too busy telling stories about his homeland to the girls. They all sat around at a table.

She continued, "The story goes that he worked in his family's undertaking business in Sydney. His family was known for doing excellent embalming, so life-like the people called his family 'makers of the living-dead.' There was a very powerful man in the city that had a brother die and wanted Felsic to embalm him. Felsic refused."

Baskerville leaned in. "Why?"

Rommie hemmed and hawed. "I—Well—It had something to do with some controversy involving the treatment of this man's workers. I guess they were slaves or servants or something, but they were Aborigines. Felsic hated him."

"Then who did he kill?" Benkate pressed. "Did he kill that man?"

Rommie shook her head. "The man was so furious at Felsic's refusal that he sent someone to kill him, but… People say the assassin returned to his boss in a coffin, and there was a bill for Felsic's services attached to the corpse."

The other two's eyebrows shot up.

"The assassin's throat was slit from ear to ear, and he was perfectly embalmed. If it hadn't been for the stitching over the man's neck, people probably would've thought he was just sleeping, or playing a prank on them."

Baskerville took a look over his shoulder at the mortician. "So then he ran off?"

Rommie shrugged. "That's the idea. He could escape an assassin, but not the police there."

"Well, he must like you a whole lot to travel across the ocean with you," said Benkate.

A muscle twitched in Baskerville's jaw.

Again Rommie blushed. "We became good friends, I guess. He's also fond of Lapilli, and treats her like a sister."

Beside her, Baskerville gave her a sidelong stare. In the daylight she didn't appear as withered. "Where do you plan on going from here?"

Rommie was quiet for a few seconds. "We…want to go further north." She quickly faced him with serious eyes. She whispered, "We were thinking about the Aleutian Islands."

"What!" Benkate and Baskerville gawked together. The exclamation caught Felsic's attention. He rose from the saloon girls' table.

"I've heard it's a good place to hide," Rommie told them. She sounded so sure that Baskerville and Benkate had to accept that she was actually sincere.

"We heard that on our way here," Felsic said as he came to join them. "On the ship, remember?"

Rommie looked at him with surprise. They held each other's gazes. "Yes…"

Felsic smiled. "Then let's go."

"What? Hey," Benkate whined. "You didn't even stay for a drink!"

Rommie shrugged in apology. As she stood up to go with Felsic, the mortician shifted his eyes toward the other two. They could easily read the skeptical contempt he had for them.

Benkate snorted after they left. "Not even a goodbye. So, are you gonna see them off?"

"No," Baskerville said, but he didn't sound certain. The bartender returned to refill his drink. "But I'm still worried Alternate and Fino might try to pull something, although knowing them I know they won't try to hurt anyone."

Benkate sighed, rolling her shot glass around on its bottom edge. "Well, this is awkward, having to treat them almost like enemies. Some of what Rommie said about Fino wasn't too far off, I'll admit, but what burns me up is that frigid tart doesn't even care what will happen to us. She's leaving us to the dogs while she runs away. That's not the Rommie from the Dawn Posse I knew."

"She doesn't have the Dawn Posse anymore," Baskerville reminded her. "She has only Felsic and Lapilli."

"And us!" Benkate barked. "That's why I'm so mad, and she doesn't realize she could have Fino, Alternate, and Yaghi, too. With us, she could have a second Dawn Posse!"

Baskerville laughed. "Now you're starting to sound like Mingchao."

Benkate hunched over her drink. "Well, she does grow on you."

"True."

* * *

"You sure you want to just leave like this?" Felsic asked Rommie as their horses trotted toward the western trail out of town.

Rommie held her head high and kept her eyes ahead of them. "Yes."

Lapilli rode beside her, and she glanced back toward town. Mingchao was the only person to see them off. She felt a little sad at this. She sort of liked that blond man.

Mingchao waved a sad goodbye. She was also disappointed that Benkate and Baskerville decided not to be here. This may really be the last time she ever saw Rommie, and she never had a chance to have a private conversation with her.

As Rommie and her friends were almost out of sight, Mingchao saw them halt their horses. She watched them curiously.

"I thought we told you to leave us alone?" Rommie snapped.

"Just please hear us out," said Fino. She, Alternate, and her brother faced them, blocking the trail with their own horses. Fino hoped Yaghi's presence signaled that they meant no harm.

Rommie glared at her. "We already did. Let us pass!"

Fino ignored her and looked at Felsic. " _Please_ , Felsic. You know we won't actually give the ring to Barton. I know you don't agree with our dispute with Blush, and I understand that, but that gun is an heirloom and belongs to me and my people. I can't let Barton have it as much as you can't let him have that ring." She boldly stared at Rommie. "That gun has the same power as the one Mingchao carries. Barton could figure out a way to use it. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rommie glowered back at her, but said nothing.

"You shouldn't ask us," Felsic spoke up. "Ask Lapilli."

Fino was taken aback. Was he suggesting now that it might be possible to reach an agreement? She looked at Lapilli and her vacant expression. The girl's eyes were lowered, fixed on the horn of her saddle. Would she even understand?

Fino addressed her gently. "Will you help us, Lapilli? Will you help us get our gun back from Barton?"

Lapilli lifted her eyes. At first she made no sign of understanding, and then slowly her expression began to contort in terror. She trembled.

"I-I'm sorry," Fino said, flustered. "I didn't mean to—I didn't know—" She looked to Rommie as if expecting to get a scolding, but then she could see they were looking beyond her and at the trail. Her breath caught.

Three identical men came trotting toward them.

* * *

Benkate and Baskerville still sat in the saloon, discussing possible plans on how to get rid of Blush or at least stall him. They knew their best chance was to use the Eto Gun to immobilize him, and then they could figure out what to do next. Maybe turn him in to the sheriff? He _had_ to have a bounty on his head, although Benkate and Baskerville had never seen a wanted poster with Blush on it. Then again, Baskerville had never seen one of himself until just recently!

"We'll have to tie him up this time, maybe even use chains," Benkate suggested. She recalled the time on the ship en route to New York, and how even after a hit from the Eto Gun, Blush had still managed to escape. Baskerville had to admit, though, that shooting Blush in the face was one of his fondest memories of the whole journey. He'd do it again if he could.

As they sat there talking, they both quickly noticed a subtle vibration under their stools. It wasn't long before the glasses on the bar started rattling and inching slowly over the surface. The bottles on the shelves behind the bar also began to clatter.

Benkate looked about in wonder. "What in the blue blazes?"

At first Baskerville was going to say it was a band of riders outside, or maybe even a train, but when a blinding light flashed by the windows, he abandoned his seat and dashed out the door. Benkate was close behind.

"That was the Eto Gun!" Benkate shouted as they hurried out onto the street.

They looked about, trying to find out which way it had come. There was confusion in the streets as frantic citizens headed for cover.

"Which way did it come from?" Benkate asked.

"I'm not sure," Baskerville replied, his eyes darting every which way to find the answer. "I don't see Mingchao anywhere!"

"Then she must've fired it from afar," the gun collector speculated. She swiftly brought forth her rifle and unfolded it. Although long, she could wield it with ease. "Let's split up to find her."

Before she had a chance to leave, she was shoved down to the ground. She yelped as the bullet blazed over her head, heading back in the direction it came. The air above shimmered in its hot trail.

"What the heck kind of bullet was that?" Benkate wheezed as she lay on her belly.

"It went and came back," said Baskerville on top of her. "It might be a dog bullet! Let's follow it!"

They knew they had to be heading in the right direction because they were moving against the flow of fleeing people. Monte Cristo's population had swollen because of the mining, yet its population still remained small, under a thousand people. With the miners at work, there weren't so many people down in the town. This gave Baskerville some relief in knowing that if there was any serious trouble, only a few innocent bystanders would be injured.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the scene. There were two unidentified men on horseback, and another lying on the ground in a blackened crater. Mingchao was in the process of removing a coiled whip that had wound itself around her arm all the way down to her gun. Baskerville could only assume that the bullet was tracking the scent of the man on the ground after getting it off the whip. The other two men were harassing Rommie and Felsic with their whips, but Lapilli was missing. There was no one else.

Felsic was dragged from his horse when his arm was caught by a whip, and Rommie gave a strangled cry when another coiled around her neck, yanking her out of her saddle. Too concerned with being choked, Rommie didn't think to reach for her gun. Felsic managed to reach for his throwing stick and flung it at his assailant. It clipped the rider's left shoulder and gave the man quite a stun, but he kept his mind on dragging Felsic further away from Rommie, tugging violently on the whip to keep the mortician's own mind on trying to escape.

An enormous explosion in the middle of their scuffle nearly knocked the riders from their saddles and terrified their horses, causing them to rear. The shock made the riders drop their whips to the ground.

"Rommie, Felsic, run!" they heard Baskerville shout. He ran toward them with his fingers clutching his knives, and Benkate was behind him reloading her rifle.

Instead of escaping, Rommie tore off the whip around her neck and reached for her own guns. Felsic retrieved his throwing stick, but by the time they had recovered and were ready to fight, one of the riders bolted away and headed toward Benkate and Baskerville at full speed.

Benkate laughed arrogantly. "Ha! What an idiot! We'll get him before he reaches us." She aimed her rifle.

The rider suddenly slid sideways down his saddle.

"What—"

Before Benkate could react, Baskerville had disappeared beside her. Whirling, she saw him being dragged away by the arm. He'd dropped several knives along the way, but he struggled with the few he still had left. His legs scraping against the ground, he stabbed at the rider's hands, but the man refused to let go even as blood began to drip down his fingers and on Baskerville's face.

Mingchao meanwhile tried to aim her gun at the departing rider, but she was too afraid she'd hit Baskerville. She heard Rommie firing her own gun, but it was too difficult to hit a moving target.

The girl turned to find the remaining enemy but discovered he had also gone, along with the man she had shot earlier. _They're fast!_

While she was still staring at the crater, she felt something go taut around her waist. She looked down to see the black cord of a whip around her and quickly began to work her fingers under it, but it was too tight. She was jarred as she was abruptly wrenched toward the ground. The Eto Gun flew from her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily. "Lemme go!" She clawed at the ground as she was being dragged away, and behind her she could see the other rider on his horse.

The Eto Gun was just barely out of reach. She grunted in frustration. "Ugh! S-Stupid whip!" She plowed her boots into the ground as best she could to slow her movement toward the rider, but it wasn't long before the Eto Gun was too far.

Rommie called to her frantically. "Mingchao!" She began firing off several shots at the girl's captor.

Mingchao turned over onto her back just in time to see the rider wheel his horse around. "Oh—"

The man spurred his horse furiously.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Mingchao's mind was such a jumble of earth and sky that she couldn't order her thoughts and figure out what to do. The ground under her felt like an endless belt of rough sandpaper, and a few times she felt wetness as her body thrashed through a few large mud puddles. She thought she heard the sharp rapport of gunfire somewhere in the chaos, but she was too busy digging her fingers into passing earth to see where it was coming from.

* * *

Baskerville was beginning to think this man was superhuman. Would he have to turn the rider's hand into mincemeat just to have him let go?

To his surprise, the rider laughed. "This is fun, isn't it?"

Baskerville whipped up his knife again and drove it into the man's shoulder, but although he winced at the pain, he wouldn't let go. The rider lifted his head to look ahead, and he grinned. When Baskerville saw what was coming, he only had enough time to brace himself.

The stack of barrels erupted in splinters as Baskerville collided with them. The alcohol that had been contained within spilled out and soaked him. He was left dazed as the rider dropped him and came back around. He rumbled by his victim, heading back toward where he'd left his comrades.

Baskerville coughed and spat out a bitter mixture of dirt and booze. His clothes and hair dripped with the reeking aroma of whiskey. Trying to orient himself, he stood up on trembling legs. His shirt and pants were tattered and filthy. When he reached into his shirt to find his knives, he found only one left.

A severe pain lanced his heart and caused him to crumbled back to the ground, clutching his chest. He tried to stand again, bracing himself against the wall of a building. He glanced around to see that many people had left the area, and he stood alone on the street. How long before the town's law enforcement would come to investigate?

Baskerville tried to move as fast as he could as he limped along. He still had his one knife, but he picked up three more as he followed the road back toward where he and the rider had come, but the longer he walked, the more he realized he didn't recognize this part of town. The rider had likely tried to confuse him to get him lost.

_I don't understand why he didn't kill me. Why'd he just leave me?_

He couldn't go any further. Crippling aches spread throughout his body and caused his knees to buckle. Though his will was strong, his body was shutting down. He collapsed in the street. Lifting his head, Baskerville stared out over the dirt. _But what about Mingchao? What about Rommie? I can't leave everyone like this!_ He reached out and tried to haul himself forward, but all strength had gone from him.

He closed his eyes.


	26. Ultimate Betrayal

Baskerville's consciousness picked up the vague sensation of touch.

His mind had been swimming in an endless, dark void, and he had no idea how much time had passed since he had collapsed in the street. When his eyes cracked open and daylight rushed in, he squinted and was forced to shut them again. He started to say something, but his words were a tangle of unintelligible sounds.

"That's funny. How'd he get this?" he heard someone say. It was a woman's voice. Benkate?

It felt like someone was holding his hand, and he managed to open his eyes fully. What he saw was not Benkate, but Rommie. She was inspecting his right hand with a mixture of curiosity and shock. Baskerville's usual response would've been terrified embarrassment, but he found he was too tired to do anything. He let her poke at the scar on his hand, but when she looked up and saw he was actually awake, she promptly placed his hand back on the bed he was in.

"Um, I-I was just looking!" she explained quickly. "It's not ugly or anything!" She cringed at her stupid remark.

"Where's Mingchao?" Baskerville asked in a weak voice. "What happened?"

Before Rommie could say anything, Benkate entered the room. Baskerville couldn't tell what kind of a building they were in, but it didn't look like a hotel. The furnishings spoke of someone actually living there. He thought maybe it was a room in the parlor house, but it wasn't Rommie's.

Benkate immediately went to the bedside. She had a bowl of water with her along with a towel. "Good! You're awake! You've only been out since yesterday, but I thought maybe you'd kicked the bucket finally."

Baskerville cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks." He was feeling surprisingly better already. The chest pains were still there, although not as intense as the previous day. "Where's Mingchao?"

Benkate's smile dropped. "We can't find her. One of those men dragged her off with his whip." She looked to Rommie.

"Felsic tried to search for her," the former actress said. "He thought maybe the man would've dropped her eventually, but it looked like he dragged her quite a ways until he finally left town." Her voice lowered ominously. "I think he still has her."

Fear pressed down on Baskerville's heart.

To make matters worse, Benkate brought up the Eto Gun. "And she left this." She tossed it to Baskerville and he caught it. He stared at it numbly.

"Who were they?" he asked a hushed tone.

"Hickory, Dickory, Dock," said a man from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Felsic leaning inside the doorframe.

Benkate's eyebrows came down. "Huh?"

"Or at least that's what _we_ call them," Felsic replied. "They've been a pain in our necks since Australia. They're some of Barton's best men, if not _the_ best. If he's sending them out, we can know he's getting desperate."

"Or getting close to his goal," Rommie added. "He sends them to sort of speed things up when he's getting impatient."

"If that man took Mingchao to kidnap her, then Barton's gotta be somewhere nearby," Benkate said. "He's not going to drag a kid all the way down a mountain."

"Or he could've killed her later," Felsic said, but he regretted it when Rommie threw him a sharp glare.

"Those men _are_ strange," said Rommie. "I think Barton is telling them not to kill us. They want Lapilli, but I think there's something about us he wants, too. Thankfully Lapilli ran off when those men showed up, along with that Indian girl and her friends."

Benkate gave a start. "Fino and Alternate were there, too? You didn't tell me that!"

Rommie shrugged. "They came to ask us one last time to help them, but—"

"Where's Lapilli now?" Baskerville asked suddenly. If Fino and Alternate ran away after Lapilli, he feared they may have taken her or her ring.

"We found her in an alley," Felsic replied. "She was unconscious, but unharmed. I'm not sure how she got there. I couldn't find the others."

"Then she had her ring?"

"Indeed she did."

Baskerville exchanged glances with Benkate. They were both relieved to hear that Fino and Alternate hadn't taken the ring, but Baskerville wasn't so sure he should believe they still weren't up to something. It could've been so easy to overcome Lapilli and steal her ring in the confusion, so why hadn't they? He wanted to believe he had misjudged his friends.

Baskerville pushed away the bed sheets and went to reach for his shoes. Rommie was quick to hand them to him, and for a moment they locked stares, but he looked away. He felt warmth rise to his face. "First things first: we look for Mingchao."

Benkate grinned at him. "Don't worry, Baskey. We all know she's a tough cookie, even without the Eto Gun. I bet she gave that guy a run for his money!"

Baskerville was uncertain. "I sure hope you're right." _But if she's tied up, she may not have a good chance to defend herself, not unless her luck kicks in._

Benkate gave him a concerned look. "But are you well enough to be going out already? You were pretty sick…"

"I'll be fine," her friend assured her, but he couldn't guarantee anything. He'd have to be careful. With Mingchao missing, he couldn't afford to have it happen again.

* * *

Mingchao weaved drunkenly through the trees, trying to focus on where she was putting her feet. Her head throbbed—no, her whole body felt like it had been run over by a herd of buffalo! She stopped for a moment by a tree and rested her hand against its trunk.

She moaned loudly. "Uggghhh, I feel awful." Leaning back against the tree, she placed a hand on her head. "I'm gonna get that guy back. You just watch." Aside from bad bruises and some deep scratches, she had no broken bones or anything else that appeared serious, though her clothes had several tears and there were twigs stuck in her hair. Her fingers ached, too.

The rider had abruptly cut her loose sometime after he had left Monte Cristo, but Mingchao had no idea where she was. She had spent the night in the woods, building a small fire for herself and staying warm despite the biting cold. She miraculously snared a rabbit for food, but she kept the feet in case she needed it for the Eto Gun. Her wild trip into the forest had cost her some ammunition that fell from her clothes.

She pushed away from the tree and started walking again. Why the rider had let her go and not killed her was a mystery. If these were the same men after Lapilli, then she figured they'd want all hindrances in the form of people removed. She knew that at least she was alive, but she couldn't account for the others. She remembered seeing Baskerville being dragged away by the arm by one of the other riders. She was worried sick about him. Lapilli escaped, and so did Fino, Alternate, and Yaghi, but were they okay, too? She was disappointed in her friends for not staying to fight the riders. They just…left.

Panic crouched at the door of Mingchao's heart, ready to pounce. She had been walking since before dawn, but she had found no sign to indicate which way the town was. She knew she wasn't on any path that people could travel on, and she had yet to encounter one. The girl scrambled up steep hillsides, grabbing onto shrubs and roots as needed. Even when she had awoken from her unconsciousness the previous evening, she couldn't figure out which way the rider had vanished. All she could do was keep walking, but for all she knew she could be heading deeper into the wilderness. What other choice did she have?

Mingchao pulled herself up a slope and found herself on a flat portion of the mountainside, and just ahead was another slope she'd have to climb. She kept thinking that each ledge might have a trail people followed, but so far there were nothing was game trails.

She rolled over onto her back to rest, staring up at the swaying branches of the pine trees. They were so thick on this mountain that hardly any light from the sun reached the forest floor. These trees were different from the ones she knew in Spokane Falls, with their feathery limbs and small needles.

Mingchao inhaled the scent of pines, but as she exhaled she thought she heard something. A person's voice? She sat up, her hopes lifting. _It sounds like a girl!_ _Oh, I bet there's a trail nearby!_ In her excitement, she ran for the next slope, certain she had heard the voices coming from up there. Loose stones spilled out from under her as she struggled up the wall, but before she poked her up over the ledge she stopped, listening. There were voices again. _Weird. That sounds like Fino._ But there was also the voice of someone she didn't know.

Mingchao allowed herself to peer over the ledge just a little, but there were some big shrubs in the way of her view. Over the bushes she could still see people walking around, mostly men. But where was Fino? It was Fino she had heard, right?

Mingchao crept over the ledge and into the bushes where she crouched, watching and listening. She hoped Fino wasn't in any trouble, but without the Eto Gun Mingchao felt a little helpless. There were several men about, probably around fifteen or so. _Who are these people? Why are they just standing around?_

Then she saw Fino with Alternate and Yaghi. Yaghi looked a little nervous, his eyes darting around at the men. He stood by the horses, clutching their reins. Mingchao detected something else in his expression, but she couldn't figure out what it might be.

"Interesting. You found us," she heard a man say.

Fino's tone was hard. "Your men aren't very good at covering their tracks. Even the most inexperienced tracker could find their trail… _Barton_."

The man chuckled.

Mingchao could make out the figure of a well-dressed man. She thought his clothes were odd considering the surroundings. Fino and Alternate were facing him, but they were surrounded by the other men. Yaghi remained outside the circle.

Barton smiled. He actually seemed impressed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You underestimate us," said Alternate. "We even found the girl before Blush did."

Barton stiffened. "You… _did_?"

"And we have the ring."

Mingchao balked. _They didn't…! How could they?! No, they have to be tricking him!_ She waited and listened, trying to convince herself that they were deceiving the man. They hadn't actually taken Lapilli's ring. They even said they wouldn't give the ring to him!

Barton stood in stunned silence. His men murmured among themselves, partly because the ring would soon be in their possession, but mostly because they had never seen their leader like this before. It was out of his character, yet it revealed just how important it was to him.

Alternate reached his hand into his shirt's font pocket, keeping his fist balled as he pulled something out. "We want our gun back," he demanded. "Then you'll get the ring."

Barton's shock dissipated, and he gave them a sly smile. Without taking his eyes off Alternate's fist, he motioned for one of his men, and tall man with a bald head came trotting forward with the Zodiac Gun.

When Barton didn't make a move to throw them their gun, Fino's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter now?"

Barton kept his voice amiable. "I'm afraid I can't give you your gun just yet. I need to know if the ring is authentic."

Fino looked at Alternate, and he nodded.

Mingchao couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her head was spinning.

Without any argument, Alternate tossed the ring to Barton, and he caught it with one hand. He hesitated before opening his hand to see it. The sunlight that penetrated between the tree branches caused the ring to almost glow, its light reflecting back in Barton's dark eyes. He wore but a slight smile, turning the ring over in his fingers to see its carved surface.

He motioned to his man, and the gun was tossed back to Fino. She caught it and immediately began inspecting it for damage, finding none. At last their chance of getting Blush was within reach.

"You didn't tell us the designs hid themselves on the inside of the ring when it's worn," Alternate said bitterly. "Even we weren't sure it was real until we took it off that girl's finger."

Barton's head snapped up, his eyes sharp. "Where is she?"

Fino gave him a cold glare. "You didn't tell us what to do about her, so we left her alone."

Barton cursed under his breath, but he knew they were right.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Fino asked. "I thought you wanted the ring?"

Barton's lips pursed. "That's none of your concern. You did what I asked."

"But you're forgetting something."

"Oh?"

"Where's Blush?"

Barton hesitated. "I've lost track of him."

"What?" Fino shouted. Her face screwed up in rage. "You're lying!"

"Some of my men were traveling with him up the mountains, but they parted with him soon after. They said he was adamant to travel alone. He even threatened to kill them if they didn't leave." Barton eyed them seriously. "I do so like to conserve my manpower."

"But he's heading into Monte Cristo, right?" said Alternate.

"That was our plan."

Mingchao felt bile in the back of her throat and swallowed. _No way. No way Fino and Alternate just… And Yaghi, too!_ She couldn't sit still any longer. She felt so stupid just sitting there like an idiot while Alternate had given Barton the ring. She wouldn't stand for it!

She exploded from the bushes, screaming, "Fino! Alternate! Yaghi!"

Barton's men reached for their guns and took aim, but Fino leapt in front of them with her arms wide open.

"Stop!" she yelled. "She's with us! She's our friend!"

The men hesitated, and Barton barked orders for them to put their guns away.

Mingchao burst through their ranks, passing Fino and stopping between Barton and Alternate. Her face was red with rage, but her attention was directed at Alternate. "I can't believe you just did that! Lapilli is my friend, and Baskerville and I went through a lot of trouble just to get here and make sure she was safe! You ruined everything!"

Alternate gave her a wide stare. "Since when did you start calling him Baskerville?"

"That's beside the point! On our way here, he was arrested, and then these outlaws tried to kill us, and then we almost got ate by Bigfoot!"

A man in the group snickered.

Mingchao continued, "And then it took us forever to find Rommie! We worked hard to protect Lapilli and the ring, and then you just came along and took it! I thought you were our friends?"

The girl's last words had apparently struck Alternate hard. He looked over at Fino, but she shook her head as if to warn him. "Mingchao, listen, we had to do this to get the Zodiac Gun back—"

"But now this guy is telling you he doesn't even know where Blush is. Was it really worth it in the end?"

Again Alternate glanced at Fino. She came forward and stood next to him. "We _do_ know where Blush is," she said, "or at least where he's going to be. So in the end, it was worth it, even if Barton can't exactly pinpoint his location. What matters right now is we got the Zodiac back."

Mingchao was crushed, but she didn't know what else to say. She had said everything she could think of. Her hand went for her empty gun holster, and her heart fell further when she remembered the Eto Gun wasn't there. She couldn't threaten the men to give the ring back.

Fino put a hand on Mingchao's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back to town. I'm sure everyone's looking for you."

"Just a reminder," Barton interrupted. "Our exchange was the end of our contract. Once you leave here, we must cut off association with you. If you so choose to cross my path again, I cannot guarantee your safety."

Alternate nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

Baskerville knelt by the tree trunk and examined the footprint. It was about the same size as a child about Mingchao's age. He placed a finger around its edges as he considered it.

Felsic was behind him, looking for more signs on the ground. It became apparent to them earlier that Mingchao had been released and was walking around, but they hadn't stumbled upon her camp just yet. The trail started getting difficult to follow after the rider had left her.

Just as Baskerville was about to stand up and move on, he heard Felsic call him.

"Does this belong to her?"

Baskerville was by his side within moments. In the mortician's hand was a round, flat canister, and as he went to open it they found several rat rails stuffed inside. Felsic made a face and handed the can back to his companion. The lid was promptly replaced.

The women had remained back in town to watch over Lapilli. With Benkate's rifle, no one was going to be able to make any attempt to kidnap the girl. They holed themselves up in the parlor house, awaiting their return.

The men had said little to one another, except when they found more signs of Mingchao. They avoided as much conversation as possible, but Baskerville watched the mortician out of the corner of his eye. The man was shorter than him by about a few inches. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he was sturdy enough. Baskerville tried to imagine what it must've been like for him living in the Australian bush after life in a city. He could easily guess that it probably wasn't that much different than when he left New York City for the West.

After a few moments of not finding anything more of interest, Baskerville broke the ice. "Lapilli told us you saved her and Rommie from some bandits."

Startled, Felsic turned. "W-Well—Yes, I did."

"Were you with those bandits?"

"Yes."

"How come you chose to help them?"

Felsic became irritated. "Because I _wanted_ to."

"And you also came all the way to America because you wanted to?"

The mortician was silent at first. "Is it so difficult for you to imagine just wanting to help someone?"

Now it was Baskerville's turn to be irritated. "Not really, but if I'm taking a long and dangerous journey across the ocean to do so, it does become difficult."

Felsic turned away and seemed to keep looking for more tracks.

"Was it because of Rommie?" Baskerville asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"I also came because of Lapilli," Felsic replied. He knelt again to see a few prints he had spotted. "That ring of hers is a powerful thing. As a man who has seen death more times than he would like, I know something like that doesn't belong in the realm of the living."

Baskerville wasn't certain he understood, but one thing was clear to him. "I see it bothers you. It bothered me, too, but it's helped us a few times already. It can be used for good."

"But not many would use it for good."

Baskerville couldn't deny his reasoning. He remembered how many people went after the Eto Gun. They were no-good scum looking to use it for their own selfish gain. He counted himself among them. "But you can't keep running like this."

"That I am aware of," Felsic said easily. He traced his finger again around a footprint. "I've tried telling Rommie that, but she wants to leave. She loves Lapilli too much, and so do I. We'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

Baskerville's curiosity intensified. Whatever happened among the three of them in Australia must've solidified their friendships. He understood, because something similar had happened to him in the fight against the Syndicate.

"She's been going in circles," Felsic told him.

"Yeah, Rommie's like that sometimes."

"No, I meant _your_ friend." The mortician pointed ahead. "She came this way, but then she left this way."

Baskerville slapped a hand over his face. "Oh, Mingchao…"

"She was probably just disoriented."

They continued to follow the tracks until Felsic was able to see the trail break off and move away from the circles. It was then that they could see a faint figure moving through the trees, coming toward them. Baskerville grasped a few knives, but Felsic stood waiting patiently.

Mingchao stepped through the trees and pushed forward a branch, but when she saw Baskerville she was so surprised that she released the branch and it whacked her in the face. "Ow!"

"Mingchao!" Baskerville called joyfully, running to her. "Are you okay?"

Mingchao wiped her runny nose with a tattered sleeve. "Yeah."

Baskerville knelt before her. "Have you been crying?" He studied her face. "You have! What's wrong?"

"It's F-Fino and Alternate. T-They gave that man Lapilli's ring."

It was then that Felsic stepped up and stood over her. Mingchao looked up at him with tears in her wide eyes. "They couldn't have!" he said. "Lapilli still has her ring."

"But I saw them do it! They got the Zodiac Gun back, too!"

"Where are they now?" Baskerville asked quickly.

"I don't know. I think they went back to town, but they made me go separate. Baskerville, why did they do that? Why did they…?" Mingchao choked on a sob, and Baskerville held her.

"He's not finished yet," Felsic mumbled. "He'll come for Lapilli."

Baskerville looked up. "Lapilli? But he has the ring now. Why—"

"Barton is a complicated man. I don't believe he intends to kill her. He had that chance back in England before she was set to hang, but instead he used his influence to send her to Australia."

"Then he should leave her alone now."

"Not so. Once we did try to give him the ring just to leave us alone, but he insisted on having Lapilli as well. He wouldn't take one without the other."

Mingchao sniffled. "But if Fino and Alternate took the ring, then what's that one on Lapilli's finger now?"

Darkness clouded the mortician's features. The pieces were coming together now. When he'd found Lapilli in the alleyway alone and unconscious, he suspected something wasn't quite right. How had she gotten there and why was she passed out? She should've run for the parlor house, the first place she would've thought of for safety, but he found her far out of its way. But she still had the ring. How could Fino and Alternate have given Barton the same ring?

"We'd better hurry. It's only a matter of time before Barton strikes again."


	27. Confrontation

It started raining again.

Fino placed her hand on the window and watched as the sky seemed to cry. It made her think of Mingchao as the girl had blubbered, wept, and questioned them angrily all the way back to Monte Cristo. Alternate couldn't stand it anymore, so he'd told her to go her own way. At first Mingchao objected, demanding that they return to Rommie and the others to confess what they did, but Fino refused.

Fino sighed. _We had to do it. We can't see them again. At least not yet._

"Still thinking about it?" Alternate asked as he came up behind her. He was so close that she became aware of his warmth.

Fino was somber. "I just wish things could've been different." She looked down at the Zodiac Gun and felt her heart constrict. She had it back now, but instead of feeling elated, she felt guilty. So guilty, in fact, that she almost wished she could reverse everything.

"Blush will be here soon, if he isn't already," Alternate consoled. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will work out in the end. Barton's not going to get away, either. We'll see to it."

Fino turned to stare into his eyes. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Alternate could read her uneasiness. He smiled at her with a hint of cunning. "Of course. It's the best plan I've come up with yet."

"Yeah, but sometimes your plans don't always work."

"Thanks a lot, Fino. You're really encouraging."

"I'm just saying…"

"But just trust me on this. They'll thank us for it later. Believe me."

In the room behind them, Yaghi was lying on the bed listening to them. He also felt terribly guilty about the ring exchange, and Mingchao's broken heart. He hadn't said much since they left Barton, and he couldn't find any words to express his sadness. The image in his mind of Mingchao stumbling back into town, wiping her runny nose, wouldn't go away. But Fino had strictly told him not to say _anything_ to her or anyone else about what had really happened. If anyone was liable to let the cat out of the bag it was Yaghi. He knew he had to be a good team member.

* * *

Baskerville, Mingchao, and Felsic returned to the parlor house with the grim news, and once they explained to the other two about the ring, they immediately went for Lapilli. The deranged girl was asleep in another room, unusually exhausted from the previous day.

"I've never seen her sleep like this," Rommie told them as they opened the door to Lapilli's room. "Usually she's up at this time. I think it's the ring that keeps her healthy and going."

Lapilli was sound asleep, lying on her stomach with her face turned aside on the pillow. Even when Rommie sat on the edge of the bed, Lapilli wasn't roused. She picked up Lapilli's finger and gently pulled off the ring, but as she did it she noticed something strange.

"This ring doesn't fit," she stated in surprise. "It's too big! It's not the same one!"

Felsic quickly came and snatched it from her hand. He moved to the window and turned it over in the dim sunlight. His expression became hard as he was able to confirm Rommie's observations. "The symbols aren't appearing like they should. This isn't the same ring."

"They replaced Lapilli's ring with a fake!" Mingchao exclaimed. "We would've gone on this whole time and never noticed!"

Rommie gazed down at sleeping girl. Even Lapilli never knew, and yet it had been on her finger since yesterday.

"They followed Lapilli after Hickory-Dickory-Dock showed up," said Felsic, scratching his goatee. "They caught her and put her out. Then they took her ring and replaced it with this one, and left her in that alley for us to find. They didn't think we'd suspect."

"But they said they wouldn't take the ring to Barton," Mingchao said. "Why did they change their minds?"

"Opportunity," Baskerville answered. "I could be wrong, but my guess is they didn't know those three men were going to just suddenly appear. They only had a moment, and that's when they made their decision. They may not have planned on it beforehand."

Benkate eyed him. "You don't think they set it up? They could've been in on it."

Mingchao flung her hands in denial. "No way! They couldn't have known. I agree with Baskerville."

Benkate sighed, but said nothing more.

"Let's go look for them," Mingchao urged. "We should talk to them and maybe we can all team up again and go after Blush and that other guy. Now that Fino has the Zodiac Gun, we can combine its power with my Eto Gun and we can get the ring back! Those other guys won't have a chance!"

Benkate lifted an eyebrow. "I can see where she's coming from on this one. Maybe what Fino and Alternate did actually gave us an edge. We're not exactly at a disadvantage here."

"All right, let's go," Baskerville said, but Benkate put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll need someone to stay here with Lapilli." She grinned. "You stay here this time with Rommie while Felsic and I go."

"I'm going, too!" Mingchao declared.

"B-But—" Baskerville stuttered, but everyone was already leaving.

Rommie tended to Lapilli, turning her over and pulling a blanket over her. It was beginning to concern her how hard the girl was sleeping. Her breathing and complexion seemed normal, so it only looked like she was tired.

"I guess all we can do now is wait," Baskerville said with a shrug.

Rommie said nothing. When she didn't acknowledge him, he became annoyed. He almost felt like she was ignoring him, but really she was just so worried about Lapilli that her mind was consumed.

"Mingchao's right, you know," he said, taking the only chair in the room. "If Fino and the others agree to join us, it should boost our chances. Barton will regret he ever picked on you."

Rommie glared at him acidly. "You want me to overlook the fact that they stole Lapilli's ring? They don't care about Lapilli, nor me or Felsic. They never have! All they can think about is how they can get their bloody revenge. They probably would've tried to take the ring anyway even if those men hadn't shown up."

Baskerville had had just about enough of Rommie railing on his friends. "You don't know them like I do, Rommie. These are the same people who helped me take down the Syndicate. They're _trustworthy_. I'm sure they have some kind of good explanation for what they did. We just need to hear their side of the story."

Rommie went silent, and she wouldn't look at him. She had little tolerance for betrayal. Perhaps it was something that was conditioned within her when she was with the Dawn Posse. It used to be that when anyone betrayed the Posse, all contact and friendship was cut off from that person. If Baskerville and Mingchao weren't here with her now, she would consider Fino and Alternate—and even Yaghi—their enemies and people to be fought.

Though who did she have the blame for this mess in the first place? Felsic was the one who led Fino and Alternate all the way to Monte Cristo, without even objecting. It was just like him to want to help people, even without any benefit to himself.

As she sat doleful on the edge of the bed, Baskerville watched her. This had to be the first time in a long time since they had been alone like this—well, of course Lapilli was on the bed, but that didn't matter on account that she was asleep. When he realized they were alone, he became suddenly uncomfortable. He hoped Mingchao and the others wouldn't be gone long.

His mind went through what Benkate told him yesterday in the saloon. He knew he had been in denial for quite a while, but even when he did realize how he felt he chose not to do anything about it. It was very obvious to him that Rommie didn't feel the same way about him. In fact, it was more obvious that she had feelings for Felsic. Perhaps that was the reason why he had such a strong dislike for the mortician. _The guy pumps dead bodies full of formaldehyde for a living. How can I possibly be jealous of that?_ But he was. Rommie would never take to someone like Baskerville. She didn't know his history, and would probably be bothered by how he sought revenge against the Syndicate. Some say opposites attract, but in this case it would drive them apart. He just couldn't see anything coming to fruition between them.

But could anything blossom between her and Felsic? Since that night Felsic grabbed him by the wrist on the stairs, Baskerville had sensed an underlying darkness in the mortician's character. There was just something unsettling he found about him, and it wasn't just the story about killing an assassin. The way the assassin was sent back in a coffin seemed to signal to Baskerville that Felsic found amusement in what he did. Why would Rommie fall in love with someone like that?

"Rommie, _don't_ go to the Aleutian Islands," he said suddenly.

Her meditations broken, Rommie looked up. "What?"

"You don't need to run anymore. We'll settle this problem right here in this town."

For the first time since he'd known her, she gazed at him with an awe that inadvertently caused his pride to swell. She'd never looked at him like that before. It was weird.

His heart started to race. "I-I'll go downstairs and make sure they locked the door." He was up and out the door without looking at her again, and she watched in puzzlement as he left.

Baskerville could finally breathe again when he reached the bottom of the stairs. In the quiet emptiness of the main parlor he was able to collect his thoughts, and he was certain now that he would keep his distance from Rommie.

_Oh, that's right. The door._ Remembering his excuse for leaving, he headed for the knob and found it to be unlocked. He grimaced. _Those idiots! Anyone could've just walked right in here!_ Of course, Rommie probably had the key, but he wasn't quite ready to return upstairs. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to just sit in the parlor and watch the door until the others came back.

The rain continued outside, and the heavy cloud cover weakened the daylight. Inside the house the curtains were drawn shut. It appeared much darker inside and therefore felt much later in the day.

Baskerville pushed aside one of the curtains to a window looking out on the street. Many people had taken cover from the rain, so very few were still out and about. To be working in the mines or panning for gold in this kind of weather must be miserable. He was glad he had never tried that kind of work.

It was then that he felt eyes on him, and he detected it was coming from behind. His first thought was that it was Rommie, so he fully expected to see her when he turned, but instead he found a large figure lounging on one of the couches. The person gave him a cocky grin.

"Well, well. If it ain't my good pal Razy?" the man said.

Baskerville felt ice crystals form in his veins. "Blush?"

Blush held up a hand as if in greeting. His posture was so relaxed that Baskerville had a hard time believing this was real. "I never would've thought the escaped outlaw from that town was _you_. If you'd done that poorly in the Syndicate, they would've had the right idea to get rid of you a long time ago."

Baskerville reached into his jacket for his knives.

Blush stood up suddenly. "Hold on there, Razy!" He held his hands up to show he had no weapons, but Baskerville knew better. The guns in the mercenary's holsters weren't as far away as they seemed to be from his hands. Blush may have thought Baskerville would strike faster, hence his hesitation, yet Blush hadn't approached him with a gun in either hand. Why?

Baskerville glared at him fiercely. "Barton told you not to kill us, didn't he?" His hand was still in his jacket with knives grasped firmly in his fingers.

Blush snorted. "I've never been hired by anybody who didn't want somebody dead. But if I want the rest of the money, I have to do what he tells me, even though just a few seconds ago would've been as good a time as any to pump you full of lead."

Baskerville cursed inwardly. _He must've come in through the unlocked door_. _I can't let him find Lapilli, but if I try to go at him…_

They stood there quietly, staring each other down. Baskerville's hand hadn't moved at all, but he could see Blush's hands were in a position to grab his guns at a moment's notice. It wouldn't do him any good to get killed, thereby allowing Blush to just go upstairs, take out Rommie, and kidnap Lapilli.

Rommie's voice suddenly came from the top of the stairs. "Baskerville? Is everything okay? You've been gone awhile."

To Baskerville's horror, Rommie started coming down the steps. "Rommie, don't come down!"

She stopped short when she saw Blush, and realization dawned on her. Instead of turning tail, she swiftly reached for a gun at her hip, but she didn't have the faintest idea of how fast Blush really was. The bullets that sprayed around her in a circle startled her to where it knocked her off her feet, and she fell backwards onto the stairs, stunned.

Blush kissed his gun and smiled with loving glee. "Just like new!"

Rommie turned to see the bullet holes that had torn through the walls and staircase. There'd been one shot, but there were several holes. How was that even possible?

Blush was quick to bring his other gun up to point it at Baskerville. "Where's the girl?"

Baskerville didn't answer, so Blush switched each gun to the other hand with an acrobatic efficiency, pointing his loaded gun back at Rommie. "Bring me the girl."

Rommie scowled and brought up her pistol. "No!"

"Rommie, you idiot, _don't_!" Baskerville yelled.

His final word was drowned out by the bark of Blush's gun, and he saw the woman go down in a spray of blood. She lay sprawled over the steps, red streams oozing down the stairs.

In a fit of rage, Baskerville pitched his knives at Blush's head, but the mercenary ducked and raced toward the stairs. Baskerville was close behind and was able to plant one knife into Blush's shoulder. The mercenary winced, but he yanked the knife out as he ran along and chucked it aside.

Baskerville pursued him up the stairs, even jumping over Rommie's recumbent form. There was only one way out of the parlor house. The window was too high for Blush to jump with someone else in his arms. He could only come back down the stairs. Baskerville was certain the mercenary had miscalculated this move.

By the time he reached Lapilli's room, Blush had already slammed the door and bolted it. Baskerville started kicking and ramming his shoulder into the door. "Blush! You've got no other way out! You've trapped yourself—"

Baskerville shielded his face on instinct when the wall around the door ruptured and exploded into fragments. The portion of wall containing the door crumbled on top of him. In the dusty debris he heard the sound of feet scraping over the chunks of wood, and then the rhythm of running feet as Blush bounded away back toward the staircase. A motionless Lapilli was slung over his shoulder.

Baskerville threw off the debris and let loose two more knives. One nicked Blush's side, but another successfully caught him in his lower back. The mercenary stumbled at the top of the stairs with a grunt, almost dropping Lapilli, but he kept moving, leaping over Rommie.

He was taken by surprise when a hand latched onto his ankle in his passing, and he toppled forward over the steps. Lapilli flew from his arms, and she rolled onto the floor in a mishmash of red dress and blond hair. She came awake with a moan.

"You're not taking Lapilli!" Rommie snarled furiously. She was bleeding from one shoulder, but the arm attached to her good one held him fast. "You'll have to kill us all first!"

Blush sneered at her with tight contempt. "Not a problem!" Ignoring Barton's orders, he put a bead on Rommie's face and pulled the trigger.

Rommie brought up her arms in defense, but when she heard the gunshot she didn't feel the impact of the bullets. She heard the sound of bodies tumbling down the stairs, and Lapilli started shrieking.

Vibrant curses laced the air as Blush struggled with Baskerville, trying to keep a knife at bay. Several times Baskerville jammed the knife into the mercenary's shoulders, chest, and arms, but each time Blush pushed him away, being fairly stronger than his more slender opponent.

Lapilli crawled away toward the door leading outside, confused and terrified. Rommie called out to her, but the girl was in such a tizzy that she couldn't hear her friend's voice.

Baskerville began spouting obscenities at Blush, about the past and how the mercenary had used drugs to literally enslave him. Rommie was so shocked by his words that she sat frozen on the staircase, listening.

"You really think you can get away with everything you've ever done?!" he shouted lividly. "Did you think you could get away with what you did to _me_?! What you did to Fino?! To Alternate?! To Yaghi?!" His knife was whipping down with such speed and force that Blush was having a hard time keeping up.

Blush didn't bother to retort. He used his superior strength to roll over and pin Baskerville under him, trying to control the thrust of the knives. He took the first opening and slammed his fist into Baskerville's face, and then again, and again, until Baskerville went limp and stopped moving.

The mercenary thought to take the knife and kill Baskerville with it, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Rommie helping up Lapilli. They were taking steps toward the door when another spray of bullets caused them to duck. Blush abandoned Baskerville and rushed toward them, grabbing Rommie from behind. He turned her and planted a hard knee in her abdomen, then flung her off to the side like a doll. Lapilli watched her closest friend go down, and brought her wide eyes up to meet Blush's. A sudden paralysis seized her legs. He was bleeding all over his chest, and there was a gash across his nose from a previous incident. Sweating and gasping with hatred, Blush hammered her across her face.


	28. Final Exchange

Felsic dropped the bullet into a ceramic bowl Mingchao was holding, and she quickly took it to the open window and tossed the bullet out.

Rommie sat on the bed as Felsic applied his healing ointment to her shoulder wound. Benkate then immediately went to work wrapping it while Baskerville watched from a chair.

The air in the room had been tense since Mingchao, Benkate, and Felsic had returned to find the parlor house in a sorry state of disarray with their two friends prone on the floor. Since Rommie wasn't able to identify the person who attacked them and kidnapped Lapilli, they had to wait for Baskerville to awaken to tell them their attacker was Blush. An immediate search party had to be delayed until the two could be treated.

Rommie had said nothing during the whole procedure to remove the bullet from her shoulder, except for the groans, gasps, and muffled shrieks as Felsic pried his way into her torn flesh to retrieve the bullet with a small, clean knife. Benkate had watched in amazement, not so much at Rommie's stoic resistance to pain, but at Felsic's apparent ability to perform minor surgery. The way he treated the wound told her that he'd done it many times before.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," she said, tying off the bandage on Rommie's shoulder.

"The dead aren't so much different than the living, except the dead don't complain," said Felsic. He began wiping the blood from his fingers on a small towel. "Or bleed so much. You also learn a lot about the healing arts in the bush. A doctor isn't easy to find out there."

"Well, I guess it paid off being on the run," Benkate said offhandedly, but she stopped when she realized what she'd said. Felsic didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy packing away the ointment into a bag, and Rommie was whispering something to him.

They were unable to find Fino and the others, and yet they had checked every available hotel. They didn't think the three had left town because Blush was still here. With Lapilli's kidnapping, however, Fino and Alternate would have to go on the backburner. It was their utmost priority to rescue Lapilli.

"Now that he has Lapilli, Barton's probably going to head back down the mountains," Rommie told them. "We don't have much time."

"Does he plan on taking her back to Australia or something?" Mingchao asked.

Rommie looked up at Felsic and then back at Mingchao. "We have no idea what he plans to do with her. That's what worries me. He's had chances to kill her, but he never did, so what he would want with her is beyond me."

Benkate ran a hand through her ponytail as she considered this. "Who is this Barton guy anyway? What kind of wacko like him chooses not to kill his enemies?"

Rommie felt her shoulder and winced. "Someone who's probably not a cold-blooded killer. I don't know how many people he's killed just to get his hands on this ring, but it's become apparent to me that he doesn't do it arbitrarily. I don't think he does it unless he feels it's absolutely necessary."

Baskerville was skeptical. "Removing you or Felsic isn't necessary? It sounds like you've given him a hard time, taking the ring across the ocean and all. I personally would find it necessary to remove the obstacles that are keeping me from my goal."

Rommie shrugged. "It's just a guess." She hadn't looked at him when she'd said it, but became preoccupied with examining her bandage. In fact, she hadn't looked at him at all the whole time they'd been in the room together. He was sure he knew why. His vengeful outburst against Blush had disturbed her.

He became aware of Felsic giving him a hard stare, so he tore his eyes away from Rommie and said, "We ought to get going."

"But are you well enough?" Mingchao asked with worry.

He gave her a comforting smile. "Certainly."

"You'd better be telling me the truth."

"I always tell you the truth, Mingchao."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

The task of carrying Lapilli through the woods was much harder than Blush had assumed. Once she had awoken from her torpidity she began to fight him tooth and nail. Still slung over his shoulder, she slammed her fists into his back and tore at his hair. He tried to put up with it as long as possible, but finally he threw her down on the ground, leaving her senseless.

Lapilli sat there on the ground trying figure out her surroundings while Blush took the opportunity to check his wounds. He wasn't sure how many times Baskerville had stabbed him, but now the cuts were beginning to sting and ache, and some were still oozing. It was a miracle he hadn't been struck in the heart, or the face for that matter. He'd seen Baskerville's handiwork before, though he'd never experienced it himself.

He began to seethe as resentment consumed him. He hated Baskerville. Hated him for everything he was. He had taken such deep satisfaction in using the Syndicate's drugs to literally chain him to his every command. If that stupid Chinese girl hadn't come along—

Chinese girl? Blush had completely forgotten about Mingchao. He remembered seeing her leave the parlor house with two other people. She was the one with the Eto Gun! He'd have to be very careful now. Just the thought of the weapon made Blush think of the white-hot blaze he thought would incinerate his face on that ship to New York, but the person behind the trigger that time had been Baskerville.

Since leaving the Syndicate, Blush was only left with the old memories of his constant competition with him. Blush would've been top dog there if it hadn't been for that gangly knife-thrower.

Blush stewed inwardly. _It's as if no matter what I do, that bastard always somehow gains the upper hand._ _I won't rest until I've finally gotten rid of him._ _He thinks he'll make_ me _pay, but he doesn't know what's coming to him._

He heard Lapilli sniveling off to the side. She had crawled away a little, but when she realized he saw her she stopped and sat back down. She knew there was no escaping him.

Blush pulled out one of his guns and pointed it at her. " _Walk_. I'm gettin' the other half of that payment and some snot-nosed wench like you ain't gonna hold me up." _And once I hand her over, I'll send Razy straight to hell._

Blush herded Lapilli ahead of him, keeping his gun aimed on her back, though it was difficult to keep it centered because of how much she staggered. She tripped every so often over a stone or exposed tree root, but she kept herself moving.

Blush continuously glanced over his shoulder, paranoid that Baskerville and his buddies would be right behind him at any second, but he was certain he'd given Baskerville enough of a beating to put him out for a while, just long enough to get Lapilli to Barton.

They reached a narrow game trail and began following it. It took another hour of walking—or stumbling in Lapilli's case—to reach the outskirts of Barton's camp. Blush could detect the several men who hid themselves behind trees and bushes as he approached, but none of them made a move. They knew who he was, and what he was here for, although a few of them stepped out from their positions to gawk at Lapilli. She was the reason for their entire journey, and over the months she'd become almost a legend to them, an elusive creature.

One of Barton's men rushed further into the camp, heading toward a large tent that was set up in the middle of the makeshift settlement. He disappeared inside for a few moments and then quickly emerged with Barton. The Englishman was anxious when he approached the two. Lapilli stopped short, making Blush almost bump into her. She stared at Barton with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Lapilli?" Barton said, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Blush was taken aback by Barton's worry. It apparently did not occur to the Englishman that his hired mercenary was covered with blood and gashes.

Barton made a move to place his hands on the girl's shoulders, but Lapilli backpedaled into Blush. She put hands up in front of her face.

"Go away! You killed my father! You killed him!" She turned to run, but found Blush standing directly behind her. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and forced her to face Barton.

"Leave her be," Barton ordered sternly. "My men are surrounding this camp. She can't escape."

Lapilli shook as she gazed around the camp. All of the men were encircling them, whispering to each other. She wrapped her arms around herself and then directed her eyes at the ground at her feet.

"Where's the cash?" Blush demanded. "I got the girl and her ring, just like you wanted. Now I want my payment."

Barton raised an eyebrow. "Ring? You've only brought me Lapilli. That Indian girl and her friend already brought me the ring."

Blush stood rigidly. "Indian girl? You don't mean… _Fino_?"

Barton nodded and smiled shrewdly. "They were far more capable than I gave them credit for. I shouldn't find it amazing the kind of hold a thirst for vengeance can have on people, but they certainly impressed me."

"Forget that!" Blush snapped. "What's this about the ring they brought you?" He took hold of Lapilli and wrenched up her arm. "She's got it right here!"

Lapilli grunted as she tried to pull herself away. "Let me go!"

Barton squinted at the ring, and his brow creased.

Blush did him a favor and pulled the golden piece from the girl's finger and tossed it to him.

"No!" Lapilli yelled. She reached out to it, but Barton caught it and then brought out a small pouch. The other ring dropped out into his hand and he began to carefully compare the two.

"Interesting," he said. "This one is obviously not the same."

Lapilli gasped, and Blush was dismayed, but he wasn't exactly surprised. If Fino and Alternate had been involved this whole time, then he suspected this might have been part of their scheme. He narrowed his eyes at Barton. "What were you offering them that they'd be willing to work for you?"

Barton gave him a cool stare. "That isn't any of your concern." He wasn't sure what to make of this fake-ring mystery, though. He could only conclude that Fino and Alternate had used trickery to get the real ring, and he would've been right. He could also see that they were not only clever, but also compassionate. They'd left Lapilli unharmed.

He looked up at Blush and finally noticed the mercenary's injuries. He gazed at them with indifference. "You should get those looked at." With both rings tucked away in the pouch, he signaled to one of his men and ordered that the money be brought.

Barton had been true to his word. Two large sacks were handed to Blush and he opened each one to grab handfuls of bundled greenbacks. A wicked grin spread over his face. Getting stabbed a dozen times by Baskerville and putting up with Lapilli had been worth it. Even being constantly stalked by Fino and Alternate didn't look so bad in retrospect. He had yet to decide what to do with his fortune, but he had a pretty good idea at this point.

"Well, you certainly ain't the kind of guy I expected," Blush said as he tied the sacks shut.

"And how's that?" Barton asked. He had two of his men usher Lapilli away to his tent, and he watched them to be sure they didn't jostle her too roughly.

"You're payin' me even though I only brought the girl."

"It's fair enough."

"So the deal's done?"

"For you it is. I, however, have further business with Lapilli's two friends. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

Blush smirked. "Hardly," he said, but Barton had to wonder as he regarded the patches of blood that stained the mercenary's clothes.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Barton glared. "I asked you not to."

Blush laughed. "Of course not! They weren't even worth my time."

"Good."

Blush left the camp with the two bags slung over his shoulders, and he grinned all the way back to Monte Cristo.

* * *

Everyone stood staring at the empty spaces between the trees that had once been Barton's camp.

Mingchao gaped. "But they were just here yesterday!"

"Well, now they're _not_ here," Benkate said. She sighed. "This is just great."

"They have to be heading down the mountains," said Rommie quickly. She went back to her horse and swung up into the saddle. "We have to catch up to them before it's too late."

Felsic was kneeling on the ground next to a smoldering campfire. He held his hand over the coals, thinking. "They didn't leave too long ago," he reported, "maybe only a few hours."

Baskerville stood next to him, scratching his chin. "They might've headed right back to Monte Cristo. Their tracks lead out of this camp in that direction."

Benkate frowned. "Then how'd we miss them on the way here?"

Baskerville shrugged. "Maybe there's another trail, one different from the one Mingchao and Fino came back on."

Mingchao nodded. "I did see another trail, but I have no idea which way it could've gone."

Rommie was doubtful. "There's no reason for him to go back to Monte Cristo. The only thing he'd do at this point is go back down the mountain."

"You said Barton wasn't a cold-blooded killer," Baskerville said. "He was actually trying to spare your lives while trying to get Lapilli and her ring. I think there's something more to this than mercy, especially if he was willing to hire someone like Blush to find her." He avoided looking at Mingchao, because his reasoning involved his past with her. When he first met her, his only reason for keeping her alive was to find out more about the Eto Gun. He believed he might know Barton's motives. "I think he wants you for some reason."

Rommie scowled. "That's ridiculous. We've only caused him trouble. If anything, he wants to get as far away from us as possible."

"He may be right," Felsic said. "In fact, I know he is."

"What are you talking about?"

The mortician paused a moment to consider his words before answering. "When we were still in Australia, I had a run-in with Barton when I was separated from you and Lapilli. He offered me a reward and a place in his group if I handed Lapilli over to him. He said he could use a man of my skill, and that he would pay me well if I agreed to work with him."

Rommie was stunned by this confession. "You never told me about this!"

Felsic's eyes shifted around with an expression that Rommie read as shame. "I know that. I didn't wish to alarm you or make you think there was any chance I might betray you."

"So did you say no?" Mingchao asked.

"I think the answer's pretty obvious, Mingchao," said Benkate.

Felsic nodded. "I thought he'd kill me for it, but he let me go and told me to think about it. I guess he was hoping I'd change my mind."

Baskerville crossed his arms. "Okay, Felsic I understand, but why Rommie, too?"

Rommie huffed indignantly. "Well, I guess I'm not valuable in regard to skill." She reached into one of her horse's saddlebags and pulled out a leather belt that held pencils. The pencils were her weapons of choice. Made from a material resembling ceramic, they were tipped with sharp obsidian points, as lethal as any knife. She hadn't used them in quite some time, but she kept them close just in case. "Barton knows what I can do with these. He took one in each leg the last time I saw him."

Baskerville almost shuddered. He remembered when he was hit in the arm with one.

"So now he'll be looking for you two," said Benkate, "which means he'll be heading back to Monte Cristo, like Baskerville said."

They returned to their horses and headed back to town with haste. They figured Barton would try the parlor house, since that's where Blush had encountered them, but when they arrived they saw someone else sitting in a chair on the porch.

They brought their horses to a swift halt, and Baskerville quickly dismounted. Mingchao was close behind him, and Benkate came in third. Rommie and Felsic remained in their saddles, wary.

Blush leaned in the chair against the wall, relaxed despite the numerous wounds that marred his body. He'd changed his shirt, and his nose had been set a while back, but the marks on his face were still there. When he saw Baskerville approaching, he gave a calm salute like greeting a friend. "That didn't take you long, Razy."

Baskerville's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why are you still here, Blush? Didn't Barton pay you already?"

"He did," the mercenary replied with satisfaction, "but I've got some _loose ends_ to tie up."

Baskerville sensed the threat. He motioned for Mingchao and Benkate to back away. "Blush, if you're looking for a fight, then I'd like to ask that you leave my friends alone. This is between you and me."

Blush's gaze slid over to Mingchao and her gun. "That sounds fair enough, just as long as they stay out of it."

"Mingchao, put it away," Baskerville ordered.

Mingchao stopped. She'd pulled out the Eto Gun from its holster, but then put it back in compliance.

Blush waved a hand casually. "But let's not do this now." This made everyone raise their eyebrows. "How about, uh, tomorrow? There's too many people around."

Baskerville said nothing as he stood in contemplative silence.

"There's a clearing just over the crest of that mountain over there," Blush said as he pointed at a mountain directly in front of them. "We'll do it there. Eight sharp."

Mingchao eyes went wide with disbelief. She swallowed. "You're going to _duel_? But we don't have time for dueling! We have to find Lapilli!"

"I'll be there," said Baskerville.

"But, Bas—"

Baskerville turned to her. "Barton will come for Rommie and Felsic. He might have Lapilli with him. That'll be our chance to get her back."

Blush snorted. "Assuming you'll be alive to do it, which you won't be."

"We'll see about that."

Blush then left, being bold enough to expose his back to them. Baskerville took careful note of which direction he headed.

Benkate came up beside him and looked at him intently. "You think you can beat him?"

"I have a chance. It's all a matter of throwing before he can bring up his gun."

Rommie swung down from her horse and trotted over to stand next to him. "What are talking about? You're going to use _knives_? Are you crazy?"

"I've seen the way he throws," said Benkate with a nod. "He does have a good chance."

Mingchao began to sputter. "B-But—But what if something goes wrong? What if he—"

Baskerville silenced her by kneeling and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Mingchao, nothing is going to go wrong. I'm going to win this. Luck has always favored us."

Mingchao was about to protest again, but she let it go. He seemed confident, but she had to wonder if it was just a façade. Did he really think he could beat Blush's quick draw with knives?


	29. Face Off

Fino got down on her knees and searched under the slightly elevated boardwalk in front of the hotel.

"There's nothing here, either," she whispered to herself. She sighed. "What am I doing? I won't find any scorpions here."

Useful ammunition for the Zodiac Gun had been scarce, if not completely nonexistent. She'd been searching since their return after delivering the ring, and still she hadn't been able to find anything. She thought for sure she'd find a cow somewhere for a Taurus bullet, but it seemed Monte Cristo was having a beef shortage.

She stood up and stared down at the gun on her hip. _If I don't find any good essence, I won't be able to face Blush. I have to find something soon!_ She was beginning to feel envious of Mingchao and her Eto Gun. It seemed so much easier to find essence for that gun than the Zodiac. Why'd Fino have to get the difficult gun?

She heard footsteps approaching behind her and turned to find Yaghi. He'd also been searching for essence, only to come up empty. He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Fino, but I've looked everywhere!"

"So have I," she heard Alternate say as he came walking toward her from down the street. His face was grim. "This town's worse than I thought."

Fino chewed on her lower lip and gazed out onto the street. Late evening was approaching. It wouldn't be long before they had to use lanterns to search. It had also started to drizzle. The roads were muddy again and becoming a hassle to walk on. Yaghi's feet were caked in a mosaic of dried and wet mud from walking on it. Alternate, however, had avoided it and stayed mostly near the buildings and their boardwalks, so his feet were pretty much dry. Fino couldn't say the same about the leather boots she had chosen to wear this day.

"We need to keep looking," she told them. "We have to find _something_."

She was about to kneel down again when Alternate said, "Well, I did find one thing, but it'll be tricky." He went into a satchel at his side and pulled out a small set of scales.

Fino looked at him with skepticism. "A Libra bullet?"

"That's why I said it'll be tricky. We'd have to get Blush alone to make sure it doesn't divert and hit someone else like last time."

"Where'd you get those anyway?"

"A general store was selling them to the miners."

"You didn't steal it?"

"No! Of course not!"

Fino kept her face straight even though a smile was threating to crack. Of course she didn't think Alternate stole it, but she liked to tease him like that. "Have you seen Blush at all?"

Alternate shook his head, his expression tight. "Not a sign. If he is here, he's probably hiding out and trying not to show his face anywhere. He knows we've been tailing him."

"Well, once we find some essence, we'll hunt him down". Fino's eyes seemed to get blacker as she said it. "So keep looking. When it gets too dark, we'll come together again at the hotel and get lanterns. We'll search all night if we have to."

Alternate's face fell. Fino really knew how to be slave driver, but he understood her desperation.

They split up again.

* * *

Yaghi went walking down a street by himself, oblivious to the cold mud on his feet. He scanned both sides of the street, but he didn't know exactly what to look for. Some of the zodiac signs were yet untested on the gun, and the others weren't going to be particularly helpful, not unless he could find a crab in the mountains. The lack of cows or goats was especially problematic. He'd have to do his best to come up with something, even if it's for an untested bullet.

He turned a corner to another street and stopped. In the failing sunlight he saw a small figure sitting sadly on the front steps of a store. His heart leaped when he realized who it was.

"Mingchao?" he called, coming toward her. She looked so downtrodden and depressed it wrenched his soul.

She looked up. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. Standing slowly, she hiccupped and said, "Y-Yaghi? You g-guys are still in town?" She wiped away tears with her sleeve.

"Mingchao, what's wrong?" Yaghi asked. He reached up to touch her shoulders.

"Blush is going to duel Baskerville at eight tomorrow morning," Mingchao explained, her voice cracking. She blinked away more tears. "I don't know if Baskerville will make it."

Yaghi found her behavior somewhat strange. Mingchao was usually so gung-ho, ready to face any challenge. Seeing her like this alarmed him.

"Blush was at the parlor house this afternoon, just waiting for us," said Mingchao, sniffling. "He said no one else could be involved. That means Baskerville has to do it all by himself. Yaghi, what if he—"

Yaghi's eyes grew wide and excited. "Wait, you saw Blush just this afternoon? Where is he now? Do you know where he's staying? Where's the duel going to be at?"

Mingchao wiped her nose again and crossed her arms. "Geez, Yaghi! You're no help! I don't know where Blush is at, but he said the duel was going to be in a meadow just over that mountain." She pointed at the mountain just ahead of her. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Yaghi! First he almost gets hung, and now this!"

Yaghi suddenly clamped his mouth shut. He's forgotten he was forbidden to speak with Mingchao, but this tidbit about Blush was fantastic. This was just the break he, his sister, and Alternate had been waiting for.

"Yaghi?" Mingchao said again. "What's wrong?"

Yaghi straightened nervously. "I'm sorry, Mingchao, but… I'm not allowed to talk to you."

Mingchao looked as if she'd been slapped. "What? What do you mean? Did Fino tell you not to?"

Yaghi turned away and ran several feet before stopping to look back at Mingchao again. "I'm really sorry, Mingchao, but don't worry! Believe in Mr. Priest! He'll win for sure!" With that, he disappeared down the street, leaving Mingchao confused and hurt.

* * *

Baskerville sat alone on a bed in the hotel that evening, polishing one of his knives. He recalled the last time he sat doing this, right before he and everyone else broke into the Syndicate's headquarters. At that time, he'd been resigned to his fate, knowing full well that he might not make it out alive. But it hadn't mattered as long as he was able to avenge Chisel.

This time, things were a little different. In truth, he didn't want to die dueling Blush. He wanted to live, for Chisel, for Mingchao, for everyone. He still had so much left to do to right all the wrongs he'd done in his life. There were places he still wanted to see, things he wanted to experience. Although he was certainly getting older, he wouldn't mind settling down with someone, but with whom he had no idea. Rommie was certainly far out of the question. Maybe it would just be him and Mingchao for the rest of their lives. When he really thought about that, he found he didn't mind that idea at all.

He stopped polishing his knife and stared at his reflection in the metal. Clayton had been right. He'd certainly come a long way from his Syndicate days. He didn't want to stop putting distance between himself and his past. Not that he was trying to run away from it. Rather, he wanted to put distance between his former self and his present self. With Mingchao's influence, he'd been able to make many improvements, and he was happy for that.

When he thought of Mingchao, his heart ached. He couldn't leave her alone by getting himself killed. She thought once already that he'd been killed, back when Gordy's mine collapsed on him. From what Benkate told him, Mingchao could hardly function after that, so what would happen to her if he really did die?

He reached for another knife on the bed and began using a small wet-stone to sharpen it. His mind drifted toward Blush next. Mingchao had begged and pleaded that they not go through with the duel, because—being the way she is—she didn't want to see _anyone_ get killed, not even Blush. Baskerville struggled with this concept, because he hated Blush almost as much as Fino did. He _wanted_ to duel the mercenary. He _wanted_ Blush dead. His refusal to heed Mingchao was a clear sign to everyone that there would be no arguments about it.

The question still lingered in his mind, though. Could he really beat Blush? He was certain that he had at least a fifty-fifty chance. People in the Syndicate had commented on his superior skill to Blush's, but he'd never actually dueled Blush before, so there was no way of knowing how their skills matched up against each other.

There was a knock at the door, and Baskerville jumped up from the bed and rushed to open it.

"Did you find her, Benkate?" he asked, but when the door came open fully he saw that it wasn't Benkate, but Rommie. She gazed at him with a worried expression. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. "O-Oh. I thought maybe you were Benkate. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no," she said in a low voice, casting her eyes down.

Baskerville could see she was alone, and he was relieved. "So what is it?"

"I just came to… Um…"

"Wish me luck?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you'd still be willing to—"

"I already told everyone that no one is to get involved in the duel tomorrow. This is between me and Blush only. Benkate and Mingchao will be there, but you and Felsic don't have to be. You should be busy trying to find Lapilli."

Rommie's mouth moved wordlessly, trying to find the right phrase. She sighed. "I just… I just don't want to see you get killed tomorrow, that's all."

Baskerville blinked in surprise, his eyes going wide. He almost laughed. "And here I thought you didn't care about me."

Rommie folded her arms in front of her and glared at him. "That's _not_ true! I didn't want anyone to get involved with my fight against Barton, and _now_ look what's happened!" Then her tone softened and she gave him a curious look. "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

"I thought I told you already."

"Actually, you didn't."

Baskerville realized she was right. He hadn't. "It was only right that we stayed to help. You're our friend. We can't let you face this battle alone."

Rommie went quiet for a few seconds. "That's what Felsic told me, before he boarded that ship with me and Lapilli."

Hoping his irritation wasn't openly apparent, Baskerville said, "Regardless, this all worked out in my favor. I'd been hoping to run into Blush again someday, just to settle this score. And it worked out well for Fino and Alternate, too."

Rommie's eyes hardened. "That's _all_ you people can think about, isn't it? You're willing to throw your life away for revenge, and leave everyone else behind."

"Rommie, why do you hate revenge so much?"

She flinched, and her face screwed up resentfully. "That's none of your business."

"Let me guess. Someone you knew was bent on revenge and was killed? Or someone killed them in revenge. Or perhaps you were caught up in a feud and people you knew died?"

Rommie didn't bother to answer. She turned away from the door and started back down the hall. She didn't even look over her shoulder as she left.

Baskerville didn't try to stop her, and he didn't watch her leave. He went back into his room and shut the door. He leaned against it, sighing. He felt as if his words had severed a cord that had connected them, if there had ever been one. If he had been uncertain about their potential relationship before, he wasn't now. He supposed it was all for the better.

He stared numbly at the knives on his bed. There were two beds in the room, actually, and he remembered that Mingchao had run off earlier that day after their encounter with Blush. The sun was beginning to set, and he was worried. He thought she might be out looking for any animal essence she could find, because he could easily guess what was on her mind. If Blush was the victor, then he would probably have to face Mingchao next, and her Eto Gun.

As he was about to go back to preparing his weaponry, he heard another knock at the door.

* * *

The morning of the duel was a rare sunny day, probably the nicest day since everyone had arrived in Monte Cristo. Without the constantly overcast skies, the mountains were actually quite beautiful. Their craggy faces were graced with remnants of small white glaciers against the backdrop of a crisp, blue sky.

When Baskerville, Benkate, and Mingchao emerged from the woods and into the meadow, they were awed. At the center of the meadow was a bluish-green, placid pond that collected the runoff from the glaciers. Its color was so pure that the friends doubted even the world's greatest painters would be able to capture it on canvas. All around the pond were green grass and shrubbery, and clusters of blooming yellow flowers were scattered throughout. The air was cool and clean, and there wasn't a single ripple over the face of the pond.

Blush was already waiting for them. He sat on a large granite rock, leaning forward with his elbows braced on his knees. He was wearing his sunglasses, but he'd slid them down his healing nose to watch them come toward him. His guns were in their holsters, ready.

When the three friends approached, he didn't rise. He just stared at Baskerville. They stood there for a few moments without saying anything. Benkate and Mingchao hung back to let the two men gauge each other.

Blush finally rose. "I just wanted to get one last look at what could've been a worthy opponent had he not turned soft."

Baskerville kept his voice calm and steady. "It takes more strength to turn away from sin than to embrace it."

Blush lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "What, did you really become a priest this time?"

"No. Just something interesting I heard a while back."

Blush snorted. "Let's just get this over with. You make me sick."

They moved and stood some twenty paces apart.

Benkate and Mingchao stayed toward the edge of the meadow, under the shelter of the shady pines. Mingchao was wringing her hands nervously, and Benkate was making sure she knew where her closest gun was.

The quiet made Mingchao's heart feel like it was going to explode, it was pounding so hard. Even the birds stopped singing in the trees, as if they also sensed the premonition of death. She felt sweat begin beading at her hairline and rolling down her back, and her head and limbs felt tingly and light. She thought Benkate might be feeling the same way, because the gunslinger brought up the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Her hand shook slightly.

Baskerville's voice cut through the hushed meadow and echoed across the grass. "Blush, there's just one thing I'd like to ask you before we begin."

Blush had been tensed in a slightly crouched position, ready to draw his guns. His fingers twitched. "Then spit it out."

Baskerville's posture was surprisingly relaxed for a man who was probably about to be killed. "We both know that when the Syndicate recruited new members, these new members were required to give up something important to them before they could be fully incorporated into the organization."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Mingchao's ears honed in on the conversation. Why was Baskerville doing this now? Was he trying to stall Blush?

"I was just wondering," said Baskerville, his hands down at his sides and nowhere near his knives, "what it was exactly that _you_ had to give up."

A breeze swept over the grass and made the surface of the pond quiver, distorting a perfect reflection of the mountains.

Blush said nothing, but his silence was telling. He didn't move from his position, and his fingers remained hovering over his guns. It didn't appear Blush would be answering that question for him.

"Suit yourself," said Baskerville. One of his hands slowly went into his jacket and took hold of a few knives. He waited.

A span of ten seconds passed, and neither man moved.

Mingchao felt her knees go weaker. She grabbed onto Benkate's arm for support. She whispered something under her breath that Benkate couldn't quite hear.

"Have some faith in him, Mingchao," Benkate told her gently.

Mingchao looked up at her, tears ready to cascade down her cheeks. "B-But…" It was just that Baskerville seemed so calm he almost looked unready. She wanted to see him fierce and determined, but it was like he was already accepting his loss. How could she have faith in him if he didn't even have faith in himself?

If Blush noticed the same thing, he didn't bother to call it out. He grinned and held it.

Both men moved in a blur.

The thunder of Blush's guns was loud enough to almost burst Mingchao's ears. Her hands whipped up and clamped over them. Her eyes were situated on Baskerville, but she couldn't keep her vision steady. Next to her, Benkate lurched back.

Baskerville's hair streamed in front of him as he fell backward, the knives still in his fingers. The weapons then scattered from his grip to bounce off the soft grass. One sliced into the soil.

The sound of Baskerville's body hitting the earth seemed as loud as the guns in Mingchao's ears. When he didn't make a move to get up again, Mingchao thought her own heart had stopped. She stood there, frozen in terror and disbelief. Benkate was likewise.

Smoke drifted from the barrels of Blush's two guns, and it seemed to take him a few seconds to realize he was still standing and alive. He straightened and looked down at his body to see that he wasn't a pincushion. He holstered one gun and began feeling around as if to make sure. Then he looked over at the motionless Baskerville.

Mingchao watched as Blush approached Baskerville's body. She didn't want to imagine what he was seeing, but a picture of blood blooming over his clothes and soaking the grass in a glistening carpet invaded her mind.

Blush brought up a hand and began pointing at the corpse as if to count the bullet holes. Mingchao thought she saw him point seven times. Then the mercenary nudged the body as if to be absolutely sure that his enemy was dead. Then he holstered his second gun and reached for Baskerville's hair, pulling up the corpse's bloody head. He lifted it high enough off the ground so that Mingchao and Benkate could see. He gave them a mocking smile.

Baskerville was dead.


	30. Bait and Switch

A high keen rang out across the meadow, pulsing over the mountain slopes and returning to Mingchao's ears. It took her a moment to comprehend that the scream had been her own.

What she saw stole another wail that threatened to escape her. Blush continued to prod Baskerville's body, grinning all the while. The mercenary was so celebratory over his kill that he drew his gun again and put another twelve bullets into Baskerville's chest. The corpse jumped with the impact, blood leaping out onto Blush's breeches.

Mingchao couldn't control her trembling body. She fell to her knees and watched the spectacle. Benkate fell with her, putting her arms over the girl in a vain effort to comfort her. Mingchao's tears dripped on the grass and her fingers dug into the soil.

"H-H-He s-said not to w-worry," the girl stuttered. She was hardly able to get the words out. "H-He said it w-would b-be okay."

Benkate said nothing, obviously as devastated by the sight as she was, but the gunslinger stared numbly ahead. She had yet to make a sound.

"I-It's a dream," Mingchao whispered in a thin voice. "Just a b-bad dream…" She squeezed her eyes shut to block the next onslaught of tears, but they managed to pry their way past her lids. Her heart fluttered in palpitations that made her believe it would stop, but it kept beating ever so weakly. It was like her own life force had bled out with Baskerville's body, as if their two beings had been one.

It took all of the girl's strength to rip her gaze away from her friend's corpse to look back at Blush. He'd moved away from the body and stood there calmly reloading his guns. She knew what was to happen next. She was vaguely aware of Benkate reaching into her cape for a weapon when she suddenly sprung up from beside the gunfighter. In her fury, the girl grabbed the Eto Gun and took aim, but her companion was quick to catch her arm and pull the gun down.

"Don't, Mingchao!" Benkate barked. "Don't do it!"

"He killed him!" Mingchao raged. Her face burned red. "He killed my Mr. Priest!"

Benkate tried to hold her down, but Mingchao had become somehow stronger in her wrath and squirmed. She pulled her arm out of Benkate's grasp and managed to get the Eto Gun up and aimed again. She pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

She pulled the trigger so hard and so many times that it was a wonder it didn't break off under her finger.

"Mingchao, it's not going to work!" Benkate tried to tell her. There was a tremor in her voice. "He's _dead_! There's nothing for the gun to defend! It won't let you use it if you have evil in your heart!"

The gunslinger's voice was but a faint echo in Mingchao's ears. She kept pressing the trigger, and the gun just kept clicking. She felt her friend grab her by the waist and pulled her close, probably to keep her from running toward Blush to clobber him with the gun.

Her vision blurred as the tears continued to flow, and in the haze of grief the world swam and drained of color. Then brightness filled her vision.

Mingchao blinked. Blush stood there with his gun aimed at her, but his shadow stretched forward and fell over her and Benkate. They both froze as they watched in confusion, and Mingchao squinted into the light. She was only able to spot her once, just before the light engulfed them. She saw her slender form like a dark smudge in a white landscape, but what she remembered most was the feather bobbing above her head as a blast of energy erupted.

The impact was so abrupt that at first Mingchao had no idea what had happened. Blush suddenly disappeared in front of her, and was sent sailing through the air. As his body hit the ground it created a rut that left a trail of dust and chunks of earth. He struck a tree which ended his journey from the meadow to the edge of the forest, coming to rest directly next to Benkate and Mingchao.

The mercenary's entire front side was blackened. He didn't move. Steam and dust rose around his body, and the two friends stared at him with astonishment.

"Benkate! Mingchao! Are you all right?" they heard someone call. They turned to find Alternate and Yaghi rushing toward them, and Fino came in close behind. A steaming rivulet of smoke trailed out from the barrel of the Zodiac Gun in her hands. A satchel bounced at her side.

It wasn't just the three who came out to greet them, however. From out of the woods to their left, Rommie and Felsic arrived in a hurry.

"W-Where did you guys come from?" Mingchao asked them all, shaken. "Why are you here?"

Alternate and Felsic went to examine Baskerville's body, and Alternate put a hand over his mouth as if sickened by the sight, but otherwise he seemed calm.

Yaghi went and knelt beside Mingchao. "I told everyone about the duel." He looked up at Rommie as she came to stand next to him. "Then we found Felsic and Rommie and told them, too." He glanced back at Baskerville, his face pale. "But will it work?"

Mingchao was frantically searching everyone's faces. "Will what work? What are you talking about?"

"He's been down longer than I expected," Felsic said. He still crouched next to the body.

"Maybe it's because Blush shot him twice," Alternate offered. He looked a little queasy staring down at the body. It must've been strange to him to see Baskerville like this.

Fino reached into the satchel and pulled out a long, thin rope. "We need to hurry!" She went to work rolling Blush over onto his stomach and tying his wrists, tugging on the knots as hard as she could. Next she went for his ankles.

Benkate rose up on unsteady legs and glared at her in annoyance. "Fino, are you gonna tell us what the _hell_ is going on here? Baskerville's dead and you guys don't even care!"

Fino said nothing and kept working at getting Blush tied up.

"It's working!" Alternate shouted.

Mingchao and Benkate saw the two men stumble back from the body. Felsic moved away to allow room, but Alternate remained closer as he studied the macabre scene.

The sunlight sparkled off the strands of blood as they rose up in ribbons over Baskerville's body and reentered the wounds. The corpse reabsorbed the red pool that had collected under it, like a sponge soaking up water.

Everyone watched in utter fascination as every drop of blood retreated back into Baskerville's lifeless form. His arms and legs twitched, and then his eyes blinked. He took a gulp of air and gasped, his chest rising.

"It really worked!" Yaghi exclaimed with joy. He dashed toward Baskerville to stand with Alternate and Felsic. The two men grabbed Baskerville and hauled him to his feet, being careful to support him. Felsic peered into his face to make sure he was all right, but Baskerville stayed quiet. He seemed to still be trying to regain a sense of his surroundings.

Tears poured over Mingchao's cheeks. Earlier she thought her heart would explode with grief, but now she thought it might burst with both relief and elation.

She raced away from Benkate. When she came to stand in front of Baskerville, she didn't know what to do first. Should she tackle him with a hug? Should she scold him for making her worry? Or should she just stand there, just to be sure he was real? As she was about to make a decision, a different thought popped into her mind.

She looked him up and down. "How… How did you _do_ it? You should've died!"

Baskerville assured the others that he could stand on his own, and they released him. He stood alone, feeling his chest and forehead. Even he seemed stunned by his own recovery.

As he was feeling his forehead, Mingchao saw it. A gold ring was on his right hand, on the ring finger. How come she hadn't noticed it before?

She looked at Alternate. "But I thought the ring was with Barton? I saw you give it to him!"

Fino, Benkate, and Rommie rejoined them, dragging the still-unconscious Blush behind them on the ground.

"I'd also like to know the answer to that," said Benkate. She eyed Fino next to her. "I thought you switched Lapilli's ring with a fake and took the real one to Barton?"

Baskerville removed the ring and handed it back to Felsic. The mortician pulled out a small pouch and dropped the piece inside. He then hid it away in his pants pocket.

" _That's_ the real ring," Alternate told them with pride. "We've had it with us the whole time. We never gave Barton the real one. That was a duplicate I had made in town. When we took Lapilli's ring, we brought it to a man who worked in making gold jewelry for miners. He did an excellent job of copying all those symbols onto a new ring. The fake ring I put on Lapilli's hand was one I've had with me since before we got here."

Yaghi smiled widely. "So we never betrayed you. We had a plan all along."

"Until we heard about this duel," Fino added. "I went and found Baskerville last night to tell him about our plan." Out of her satchel she brought forth the small scales Alternate had purchased. "Believe it or not, this was the best ammunition we could find, but we knew it wouldn't work if Baskerville and Blush were anywhere near each other. This duel was our best chance at trapping Blush, but we needed Baskerville out of the picture."

"And it wasn't like we could let _you_ kill Blush," Alternate said as he crossed his arms. He smiled. "We gave Baskerville the ring so he could allow himself to be killed, thus making Blush the only target for the Libra bullet."

Benkate blinked. "You mean you guys came up with this plan just last night? On the spot?"

Fino, Alternate, and Yaghi nodded in unison, grins spreading over their faces.

With this secret made known, Mingchao was bursting at the seams with delight. She sprang upon Baskerville. They fell down together, and everyone watched in surprise and amusement as Mingchao squeezed her friend to the point of breaking his ribs.

Mingchao's voice was muffled as she buried her face in his clothes. "You didn't tell us! How come?"

"We didn't want Blush to suspect," replied Alternate.

Mingchao pulled away and began patting down her friend's chest. "But where did the bullets go? All the—" she blanched, "— _blood_ went back into your body, but are the bullets still there?"

"That's a mystery we've never been able to understand," said Rommie. She looked at Baskerville with relief. "We just assume the bullets disappear."

"I guess it wouldn't make sense for a bullet to still be lodged in his brain," Benkate said with some mirth. She laughed.

Baskerville was still pinned on the ground by Mingchao. He glanced over his shoulder. "Actually…I think that one went all the way through." Mingchao shivered and hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad everyone's all right," said Fino, "but can we get back to town? We need to make sure Blush doesn't get away this time." A small spark leapt into her eyes as she viewed Blush at her feet. "This is the end for him."

Mingchao released Baskerville and looked at Fino with uneasiness. She knew the Indian girl had left out an important piece of information when she explained their plot to trap Blush. Without any threat, it was likely the Zodiac Gun would've locked up and not allowed Fino to just shoot Blush in a vengeful rage, just as the Eto Gun had done. It was vital that she catch Blush in the act of threatening someone so that the gun had something to protect. Even with Benkate at her side, the Eto Gun had sensed Mingchao's anger against Blush. She had to wonder if that hatred was anything like that Fino and Alternate felt.

She gathered up the courage to ask, "What will you do once you get him back to town?"

Fino seemed uncomfortable and she averted her eyes, acting as if she was making sure Blush wasn't waking up yet. "I'm not sure. We just need to get him tied down better. We'll decide later."

Alternate and Felsic took up positions at either end of the mercenary and picked him up.

"Geez, he weighs a ton," Alternate complained as he struggled at lifting Blush's feet.

Benkate and Rommie went alongside Baskerville to support him, and the others followed.

* * *

Blush opened his eyes with some difficulty. A bright light sliced straight through his eyes and into his brain, and he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut again as a dull pain throbbed against his skull. He felt like he'd been hit by a train. His entire front felt hot and every time his heart pumped it would cause a searing agony to course all the way down to his feet and back to the top of his head.

When he managed to get his eyes open again, his mind began to clear. The light that had so blinded him was actually a lone lantern hanging from a ceiling. In reality, the room was dim, and he could see shelves with various bottles and miscellaneous items on the walls. He couldn't make out much more of the room because he could barely lift his head.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he quickly realized he couldn't move his arms and legs. When he tried to speak, his voice came out as nothing more than a softened grunt. He suddenly came into full awareness and knew then that he was gagged and bound, but lying on something flat and hard. A table?

A face came into view, blocking out the glow from the lantern. Blush blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of brightness. He thought he knew the face. The person's eyes appeared to have their own illumination, with two small points of light where the pupils should've been. He could see an apron over the person's chest. Small, dark smears stained it in several places.

Blush muffled again, trying to move his arms and legs, but whatever he was tied down with was holding him fast. He could feel the heavy ropes around his chest.

He looked to the stranger again. The man brought something up for Blush to see, and the glint of the lantern's light on the scuffed metal revealed the blade of some kind of scalpel. Then Blush realized the marks on the man's apron were actually blood stains. The mercenary instinctively shrunk away—or tried to.

"Oh, come now. It's not so scary," said the man, his voice gentle and low. "You're surrounded by friends."

Several more faces came to stare down at Blush. He shuddered with horror when he recognized Baskerville. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He saw the hole between his eyes earlier! Blush struggled against his bonds again.

Next he saw Fino and Alternate, and part of Yaghi's face down below. Then there was Benkate and Mingchao, and the woman he had shot on the stairs at the parlor house. He could conclude that the man with scalpel was the person who had broken his nose with the boomerang. Why was he dressed up like that? What was this room?

The group shifted slightly as Fino came to stand directly next to his head. She glared down at him. Unlike the man with the scalpel, her eyes were pits of unearthly black as if the light from the lantern's flame was too afraid to reach them. Alternate stood behind her. His monocle flashed in the lantern's rays, obscuring his left eye.

Fino was unusually serene for having her most hated enemy lying helpless in front of her. "You can't get away from us this time."

A devious smirk spread over Alternate's face. "It's the end of the line, Blush."

Blush whimpered. He knew he really was trapped this time. He hadn't been trapped like this since he was on that ship to New York, after Baskerville shot him and everyone locked him up in that room. He'd been lucky to escape, and vowed to never let it happen again, but…

He felt pressure on his neck as Felsic placed his fingers along his jugular. Cold steel met his warm skin as the scalpel came to rest on the pulsing vein. Any further pressure, however slight, would surely cut through. Blush remained absolutely still.

" _Where_ is Barton?" Fino asked. "Did he leave town or is he still here?"

Blush was afraid to make any noise because of the scalpel on his neck. His eyes darted twice toward Felsic to signal his unease.

Fino nodded at Felsic. With the knife still near the skin, Felsic used his other hand to pull down the gag. Blush took a slow breath of air, but the knife nicked his skin. He winced.

He knew better than to spout any vile epithets at this point, so he said, "He's looking for that girl's friends."

Rommie silently met Felsic's gaze.

"He said he had 'further business' with those two." Blush tried to keep his throat from moving too much while he spoke. His wary gaze sought out Baskerville. "Razy… How is it that you're still alive?"

Baskerville just gave him a crooked smile.

"Barton never told you about what the ring could do, did he?" said Alternate. "I guess that's no surprise. You'd have taken it had you known."

"You mean it…?" Blush trailed off as he looked back at Baskerville. His nemesis moved back out of the halo of light and into a darker area of the room, out of sight. Blush wondered where he was going. He didn't like not being able to see him.

But one knife was the same as another, and Felsic brought him back to attention with more pressure on his neck.

"Where is Barton planning to take Lapilli?" Felsic asked.

Blush squinted at him confusion. "He never told me. He only wanted me to bring her to him, with the ring. He never told me what he wanted to do with her after that."

Blush sensed their surprise. They looked at one another with disappointed expressions. He knew then that they'd been hoping he would know more. Tying him down to this table to threaten him had probably been for naught. He wanted to give them a smug grin, but the knife was still on the verge of cutting his vein. Would he die here this very hour?

"You never answered my question, Blush," Baskerville said from beyond the mercenary's vision. "What did you have to give up to join the Syndicate?"

When Fino heard this, she snapped her eyes on Blush. He clenched his jaw and stared up at the ceiling.

Fino's lips parted in sudden comprehension. When Blush still hadn't replied, she shoved past Alternate and left the group. Alternate went after her, and Yaghi followed.


	31. Do or Die

Fino almost stumbled and tripped off the porch in her hurry to leave the building.

They'd discovered that the local undertaker had left town a few days ago for some reason, and the building that was his residence and office was left empty except for a few items he left behind. Felsic took advantage of this and broke into the building so they could hold Blush inside. He thought it'd be a good scare tactic to get the mercenary to talk, but Fino suspected the mortician was having a little _too_ much fun.

It had been several hours since the duel already; a little past noon. It was still sunny. They'd waited around for what seemed like forever for Blush to wake up, and for a while everyone thought he might die. It would've been no loss to Fino and Alternate, but everyone else thought Blush might know something about Barton's whereabouts. How wrong they'd been!

Now what?

Fino stood there on the edge of the porch, staring down at the dirty road in front of her. A few people walked by and looked at her in puzzlement, but she didn't see them. Her mind was wrapped around the question Baskerville had asked.

"Fino?" she heard Alternate say as he came up behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. "What happened back there?"

She sensed Yaghi come up beside her, and he grasped her hand.

"I… I don't know," she whispered, staring into space as if waiting for the answer to come into view. "What _did_ Blush give up to join the Syndicate?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Alternate asked with a chuckle. "He probably gave them money or something."

She turned to look into his eyes. "You think so?"

Alternate shrugged. "Yeah."

"But what if it wasn't money?" Yaghi joined in. "What if it was something else?"

"Why should we even care?" said Alternate, but not harshly. "That's all in the past. All that matters now is that he's finally in our hands. We can do with him whatever we want." He eyed Fino. "We do still plan on killing him, right?"

Fino nodded absently.

It wasn't necessarily what Blush might've answered that bothered her, really. She was afraid to admit it, but when Baskerville had asked that question Blush began to look a little different to her. She had demonized him for so long that the monster she loathed to the very core of her being had suddenly become… _human_.

A plethora of questions swarmed in her mind. Certainly money was something Blush valued above everything else. He'd obviously been well-paid by the Syndicate, so perhaps Alternate was right.

But what if Yaghi was right? What if it wasn't money? She dreaded to think that it could've been a person. Could Blush have possibly valued another person more than anything else? How was that even possible, especially considering what a heartless killer he was? It was too much for her to fathom.

Alternate squeezed her shoulders to bring her out of her concentration. "Fino, we should get back inside. We should try to get as much information out of him as we can."

" _What_ information?" Fino asked incredulously. "He doesn't know anything about Barton, and we don't have any other questions for him. What are going to ask? Why he killed our parents? Does he really need to give us a good reason for killing people in cold blood? Alternate, we have nothing to ask!"

"Then let's just go in there and end it," said Alternate. "We'll both take a scalpel and—"

"I won't let you do it!"

Fino, Alternate, and Yaghi turned to find Mingchao standing in the doorway, flustered. Behind her were Baskerville and Benkate.

"I won't let you kill him," Mingchao said again. She balled her fists at her sides. "It's not right. I know he's a bad person, but he's all tied up and defenseless. Would you really kill someone like that?"

"She's got a point, you guys," Benkate agreed with a nod. "Blush is the type to kill a defenseless person, not you."

Alternate rolled his eyes. "So what do you suggest? We let him go and chase him down? Or set up a duel like you guys did?"

"You can give him to the sheriff," Mingchao suggested with a confident smile. "That way you won't have any blood on your hands."

"I'm sure he's wanted somewhere for something," added Benkate. "He'll hang soon enough."

Fino wanted to shout at them that she wanted Blush to die by _her_ hands—and Alternate's. But when she turned the words over in her mind, she was surprised by her own inner ugliness. She saw Mingchao looking at her sadly, as if the girl knew what her words would've been. It was Mingchao who had tried so hard to teach her that killing people like that was wrong no matter how bad that person was.

It was hard for her to make herself say it. "We'll think about it. Just give us a little time."

Alternate gave an exasperated sigh. "I already know my decision, but I'll respect Fino's wishes and wait."

Mingchao beamed. "Good!"

"Well," Benkate said as she sensed the conclusion to this debate, "we'd better get back inside before Felsic gets carried away. I didn't like the look in his eyes."

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to…go for a walk," said Fino, still sounding uncertain. "I need to clear my head."

"I'll go with you," Yaghi said. "I don't want you to be alone."

Fino smiled back at his loving offer. She nodded.

* * *

Benkate and Mingchao headed back into the morgue, and Fino and Yaghi started down the street at a slow pace.

Alternate watched them, but then turned to address Baskerville just as he was about to disappear into the doorway. "You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

Baskerville stopped to regard him. His face was expressionless.

"You asked that question to stop Fino."

"I didn't ask it for her benefit," Baskerville replied. "Honestly, it was something I've been thinking about also. In a way, yes, I did ask it to stop her, but only so she could think about what she was going to do. And you as well. I didn't expect either of you to change your minds."

"What do you mean 'think about' what we were going to do?"

"I'm sure there are people out there who wouldn't mind having _my_ head on a platter." Baskerville glanced back into the doorway and then walked closer to Alternate, keeping his voice low. "I've killed a lot of people, Alternate. Those who were left behind called me a monster. But they didn't know me. They didn't know why I killed their loved ones. They didn't know about my little sister. What's more, I didn't know why Mingchao's father was driven to such hatred for this country that he'd enslave it with drugs out of revenge. Yet we called him a monster. Even Mingchao thought he was.

"I'm not saying we deserve mercy or pity. That's not my point. Last night, before Fino came to me, I had every intention of winning that duel and killing Blush, because I knew he deserved it, but when Fino told me about the plan with the Libra bullet, that's when it hit me. If I hadn't already been dead, that bullet would've seen me as more worthy of death than Blush. That's when I realized I wasn't much better than he was. I began to think long and hard about it. There had to be more to Blush than I thought, some other layer or dimension to him that he kept hidden."

Alternate grimaced in disagreement. "But you changed! Blush never did. I would think that makes you better than him."

"My point is that Blush is a human being and all human beings are complicated. If someone were to come at me and want me dead, I would at least like for them to realize they're killing another person. It's not a light decision to make."

Alternate sighed and shook his head. "You think I'm making a light decision? I've thought about this for a long time, too. Of course I know I'd be killing another human being, but Blush has to be stopped for good, just like Mingchao's father. I don't want to see any more people killed by him. You escaped that fate because you made a different choice. I'm sorry if the Libra bullet doesn't judge you based on your current character, but I do."

Baskerville nodded in thanks. "Well, what you decide to do with Blush is up to you. I never intended to stop you."

With that, Baskerville left to go back into the morgue.

Alternate was baffled by the whole conversation. Since when did Baskerville become so…philosophical? Had something happened to him while he was dead?

Alternate had absolutely no pity for Blush, no matter what his past was. As far as he was concerned, that man wasn't going to leave that table alive.

He was about to return to the morgue when his ears picked up the sound of rumbling hooves. A small cloud of dust formed out of the drying earth down the road, and the forms of five people on horseback came trotting toward him. Alternate moved to get out of the way, but then he stopped.

The five riders made their way over to him and halted their steeds. Alternate stared up in surprise at Barton and Lapilli, as well as the three men who had assaulted them a few days prior. The men were relaxed in their saddles, but in their hands they held their whips, the cords wound up in their knuckles. They gave Alternate cocky smiles.

Barton wasn't so arrogant, but he glared at him. Next to him, Lapilli slumped in her saddle with her eyes downcast on the horse's neck. Her expression was vacant, and to Alternate she looked less healthy than he remembered seeing her last. Her red dress drooped awkwardly off one shoulder, and he could see her ribs across her chest.

Barton grimaced when he read the undertaker's sign. "I'm hesitant to ask why you and your friends have chosen this location, but my men were able to spot you here."

Alternate's eyes flashed with suspicion toward the three men. "You're here for Felsic and Rommie."

"I am." The leather creaked as Barton leaned forward in his saddle. "May I speak with them?"

Alternate paused. He sensed something sinister in the air the Englishman put off. Earlier he and Fino had made the agreement with Barton to stay out of his way, or otherwise face him again as an enemy. Barton was testing him, and he had but a moment to decide.

Barton wouldn't wait for that moment. He put his attention on the morgue. "You two in there! I have Lapilli, and I know you have the ring!"

Alternate was jolted. "But I gave you the ring!"

Barton threw him such a hateful glare that it made Alternate take a step back. "It is fortunate for you that I am not often given to revenge, nor am I so petty that I feel the need to defend my honor with _dueling_. Otherwise I would've had you cut down on this very spot for your treachery." At this, he pulled out the small pouch containing both rings and chucked it at Alternate. The pouch narrowly missed Alternate as he ducked out of the way.

Alternate stared at the pouch lying on the ground behind him. _Dueling?_ _Does he mean..? How could he have known about the duel?_ _That would mean he's been watching us this whole time!_

Rommie and Felsic came quickly to the door.

"We should've figured you'd be watching us," Felsic said easily from the porch.

Rommie stood beside him with her fists clenched. Her eyes burned with hatred as they darted from Barton to Lapilli. "If you've hurt her—"

Barton lifted his chin. "I have done no such thing. I'm not such a barbarian!" He motioned to the three men, and they unfurled their whips. "Now, give me the ring or we'll finish you here, you and all your friends. I've had enough of chasing you like cats and mice, and I should have killed you when I had the chance in Australia."

"You think you can take us?" said Mingchao from the doorway. She left the morgue, brandishing the Eto Gun. Baskerville came in behind, and Benkate followed with her rifle folded in her hand. "I promise this town'll go up in smoke if you try!"

Barton was quiet as he looked at her and the gun in her hand. "You're the little girl who gave my men quite a scare the other day. I'd suggest you stay out of this."

Mingchao aimed her gun. "Like heck I'm gonna! You can forget that ring because you're gonna give us Lapilli!"

Rommie and Felsic gawked at her audacity.

Barton just sighed. He closed his eyes momentarily as if to regain his composure, and then opened them again. "Little girl, if you believe I'm going to harm Lapilli, then you are grossly mistaken. I never intended her harm her. I purposely interrupted her hanging sentence and had her sent to Australia because I felt she'd be better off there—"

"You thought she would be better off _there_?" Rommie shouted, livid. Her face flushed red as she stepped off the porch, and Felsic went after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and you thought she'd be better off _on_ _the other side of the world_? You had every intention of harming her!"

Barton rolled his eyes as if he were dealing with simple children. "Of course, I didn't think she'd _survive_. I wanted her to die in obscurity where she would take the truth of her father's murder with her. She had already been accusing me when I had her stuffed onto that ship. But she was no true enemy of mine to begin with, so I began to realize there was no reason for her to die. I'm no murderer of young women." He looked at her, and what was actually pity graced his features. "I can't allow her to wander the West, a raving lunatic. She belongs in an asylum, and that is where I will take her."

The color in Rommie's face quickly fled. "An asylum? For the _insane_?"

Mingchao lowered her gun. "You can't be serious. She'll die there!"

During the entire exchange, Alternate had taken the opportunity to discreetly sidle up beside Lapilli's horse. The girl still had a hollow expression, as if she hadn't heard a single word anyone had said. Rommie and Felsic were standing right in front of her and yet she didn't seem to take notice of them. Was it because she no longer wore the ring? Had its absence further damaged her mind?

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement near the undertaker's business, but when he tried to see what it was, there was nothing there. His heart starting picking up its pace, warning him of danger. Something wasn't quite right. He hoped Fino would get back soon. With the combined force of the Eto and Zodiac Guns, it would be easy to convince Barton to hand over Lapilli. Not even all his men together would stand a chance.

Barton straightened on his saddle. "This is my final decision, and there will be no negotiating. Give me the ring and we will part from here. I assure you I will find a suitable asylum for Lapilli to live out the rest of her days in peace."

Rommie was about to protest again when there came the thunder of hooves. Some fifteen or more men came trotting up the street from both directions, surrounding them. They cocked their rifles and pistols, and the triplets fidgeted in their saddles as they eagerly awaited Barton's orders.

Mingchao moaned softly. "Do you think we can take them all?"

Benkate snorted. "This'll be a synch. We've gone up against worse."

Alternate glanced at her. Would it be that easy? If a shootout happened now, Lapilli would get caught in the crossfire. That was something they couldn't risk.

The dust drifted around them as the men stood in place with their horses, waiting. But no one moved. Rommie looked at Felsic, but he shook his head sternly. Then she looked to Mingchao and the others, but they were also grim-faced. No one wanted to give the ring to Barton.

Alternate was formulating a plan in his mind when he looked up again at Lapilli. He found the girl now staring over at Barton. An unusual expression crossed her face. Her brow was creased as she examined the Englishman. It was like a veil had lifted from her consciousness and some level of sanity had returned.

"No." The word was strong and clear; confident yet laced with a hint of anger.

Barton swiveled his head to look at her. "Did you say something, Lapilli?"

Lapilli's lips trembled. "You can't have the ring. It belonged to my father, and now it belongs to me!"

Barton gaped as Lapilli leapt from her saddle. She collided with him and they both went crashing to the ground where Lapilli repeatedly slapped Barton across the face. She pulled on his clothes and shook him violently, striking his head and back against the street.

"L-Lapilli, stop!" Barton yelled, but he hardly had a moment to get the words out. "Y-You must stop!"

"I'm not going to any insane asylum!" Lapilli shrieked. "You killed my father! You're a murderer! _You_ belong in an asylum!" She again slapped him across the face.

While several men dismounted to help their leader, Benkate quickly put away her rifle and pulled out a four-barreled pistol.

A shot rang out and one of the men on horseback fell back out of his saddle with a cry of agony, and another shot took out a second horseman. Chaos ensued.

* * *

Baskerville pulled Mingchao back into the morgue. Benkate ran off somewhere he didn't know, and Alternate was still outside trying to take down as many men as possible. Baskerville knew he'd fired those shots as a distraction, but what of Rommie and Felsic? And Lapilli?

Shouts sounded outside, and slugs jammed into the sides of the building, rattling the windows. Baskerville slammed the door shut and dragged a small chest of drawers in front of it, but he knew it wouldn't be nearly enough. Almost as soon as he'd placed it there, the men outside were pounding on the door.

Mingchao pressed herself against the back wall as she watched the door heave and jump with every impact. "Now we'll be trapped in here! We should've stayed outside to fight!"

Baskerville turned to rush toward the back door. "Come on, let's—" He stopped when he saw the table in the other room, the one where they'd had Blush tied down. He stared at it in disbelief. "I can't believe he's…"

Mingchao saw the table. "He's gone! But how? There's no way he could've cut himself loose!" The ropes were lying scattered on the floor around the table with clean cuts.

Baskerville feared that Blush might still be in the building, but it was more likely that the mercenary escaped out the back door. Mingchao was right, though. There was no way Blush could've found something to cut his ropes with. Someone else had to have done it, but who?

"Forget it," Baskerville said. "Let's get out of here before they—" The smell of smoke came to his nose, and he saw the flames licking at the walls beyond the table. Thick smoke began to accumulate on the ceiling and make its way over their heads where it would eventually choke them. The fire quickly gained in intensity and blocked their escape route to the back door.

Mingchao began to cough as the acidic haze started burning her eyes and lungs. "I'm not gonna die here like this! We gotta save Lapilli!"

* * *

Fino saw the plume of smoke rising in the sky on her way back up the street. She stopped. "That looks like the undertaker's…"

"It is!" said Yaghi.

They both stood frozen as a familiar light exploded over the scene and a cloud of debris was added to the smoke. Shouts of alarm could be heard, and an enormous crash sounded toward the duo.

"The Eto Gun!"

They raced down the road to find not only the undertaker's business but also several neighboring buildings going up in flames. The fire was so hot that Fino couldn't get close. Crossing the street was a wide black scar, and the entire front of the building across the street was almost totally demolished. Townspeople began to emerge and a line of water buckets formed. Their faces were marked with confusion, but a sense of urgency kept them on the task at hand of putting the fire out before it spread. Small towns like this have been known to be razed until there was nothing left but ash and charcoal.

Fino watched, helpless. She couldn't see any sign of her friends and searched around worriedly. "Where is everyone?"

"They were inside when we left," said Yaghi. "But they can't be—"

Fino gasped in sudden realization. "Blush was inside!"

"Well, we can't save him now. He's all crispy."

"Yaghi, now is no time to joke! Blush probably escaped, and we have to find the others." Fino took another look at the inferno. It appeared the townspeople were getting a good handle on the blaze, and other buildings had yet to catch. "That mark on the ground is definitely from the Eto Gun. They had to have escaped…"

Yaghi looked up at her with concern. "But what was Mingchao shooting at?"

Fino took a deep breath to keep her heart from faltering. "I don't know, but we need to find them. Let's split up."

They parted ways and headed in opposite directions.

Fino ran past the water bucket line and noticed the tracks on the road. People were trampling all over the place, but she could see there had recently been numerous horses. Although she couldn't be totally certain, the only people she knew with that many horses were Barton's men. Had the Englishman returned while she was gone?

 _But_ where _is everyone? Where is Blush?_


	32. Chase

Benkate and Baskerville went careening around the corner of a building, booking it down the street as they chased after Barton. They'd caught glimpses of him as he zigzagged through the maze of streets, but each time he managed to disappear somewhere ahead of them.

Benkate gritted her teeth as she sped along. "How is that guy able to run so fast?"

It was only because of his long strides that Baskerville was able to keep up with her. He glanced down at the bulging muscles in her legs. He felt lucky to have never been kicked by her.

"I don't know," he said between pants, "but we can't let him get away! He has Lapilli!"

After Mingchao had fired the Eto Gun, they'd escaped the burning building, but found that the bullet had scattered Barton's group. Some men were left unconscious, but several had run off, including Barton. Baskerville remembered seeing Lapilli's hair and dress in the melee as she was being dragged off by the Englishman. He specifically remembered the glint of metal off a pistol in Barton's hand. In their rush to rescue her, he'd split from Mingchao as the girl went to find Fino, and he'd rejoined Benkate in the chase.

Sweat was beginning to drip into Benkate's eyes. "What does he intend to do with her anyway? He never got the ring!"

Baskerville gasped as he tried to keep up. "He may want to barter with us."

Benkate growled. "Damn it, we've lost him again!"

They came to a stop behind what looked to be a general store. Barrels and crates were stacked up in the back. Benkate took a seat on a crate and ran a hand over her forehead. She flicked the sweat from her fingers. "That guy ain't human. How can he run that fast with a hostage?"

"I've no idea," Baskerville replied. He studied the buildings warily as he waited for her.

Benkate paused for a moment. "Say, Baskey, what's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're doing real well running like this. I haven't seen you with this much energy since…"

He quickly realized what she meant. He should've collapsed long ago from chest pains, but when he stood still and took measure of himself, he felt no pain at all. In fact, he felt he could run several more miles.

"I bet it's that ring," said Benkate. "It made you better again. It probably healed you from whatever damage that opium pill did to you."

Baskerville had never anticipated being healed. It wasn't so much the fact that he was healed, but…what he _saw._

"I figured that," was all he said.

Benkate stood and massaged one of her calves, wincing. She opened her mouth to vent another complaint when they heard gunshots in the distance. They stood and listened for its direction.

Rommie and Felsic had fled with two of the triplets chasing them, and Mingchao had taken off with Alternate. There was no knowing exactly where everyone was at, and Fino and Yaghi hadn't been seen at all. It was just their luck to be split up like this.

A scream brought their attention back to the manhunt. They left the stacks of crates and turned another corner around the general store. They were surprised to see that they'd pretty much reached the edge of town and were now heading up a narrow, sloping road that curved up the side of a mountain. It wasn't a long road, for it eventually came to a dead end at the limits of the forest. At the end was Barton. His arm was crooked around Lapilli's neck, bringing her head closer to him. At her temple he held the pistol. His eyes and face were expressionless and cold.

"Give it up, Barton!" Benkate snapped. She aimed her four-barreled pistol. "You're literally at the end of the road."

Barton pressed the muzzle of the gun against Lapilli's head. "Give me the ring, and you can have the girl."

Benkate scoffed. "Not so tough now without your men." She whispered to Baskerville, "You can get him with your knives."

Baskerville kept his gaze on Barton as he whispered back. "I don't think that's a good idea. He has his finger pressed on the trigger. If I hit him, his reflexes will make him pull it."

Benkate squinted to see he was right. She scowled. "Well, we don't have the ring," she said to Barton. "So you might as well let Lapilli go."

Barton was motionless. "Then I will wait here until you bring it to me."

Lapilli shivered under his arm. Whatever strength she'd displayed earlier had vanished in her terror. Now her eyes darted every which way, unable to focus. She clutched at Barton's arm, but was too weak to try to pry it off. It was the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees. Her shoes had fallen off in the chase, and now her feet were bruised and bloody. She gasped for air in Barton's grip.

Benkate gawked. "Are you kidding me? Felsic was the last person with it! We have no idea where he's at!"

Barton's voice was tight. "Then go find him," he said slowly.

"Go find him, Benkate," said Baskerville.

Benkate turned to him. "What? I'm not leaving you here alone! His men'll be here any second!"

"Just go!"

Benkate bit back her retort and darted down the hill without looking back.

* * *

She had to trust that Baskerville knew what he was doing. Now that he was apparently well again, Benkate could trust he could hold up on his own. No more worrying about his physical condition.

When she got back to the center of town, she could see people congregating where the fire had started. Flames still ate at some of the buildings on the block where the undertaker's business had burned, but it was now under control and people were still dousing the steaming rubble. Others were inspecting the scar marks left by the Eto Gun with wonderment.

She hadn't seen which way Rommie and Felsic had run off, though she felt they had to be nearby. They weren't near the site of the fire, so she went further into town.

 _This is ludicrous!_ she thought angrily as she trotted along. _How the heck am I supposed to find Felsic? He could be anywhere!_ There was no telling how long Barton would hold his patience. It would be up to Baskerville to figure out how to rescue Lapilli should the Englishman snap. But if Barton's men did return….

Benkate took a rough side road lined with several small buildings that looked to be occupied by poorer residents of the town, most likely miners themselves. The street was deserted as everyone's attention as on the scene of the fire. She scanned each building as she passed, but she had no idea where to look.

Ahead of her she caught sight a horseman as he dashed across the street at full speed. It was one of the triplets. She saw no one follow after him, and she had to wonder if he was chasing something—or someone. She decided to follow him.

Turning, she went to head between two buildings where she saw him disappear, but she came to a sudden halt when she saw him skid his horse in the alley and stop. Benkate took some steps back and put herself around a corner before he could see her, but when she peered around to see what he was doing, she could see him glancing around at the rooftops. He appeared to be searching for something, and doing so quite nervously. He pulled out a pistol from his jacket.

Benkate watched him. _If he's looking for enemies, then he's just plain stupid to trap himself in an alley like this._ But where could his enemies be? On the rooftops? Who was he looking for exactly?

The alley was just wide enough for the man to swing his horse around. Benkate ducked back around the corner to avoid being seen. _Well, if Felsic isn't here, then—_

The horseman came barreling out of the alley and past Benkate where he wheeled his horse about to take aim somewhere above him. Benkate flattened herself against the wall in surprise. Before the man got off a shot, he spotted her. He was probably just as surprised to see her, because he hesitated and lowered his gun for an instant. It was just long enough for an elongated projectile to come twirling into his head. It made a sickening crack on contact, and the man fell from his horse with a bloodied forehead. He lay on the ground motionless while his horse ran off down the street in terror.

Benkate watched in amazement.

"Thanks for that," she heard a familiar voice say above her. Benkate craned her neck to see Felsic leaning over the roof of the building, about fifteen feet up. He smiled at her. "But would you be so kind as to fetch me my boomerang? And make sure he's out while you're at it."

* * *

Yaghi felt sure he had searched just about everywhere. He may have even been going in circles. When he couldn't find his friends on the streets, he began poking his head into stores and other shops, much to the annoyance and curiosity of their proprietors. Where could everyone be?

Now he was really starting to get worried, and a knot was beginning to form in his stomach, one that often foretold of something bad to come. Fino sometimes got it, too, and sometimes they got it at the same time. Was she feeling it now, just like him?

Yaghi found himself trotting toward a dead end in the road. Ahead of him he could see the towering mountains and a trailhead at the end of the road, one the miners used to hike up to their camps. He lifted his eyes to view the lofty peak above him, and knew somewhere up there was an actual mine. The people in the town often spoke of Comet Mine. From this angle Yaghi couldn't see it, but he heard that on the other side of the peak was a chasm that dropped several hundred feet to a rocky bottom. Traversing that chasm was a tramway. The miners used it to get supplies and materials to and from a rickety cabin perched just on the other side. He was glad it was only supplies they transported across the tramway and not people!

A gunshot broke Yaghi away from his thoughts. It was distant, but he was sure it had to be nearby, so he darted off in the direction where he thought he heard it. As he ran along, his eyes searched out something—anything—that might help him fend off any enemies, since he had no weapons at all. He couldn't be of much help to anyone without _something_.

He had to stop suddenly and backpedal when he found a stack of short and long shovels leaning against what looked to be someone's cabin. Yaghi bit his lip as he stared at it. _I don't have much time, but… Fino taught me to never steal from anyone._ Well, he wouldn't necessarily be _stealing_ anything, would he? He could be borrowing it, right?

Another gunshot sounded, and Yaghi forgot his moral dilemma. He snatched up one of the shorter shovels, thinking it'd be easier to wield than one of the standard-sized shovels. Then he continued on his way, listening for more shots, but he had yet to hear anything again.

He ran for a long distance before stopping again. He stood there and listened carefully, but all he could hear was the various sounds of the town, from people murmuring nervously nearby to the hiss and whine of a train speeding its way through town.

Yaghi tarried in the middle of the street as his ears strained to listen, but the gunshots never sounded again. He sighed.

As he turned to go back, he stopped suddenly. Like a small animal freezing in its tracks to avoid being seen by a predator, Yaghi stared wide-eyed down the street at a familiar figure standing next to a building with his hand braced against the wall for support. He stood off about twenty feet away at the entrance to an alley, keeping to the shadows. He was breathing heavily, and other than a few slight nicks on his neck, he appeared strong enough to walk or even run.

Blush looked worse than Yaghi remembered, but even from this far away the boy could tell there were no recent burns on the mercenary. Why was that? Had Blush escaped before the fire started? But that would mean someone let him go. Who could've done such a thing? Certainly not anyone Yaghi knew!

Now Yaghi had arrived at another dilemma. Should he follow Blush and try to recapture him, or should he go find Fino again and inform her? He knew the latter was wiser, but what if he was letting go of the only opportunity to recapture Blush?

Yaghi nearly bolted away when Blush happened to look in his direction. The mercenary had lost his sunglasses after being hit by the Libra bullet, so there was no doubting who he was looking at. The boy stood there in shock, waiting for Blush to shout or pull out his gun or something, but the two of them just stared at each other. Strangely, Blush made no reaction.

Then, as if he never saw the boy, Blush moved his face away. His hand slid down from the wall, and he went back into the alley, almost ghostlike.

Yaghi's heart pounded in his chest as he was forced to make a split-second decision.

Taking up his shovel, he raced toward the alley and stood at the entrance, but Blush wasn't there. Yaghi stepped into the shade and looked around at some of the old crates and barrels stacked up against the walls. They made for a narrow passage.

He let his shovel scrape the ground. _Great. He got away! Now he'll probably leave town and it'll take us forever to find him again._ If ever again. He'd just let their greatest enemy slip through his fingers. What would Fino say?

He became suddenly aware of something blocking the light behind him. He turned swiftly, but before he could let loose a yell, his world went black.

* * *

Alternate tried to control his breathing as he hid behind the crates in the alley. He dared to peer around it to find his pursuer come trotting up the street on his horse. The man's slow pace indicated that he already suspected that his prey had hidden itself. Alternate held his breath until the man's horse skipped by and the hoof beats faded.

He exhaled. After Mingchao had blasted apart the undertaker's building, everyone had scattered and the triplets gave chase to Felsic, Rommie, and Alternate. Alternate had intended to go with Mingchao, but one of the triplets began pursuing him before he had the chance to follow after her. He'd managed to stay out of range of the man's whip and got off a few shots, but he missed each time.

Alternate knew he was out of bullets in one gun, so went for his second gun to check it and found he only had one bullet left. He stared at it helplessly, knowing he had no more on him. He mentally kicked himself for coming so ill prepared.

 _I've got to save it for the right moment,_ he thought. _I can't waste it!_

He desperately wanted to find Fino. Did she know yet about the fire? Was she safe? And what happened to Blush? Alternate would be furious if Blush died in that fire. He'd been waiting for almost two years to kill the man with his own hands, and Blush simply dying in a fire would've rendered the entire journey completely pointless.

Alternate tensed when he heard the hoof beats approaching again. He knew it had to be the same man, for there was no one else on this street. He gripped his gun until his knuckles turned white. _I only have one shot…_ _I can't afford to miss._

He hoped the man would pass him by once again, but his heart starting hammering in his chest when the hoof beats stopped just outside the alleyway. He didn't hear the man dismount; just an incredibly harrowing silence and the sound of the horse snorting.

After about ten seconds, the man still hadn't moved off his horse. What could he possibly be doing? Alternate didn't dare peek around the crates again. He only held his breath.

The horse started off again down the street and began to fade into the distance. Alternate waited until the sound was completely gone before letting out his breath. He relaxed and leaned his head up to stare at the sky.

He at last allowed himself to stand up from his hiding place and step toward the street, although he stayed just inside the threshold of the alley. The street was deserted. It was one on the outskirts of town, and everyone was helping put out the fire and figuring out what was happening.

Waiting a few more moments, Alternate stepped out into the street.

He was yanked to the side as something tightly wrapped itself around his right arm, pulling him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on his gun. It tumbled out of reach. He went down with a grunt and felt himself dragged slowly across the ground. When he looked up, he saw the man standing with his whip, pulling Alternate toward him with a wicked grin.

Alternate got to his knees and then to his feet, all the while tugging against the whip. The man was much stronger than he had thought, but they were almost equal in strength.

Using both his hands to hold his end of the whip, Alternate yanked back with all his strength, surprising his opponent and causing him to stumble forward, but he caught himself.

Alternate's supposedly lame effort to win the tug-of-war did exactly what he'd hoped. The man pulled harder to regain control, and Alternate let him think he was winning, but suddenly Alternate released his own tension and ran ahead toward him.

Shocked by this desperate maneuver, the man tried to draw his pistol, but Alternate was already on top of him, knocking him to the ground. There was a short tussle as Alternate tried to reach for the man's pistol, but the man's knee came up and struck Alternate hard in the stomach.

Alternate was left coughing as he was shoved off. He clutched his stomach and crawled away, but again he felt the tightness of the whip around his waist. A second tightness pressed around his neck, squeezing his windpipe and making him gasp. Immediately his hands went up to pry the whips off, but they were holding a little too well. His knees began scraping against the rough street as the man behind him drew him in.

He tried to keep his mind steady. He glanced back to see that the man had _two_ whips, and had dropped his pistol, probably in the tussle. Now Alternate had a chance. As long as the pistol remained out of reach, and with whips in both hands, the man couldn't kill him so quickly, but with the whip around his neck he might be strangled instead.

Alternate decided to let himself be pulled back, at least to relieve some of the pressure on his neck. He heard the man laugh, and the whip around his waist went slack. Alternate's heart skipped fearfully as he caught sight of the man pulling back the whip and let its tip hiss through the air. At first Alternate didn't feel anything, but then seconds later a sharp burning sensation began to eat at his right shoulder. Still struggling to get the whip off his neck, Alternate looked down to see redness bleeding through his shirt. a wide gash had opened straight through his shirt and right into his skin.

A second burning pain lashed over his other shoulder, and another swiped across his left cheek. Alternate pulled away upon instinct, in turn cutting off more of his air.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he choked on the cord, and when he opened them again he saw the man drawing back his whip again. Alternate watched with horror as the whip's tail arched back. It became apparent that it was probably aimed for his face.

Without an escape, Alternate shut his eyes again and prepared for the impact, but from behind his eyelids he could see a sudden brightness. His eyes shot open again just as the man was blown away by what looked like a comet—a comet with a horse's head!

As the man was plowed into a nearby building, Alternate half expected to be dragged along with him, but luckily his opponent had dropped the whip out of sheer terror. The whip around his neck loosened and he tore it off. The afterimage of the bullet's light was burned into his vision as he searched out the source of the bullet.

Mingchao stood down the street, her gun pulled up and one hand on her hip. She looked displeased and disgusted at seeing how her friend had been assaulted. She ran toward him.

"Are you okay, Alternate?" she asked, looking him over. She helped him up.

Alternate had to take a few breaths before answering. "You came just in time. I thought he was going to cut me to pieces with that whip, if not strangle me outright!"

Mingchao glanced over to where the man had landed. She could barely see him in all the dust, and he was thrown at least a block away by the bullet. "Well, I don't think he'll be in any mood to attack anyone again today, if he ever wakes up!"

Alternate retrieved his gun and took the man's as well, although he couldn't be certain that the man didn't have more weapons on him aside from the whips, but Mingchao was probably right. After being hit with the Eto Gun, it wasn't likely he would want to fight them again.

"Have you found Fino?" Alternate asked after holstering both guns. He checked his wounded shoulders and found the cuts weren't too bad. The bleeding had stopped, though the cut on his cheek stung terribly.

Mingchao sighed. "I've been looking for forever. I haven't been able to find her. I was coming up the street when I saw you with that guy."

"We should remember there're two more of those men. I thought I saw them run after Felsic and Rommie."

"But have you seen Blush? I thought I saw him for a second, but when I tried to follow him I couldn't find him again."

Alternate's breath caught. "He's still alive, then?"

Mingchao nodded. "Someone cut him loose in the morgue, right before the building was set on fire."

Alternate grimaced. "I bet it was one of Barton's men. He probably did it as a favor or something, or revenge for the trick Fino and I pulled on him with the ring."

"Do you think Blush'll leave town?"

"I'm not sure. Last time we had a run-in with him, he seemed pretty determined to exterminate us. He might try to retaliate, but then again he might be fed up and wait another day."

Mingchao was quiet for a moment. "So what do we do now? Who do we look for?"

"I say we keep looking for Fino," Alternate replied. "We should have both guns together to take on Barton. Let's just forget about Blush for now." He hated to have to say that, but he felt Barton was the greater threat. He suspected more than anything that Blush would leave town now that Fino had the Zodiac Gun back. Blush was probably in bad shape as it was and wouldn't likely want to take any more risks with her. Alternate felt his hope deflate. _He's gone again. Again!_

He and Mingchao took off down the road together. He was getting sick of all this running around, and for as small as this town was he found it quite bizarre that they were having such a hard time finding any of their friends—or even enemies.

They followed the street until it curved up over a hill to give them a view of the town. From this vantage point Alternate could see the smoldering remains of the morgue and the people hurrying to clean up the mess. He saw what looked to be the town's sheriff and some deputies pulling people aside to speak with them. The last thing he and his friends needed was to get mixed up with the law. They would have to stay far, far away from the site of the fire.

He felt a tug on his shirt and found Mingchao pointing to their left.

"There's someone way over there," she said. "It looks like they're going up that road into the forest."

Alternate focused on the lone figure and shielded his eyes from the sun. He was close enough to see the person clearly. "That looks like Blush." He squinted. "No, I'm _sure_ it's him. I'd know that hulking monster anywhere!"

"Then what's he got over his shoulder?" Mingchao asked. "Looks like a sack or something."

Alternate almost didn't hear her. His heart had started racing again as a plan rushed to piece together in his mind. His eyes searched out the maze of roads down below to find the quickest way to the road Blush was traveling. Even though earlier he'd said they should find Fino, his thirst for revenge took over again at the sight of the mercenary.

He heard Mingchao again. "Alternate?"

"Huh? Oh! I don't know, maybe it's his stuff or something." His jaw clenched. _Stuff? What stuff? He wouldn't have time to just go back and get whatever he left in his hotel or something._ Then what was slung over his shoulder?

At that moment, Blush halted on the road to turn and look back at the town, probably seeing if anyone was following him. He was at the edge of the forest and would disappear into the thicket in another five steps or so.

It was then that Alternate saw two legs dangling over Blush's chest. When the man returned to following the road, a long black braid could be seen draped down his back.

Alternate felt sick. "That was…"

"Yaghi!" Mingchao finished. She looked up at Alternate fearfully. "B-But what's he doing with Yaghi?"

"And that isn't a road that leads out of town," said Alternate. "That goes to the mines!" He knew it did because he'd studied Monte Cristo's main roads while he'd been staying there, and there was only one way to the mines.

"We have to help Yaghi!" Mingchao told him. "We shouldn't waste any more time standing here!" Without waiting for his reply, Mingchao sped off.

Alternate tried to say something to stop her, but he knew she was right. He followed her.

Whatever reason Blush had for taking Yaghi up that road, it couldn't be good.


	33. Willful Death

Baskerville hadn't moved at all since he sent Benkate off to find Felsic. He and Barton just stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours. His gaze never left Barton's, and it surprised him how long the Englishman was able to do so. Usually normal people couldn't hold his killer's stare for very long, because often they'd either submit or be dead not long after, but this man…

Lapilli stopped struggling under her captor's hold. She'd closed her eyes and gone somewhat limp, but the man's hold around her neck and the pressure of his pistol against her temple kept her alert. Baskerville could tell she was losing more strength. She needed that ring more than Barton.

Baskerville finally moved when he heard Benkate call out to him. He turned to find her rushing toward him with Felsic at her heels. At the sight of Lapilli trapped in Barton's grip, Felsic's expression went hard with deadly intent.

The Englishman's posture relaxed somewhat, but he kept the pistol steady. "You have the ring, don't you?"

Felsic pulled forth a balled fist and opened it.

"Come closer," Barton ordered.

The mortician approached cautiously, stopping a few feet away. Even as he put his hand forward again, his eyes stayed on Lapilli as if determining her condition.

"Put it on the ground at my feet," said Barton. "I'll take it and then let the girl go."

Baskerville narrowed his eyes at the man. Barton's hands were full with the girl and the pistol, and therefore couldn't pick the ring up. Was he not going to inspect it to make sure it was real this time? Of course he had to. Felsic wouldn't risk getting Lapilli's brains blown out if he handed him a fake ring, but then Baskerville had to wonder if Barton would really do such a thing.

With the ring situated between his thumb and index finger, Felsic came closer with his hands up and placed the ring mere inches from the Englishman's feet. He then backed away down the hill.

Barton gave the mortician one final disdainful glare before taking his foot to Lapilli's back and shoving her away. She stumbled down the hill and fell face-forward onto her stomach. Benkate was quick to run and grab her up to take her away.

Baskerville eyed Felsic standing next to him. "Where's Rommie?" he whispered.

The mortician shrugged.

As if to answer his question, a rumble of hooves could be heard coming toward them. Six men on horseback came trotting up the street, and behind them came a seventh horse with a woman. It was Rommie. They'd tied a rope around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. Her face was covered with a film of dust and her clothes were disheveled. A distinctive red stain could be seen on her dress near her thigh. A line of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

Baskerville was about to say something when Felsic turned sharply to address Barton. "She has no part in this! You have your ring, now let her go!"

The Englishman had already taken up the ring and was looking at the inscriptions. He nodded in approval. "You've given me much trouble over these last several months. I plan to make you pay for it. That is, unless…" He looked up from the ring. "You wish to take me up on my offer."

Felsic looked back at Rommie. She spat off to the side to clear her mouth of blood.

"You'll be paid well," Barton continued, "and receive top medical treatment." He brought up the ring to indicate his meaning. "I'm planning on buying land in Australia and starting up a business of my own, one on which I can retire if I so choose. I will rise to leadership there and all those who follow me will enjoy the benefits of this ring, and live forever beside me."

Baskerville almost wanted to laugh. It would be Felsic who would voice his thoughts exactly.

" _Who_ would want to live forever beside _you_?" the mortician asked with disgust. "Find yourself a wife, why don't you?"

"So your answer is still no?"

Felsic took a step forward. "I am one who lives in the presence of the dead. It's been my profession to see them off to their final resting places. I know for certain that it is man's fate to die and leave this world. It would be against that established system for a man to live forever in his mortal body, in this world."

Barton gave him an amused smile. "Well, now, I never thought you to be such a philosophical fellow. I've never been one to be obedient to any system, whatever they are, so it seems only natural that I should want to rebel." He slipped the ring onto his finger. "I see that's your final answer, then."

Rommie was pulled from her horse and forced to kneel on the ground. Standing beside her was the final triplet, a gun in his hand. Baskerville couldn't help but note that the position looked very much like Barton intended to have the woman executed. His heart began to pick up speed. Was there nothing he could do?

"Now I would have you do me a favor," Barton said to his men. "I would like one of you to kill me. I want to see the power of this ring first-hand."

There was a stunned silence, and several of the men exchanged surprised glances. Even the triplet seemed shocked as he stared at his superior.

Barton waited, and then frowned when no one stepped forward. "Many of you have already seen what this ring can do. You've witnessed it yourselves. Please, don't be afraid to do as I ask. In fact, the man who does will be rewarded handsomely, and if you thought I paid the mercenary well…"

The triplet moved away from Rommie and took aim.

Before anyone could gasp, the bullet knocked Barton back. He hit the ground so hard that dust sprayed up from where he landed. His arms were spread out beside him and his neck bent back as if to look at something just above and behind him. He didn't move.

The stunned silence stretched as the echo from the gunshot traveled around the small valley. The triplet stood there with his gun smoking, staring and waiting for his superior to rise, but he had yet to. Another ten seconds passed without Barton moving at all.

Unable to wait any longer, Baskerville scampered up the hill toward the corpse. Even with his own memory of being dead, he wasn't certain how long it actually took for one to revive with the ring. According to Alternate, he'd been dead for a good minute or two, but Felsic seemed to act as if this was unusual. The mortician mentioned that it normally took only around twenty seconds or so to revive, but he suspected it might have something to do with whether or not the person actually wanted to _stay_ dead. Baskerville now felt he understood what he meant.

He stood over the corpse and marveled at the perfect shot between the Englishman's eyes. The man stared up at the sky with a twisted look of consternation. Behind his head and splattered all over the rocky ground was blood and brain matter. Baskerville checked again and found that the ring was indeed fixed on the man's finger, its inscriptions missing on the outside, so it wasn't a fake. What could be taking him so long?

He knelt down and placed a hand over the body's mouth to check for any breathing. He couldn't still be alive, even with a bullet in his head, could he?

It was then that Baskerville saw the blood streaming back, although much slower than he remembered it was supposed to, as if resisting its own return. The hole between Barton's eyes gradually closed, and the gore behind his head retreated back into his body. His eyes blinked, and he took a gulp of air.

Baskerville was knocked back when the once-dead man unleashed a shriek of panic and terror directly into his face. Barton shot up from his place on the ground and clawed at the air as if he were imagining himself at the bottom of a pit and trying desperately to escape. Baskerville scrambled back down the hill to get as far away as possible. Everyone below watched with speechless confusion as the Englishman's eyes roved about the skies. He continued to scream.

Benkate clamped her hands over her ears. "What the heck is wrong with him?" she asked over the din.

"I've no idea," Felsic replied. "I've _never_ seen this happen before!"

"It's like he sees something horrible," said Baskerville. His ears caught the sound of retreating hoof beats, and he saw several of Barton's men turn their horses and flee back into town. A few stayed longer before they'd had enough of this awful sight, until the only person left was the triplet who guarded Rommie. The woman stared at Barton with eyes the size of the moon.

When his shrieks finally died down, the Englishman stood and stared lifelessly into the sky. He stayed that way for so long that Baskerville started to wonder if he'd died again, this time standing up. Even when a breeze came through, Barton didn't seem to notice it.

Another ten seconds passed and not a person stepped forward to see if he was well. Then Barton seemed to regain his senses, and he turned his sights toward the group down below. His eyes and expression were empty, and Baskerville noted how similar it was to how Lapilli seemed to act whenever she came out of death. He had to wonder if multiple experiences were what drove her insane, but he never recalled Lapilli ever being frightened. What had Barton seen exactly?

Barton lifted his hand to stare at the ring. A look of absolute revulsion overtook his features and he yanked the ring off, chucking it to the ground with such force that it spat dirt when it struck. He mumbled something quick and unintelligible as he gazed down at the cursed thing, and his face contorted with both despair and grief. His hands came up and covered his face. Without another word to the others, he turned and ran further up the hill and disappeared into the forest.

"Where the heck does he think he's going?" Benkate asked in annoyance. "He didn't even take the ring!"

The sound of a horse snorting got everyone's attention, and they turned to find the last triplet mounting his horse and taking up the reins. What was once their enemy seemed strangely at ease as he casually smiled, saluted them, and turned his horse back to town. They never saw him again.


	34. The Last Stand

When Fino heard another gunshot, she went running in its general direction. She hadn't found anyone at all since splitting from Yaghi, although she heard plenty of noise.

She left the Zodiac Gun in her sash and drew her tomahawk as she ran. She swerved around alarmed citizens and nearly avoided being run over by a racing wagon. A few times she almost tripped in the potholes that littered the road.

Her chest went tight as her eyes swept over the scene in front of her. She knew this tightness. It happened every time she knew Alternate or Yaghi was in danger. Strange as it seemed, she hoped it was Alternate and not Yaghi, because she felt Alternate had a better chance of defending himself even without a gun. Alternate may have been slender, but he was spry and could outsmart an opponent just with movement. Yaghi, on the other hand, had a tendency to throw whatever he could find at his opponents, though he was learning a thing or two from Alternate. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Fino didn't have time to think about it. She turned a corner and started heading up a street, one that stretched up toward a mountain and seemed to fade out as a trail into the steep forest. She stopped and looked around. Had she gone the wrong direction?

She was about to turn back when she heard her name being called. She saw Mingchao racing toward her, her face twisted with worry and fear. She held the Eto Gun in her hand.

"Fino!" Mingchao yelled, "we have to hurry!"

Much to Fino's relief, Alternate came in behind her. "Did you guys hear gunshots over here?" she asked them.

"Gunshots?" Mingchao echoed, stopping in front of her. "What gunshots? We've been too busy chasing him!"

"Who?"

"Blush!" Alternate said sharply. He was gasping and beginning to sweat. "I met up with Mingchao a while ago. We saw him over here on this road…" He trailed off as he placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Mingchao nodded vigorously. "He's alive, Fino! Someone cut him loose at the morgue! I could've sworn I saw him come this way."

Alternate took a breath and looked up at Fino with a grave expression. His voice was low, as if trying to ease the impact of his words. "He has Yaghi."

Fino stared at him, suddenly feeling numb. "H-How do you know that?" she asked, her mouth going dry. She could hardly breathe. "You saw him?"

"We only saw him for a second, but I was sure it was Yaghi." Alternate straightened. "Yaghi didn't look like he was awake."

Fino immediately turned to Mingchao and grabbed her shoulders roughly. The look on her face must've terrified Mingchao because the girl tried to shrink away. "Why didn't you shoot him?" she said furiously. "You had the Eto Gun!"

"We weren't close enough, Fino!" Alternate cut in. He reached over and pried Fino's hands off of Mingchao. "We couldn't catch up. Don't blame Mingchao!"

"Our guns never miss!" Fino shot back.

Alternate looked about to reply when he saw Mingchao heading up the trail. "Mingchao, what are you doing? Don't leave without us!"

"I'm not going to wait here and argue!" Mingchao told them. Her voice became fainter as she got further away. "The longer we wait, the easier it will be Blush to get away with Yaghi!"

Alternate went after her without waiting for Fino, and Fino ran to catch up. She was still confused.

"But what could Blush possibly want with Yaghi?" Fino asked frantically. "Why doesn't he just leave town?"

Alternate stopped and turned to her. "I don't know!" he said, frustrated with her questions. "Maybe he's looking to kill Yaghi out of revenge for all we've done to him. I just don't know! I _do_ know that we need to stop him and save Yaghi before it's too late." He sped off ahead of her and vanished beyond her sight on the trail.

Fino stood there, dumbfounded. Everything was happening so quickly today that she hardly had the time to process it all. She decided shut it all out of her mind and move on, putting away her tomahawk and drawing the Zodiac.

It was amazing how fast Alternate and Mingchao had moved ahead, for she couldn't see them anywhere on the trail in front of her. She called out to them several times but received no answer. How did they know Blush wouldn't just move off the trail and into the forest? If he had, they might not have much of a chance of finding him, and therefore Yaghi. _What_ did Blush plan on doing to Yaghi anyway? She didn't even want to try and imagine. All she could do was keep her eyes open and keep running.

Fino kept running until her legs burned. How long was this trail? Where did it lead? It kept sloping upwards and she was finding it more and more difficult to clamber over the rocks in the trail as it curved up the mountainside. A wind blew overhead, making the trees sway and hiss ominously. The sheer emptiness of the forest seemed eerie to her.

She was breathing heavily when she decided to stop for a moment, and sat down on a rock that was lodged in the ground next to the trail. Its coolness soothed her hot legs.

Fino looked up and around herself. _I have to keep going, but I feel like I can barely run another ten steps._ The thought of losing Yaghi was the only thing that could help her keep moving, but as she tried to stand again she felt like collapsing. She braced her hands on her knees, still trying to catch her breath.

Out in the strange silence of the forest came the sound of snapping braches. Thinking it was just a deer in the woods behind her, Fino glanced back—and stopped. Out from behind some thick bushes surrounding a few tree trunks came Blush, but he was alone. Yaghi wasn't slung over his shoulder like Alternate and Mingchao had described.

Fino held her breath as she watched him. He had to be some fifty feet away, well off the trail. Her vision of him was partly obscured by some trees and shrubbery, which meant he probably wouldn't see her right away. As silently as possible, she moved to crouch behind the rock and peer over its top.

He was glancing around as if to make sure the coast was clear. Fino was certain he knew he was being pursued, and so had hidden himself just off the trail like she suspected he might do. Alternate and Mingchao had probably run ahead, passing him by without knowing. She found it interesting that he hadn't tried to ambush either of them. But where was Yaghi?

Blush took another quick glance around, and then reached into a bush. He pulled out a conscious Yaghi, who was gagged with a strip of cloth, probably torn off of Blush's own clothes. His hands were also tied behind his back in a similar fashion. He looked terrified, but even from this distance Fino could read the anger in his eyes. He was probably determined to do whatever he could to escape—or maybe even kill Blush. Fino wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of Yaghi killing someone.

Yaghi muffled in annoyance as Blush picked him up again and swung him over his shoulder. Yaghi tried to kick, but Fino could see that his ankles were tied together also. Just by seeing this, she knew Blush intended to take her brother someplace far, and not just give her a scare in making her think Yaghi had just disappeared. Otherwise he'd have just left the boy in the bushes and escaped, stalling everyone from chasing him.

 _He's going to kill him_ , Fino thought as she watched Blush tromp off into the forest, _and he's going to take his sweet time doing it._ But it seemed like a desperate and odd thing to do. Blush never really cared that much about killing Yaghi before. He preferred to use her brother like a game piece to get what he wanted, by kidnapping him or just threatening to kill him, even though Fino knew he would certainly murder her brother if it came right down to it, but now just didn't seem appropriate. What was he trying to accomplish exactly? Had he lost his mind?

Fino slowly got up from her place behind the rock and stepped off the trail. With a silent stealth she had learned in childhood, she wound her way around forest debris and followed after Blush. This small portion of the mountainside flattened out somewhat, and Fino thought if Blush went any further he'd be heading toward a cliff, or at least down the mountain and back into town. It baffled her.

She was gradually gaining on him, but still keeping her distance, when Yaghi, his top-half behind Blush, looked up and saw her. Fino meant to put a quick finger to her lips to keep him quiet, but Yaghi muffled in surprise. Blush then whirled around saw her.

Fino had hoped he'd just drop her brother, but he didn't. Instead, he rushed off into the forest, and she had no choice but to chase him. "Blush! STOP!"

She almost tripped once on a fallen log that was half-buried in the forest floor, but she managed to hold her balance and keep moving. She slapped away branches from her face, and kept her sights on Blush, even though he was getting further away.

The ground began to slope downward sharply and Fino lost her footing. She staggered and pitched forward, sliding over dirt, rocks, pine needles, and clumps of grass. Her body only came to a stop when her head struck a tree.

Fino struggled to get up again and clutched her head. It wasn't too bad since she hadn't been sliding very fast, but it still throbbed. The Zodiac had slipped from her hand and tumbled down the hill a few feet from her. She didn't bother to check for wounds and got up again, although this time she moved more carefully down the slope. She grabbed up her gun on the way down.

She eventually came to another trail that was cut into the hillside. Looking both directions, she sighted Blush on the right. He paused for a moment to see her coming, and then continued down the trail. It stretched in a straight line for several hundred feet, giving Fino a clear shot.

She looked down at the Zodiac and instinctively reached down at her side—and found her satchel missing. She gasped. _I left it back at the undertaker's! It was still there when the building caught fire! HOW STUPID!_ She had no ammo for the gun other than the scales, and those had been in the satchel.

A yawning hopelessness opened up in her heart as Blush grew smaller in the distance down the road. Yaghi watched her desperately, his head lifted to watch after her. She could tell he was trying to scream at her from behind his gag.

She was beginning to formulate a different plan with her tomahawk when she felt an odd tingling sensation at her side. It grew colder within seconds, and she looked down. Something blue was glowing in the folds of her dress, near an area where she had a hidden pocket within. She fished a hand inside to reach for it.

Fino stared at the stone she pulled forth. It was the same one given to her by the guide who led her across the Bridge of the Gods, the one Nayapum called She Who Watches. The face engraved on the basalt stone was highlighted in blue and shivered in her hand. Then she felt another sensation in her other hand. The Zodiac Gun pulsed in such a way that it reminded her of a heartbeat, and it quickened as if in anticipation. Fino watched it in disbelief. _Does it want me to use this? But stones aren't ammunition!_

She didn't have much time left. In faith, she placed the stone against the Zodiac Gun and pulled the trigger.

Fino had never been struck by lightning before, but she figured this might be what it felt like. An electrical charge made her hair stand on end as power burst forth from her gun. She was knocked back several feet, and would've been blinded had she not squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she was on the ground and watching as the bullet blazed up the trail toward Blush. The mercenary apparently had no idea what was coming. She watched breathlessly.

When the bullet veered off the trail and fizzled out, Fino let out a cry of frustration. "What! What was the point of that?" She stared at where the bullet had vanished, and then back at the trail where Blush had also disappeared. What kind of a bullet was _that_?

She scurried back to her feet again and started the chase once more. She hadn't gone more than a hundred feet when someone came tearing down the hillside in front of her. Alternate almost shot past the trail but was able to skid to a stop.

"Fino!" he said as he saw her. He was sweating and smeared with dirt. "What the heck was that? Did you just fire the Zodiac?"

Fino nodded as she approached. "I-I tried to, but the bullet, it just—"

Alternate sighed. "Have you gone crazy? You could've hit Yaghi as well as Blush! What were you thinking?"

Fino hesitated. "I—The gun, it—The gun _wanted_ me to shoot!"

He just stared back at her and said nothing.

Ahead of them, another figure came hastening down the slope, and Mingchao ran toward them. "I saw that light!" she said. "Did you get him?"

"The bullet was a dud!" Fino said to them in anguish.

"What kind was it?" Alternate asked.

Fino glanced down at the stone in her hand. "I don't know, it just…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Mingchao.

Fino looked down and shook her head quickly. "It doesn't matter! He's moving up this trail, so let's go."

She felt too ashamed to tell them that she had no other ammunition for the Zodiac, so she was glad for Mingchao's presence. At least they still had the Eto Gun to help them.

Their path led them out of the forest and onto a rocky bluff that looked out over the mountain valley. The bluff ended in a deep chasm, and on the other side of that chasm was another large protrusion of stone containing a few wooden buildings. Spanning the small gorge was a narrow tramway leading to the buildings. The tramway acted as a bridge, and it wasn't particularly straight. It looked warped and precarious, and it curved slightly as it made its way to the buildings on the other side. It went out of view as it wound behind some tall vegatation.

"What the heck is this place?" Mingchao asked, looking around.

"I think it's a mine," replied Alternate. "I think I've heard about this one. It's called Comet Mine, and it's the highest one around here."

Mingchao dared to look beyond the bluff and down at the town. "You don't have to tell _me_ that. So where's the mine?"

"A little down below, I think. That tramway probably goes around and leads down to it."

Fino pointed and interrupted them. "Look! There's Blush!"

They were amazed to find him coming up from behind the tall vegetation the other side. He'd placed Yaghi on the ground finally and had released the bonds on his ankles so he could walk. The mercenary then proceeded to drag Yaghi along by his long braid, heading for the buildings. He looked back once at the three watching him from the opposite side.

"He's going to kill him," Fino said in a low, trembling voice. "That's what he's wanted to do all along."

They wasted no more time in conversation and took uneasy steps toward the tramway. Alternate came in the lead and advised them not to look down, especially after he had done so himself. It was a good five hundred feet or more to the bottom of the gorge, and there was no way they'd be able to survive a fall like that. Fino took a peek between the rails as she stepped over them and saw several items had fallen to the rocks below, though she didn't stare long enough to see what they were. She gulped.

Mingchao was behind her and mumbling something about hating high places. "Why do I always end up like this?" she griped.

After about a hundred feet, the tramway ended and the three friends leapt off with relief. They followed the same path as Blush and found him attempting to make it around the other side of the buildings near the cliff.

Mingchao brought up the Eto Gun. "Stop, Blush! I'll shoot you if you take another step!"

Blush came to a sudden halt and turned, pulling Yaghi around in front of him.

Fino's heart sank. _He intends to use Yaghi as a shield. We can't shoot him as long as Yaghi is with him!_ She was an impulsive fool to try shooting him earlier. In the end she was thankful the bullet died before reaching him.

"What do you intend to do, Blush?" Alternate demanded, pulling out his own pistol. "You can't go much further—" He stopped when he saw the blade at Yaghi's throat. "Where did you…?"

Fino looked on in horror as Blush pressed the knife to Yaghi's neck. She thought they'd taken all of Blush's weapons away before they tied him down to the table at the undertaker's, but they'd apparently forgotten to check his boots. A knife had been hidden there.

"What do you want now, Blush?" Fino asked, keeping her voice steady. "You want us to let you go, don't you?"

"Give me your gun," was his reply.

Alternate chuckled. "Unless you want to disfigure your hand, you know it's useless to you. Besides, it'd never let you fire it!"

"That's not my concern," Blush replied. "I'll break it apart if I have to. Give me your gun and let me leave."

"What about Yaghi?"

"Kid's comin' with me."

"What the heck for?"

Fino stepped forward, causing Blush to take a step back. "You're _not_ taking my brother. I'll give you the gun, and just give me Yaghi."

Mingchao jerked her gaze at her. "But he said he'll destroy the gun!"

"It might be better if it were destroyed," said Fino, staring at Blush grimly. "It was originally my intention to destroy it when first I got it, after I used it to kill you, Blush." _But I guess it might not happen as I had planned it. Yaghi's more important to me than this gun, anyway._ She was making a great sacrifice doing it, because she knew her chances of catching Blush without the Zodiac Gun was close to zero.

"No deal," Blush said in a hard voice. "As long as I got the kid, you can't make a move against me, so I'm keepin' 'im."

Fino bit her lip. They were stuck now at an impasse. No matter how often Fino demanded to have Yaghi in exchange for the gun—and Blush's release, even—she knew he wasn't going to budge.

A fast wind blew up from the mountain valley and tousled them. Dust sailed with it, and Fino blinked away the bits. The others did likewise, but before the gust died down she heard a scuffle near Blush.

She refocused her attention on Yaghi as he struggled against his captor. Blush had a hold on the boy's arm, but Yaghi pulled away, kicking a foot up to meet with Blush's groin. The mercenary resisted doubling over, but his grip on Yaghi's arm weakened. How her brother had managed to avoid being cut on the neck was nothing short of miraculous, but Fino suspected he may have simply squeezed and ducked under the mercenary's arm while he was distracted during the wind gust.

Just as it appeared Yaghi would pull away completely, Blush reached forward with the knife and sliced it down the boy's back. Yaghi let out of a whimper of pain and fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"Yaghi!" Fino could see the blood dripping onto the ground under him, and then her brother collapsed. She couldn't see from where she stood how deep the cut had been. She wanted to run to him, but Blush was faster. He went to stand over Yaghi and examine him.

Blush looked up at her, but his expression held no triumph. "You really wanna know what I gave up, Fino?"

Fino went rigid at his question.

Blush grinned at her. "Well, I ain't tellin' ya." He knelt over Yaghi and held up the knife, taking aim for what Fino thought might've been the back of her brother's neck. She watched it hover, and time seemed to stop. Alternate stood still, and Mingchao gaped.

Fino was about to make a dash for her brother when she quickly realized that neither of her two companions was watching Blush. They were looking over at one of the wooden structures. A spot of color glimmered to life out of the corner of her eye.

A blue light hissed and stretched into the sky, flaming like fire, and as its glow intensified it caught Blush's attention. He stood quickly, forgetting his hostage.

On top of one cabin, a white feline figure stood on the roof, its burning blue eyes pinned on Blush. Its roar was a mixture of noise Fino couldn't quite figure out, but it almost sounded like a cacophony of crackling electricity and burbling water. It opened its maw, showing its crystalline blue fangs just barely visible in the brilliant light that gleamed from its throat. For some reason, at that moment, it reminded Fino of something.

Mingchao took a few steps back. "I-Is that a mountain lion?"

"I don't know," Fino said as she gawked at it. She was also tempted to step back. "But it looks like the bullet I fired back on the trail!"

"That's a bullet?"

Blush stood and staggered away from Yaghi, but the eyes of the beastly bullet followed him. He kept moving as if hoping the creature would lose sight of him, but it didn't. He stopped when one of his heels scraped the edge of a cliff. He glanced back.

Everyone watched in terrified wonder as the creature leapt from the cabin's roof in a perfect arc, its front paws extended outward and aimed for Blush. Behind it followed a glittering path of white.

The bullet struck Blush directly in the chest, knocking him from his perch. His feet slipped over the edge of the bluff, and he vanished over the ledge with the phantom cougar.


	35. Crossroads

Alternate and Mingchao rushed to the edge of the cliff to look down, but Fino stopped to check on Yaghi. He'd been cut deeply and was losing blood at an alarming rate. She feared for any organs that may have been damaged.

"Yaghi?" she called gently. She lifted him into her lap, heedless of the blood on her dress.

Yaghi opened his eyes slightly, but before he could say anything his eyes closed again and he lost consciousness. Fino felt his breathing become shallower. She looked to the others. "Guys! We need to get Yaghi down the mountain. He's bleeding badly!"

Mingchao was the first to turn away from the cliff and run to her; Alternate lingered, standing still as he stared down.

Mingchao crouched beside Fino. "If we can get down in time, we could use the ring to heal him. It did it for me once!"

Fino was so focused on her brother that she almost forgot about Blush. She stared into Mingchao's eyes. "Is he…?"

Mingchao glanced back at Alternate, who still stood alone on the bluff. She nodded, her face pale. "He's down there, and he's not moving. I think he's…dead."

Fino had to make a decision then. It was difficult to do, but she had to see to her brother first. "We'll come back later and check. Let's hurry and get Yaghi some help."

They had to call Alternate several times before he pulled himself away from the cliff. They bound up Yaghi's wounds to stem the bleeding as best they could, and headed down the mountain.

Fino didn't ask any more questions until her brother was safe again. She and the others hurried down the trail back into town where they met up with the rest of their friends. They discovered that Barton had gone missing in the forest, and despite searching for him, no one could find any trace of the Englishman anywhere. They decided to leave the issue in their race to save Yaghi.

They returned to the parlor house where they placed Yaghi on the floor, being sure to place a blanket beneath him lest they suffer the wrath of Madame Grabella for getting blood on her floor, though Rommie suspected her friend would likely make an exception in this case. Then Lapilli used the ring to restore Yaghi, and once Fino knew for certain that he was healed, she decided it was time to return to Comet Mine.

When they got there, they found the place swarming with people. Fino had forgotten to consider that the mine was in operation at the time of her last encounter with Blush. His broken body lay at the bottom of the bluff where he fell, and miners were gathered around it to figure out who he was and what happened to him.

While the others hung back, Fino pushed forward to see the body for herself. The blood had started drying on the rocks in the daylight. It was apparent to her that Blush had likely been killed upon impact. Blood spatter was everywhere, and his vacant eyes were still open. There was no evidence of the bullet, on the ground or on the body. She grasped the stone in her hand to look at it. It looked the same as on the day she received it: totally unassuming. She could feel no power in it.

Alternate came to stand beside her amid the murmuring miners. They heard someone yell to get the sheriff, and another called for someone to bring a sheet to cover the body.

Alternate sighed. "Somehow, I feel a little cheated," he whispered to her.

"So do I," said Fino in resignation. "I wanted to kill him with my own hands."

"You did! You fired that bullet. But I had no part in it."

Fino turned to him. "You've been with me every step of the way. This is your victory as much as mine."

Alternate considered the corpse. "Can we call this a victory?"

Fino didn't know what to say to that. It had been her dream to kill Blush, and now he was dead. She certainly felt a sense of closure, as she was sure Alternate did, too, but she didn't feel the elation she thought she'd feel. Instead, she felt some kind of solemn acknowledgement of a job well done.

They watched as a sheet was brought to cover the body. As the cloth was pulled over Blush's face, Fino's mind opened her vault of memories, memories of the time before Blush had killed her parents. She had taken the responsibility upon herself to nurse him back to health that time he'd faked his injuries, and when he became well enough he'd tell her all about cities white people lived in. She recalled her sense of awe and wonder, and Blush was a pretty good storyteller, which also meant he could construct fantastic lies. Fino often pondered if he hated her at that time, or if it came later. It may have simply been because she was a naïve child, but she never sensed any malice while she was taking care of him. In fact, he treated like a little sister.

 _It was only because I liked him so much that I grew to hate him so much,_ Fino thought sadly. _Though I still wonder what he gave up. I guess we'll never know now._ The fact that Blush kept it so personal was a sign that it may have been extremely significant.

Even as she stood there, it was still hard to believe that he was dead. She'd chased him for so long that for a while she felt like it would go on for all eternity. As she looked down at the sheet-covered body, she almost thought he'd simply get up, laugh at her, and run away to start the game all over again.

But he didn't get up.

He would never get up.

The man who killed her parents would never rise again to torment her.

* * *

Everyone crowded into the main room of the parlor house as Fino recalled the events at Comet Mine. "I've had time to think about it, and I think that bullet was some form of Leo, since it was a mountain lion," she said as she sat on a couch with Yaghi and Alternate. "A while back, I crossed a bridge with Felsic and another girl, and the person who led us over gave me a stone containing spiritual power. I wasn't sure what it was at first."

Alternate looked disappointed. "She gave you a present? She never gave me anything!"

"They called her She Who Watches," Fino said as she remembered. "A mountain lion stalks its prey without the prey knowing. The bullet didn't die out after I fired it. Instead, it went into the forest to stalk Blush and attack at the right time."

Benkate snorted. She sat in a chair against the wall across from them. "I never thought that's how Blush would meet his end. I thought I'd see you dancing over his rotting carcass earlier, too."

Fino inwardly admitted that she thought the same. "But it's over now. To be honest, I'm not sure what to do from here."

"Let's go home!" Yaghi said happily. When Fino looked at him, it still amazed her that not a mark could be found on him. The ring really was something incredible. "Alternate did say he would come stay with us!"

Alternate blushed brightly. "W-When did you find this out?"

Yaghi smiled. "I overheard you guys in the cabin that one stormy night."

Fino and Alternate stiffened. "You heard us?" they asked together.

"I thought you were asleep!" said Fino.

"Oh, I always do that," Yaghi replied, rolling his eyes. Then he grinned.

Fino thought he was getting too sly for his own good. "But I didn't mean going home. Of course we're going home, it's just…"

"We've made killing Blush our life's mission," Alternate said. "Fino's been at it for longer than I have, too." He gave a wry chuckle. "I just don't know what to do with myself now."

Yaghi, who had been sitting between them, stood up on the couch and placed his hands on their heads. "Get married and have kids!"

Fino and Alternate turned red at this remark, and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

When the laughter faded, Mingchao, standing against another wall, addressed Rommie, Felsic, and Lapilli. "What are guys going to do now? Are you going back to Australia?"

The three of them had been seated around a small table. Lapilli looked healthier since regaining the ring, and somehow a shred of her sanity had returned to her. She thought for a moment before answering. "I don't care where I go, as long as I'm with Felsic and Rommie."

"I don't think we'll be making that voyage again," said Rommie, but then she glanced at Felsic, "will we?"

"What's this 'we' you keep saying?" asked Felsic irritably, but it was obvious he was just teasing her. "Are you suggesting we stay together?"

Color rose to Rommie's cheeks. "W-Well, Lapilli said she wanted to, so…" She cast her gaze down. "I'm sorry for dragging you so far from home."

"Home is where I make it," Felsic said, and when Rommie looked back at him he gave her a foxy smile. "And I quite like it here."

Rommie flushed again.

"Say," Mingchao interrupted, "why don't you guys come with us back to Spokane Falls? Rommie, you haven't seen Elwood in a long time." She smiled brightly. "You could live there, too!"

Baskerville had been standing next to her when he heard this. He lifted an eyebrow. "Mingchao, you're always trying to get everyone to live with us."

"Felsic could start a new undertaking business there," Mingchao said with a lifted finger. "Rommie could be an actress again, and Lapilli…" She paused. "Well, she can just be herself!"

"We might just take you up on that," Rommie said, much to everyone's surprise. She took a quick look around herself. "I'd say any place is better than Monte Cristo."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The group then began to disperse. Rommie, Felsic, and Lapilli were going to stay in the parlor house. Madame Grabella was going to return and reopen her business, and allow the three friends to stay there until their departure. Fino, Alternate, and Yaghi returned to their hotel, while Mingchao and her friends did likewise.

As they were ambling along down the street, Benkate came up beside Baskerville. "Hey, Baskerville, what was dying like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Benkate shrugged. "I was just curious, especially after what happened to Barton. Seems everyone sees something different when it happens. So, what'd you see?"

Mingchao was walking ahead of them when she turned her head to hear the answer. This made Baskerville suddenly a little anxious.

Baskerville ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky to ponder his response. "I don't know if I can really describe it. It happened so quickly, but… I think I saw Chisel."

"You mean your dead sister?" asked Benkate, blinking.

" _Benkate_!" Mingchao scolded. "Don't say it like that!"

Baskerville let the comment slide. "It was really weird. We were surrounded by light, and she told me I had to go back and finish something. It wasn't my time to go."

Mingchao looked at him curiously. "What did she want you to finish?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. I woke up after that. Maybe she wants me to continue helping people."

Benkate grinned. "That sounds about right."

* * *

Two weeks passed after everyone returned to Spokane Falls, and they'd been outside getting ready to see Fino and the others off when Baskerville was summoned back into the house.

The maid, Eska, was leading him down the hallway toward a door when she said, "I'm not sure what the problem is, but Mr. Belgrade rang for me and insisted that I get you as soon as possible."

"Isn't he having a poker game down there?" Baskerville asked. "He doesn't like to be bothered at those times."

He was referring to the basement room where Elwood invited his business associates for card games, often using the games as chances to discuss deals. Sometimes Baskerville was asked to sit in the shadows and watch, but Elwood forbade anyone else from coming in.

Eska opened the door for him to enter, and closed it after him. Darkness engulfed the stairway, but a dim light emanated from below. Cigar smoke drifted up toward him, and low speaking could be heard. He was hesitant to go down because it didn't sound like the game was over yet.

He started down slowly, hoping the sound of his footsteps would herald his arrival so Elwood could prepare himself. As he neared the bottom, the murmuring stopped, and the end of the card game was announced by Elwood. This was followed by sounds of agreement.

Baskerville stepped aside to allow four men to pass him by, and he waited until they had all left and closed the door before turning into the room. It was fairly small and sparsely furnished except for the poker table itself and its respective chairs. He knew that in the large closet on one wall was a hefty safe where Elwood kept valuables and other important documents. The lights in the room were dim for the sake of privacy, and the windows that lined the ground level were made up of what resembled the bottoms of bottles. They made it difficult to see the room from the outside. The sunlight that filtered in was weak at best, and the low-hanging haze from the cigars wasn't helping any, either.

The millionaire was still seated at the poker table, tapping a stack of cards against its surface with a cigar between his teeth. He leaned back and motioned for Baskerville to approach.

"Is something wrong?" Baskerville inquired warily. The cigar smoke in the room burned his eyes and they started to water a bit. He tried not to breath in too much of the fumes.

Elwood removed the cigar from his mouth and placed it on a tray. Setting the cards aside, he reached down to the floor and picked up a newspaper. Baskerville moved closer to see, and the millionaire set the papers down on the table with a light slap.

Baskerville's heart skipped. On the front page of the local paper was an article titled "One Lawman Dead as Fugitive Escapes." He swallowed and looked back at Elwood. "I can explain everything that happened."

Elwood picked up his cigar again, took a drag, and exhaled. "I'm sure you can." He motioned with his cigar at the article. "It's tragic what happened to Mr. Clayton."

Baskerville quickly leaned forward over the paper. "I had no idea he died! And I'm not a fugitive, I'm—"

"Your past just caught up with you, is that it?" Elwood's words were slow, but his tone was gentle. "I just wish you'd told me so I could've sent you a lawyer."

Baskerville slumped his shoulders. "I didn't want to worry you or anyone else, but someone did come forward to help me. I may have even been released had we not been attacked by outlaws."

"You speak of Mr. Syncline, the one mentioned in the paper?"

"Yes. He was working for a woman named Ruby Luna, a rich widow."

Elwood stopped suddenly at this name. He paused, and then reached into his jacket for a folded piece of paper. He gave it to Baskerville to read. "I received a letter from someone named Ruby Luna. She said she was a friend of yours and wanted to know if you were well."

Baskerville gave an exasperated sigh. Had Mingchao opened her mouth again? "And did you reply?"

"I have yet to. I received it only yesterday."

Baskerville decided to say nothing about this. He couldn't be certain what Ruby was after, but he knew she was trouble. He'd heard a lot about her from Mingchao.

Elwood stood up from the table. "Well, then, let's save for this conversation for another time. I ought to go say goodbye to our friends. It's such a shame that they can't stay longer."

"They have to get back to their tribe," Baskerville said, smiling. "I'm sure their family is worried about them."

A sparkle entered Elwood's eyes. "I see something between that young man and girl. Perhaps the next time we see them…"

Baskerville shrugged and chuckled. "Who knows?"

The millionaire left ahead of him, and Baskerville was about to follow when he decided to snatch up the paper and actually read the article. He was also saddened by Clayton's death, and he hoped the body was returned to any family the lawman might've had. Mingchao was going to be heartbroken once she heard the news.

He also hoped his past would stay dead and buried. At least the paper didn't publish the wanted poster, and he'd have to be careful and avoid that part of the state for a while. He was relieved to know that Elwood would be on his side should something happen again.

He flipped through the paper a bit, and he noticed another article. At first he thought it was just a continuation of the article concerning him, but this one read "Violent Prisoner Escapes, Dangerous and on the Loose!"

His heart jumped when he recognized the picture of a man named Aeon Prevett. He remembered Aeon had been an assassin working for the Olympus Order, and he'd also been Rommie's brother-in-law. The man was so infatuated with her that it bordered on mental illness. He'd killed her husband out of jealousy.

The article claimed that Aeon was sentenced to hang for his crimes in association with the Olympus Order, but he had somehow escaped jail during the night before he was to be sent to the gallows. The article was vague on the facts, indicating that no one really knew what happened exactly.

Baskerville folded the paper back up. Maybe it was best that Rommie settled in town. That way, she'd have many friends to protect her.


	36. Epilogue

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/mjskoko/Art/?action=view&current=shwbanner.png)

Fino took her time making her way toward the cliff face, squinting against the sun as she went. It was hot that day, as hot as she remembered it being the last time she was in this region. She was beginning to sweat already.

She stopped and stared up. Above her, pecked into the basalt stone, was the face of She Who Watches. The eyes of the petroglyph stared back at her, and somehow she felt it was acknowledging her presence.

"I came back to thank you," Fino said. It seemed a little silly to her to be talking to a wall of rock, but she'd wanted to do this. She'd asked Alternate and Yaghi if it would be okay with them to travel back down to the big river on their way home. It was a little out of their way, but they'd both conceded. "The stone you gave me worked. It saved my brother's life, and killed the man who'd terrorized me for years."

The wide mouth of the image made no words for her.

"I don't know how you knew about my gun, but then I guess spirits know a lot of things we don't." She laughed a little.

" _Who_ are you talking to?" an amused voice said behind her. Fino turned to find Alternate and Yaghi coming up the trail. They led the horses along, the backs of the beasts laden down with supplies. "We gotta get going, you know."

Fino smiled back at him. "I know. I just thought I'd stop by and…"

When Alternate saw the petroglyph, he said, "So _that's_ it? Wow… I guess I should thank it, too, as long as I'm here."

Yaghi jumped up in agreement. "And me, too!"

"If it wasn't for her, I don't think Yaghi would be here today, and Blush would still be alive," Fino said as she viewed the image again. "And I wouldn't be alive had Felsic not saved me from the river that day."

Alternate peered at her. "You were sad when you said goodbye to him, even though he pretty much stabbed us in the back."

"He had his reasons," Fino defended gently, "and I wouldn't call it 'stabbing' us in the back. He was trying to protect his friends. Now that I look back on it, it would've been ludicrous for them to give us the real ring."

Yaghi giggled. "Alternate's just jealous because Felsic got to spend so much time with you while he was gone."

"I am not!" Alternate said indignantly. "I just—"

He was cut short when Fino suddenly flew forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated at first, and then put his arms around her as well. Yaghi stood off the side, awed by this display.

"When I remember it all, I'm so glad to have you back," she said, her voice smothered against him. "Had you still been gone, but Blush dead, I don't think I could be as happy as I am now." She lifted her head to look at him.

Before she knew it, he'd moved and pressed his lips against hers. She was so bewildered that she couldn't move, and a thrill raced up her spine. Heat rose into her face, and her heart hammered against her ribs. She felt like she could float.

"EWWW!" Yaghi hollered, and proceeded to make gagging grounds. "That's so gross! You're _kissing_!"

Fino barely heard him. When Alternate pulled away, their gazes locked. He seemed to be waiting for her response.

Fino beamed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?"

"N-No," Alternate said, shaking his head. "I thought maybe you never saw it coming!"

"Well, I kind of didn't, but…" She embraced him again. "Thank you."

They remained there for a few more moments, enjoying the synchronized rhythms of their hearts, when Yaghi finally spoke up again. "Come on, guys! We gotta get going if we want to make good time!" He was already by the horses and taking up their reins.

"All right, all right," Alternate replied with a chuckle. "Come on, Fino. Let's go home."

Fino nodded.

They mounted their horses and left behind the image on the rocks. As they meandered down the path by the river, the petroglyph stared after them. Even long after their departure, its perpetual gaze was fixed on the river, always watchful under the cerulean skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this story all the way through, I would like to say thank you! I really appreciate reviews, so please leave one. I had a lot of fun writing this, and although the fandom for this series is small and pretty much inactive these days, I hope someone finds this fanfic and enjoys it. :)


End file.
